LLAMADAS ¿QUÉ HACER?
by wichi0705
Summary: Bella amo a Edward con todo su corazon, con su vida, y el por cosas del destino decide que es mejor que terminen.. Ella al sentir que pierde al novio y en cierta forma la relación perfecta se desmorona y pierde las ganas de seguir, hasta que llega Jacob y la ayuda de cierta manera... Pero ¿qué pasará cuando Edward empiece a llamarla?- TODOS HUMANOS
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

Nunca creí que se atrevería a volver… Que se atrevería a pedirme aquello…

¡ÉL ME DEJÓ!

Supuestamente por mi bien, pero me lastimó en lo más hondo de mi ser…

No solo se llevó mi corazón con él; sino mis ganas de amar, mis sueños de un amor, de amar y ser amada sin media… Se llevó mis ganas de vivir…

Y… Ahora se atreve a llamarme y decirme todas esas cosas…

¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar así conmigo?

Lo odio, ¡LO ODIO!... Y lo peor de todo, es que lo odio únicamente porque no he podido olvidarlo… porque sé que la única manera de volver a creer en el amor, de sentirme completa y plena depende de él, de que regrese conmigo y me regrese mi corazón… para recuperar aquellas ganas de vivir que tenía cuando estaba con él…

Pero yo no puedo olvidar todo el daño que me ha hecho, todo lo que he sufrido… todo lo que he pasado en este tiempo en el que él no dio ni señales de vida…

No puedo permitir que solo porque me llame y diga que me extraña se olvide el dolor que me causó y perdonarlo solo porque sí…

No solo por mí- y menos mal que es así ya que si fuera así lo perdonaría fácilmente y ¡NO! se lo merece- sino también por aquella persona que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, aquella que me ayudo a salir de la tristeza en la que estaba metida, aquella que logro recuperar por lo menos un rezago de la sombra de quien una vez fui… no puedo…

Ahora le debo lo poco o mucho que soy a… Jacob… y no puedo hacerle eso a él…

Esta es la primera historia que escribo, la he tenido en mi mente por días, y si no la escribo, creo que no me la podré sacar… ojala les guste…

Espero en verdad les agrade, y la única manera de hacerlo es con sus reviews… así que por favor… me gustaría saber sus opiniones… con esta introducción, les agrada, les molesta, algo no les cuadra… lo que sea, soy todo oídos (ojos) a las críticas constructivas…

XOXO Wichi


	2. Chapter 1 ALICE

Todavía me acuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, había estado sentada en el patio del instituto de Jacksonville, observando a algunos chicos jugando en una de las áreas de recreación, sentada sola, alejándome un poco de todos como era común en mi en aquellos días…

*_**FLASHBACK**__*****_

Recién hace poco había terminado la educación primaria, Y soy nueva este año en este instituto, aunque si se han presentado personas agradables y amistosas como Ángela, Ben y Jessica, de momento prefiero mantenerme alejada…

Como recién estamos empezando la instrucción secundaria, muchos somos nuevos, aunque hay algunos que tienen ya un poco más de tiempo aquí como lo son unos llamados Tyler y Lauren creo…

Entre los nuevos esta una chica pequeña, con cabello negro y corto, con las puntas en todas las direcciones, muy hermosa, blanca, y con unos hermosos ojos color caramelo oscuro… Según tengo entendido se llama Alice Cullen.

Estaba pensando en todos los que eran nuevos y los que ya tenían tiempo en este lugar, cuando siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda… alguien me está mirando fijamente… pero no es un escalofrío que desagrade o moleste, ni una mirada que queme o pese… es un mirada que me hace sentir algo extraño… que hasta ahora en mis 13 cortos añitos de vida, había sentido… me volteé a ver del sitio que sentía provenía aquella mirada.

Me quedé sorprendida al ver aquella criatura tan maravillosa, de cabellos cobrizos, piel tan nívea, con brazos bien torneados, musculosos, con unas increíbles orbes color esmeralda observándome…

En el momento en que se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo, volteó a ver hacia el mismo sitio que estaba observando yo anteriormente…

Cada vez que lo sentía observándome volteaba a verlo, pero el cada vez que lo veía, el rehuía a mi mirada… pero no por eso lo hacía menos maravilloso… lástima que esté fuera de mi alcance…

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella. Hoy en día tengo 16 años, soy una chica blanca, de cabello ondulado largo hasta la media espalda, mis ojos son de un muy lindo color chocolate…

Ya hace 3 años lo vi por primera vez, pero nunca pude hablarle… hay veces en que me dedico a recordar esos hermosos ojos solo para recordar aquella sensación tan extraña pero que quiero recordarla… me gustaba aquella extraña sensación que él había causado en mi…

Ya hacia como año y medio no lo había vuelto a ver… a la par de otros más que eran igual de lindo que él, aunque ninguno tanto como él… unos que siempre habían estado en los grupos en lo que el pasaba las horas libres…

Este sería el último año en que Alice Cullen estaría en este instituto… se iba a cambiar, ciertamente la iba a extrañar… En todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que entramos al instituto, hasta ahora se había convertido en una gran amiga mía…

Aun recuerdo como me golpeo la noticia de que se iba a cambiar, ya que todos sus primos y su hermano (que hasta ahora conocía) los habían cambiado, y sus padres decidieron que era mejor que estuvieran juntos a donde sea que los cambiaron.

_***FLASHBACK***_

-Bella… tengo algo muy feo que contarte…- me dijo apenas me vio llegar al salón de clases y tomar asiento a lado de ella… haciéndome un muy tierno puchero… me encantaban, siempre y cuando no se tratara de un chantaje para que acepte algo.

-¿Qué pasó Alice? ¿Qué es eso tan feo?

-Me voy…-dijo bajando la mirada tristemente al suelo…

-… -no entendía a que se refería Alice… ¿A dónde se iba?

-Me cambio, ya ni si quiera voy a estar en la ciudad… -Me comento casi sollozando… mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas que tanto ansiaban salir de sus ojos.

Me quedé en shock esperando a que me dijera que todo era una broma… No se podía ir… este era nuestro penúltimo año, el próximo nos graduábamos, y teníamos todos nuestros planes para la graduación listo… de hecho por ello fuimos las que nos ofrecimos a encargarnos de la organización de nuestro baile de graduación, y Alice era quien tenía todo ya hecho y la que más que nadie se divertía organizando cualquier cosa… No podía ser cierto que ella se fuera… que se cambiara de ciudad… que no esté aquí para nuestra graduación… era IMPOSIBLE…

-NO ALICE… ¡Dime que me estas bromeando! Y sería una broma muy pesada déjame decirte.- es que solo podía ser una broma.

-No Bella… No es una broma… Mi mamá decidió mandarme junto con mi hermano a vivir al menos un tiempo con mi papá y su familia…-contestó triste y con la voz ahogada a causa de las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo…

-Pero ¡¿por qué ahora?

-Aro decidió que ya era hora de que pasemos un tiempo con él y mis tíos…- Dijo con una nota de rabia en su voz… odiaba a Aro, sentía que solo la usaba, ya que para ella al único que quería era a su hijo, el hermano de ella…

-Y ¿A dónde te vas? ¿Dónde vive tu papá?

-Volterra…- Susurro.

Solté el aire, a causa de la sorpresa… ¡eso era** DEMASIADO** lejos! Yo no iba a soportar tener a Alice tan lejos…

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí así, ni en qué momento empezaron las clases… solo sabía que mi mejor amiga se iba a ir lejos… al otro lado del Océano…

-Bella… por favor… Di algo… cualquier cosa…

-Es malo que odie a Aro sin siquiera conocerlo…-dije en un susurro intentando poder responderle, aunque más era para mí misma. Le escuche soltar una ligera sonrisa triste.

-No… yo también lo hago… -Sonrió de una manera más Alice Cullen- Me ha quitado mi perfecto baile de graduación que con tanto esmero me había dedicado a organizar… claro, junto contigo…

No pude evitar sonreír ante lo que había dicho… era tan Alice el que salga con cosas así…

Las dos reímos y no volvimos a tocar el tema en lo que restaba del día.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Después de ese día, decidimos que íbamos intentar olvidarnos de todo ello, que se perdería su baile de graduación soñado y que se iría lejos… eso sí, me obligó a crearme una cuenta de correo y una en una red social, para ponernos siempre al día por lo menos por ellas, diciendo que tenía que poner fotos nuevas y de todo lo que haga por lo menos dos veces por semana, y eso fue lo máximo que le logré sacar, ya que por ella, actualizaba cada 2 horas…

Otra de las promesas que tuve que hacerle es que en el baile tome fotos de todo y se las mande… podrá no estar aquí, pero quería saber cómo había quedado a fin de cuentas su preciado "bebe" (que es como ella se refería al baile). A cambio ella haría hasta lo imposible por dejar ya arreglado todo lo humana e inhumanamente posible... Si ella pudiera moverse a una velocidad vampírica, estoy segura, ni siquiera me dejaría poner una sola mano en su bebé, pero como no puede ella sola, me necesita a mí.

Ya hoy Alice se iba; consiguió sacarle el permiso a Esme, su madre, para que pueda venir a despedirse de mí…

Decidimos hablar con las respectivas personas y venir a este, el lugar en el que se daría el baile… Claro, a Alice Cullen nadie puede negarle nada, a excepción de Esme cuando se hallaba Aro de por medio.

Disfrutamos de la hora que teníamos, hablando de nimiedades, decidida a olvidar el que no nos íbamos a volver a ver por un largo tiempo… Ahí me enteré de que su hermano y sus primos ya se hallaban allá, en Volterra…

Me habló de Emmett, su primo, y Jasper, primo de Emmett y primo de ella no sabía en qué grado… solo que era lejano y que solo lo había visto una vez… Nunca antes me había comentado cuando le gustó… de hecho Alice nunca comento nada de ningún chico… no que le haya llamado la atención, ni que provocara que hablara como lo estaba haciendo ahora… Pero nunca habló con él… solo se lo presentaron el día en que los tres viajaban a Volterra en el aeropuerto…

Estábamos tan animadas conversando, que no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento se nos pasó la hora, puesto que cuando nos percatamos estaba la figura de un hombre parado en el marco de la puerta del lugar…

-Carlisle… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Carlisle era el nuevo esposo de Esme, el padrastro de Alice.

-Alice… No es temprano… de hecho te he dado casi media hora más… Tenemos que irnos… ya mismo y no vas a poder abordar el avión…

-Como si no quisiera eso…-Susurro Alice y yo solo pude reírme entre dientes…

-Carlisle… Dame 5 minutos…

-Ok… igual Esme está en el carro… viendo cómo te hace espacio en el auto por tus maletas…-Sonreí al imaginarme la cantidad de maletas que llevaba y la discusión que ha de haber tenido con Esme por ello… ya que lo más probable es que Aro le termine comprando mucha más ropa allá…

Carlisle salió del salón haciendo de la mano en un gesto de despedida para mí… En realidad nunca lo conocí, ni a Esme… ellos solo sabían al igual que René, mi madre y Charlie, mi padre, lo amigas que éramos a causa de nuestros relatos de todo lo que hacíamos en el instituto y como pasábamos hablando horas de horas por teléfono… a veces de tareas y otras del baile…

Cuando nos quedamos solas, nos vimos a los ojos con una profunda tristeza y nos abrazamos… ella era como una hermana para mí… No pude evitar llorar, y me di cuenta que ella también lo estaba haciendo cuando la sentí sollozar, y mojar mi hombro.

Al poco rato, siendo consientes de que en cualquier momento podía entrar Carlisle o Esme y no queríamos que nos vieran con lastima… nos separamos… Ella puso mus manos en mis mejillas y yo en la de ella… Sonreímos con tristeza, y limpiamos las lágrimas de la otra con los pulgares…

-Te escribiré apenas llegue… así que esta atenta… si no estás conectada… quiero que por lo menos en menos de 2 horas me contestes… o si no soy capaz de coger un avión solo por venir a exigirte una explicación de por qué no me contestas, ¿Me oíste?

Solo pude sonreír y asentir afirmándole que lo haría…

Se levantó y salió… yo me decidí a quedarme aquí… sentada, porque si no me las ingeniaría para llegar a tiempo de despedirme de ella una vez más en el aeropuerto, y no… quedamos en que no lloraríamos frente a otras personas… por eso decidimos despedirnos aquí, solas…

Me quedé pensando en todas las maneras en que Alice era una hermana para mí, una hermana del alma…

Así creo que pasé aproximadamente una hora, recordando y reconfirmando en mi mente cuanta falta me iba a hacer Alice de aquí hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Me levanté y me dirigí a mi casa… tenía que descansar para poder estar despierta a la hora en que Alice me escribiera o por lo menos en los márgenes que ella puso… sonreí otra vez recordando su amenaza…

Salí y cerré la sala de eventos… aquí ya no regresaría más hasta dentro de aproximadamente un año… cuando Alice me vaya dando las últimas indicaciones que no haya podido dejarme anotadas, porque ella estará lejos, pero dijo claramente, "_Porque una madre esté lejos, no quiere decir que deje abandonado a su bebé, así que desde allá cuidaré que todo esté a la perfección" _

Y así tuve que despedirme de la que ha sido mi mejor amiga durante estos tres años y medio… la que más que amiga ha sido una hermana, y con la que no vamos a permitir que la distancie acabe con esta amistad.

**Año y 5 meses después**

-Alice, ya me hablaste de ello toda la tarde mientras estaba en el salón… ya me diste hasta la última de las indicaciones de los ramos de la entrada del local en el que está el salón, el tono exacto que debe de ser la alfombra de la escalera y el toque que deben de tener los arreglos de las mesas y hasta me hiciste decirle a las floristas prácticamente hasta la hora en las que tienen que cortarlas…

-Bella… entiende que es mi bebé… ya después de este mes todo el trabajo se acabó, y ahí se decidirá si tan trabajo valió la pena…

Alice y yo ya cansadas de escribir todo un siempre en discusiones largas del baile, y muchas cosas más, que convencí a René de comprarme una laptop con una cámara de muy buena resolución, con el micrófono integrado, por lo que por cortos ratos nos daba la impresión de estar frente a frente y no a través de una computadora…

-Oye Alice, cierto… ¿tu hermano tiene mi correo?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Tengo una solicitud de amistad en espera con el nombre de Edward Cullen, y pues, mucha coincidencia… no crees…

-Aaarrggg… ese niño…- me reí para mis adentros, ella le dice niño, cuando él es mayor que ella por 4 años…- eso es lo que estuvo anotando cuando se puso detrás de mí cuando te escribí un correo.

Mmmm… pero quien era su hermano… a mí la verdad me daba una pereza ver todas las fotos de Alice, por lo que veía únicamente las que ella ponía en su perfil que eran solo de ella… Su cabello ya no estaba corto como solía tenerlo durante los 3 años que fuimos compañeras… Su cabello estaba empezando a pasar de sus hombros y lo mantenía pulcramente lacio.

-Alice, pero ¿Por qué cogió mi correo? Ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Debiste de alguna vez verlo en el instituto… No muchos tienen el color de cabello que tiene él…

-¿Qué color?- la interrumpí, dado que vi que se iba a empezar a ir por la tangente.

-Un color cobrizo…

_Cobrizo. Cobrizo. Cobrizo. Cobrizo. _La palabra se repetía en mi cabeza mientras intentaba recordar haber visto a alguien con esa característica… rápidamente pasaba de un momento a otros desde los últimos días en los que según supe por Alice aún estuvo en el instituto, hasta los primeros días en él. Mi cabeza pasaba rostros a una velocidad impresionante. Creo que en menos de un minuto rememoré más de la mitad de los rostros del instituto, hasta que llegué a los que había visto en mis primeros días en él…

¿Será que es ESE chico? No lo creo… ya hace mucho que no lo veía… ¿Qué haría él consiguiendo de manera tan inusual mi correo y por tal mi página de red social?

-Tu hermano… ¿Tiene ojos verdes?

-¡SI! Si lo viste entonces anteriormente…

-Probablemente…

-_¡BELLA! ¡A COMER!-_Escuché a René llamarme desde el piso de abajo.

-Alice… tengo que irme… René me está llamando a comer…

-Está bien Bella… igual en este momento te escribo el email con la lista de todo lo que queda pendiente para que mi bebé quede PERFEEECTOOOO- Dijo esta última palabra haciendo un pequeño gritillo mientras agitaba la manos con una sonrisa…

Solo atiné a sonreír y negar con la cabeza mientras cerraba el videochat. Al hacerlo, me apareció la ventana que tenía abierta detrás del chat… Estaba justo con la notificación que rezaba:

"_EDWARD CULLEN desea agregarte como su amiga y poder estar en contacto"_

Antes de que Alice se conectara había estado viendo, e intentando averiguar quién era, ya que aunque su apellido sea el de Alice podía ser cualquier otra persona. Y no se me habría ocurrido que era aquel ser tan maravilloso que había visto en una ocasión a la distancia. Tenía una foto de perfil en la que no se lo veía, y su cabello no lo delataba porque estaba usando un pasamontañas-me imagino a causa del frío- y no se lo identificaba.

Decidí aceptar su solicitud antes de cerrar la computadora y bajar a comer, antes de que René se moleste.

Pero igual en mi mente se repetía y se mantenía la duda… ¿Por qué Edward Cullen me mandó la solicitud y buscó mi dirección electrónica de manera tan inusual?

Aparentemente tendré que preguntárselo a él si me escribe…

Hola… A quienes hayan leído, aunque no hayan dicho nada, por favor, denle una oportunidad…

Me alegró sobremanera recibir las alertas de historia, de autor y de favoritos... muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo hicieron… y le agradezco a la primera que lo hizo, Majo de Cullen… en cuanto recibí las notificaciones de que agregaste mi historia a favoritos, me impulsó a seguir escribiendo hoy mismo este capítulo…

Díganme si les gustó o no… espero sus reviews…

XOXO

Wichelitap.


	3. Chapter 2 GRADUADA

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que acepte a Edward Cullen como amigo en mi página social. Me sorprendió sobremanera al día siguiente ver en mi correo, también la solicitud de amistad para el chat de el…

_***FLASHBACK***_

Me levante un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, Alice había estado hasta tarde escribiéndome, ya que no quise volver a abrir el videochat… por un día había tenido suficiente de sus indicaciones para el baile, como estaba tan cerca, la neurosis por su bebe se había aumentado significativamente… Pude al fin irme a dormir, cuando ella tuvo que desconectarse, ya que su hermano le estaba diciendo que ya era hora de hacer alguna cosa… no me dijo que… más bien creo que él quería la computadora para ponerse en contacto con sus amigos, y me imagino que para quedar con alguien, aprovechando que empezaba el fin de semana.

Eran alrededor de las 12 del día, cuando deje mi computadora iniciándose y bajé a prepararme mi desayuno. Menos mal, René y Charlie habían salido temprano, lo que significaba que iba a tener casi todo el día para mí…

Ellos cada vez que podían se daban sus escapadas para mantener su amor… cosa que me encantaba de ellos… a pesar de tener sus diferencias, de Charlie amar el frío y René el calor, el se adapto a ella para estar juntos, y él se adapto a su carácter y sus gusto un poco particulares, se aman de una manera en que me hace desear tener una relación así en mi vida, una relación como la de ellos es la que deseo en mi vida, en mi futuro.

Me gustaba cuando se iban a tener su día solo de ellos, regresan tan o más enamorados de lo que dicen fueron de enamorados, y yo por mi lado tengo un día tranquilo y paso sola.

Termine de desayunar, y regresé a mi recamara.

Tengo mi computadora programada para que automáticamente se conecte al chat-aunque salga como desconectada para todos- y se habrá mi página social. Puse para aparecerles conectada a mis contactos ya que Alice seguramente estaría dormida, y no me iba a poder salir con un anexo a la lista del día anterior.

Inmediatamente me puse a verificar las notificaciones de mi página, y revise los comentarios de las fotos y del perfil. Sonreí con algunos comentarios y tuve que eliminar algunos fuera de lugar, aunque no aceptara a desconocidos como amigos en mi página, pero a veces otros desconocidos escriben desde los perfiles de mis amigos, o les hackean sus cuentas…

En general no veo los mensajes que recibo en mi cuenta, pero en esta ocasión no logre evitar el impulso de abrirlos, total no pierdo nada, puedo dedicarme a eliminar todos aquellos que solo son basura y hacen bulto.

En cuanto cargó la página, me quedé congelada tal y como estaba observando ese mensaje que me saltaba en letras negritas comparadas con las demás, que se veía la foto de perfil con un chico de cabello broncíneo, y se leía –**NUEVO MENSAJE DE EDWARD CULLEN- **tenía la hora de recibido de hace aproximadamente unas 10 horas, casi el mismo tiempo en que sacó a Alice del computador, motivo por el cual me libró de ella y pude por fin irme a dormir.

Por un momento hiperventilé, que hacía Edward Cullen escribiéndome un mensaje. No es que alguna vez hayamos cruzado palabra, ni que nos hayan presentado ni nada por el estilo, salvo la única vez que cruzamos la mirada, y las veces que lo miraba de lejos, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Después de estar por unos 20 minutos de estar estática observando la pantalla, reaccioné y me decidí a abrir el mensaje.

**EDWARD CULLEN: Hola Bella… como estas? No sé si te acuerdes de mí, soy el hermano de Alice, y nos vimos en el instituto. Felicitaciones, ya sé que estas próxima a graduarte. Estás feliz? Se acaba tu vida de secundaria, y está por empezar la universitaria, es un poco pesada pero divertida, te lo digo por experiencia.**

**Qué piensas estudiar?**

**Alice no le gusta hablar sobre ti conmigo y la verdad, la entiendo, es un poco ilógico que sin conocerte realmente pregunte tanto por ti, pero siento una enorme curiosidad por ti, quiero conocerte y saber qué piensas, cómo eres y lo qué quieres ser.**

**Espero no te moleste que haya conseguido el cómo contactarte sin avisarte.**

**Estaré esperando una respuesta tuya… **

**Atte. Ed.**

Al terminar de leer su mensaje me quedé un poco sorprendida.

¿_Un poco? ¡Ja! ¿Te quieres mentir a ti misma? Este mensaje te tiene mucho más allá de la sorpresa, estas en estado de Shock. _

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo al pensar en ello… tengo que aceptarlo, es verdad. Pero a qué viene todo esto, Edward Cullen en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el colegio nunca me habló, ni me volvió a mirar a los ojos ni siquiera en la distancia como aquella primera y única vez que sentí ese escalofrío tan especial. Aparte que seguramente tendrá muchos más amigos en los que puede gastar su tiempo y lo gastó conmigo mandándome un mensaje…

Ahora que debía de hacer, contestarle, ignorar su mensaje, borrarlo de mis amistades.

_SI, seguro que tu quieres hacer eso… ¡no seas tonta Bella!, lo que menos quieres es eliminarlo… mueres por ver esos ojos verdes así sea por fotos, así que deja de pensar y escríbele. No pierdes nada haciéndote su amiga._

Es verdad, no pierdo nada. Total.

**83LL1TAP 5W4M: Hola Edward. Pues yo estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe al tener que seguir las instrucciones que me da Alice para que no se eche a perder su "bebe" y todo el trabajo que ello me implica, a veces me pregunto si ella no tendrá alguna cosa sobrehumana para que pueda llevar todo tan tranquilamente y creo que ni siquiera se cansa mentalmente… Yo lo estoy, y eso que solo sigo sus instrucciones. Jajaja… pero que le voy a hacer, así adoro a tu hermana, y así la elegí como mi mejor amiga. Igual, este también es mi tan soñado baile de graduación, y me ofrecí a ayudar, solo que Alice ayudaba demasiado y ella ahora no esta *carita triste* (algo de sus pucheros aprendí jajaja)**

**Me estas preguntando que voy a estudiar, pues hasta ahora creo que medicina, siempre he soñado con ellos, aunque aún falta ver como me van con los exámenes de admisión y todo ello… cada vez está más difícil ingresar a las universidades y aun más a las que tienen la carrera que yo deseo… y pues, lo que desees saber de mí pregúntame, yo soy un libro abierto.**

**Entiendo que Alice no le guste hablarte de mí, ella sabe que soy un poco reservada en ese aspecto y muchos otros, pero ya me tienes a mí para sacarte tus dudas…**

**Te confieso un secreto, yo también deseaba mucho el conocerte, ya que tu eres en gran forma un tipo de ídolo para Alice, no tienes idea de cómo ella te idolatra y habla de su hermano mayor y el gran respeto que siente por ti… (Conste que no lo has leído de mí porque me mata, es capaz de viajar solo por matarme)**

**A tu disposición para todas las preguntas que quieras… **

**Atte. Bells**

Una vez terminé de escribir el mensaje se lo mandé inmediatamente antes de arrepentirme…

Después de ello, Alice se conectó y empezó el calvario una vez más…

Pasé la tarde con Alice por el videochat, hablando de todo y logrando desviarla un poco del baile cada cierto tiempo.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde salí a comer con unos amigos aprovechando que mis padres aún no regresaban. Llegue aproximadamente a las 7 de la noche y cuando iba a ya apagar el computador definitivamente, vi en el chat la solicitud pendiente de Edward Cullen para añadir a mis contactos del chat. Lo agregue y apagué el computador… no lo había dejado descansar en casi todo el día y ya era hora de darle su merecido descanso.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

A partir de ese día, todos los días me encuentro con un mensaje de Edward respondiéndome el anterior…

Prometió no comentarle nada a Alice, y se dedico a preguntarme de todo un poco sobre mi vida…

En verdad Alice no le había dicho en si nada de mí, el no sabía casi ni mi información básica…

Me contó que le encantaba la música, principalmente tocar el piano, pero que también tocaba la guitarra con unos amigos por diversión… que tienen una banda o algo por el estilo… Yo le conté que me encanta expresar mis sentimientos y pensamientos por medio de escritos que suelo publicar en mi página, y el prometió leerlos.

Empezaba a entender porque Alice adoraba a su hermano, y lo tenía como alguien tan especial, porque en verdad lo era y me agradaba escribirme con el… hablaba de todo un poco, pero nunca coincidíamos en el chat, por lo que todo era por mensajes internos.

Mañana tengo que dar el último de los exámenes del año, y una vez aprobado este, me encontraré ya siendo una graduada más del país. Solo faltaría la mera rutina y el tan ansiado baile de graduación. Como me encuentro en época de exámenes, Alice me dio un respiro de la organización del baile, pero ello no se como lo está haciendo por vía de internet mandando las indicaciones de lo que a su parecer esta mal por correo… ella no estaba dispuesta a que nada se malograra de su bebe…

Me reí internamente al pensar en ello… cuando escuché la alerta del chat de Ángela –estábamos estudiando juntas mediante el chat- ya que habían temas que ella entendía mejor y otras que lo hacía yo.

-Bella… Sabes que Seth perdió uno de los exámenes… está viendo como logra recuperar los puntos que necesita para poder graduarse con todos…-también nos distraemos un poquito desviándonos por ratos del tema para hacer más ameno el estudio.

_No te mientas… quieres saber de Seth… Aun sientes algo por él…._

-No sabía eso… pero de seguro lo ayudan, Seth es buen estudiante, algún problema ha de haber tenido…

-Sí… y lo dices tu… Cómo así no lo sabías? En general sabes casi todo de él…

Casi al mismo tiempo que Alice se tuvo que ir, Seth entro al instituto, y yo me acerque a él… tuvimos una química, y nos atrajimos… estuvimos saliendo un tiempo, hasta que el decidió que debíamos acabar… no le gustaba que yo tuviera tantos amigos, y que en su mayoría fueran hombres. En su momento me dolió, pero después decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, si no era para mí por algo será… alguna cosa mejor me tendrá preparado el destino.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ángela?

-Por favor… te sigue gustando… ya acéptalo…

-Ángela, por favor… dos ex no pueden simplemente ser amigos?

-Ajá… amigos… atrévete a negarme que quieres que él te pida que seas su pareja en el baile, y pase por ti a tu casa y te vuelva a besar en las escaleras antes de entrar al salón.

Hice un pequeño gesto de disgusto… era cierto, desde que lo conocí había deseado que pase así todo en el baile de graduación… y más aún cuando volvimos a ser amigos luego de nuestro rompimiento.

-Simplemente somos amigo…

-No me has contestado la pregunta…

-Ángela… Vamos a seguir estudiando o no?

-Sal por la tangente nomás, que yo sé que tengo razón.-No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-Entiendes lo que describen en el capítulo 15… me marea la manera en que lo explican…

-Es fácil… -Empezó a explicarme y ciertamente, no era tan complicado.

**2 Semanas después**

Estaba ya en la última semana, Alice me tenía como loca, en cuanto terminó la época de exámenes regreso recargada y mejorada… cada día que pasaba me sentía más cansada… No podía descansar lo suficiente y hacer todas las indicaciones de Alice… habían ocasiones en que pensaba ignorarla y dejar pasar sus detalles, pero parecía que ella me leyera la mente o viera lo que planeaba hacer y me decía unas amenazas que me hacían olvidar lo que estaba planeando hacer…

Estaba Jueves y el Sábado era ya el baile… tenía el vestido perfecto… un vestido turquesa con un hermoso detalle bordado, llegaba hasta el tobillo con una abertura en la parte frontal de la pierna derecha. Era con un escote cuadrado en la parte de la espalda que llegaba hasta la altura de mi cintura, en la parte delantera era cerrada, y con tiras. Alice me lo había elegido, y a mi me sorprendió sobremanera el día que llegó a la casa, con una nota diciendo, mira tu correo. Inmediatamente me dirigí a ver la correspondencia, y ahí encontré una carta de Alice:

_Bella, no creo que hayas en verdad esperado que no escogiera yo tu vestido…_

_Era obvio que lo iba a hacer… por eso le pedí a Esme que por favor me averiguara los sitios donde pudiera conseguirte el vestido perfecto, y que yo pudiera verificar que sea un vestido para ti._

_Con este vestido que llegó a tu casa, le robaras el aliento a muchos, _

_y nuestro tan preciado baile será perfecto._

_Al menos el tuyo… no asistiré al mío,_

_porque no es el mío, sino del instituto._

_Disfruta el vestido… se que te quedará perfecto…_

_Alice._

Releí su carta, me encantaba en ocasiones como esta el que ella siempre este al pendiente de todo, porque sino hoy o tal vez mañana recién me acordaba de el, y entonces ahí si iba a tener que correr para encontrar uno lindo y que me quede…

Estaba por quedarme dormida de nuevo, anoche Alice me dijo que tenía que descansar estos días si no quería tener una apariencia fatal para el día del baile, pero es que ella no entendía que me era imposible con todo lo que me decía que haga del baile. Hoy decidí no levantarme, le tomé la palabra a Alice, y me dispuse a dormirme de nuevo… estaba casi dormida cuando escuché mi celular sonar… más dormida que despierta conteste.

-¿Aló?-Mi voz sonó ronca a causa del sueño.

-Bella… ¿te desperté?-_no que va…_

-Mmmm… algo así… ¿quién es?

-Soy Seth… -…. _Y… quiero seguir durmiendo- _Creo que mejor te llamo en otro momento…

-No… hola Seth… dime que pasa…

-Quiero pedirte algo, pero no se si sea el mejor momento…

-Dime… ya llamaste verdad… -Intenté sonar lo más amistosa posible…

-Estas de malas porque te desperté…-No funcionó…

Me senté un poco en la cama y froté mi cara…

-Dime Seth… de hecho ya me había levantado… y quería ver si podía dormir un poco más… aún tengo sueño…

-Jejeje… si recuerdo que solías dormir mucho y estas son horas de la madrugada prácticamente para ti…-Antes de organizar y cuidar del "bebe" de Alice.

-Ya, tranquilo, dime que pasó…

-Primero una buena noticia.-….- ¡ya pasé! Me gradúo con todos ustedes… me permitieron dar el examen antes para poder graduarme con todos…

-Felicitaciones… te lo merecías… -Soné feliz de verdad, ya que no quería que tuviera que esperar y perderse la fiesta de graduación con la tranquilidad de que YA ESTA GRADUADO.

-Gracias… lo que me lleva a que si voy al baile…

-Ok… me lo imaginé… ¿con quien vas a ir?

-Eh… mmmm…. Este, no sé si con quien quiero ir, quiera ir conmigo…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-¿Soy tu segunda opción acaso?-Me reí, de seguro estaba jugando como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Esteee… no, de hecho eres la primera.-….. ¿Dijo la primera?

Me quedé callada por un momento.

-Bella, ¿estás ahí?

-Si…-Contesté suavemente.

-¿Si a que estás ahí, o sí a que vas conmigo al baile?-Mmmm… será que le digo que sí… es lo que siempre quise, desde que lo conocí.

-Sí a las dos cosas.

-Genial… entonces estamos hablando…

-OK…

-Por cierto… ¿de que color es tu vestido?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Para ir combinado contigo…-me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. En parte lo era.

-Turquesa.

-Ok… entonces nos vemos el sábado Bella… Cuídate. Besos… Descansa.

-Chao Seth.

Después de despedirme de él, y dejar el celular de nuevo en la mesa de noche, me acosté viendo al techo… Ojalá Ángela no tenga nada que ver en esto… Y pensando así me volví a quedar dormida.

_Hola a todos… aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo… _

_Edward y Bella recién se están empezando a conocer…_

_Seth aquí es un ex novio de Bella, que de cierta manera Bella aún siente algo por él, pero tranquilos, que yo soy 100% Edward & Bella._

_Solo que aquí Bella si ha conocido a otros chicos, por los que ha sentido un cariño muy especial y han ayudado a ser la Bella que Edward conocerá._

_A Alice, es como me la imagino de humana, y distanciada de algún proyecto que haya estado haciendo y que haya tenido que abandonar, aunque aquí simplemente le toca delegar las cosas… y me imagino que no será nada relajante ni fácil seguir sus indicaciones… por lo que Bella esta ya EXHAUSTA…_

_Aun aquí Alice viste a Barbie Bella… jejeje…_

_Para cualquier duda, o cualquier cosa aquí estoy…_

_Y plis… Dejen Reviews para saber que les parece la historia…_

_Nos estamos leyendo…_

_Wichelita._


	4. Chapter 3 BAILE PERFECTO

Al llegar el día sábado, me sorprendió sobremanera no encontrarme con ningún mensaje de Alice, ni mail, o en el chat y tampoco una llamada… eso si que estaba extraño… ya desde el día anterior que me escribía o daba las tan conocidas indicaciones.

A lo mejor estaba haciéndolo todo por internet como lo estuvo haciendo durante la época de exámenes… y quiso darme este día para estar tranquila y relajada…

Hoy tenía que ir a peinarme y todo lo demás que me había ordenado Alice días antes, y que me lo había ya organizado y apartado el turno en un spa…

Con Seth quedé en que nos encontráramos en el baile, ya que una cosa si iba a hacer… estar antes ahí a verificar todo… y no quería que él estuviera por gusto ahí, y de paso aburrido…

Algo se me había aclarado algo en estos últimos días… si quería que Seth me invitara a ir al baile con él, pero yo ya no sentía por el nada más que un muy lindo cariño por un preciado amigo, y quería compartir con él este momento… en su momento si tuvimos nuestra química y una relación linda, pero hoy solo es mi amigo y nada más… Espero que Seth se sienta igual, o el día de hoy va a ser muy incomodo…

Pasé cerca de 3 horas haciéndome mascarillas faciales, depilación, masaje anti-estrés -sí que lo necesitaba-, maquillaje y peinado… Antes de salir me observé al espejo, y vi a una morena reflejada en el espejo, muy atractiva… no parecía ser yo… pero lo era… ciertamente si Alice me viera… sería increíblemente insoportable diciéndome "te lo dije"… Me sonreí imaginando si tuviera a mi mejor amiga a lado mío, sería lo mejor que me podría pasar el día de hoy…

Llegue a casa y me cambié rápidamente, estaba ya con el tiempo justo para ir al salón del baile y ver que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Lo único que no quería que pasara en el baile era la canción que Alice y yo queríamos que sonara para bailar juntas… y tenía que ver al Dj para que no se le ocurra ponerla así la pidan, ya que era una de las que más sonó en el instituto por las amistades y nos íbamos a alejar algunos por las universidades… Esa canción iba a estar prohibida en el baile y tenía que dejárselo bien en claro. Ya era bastante no tener a Alice aquí, como para tener que escucharla y no tenerla a mi duende aquí conmigo cuando sonara para poder saltar y bailar como siempre quisimos…

Cuando llegue al salón, aun faltaba media hora para el baile, perfecto… me daba tiempo a tomarle fotos a todo… así, vacío el salón como estaba para mandárselas a Alice y viera como quedó su bebé… Le tomé fotos a la escalera, con sus arreglos… a la entrada del salón en el preciso momento en que pusieron los arreglos florares que iban ahí y por último el salón… en cuanto lo vi en todo su esplendor, con todas las decoraciones, todas las telas de seda que adornaban el techo con los diferentes matices de lila y las luces… tan suaves y delicadas que le daban al sitio un aire mágico… los adornos florales de las mesas, tan delicados y a la vez tan llamativos que resaltaban cada una de las mesas…

_Alice… te pasaste… tenías razón, este baile va a ser inolvidable para muchos, en especial para mí…_

Algún día tendré que abrazar muy fuerte a Alice por todo esto, y darle las gracias personalmente…

Sentía mis lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos, cuando me la imagine a Alice a lado mío…

-_BELLA, no se te ocurra llorar o ¡te arruinaras el maquillaje!_

Hasta la puedo escuchar hablándome en el oído… sonreí, y tome un par de bocanadas de aire, tranquilizándome, y respirando de manera que lograra tranquilizarme y devolver aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir al sitio del cual no saldrían a no ser por dos únicas excepciones; una más imposible que la otra… boté el aire de mis pulmones una vez más con un suspiro…

Miré la hora en mi celular… faltaba menos de media hora para que todos empezaran a llegar… y el maldito Dj no aparecía aún…

_Eso te pasa por no tener un carácter como Alice en el momento de contratar a alguien…_

Eso era totalmente cierto… me faltaba carácter con las personas… que rabia que me daba que me vieran la cara solo porque era alguien bastante sensible con las personas y comprensible… Hay quienes son unos completos abusivos…

Pero por lo menos algo tenía que me tranquilizaba, y era el saber que al menos las pruebas del sonido ya se habían llevado a cabo por los dueños del salón… solo era cuestión que el Dj se digne a aparecer para confirmar que todo esté en orden… Arg… si hasta ahora nunca me ha salido la Bella gritona y mandona, creo que este tipo va a ser el causante de ello… Me dirigí a una de las mesas y me senté… uno de los meseros que ya se encontraban ahí con anticipación se me acerco a preguntar si quería algo. Tuve que respirar para evitar desquitarme con él… no era el responsable de ese enojo que cargaba encima.

Así que como pude, respiré, sonreí de manera cortés-Tráeme un vaso de agua por favor…- al menos pude ser lo bastante educada, y lo cierto es que tenía sed…

En ese momento vi al Dj llegar, tranquilo con unos auriculares en sus oídos y vestido de una manera que me imaginé que le diría Alice si lo viera…

_Jajaja, sabría lo que es tener algo de moda…_

Es cierto… Alice no le pasaría verle con esos pantalones acampanados de cuadros con colores tan llamativos mezclados entre sí como un verde fosforescente con un rosado chicle, y una camiseta totalmente holgada de círculos color morado… "¿_Que le pasó a ese tipo?_ ¿_Se le perdió el carnaval de Brasil?" _No pude evitar reírme internamente y todo el mal genio que cargaba se me fue… la extrañaba a mi duende… a mi Alice…

En el momento en que me iba acercando al tipo para hablar con el tipo, me percaté de que a pesar de que iba escuchando lo que sea que escuchara, se lo veía con una cara de susto y de confusión que solo había visto en otras ocasiones hace ya mas de un año… y me entró la nostalgia… me quedé cerca de medio segundo parada, observando su rostro, suspiré y me le acerqué.

-¿Por qué llega tan tarde señor? Se da cuenta de que la gente puede empezar a llegar en cualquier momento y no puede ser que usted aún ni siquiera se ha instalado y ha comprobado que el sonido funcione correctamente…

-Discúlpeme señorita Bella, se me hizo tarde… -Se demoró en responder un poco como si pensara en algo antes de responderme, y mientras lo hacía era como si se moderara en decirme algo…

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Hay algún problema? Por favor, dígame que no…

-Tranquila señorita… en menos de cinco minutos tengo todo listo…

Suspire un poco aliviada- Quería pedirle un favor… o mejor dicho, darle una indicación muy específica… y que no puede olvidarlo por nada del mundo el día de hoy…

-Usted dirá señorita.

-Por nada del mundo, así vengan todos a pedirte que pongas una canción en particular todos y cada uno de presentes en el baile, no puede sonar por nada del mundo. ¿Me oíste?

-Y ¿Qué canción es esa?

-Amiga para siempre.-Me quedó mirando como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente o una segunda cabeza… me miraba como si cinco minutos antes yo le hubiera dicho que esa canción no pudiera faltar en un momento determinado del baile.-¿Estamos?-seguía mirándome como si lo hubiera puesto en una encrucijada.-¿ESTAMOS?

-Eh… si señorita… no hay problema.

-Eso espero…

Dicho esto me dirigí hacia el mesero que se dirigía en ese momento hacia mí con mi vaso de agua, lo tomé tranquila, lo dejé en la mesa en la que yo me sentaría y me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba ver que mi peinado ya que me temía que en el taxi se hubiera estropeado y mi maquillaje casi comprometido por la lágrimas casi prófugas de mis ojos estuviera intacto, ya que uno de los primeros en llegar sería Seth, y le prometí mandar fotos mías con mi "cita" del baile...

Me observe en el reflejo y una vez más me sentí como si fuera otra la persona que se reflejaba en él.

Miré con detenimiento, fijando mi vista desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta el último centímetro de mi ser, ya que había una pared de espejos en el baño.

Mi cabello recogido en un medio moño, cayendo de él unos pequeños mechones en forma de hondas de manera muy cuidadosa y delicada, la otra mitad de mi cabello en hondas muy suaves distribuidas de forma pareja en mis hombros y espalda. Mis ojos cafés resaltados por unas sombras grises platinadas, delineados de manera suave con un color negro que resaltaba mis ojos. El color de mi piel normalmente blanca, más que el de muchos, pero nunca más que el de Alice y su hermano Edward, se veía en mi rostro como porcelana, con un ligero rubor fijo debido al puesto por la maquillista y otro natural que resaltaba al artificial. (Me había sonrojado al acordarme de Edward, ¿Por qué?) Mis labios perfilados de manera muy sutil, con un color apenas más alto que el mío natural y con una capa de brillo que los resaltaba. El vestido se ajustaba a todas mis curvas, ahora desarrolladas completamente, se podía observar las formas de mi pecho de tamaño normal, con la curva que se formaba a mis lados al ceñirse en mi cintura, y abrirse ligeramente en mis caderas para pegarse suavemente al nivel de mis muslos, hasta el nivel donde se daba la abertura de en el lado derecho, con unos tacos de un color dorado de unos 6 cm de altura, lo que provocaba que mis piernas se vieran un poco más tonificadas.

Di una semi-media vuelta, para observar mi espalda tan tersa y blanca, en contraste con el color turquesa de mi vestido…

Volví a ponerme de frente al espejo mientras suspiraba una vez más… a pesar de analizarme por décima vez desde que salí del spa, me veía y no creía que fuera yo la que estaba ahí.

Suspiré antes de salir del baño, me lave las manos y me dirigí al salón. A lo que pasaba por las escalera, lo vi llegar a Seth… tan guapo, con su sonrisa tan característica, su color de piel más bronceada y oscura que la mía y esa mirada tan alegre que me cautivó cuando lo conocí, y me entristeció cuando pase junto a su lado en el momento en que solo quería un hombro para desahogarse.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Estábamos en una de las reuniones del instituto, en el que los alumnos que asistíamos o bien estábamos en algún club, o éramos del comité de los cursos o como yo, nos encargábamos del baile de graduación. A mi tan solo me quedaba enseñar como se planeaba mantener todo bajo control, ya que estaba siendo usado el nombre del instituto en la fiesta, y si había algún disturbio, el instituto se vería implicado, y como era fuera de las instalaciones, estaban atentos a cualquier cosa que se me pudiera escapar, pero como yo tenía a mi duende que a pesar de todo, pensaba en cada uno de los detalles, no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Entregue los informes, los planes y todo y cada uno de los puntos que me exigieron y extras que me recomendó Alice mencionar, y salí a las canchas deportivas, y ahí lo observe a Seth, sentado solo a un lado de las canchas, hacia mucho que no lo veía, y nunca así, no le veía sus ojos llenos de alegría ya que los tenía cubiertos por unas gafas., se lo veía cansado y demacrado. El formaba pare del club de los deportistas, como segundo al mando, ya que no le agradaba estar al frente, prefería ser un _beta_.

Me le acerque despacio, e intenté hacer algún ruido que le avisara de mi presencia, pero el estaba como ido, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que le toque suavemente el hombro para no asustarlo, aunque no funciono.

-Hola Seth… -Le sonreí con calidez.- ¿Estás bien?

-Bella…-Dijo mi nombre en un susurro que apenas y pude escucharlo estando a su lado y a poca distancia. Se lo escuchaba dolido, como si supiera que hacer o decir, al momento que se retiraba las gafas para sol que traía puestas.

-¿Qué tienes Seth? Este no eres tú.-Levante su rostro con mi mano y lo mire fijamente a los ojos… su alegría natural no estaba.-Esta no es tu mirada Seth. ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre. ¿Verdad?

Seth simplemente me atrajo a él y me abrazó fuerte, como si sintiera que ello lo quitara en parte aquello que lo tenía en ese estado tan extraño en él. Cuando lentamente aflojó el abrazo, asintió con la cabeza, me imaginé que a que sabía que contaba conmigo en siempre. Se lo dije cuando salíamos y se lo reiteré cuando terminamos, el siempre hallaría en mi una amiga con la que contar para las que sea.

-Bella…-Dijo mi nombre al borde del sollozo, y con la mirada cristalina.-Estoy destrozado por dentro… tu sabes como adoro a mi hermana… a Leah.

-¿Qué pasa con ella Seth?- le pregunte mientras le cogía la mano en señal de que siga, que estaba ahí para apoyarlo y que lo escucharía si era eso únicamente lo que quería.

-Esta embarazada… Ayer me enteré en una fiesta… y no precisamente por ella…

-¿¡Qué!-¿em-ba-ra-za-da? Pero de quién, si ella no sale con nadie hace meses, hasta donde yo he sabido.

-Está embarazada Bella, y de 5 meses… Ni si quiera se ha atrevido a decírselo a mis padres… Cuando papá se entere le va a dar un ataque, la va a querer matar…

-¿¡5MESES!-Exclamé casi en estado de shock, lo más bajo que pude, ya que si bien el instituto estaba casi vacío, las paredes siempre tienen oídos.

-Si, y lo más triste es que lo niega, a mi me llamo la atención el otro día, le dije que se la veía más gorda y ella le hecho la culpa al _mes_, diciendo que ya se le pasaría.

-Pero, explícame bien, que pasó ayer, cómo te enteraste…

-Sam… Bebió de más, y habló de más…

Sam siempre fue un buen amigo de Seth, y si bien hasta donde yo supe estuvo en planes de andar con Leah, pero en eso conoció a alguien y hasta ahí llego todo. O eso es lo que supe yo.

-Sam anda con la chica que conoció, o andaba, con Emily. No lo sé, no sé si aún anda con ella o no… Solo sé que ayer en medio de su borrachera… me dijo "Seth… Voy a ser papá en un poco menos de 4 meses…" apoyado en la mesa, ya que no podía ni mantenerse firme… Yo me quedé helado, por qué no lo había dicho nunca antes… a Emily que la última vez que la había visto hace unas dos semanas atrás, no se le veía barriguita ni nada… y en eso el habló otra vez… "Seth, vas a ser tío Seth… Vas a tener una sobrinita…" y ahí se me vino el mundo abajo Bella… Me estaba diciendo que él y Leah han tenido una aventura secreta mientras el estaba con Emily, y eso no es todo, sino que van a tener a una hija… Sam… mi amigo… estuvo jugando con mi hermana, usándola… y ella permitiendo que la trate así… y ahora todo esto… Bella…-Al volver a decir mi nombre la voz se le quebró, y su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas. Me abrazó, y yo solo pude abrazarlo más fuerte mientras le sobaba la espalda intentado reconfortarlo. El no necesitaba que le dijera nada, solo un hombro amigo en el cual apoyarse y poder llorar sabiendo que nadie diría nada ni que juzgaría a nadie.

No pude evitar que unas lágrimas se me salieran al ver su mirada tan desolada y perdida, ni atisbo de aquella que me sacaba una sonrisa en el peor de mis días. Lloré con él y estuve ahí, hasta que algo del brillo natural de su mirada por fin regresó y me las ingenié para hacerlo sonreír. Hoy era mi turno.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Sonreía de una manera en que solo él podía hacerlo, que iluminaba todo un salón. Llegó hasta mí, y aún con mis tacos a penas si le alcancé a llegar un poco más arriba del mentón… Odiaba ser tan pequeña… o sería que él era demasiado alto.

Se lo veía increíblemente espectacular en ese traje negro, con su corbata de un color muy similar a mi vestido. Le sonreí y en su mirada pude ver la sorpresa que se llevó al verme.

Me abrazó y me dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de depositarme en el suelo y darme un suave beso en la frente… siempre, desde que lo conocí y nos hicimos amigos hacía ello, y era algo tan dulce de él que nunca le puse un pero aun después de que había terminado.

-Bella…-me observo con una adoración en su mirada- estas preciosa, hermosa… haciéndole un honor a tu nombre… ¡bella!

Sentí el sonrojo acumulándose en mis mejillas, y se acentuó al ver a la pareja que iba subiendo las escaleras, uno de los de mi promoción.

-Gracias Seth… pero tampoco es para tanto…-Le conteste en lo que no podía evitar morder suavemente mi labio inferior, el que le sentí un sabor a fresas. (En el spa deben de haber usado un brillo con sabor.)

-Si lo es Bella… para eso y más… hoy nadie podrá lucir más que tú… estás hecha una diosa…

-Gracias… pero ya sé que estas diciendo tantos halagos solo para sonrojarme más, así que deja de una vez eso y vamos a dentro…

Solo me sonrió y me agarro la mano de manera un poco más que fraternal… ok… voy a tener que hablar con él y aclarar las cosas por cualquier mal entendido.

-Seth…

-Bella… -Hablamos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos empezamos a reír.

-Las damas primero…

-Seth…-Le sonreí de manera fraternal, y cariñosa… lo adoraba, adoraba cuando me miraba con esos ojitos tan preciosos que el poseía, tan llenos de vida y alegría.-Sabes que te adoro, eres el mejor de los amigos… sin importar el pasado, nos damos la mano siempre que lo necesites tu, o yo.-él había estado a mi lado los días en que las presiones de las indicaciones de Alice me agobiaban y asfixiaban, y me ayudaba cuando sentía que si no me clonaba no iba a poder con todo.-y a pesar de que hoy se nos acabe la vida del instituto, y tu no sepas a que universidad te vayas a ir, y yo aun no sepa si quiera si me quedaré en el estado o me iré a otro, quiero que sepas que yo SIEMPRE seré tu **AMIGA** incondicional…-Recalqué he hice un énfasis especial en la palabra amiga para que entienda la indirecta que le quería mandar.-para todo… donde sea, así este al otro lado del mundo, estoy aquí para ti.-Terminé abriendo mis brazos para darle un gran abrazo de oso y acercándome a él para estrecharlo aún más.

_Espero que entiendas lo que te quiero decir… No quiero que se dañe nuestra amistad._ Se lo dije en mi mente rogando porque entienda lo que delicadamente le quise decir.

-¿Cómo pude dejar escapar una mujer tan valiosa como tú Bella?

-¿AH?- Un signo de interrogación sentí dibujarse en mi rostro a lo que había dicho. A qué venía eso.

-Bella, para ti un día fui alguien importante, hoy solo soy un muy querido amigo tuyo, y me siento honrado de ello, pero me dan ganas de pegarme por haber sido tan idiota de dejarte ir cuando te tuve… No te valoré hoy veo todo lo que me perdí.

Era cierto, si bien un día fue alguien importante, hoy era solo un gran amigo y ese sentimiento cambió únicamente por culpa de él, pero ene se momento solo le pude sonreír.

-Seth… la vida tiene sus planes… si así sucedieron las cosas por algo será.

-Gracias Bella… eres ÚNICA.-Dijo mientras me daba otro dulce beso en la frente… yo solo pude reír con ganas y sentí que en ese momento tomaron una foto de nosotros.

El fotógrafo que estaba contratado para las fotos del baile, nos miró y dijo que era la imagen más tierna que había podido observar en un baile de graduación. Yo solo pude sonrojarme y Seth sonreír alegremente.

Cuando reaccioné, me fije que el baile estaba casi lleno, Seth estaba a lado mío hasta que una chica que reconocí del instituto pero que no sabía su nombre se acercó a él y le pidió que se les uniera a un grupo de amigos… le pedí que fuera, yo solo me dediqué a observar y en mi fuero interno deseé con toda mi alma que Alice pudiera estar aquí… solo eso podría hacer que todo esto sea perfecto.

Observe la hora, eran casi las 10:30 PM, dentro de poco se animaba todo completamente y sabía que en cualquier momento con Dj o sin él grupos empezarían con la canción que se caracterizo en los últimos días de clases en los grupos del instituto.

Pedí una copa del cóctel que estaban sirviendo, ya que si bien no quería tomar el día de hoy, en el momento en que todo empezara me iba a sentir que me faltaba mi duende y aquella copita de cóctel me iba a hacer acordar de ella cuando lo eligió para todos.

Como la que organizó casi todo el baile también me tocaba dar el brindis por todos los que se esforzaron por este baile.

Me levanté y le hice una seña al Dj para que bajara la música un momento, me alcanzó un micrófono y todos me observaron con unas inmensas sonrisas en sus caras.

-Hola a todos. A los que se conocieron a Alice y pudieron trabajar con ella, saben lo que este baile significaba para ella. Y hoy los veo a muchos de ustedes con una sonrisa en sus rostros, que era justo como lo imaginamos con ella cuando nos decidimos dos años antes de que nos tocara siquiera el año de graduarnos que empezamos a hablar con todos los que serían de esta promoción para organizar este baile, y que sea como ninguno otro que se dio aquí y en toda la historia del instituto. Este baile más allá del sueño de las dos, era el bebé de ella, el que tuve que adoptar cuando ella se tuvo que ir, pero siempre bajo su cuidado, así que digamos que soy una niñera…-Se escucho unas risas en común proveniente de todos. Sentí a alguien agarrando mi mano y dándome un apretón para darme fuerzas. _Gracias Seth, necesitaba fuerzas para seguir. –_Aunque halla sido así, este baile es para todos nosotros, ya que esto significa que terminamos una parte de nuestras vidas… Pero el día de hoy, este baile quedará para siempre en nuestras memorias, y será recordado siempre como el baile de graduación más increíble organizado jamás en este instituto y por qué no, de la región. –Jajaja se rieron todos nuevamente.-Eso se lo debemos totalmente a Alice, ya que yo solo seguí sus instrucciones… -Sonreí recordando TODAS.- Ella lo llamaba el baile de graduación perfecto… así que ¡disfrutémoslo…!

He inmediatamente escuche esa canción, la que le indiqué al Dj que por nada del mundo se le ocurra ponerla…

Sentí ganas de llorar… esa canción siempre soñamos Alice y yo cantarla juntas, abrazadas en el baile, en el centro de la pista celebrando este baile de graduación que tenía que ser perfecto, pero no lo era… me faltaba una única cosa para que fuera perfecto y era imposible que yo haya podido hacer algo para que lo fuera…

Me solté del agarre que tenía Seth en mi mano y con los ojos al borde del llanto, me dirigí a coger mi celular para intentar comunicarme con ella por lo menos, me hacía falta para que esto sea perfecto.

Iba a medio camino, cuando se escuchó una voz que yo conocía muy bien… una voz cantarina y dulce… en los altavoces estaba cantando en aquella manera de cantar tan conocida para mí nuestra canción… pero ella no podía estar aquí… ella se suponía que estaba en Volterra.

Me volteé bruscamente a buscarla, pero no la veía por ningún lado… Seth estaba a mi lado, algo vio en mi rostro que lo asustó pero se mostraba alegre, ya que a pesar de todo sé que mi rostro debía de mostrar una alegría indescriptible, inimaginable, mi duende estaba aquí, no había otro motivo para que el Dj se atreviera a poner esa canción que le indique de manera tan específica que no lo hiciera, y de paso la estaba escuchando cantar, pero se escuchaban voces de los de aquí de fondo en los parlantes.

Observé hacia mi izquierda, y me pareció ver a alguien observándome de una manera demasiado intensa, pero en ese momento no me importó, quería encontrar a mi duende. Volteé a la derecha, y como si lo presintiera me dirigí hacia allá… la canción estaba por acabar, pero no me importaba, si ella estaba aquí pedía que la repitieran una y mil veces… me abrí paso entre la multitud de gente, que estaban en sus grupos cantándola entre ellos…

Y la vi… estaba ahí sonriéndome, con su carita de yo no fui… me la iba a pagar por no decirme que planeaba hacer esto… por no avisarme que venía… hace poco más de año y medio que se fue y por primera vez viene desde entonces.

Me acerqué a ella, justo cuando se terminó la canción y nos fundimos en un abrazo de hermanas… un abrazo que como el que no nos dimos nunca… la extrañaba… mi hermana del alma.

-Bella… este es NUESTRO BAILE DE GRADUACIÓN PERFECTO.

-Si Alice… ahora si puedo decir que es perfecto.

_**Hola chicas… espero les haya gustado el cap.**_

_**Vale… se que es raro Seth y Bella, pero también es muy común el Jacob y Bella, aunque sí se va a dar… solo que más adelante… **_

_**Seth y Bella más allá de novios son amigos, de los que se apoyan y se escuchan,**_

_**que es como yo lo veo a Seth, un amigo incondicional.**_

_**Si les gustó o no les gustó, si les parece muy meloso o muy aburrido,**_

_**Déjenme un review y tomaré en cuenta lo que digan…**_

_**El eje central de la historia esta dicho, pero no toda ella…**_

_**Estaré esperando sus opiniones….**_

_**XOXO**_

_**WICHELITA.**_


	5. Chapter 4 ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

Hola… ya estamos en el 4to capítulo… para quienes quieran, pueden conseguir la canción de amigas por siempre buscándola como Highway: Amigas por siempre de Zapping Zone… Para que sepan que es lo que cantaba Alice y por qué era su canción…

Sin decir más ahorita….

-Marie Alice Cullen…. Se puede saber… ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NUNCA ME DIJISTE NADA? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Me sonrió tiernamente, y me hizo uno de sus pucheritos poco antes de que empezara a hablar…

-Llegué hace poco más de 4 horas… No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue evitarte para darte una sorpresa… Estar escondida en el spa pasando por cada paso poco después que tú y como me tapé la cara con una toalla para que no me reconozcas en el área de masaje.

No pude evitarlo… era tan Alice que me rompí a reír… intenté recordar ver a alguien así en el spa, pero la verdad es que no me fijaba en nada ni en nadie…

-¿Desde qué hora estas aquí?- en qué momento logro hablar con el Dj sin que yo me diera cuenta…

-Unos 10 minutos antes de que tú llegaras creo…

-Mmmm… y se puede saber señorita Alice, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NUNCA SE TE OCURRIO DECIRME QUE VENÍAS?

-Mmmm… Dos motivos…-Me hizo la "V" con sus dedos mientras saltaba con su estilo tan Alice muy conocido para mi…- El primero, es que hasta media hora antes de tener que estar en el aeropuerto para abordar, Aro aun no me firmaba el permiso para viajar… con todo eso de que aun soy menor de edad… - Bueno… eso vale en parte, porque si no la dejaba venir y me lo comentaba me iba a ilusionar en vano… - Y segundo… porque era una sorpresa tontita… -Dijo mientras me daba otro abrazo, en el mismo instante en que se repetía nuestra canción.

_Qué suerte saber que eres agua en mi desierto___

_-D__ifícil creer que se acabe con el tiempo__… -_Comenzó a cantar Alice con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos… este era nuestro sueño..._  
__-No hay mas nada que hablar___–La seguí… esta canción la teníamos que cantar juntas…_  
_

_Lo que existe es de verdad____  
__No hay más nada que hablar, veras...____  
_

Empezamos a saltar en círculos entre abrazadas mientras empezamos a cantar a todo pulmón…

_Hoy puedes confiar____  
__Que yo guardo tus secretos,____  
__Si quieres llorar te daré fuerza y aliento,____  
_

Poco después sentí que alguien más se unía a nuestro abrazo, y cuando levante la mirada era Seth que se lo veía feliz de verme lo alegre que estaba… Lo abracé y Alice lo aceptó inmediatamente sin problemas…

En el momento en que levanté la mirada para verlo a Seth, vi como otros pocos grupos se hallaban como nosotras… me sentí feliz de poder estar igual que todos los demás junto a mi duende.

_No hay más nada que hablar____  
__Lo que existe es de verdad____  
__No hay más nada que hablar, veras...____  
__ 1..2..3.. Amigas por siempre,____  
__1..2..3.. Contra la corriente,____  
__yo se que tú me entregas la calma...____  
__yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma...__  
_

Al cantar estas partes de la canción, Alice y yo como que lo remarcábamos, ya que esta canción ahora más que nunca nos hacía sentir identificadas… contra la corriente y todo, nuestra amistad se mantenía igual o más fuerte que antes… más unidas que nunca.

_Qué bueno encontrar un apoyo tan perfecto____  
__Que puede entender todo lo que pasa adentro___

Solo nosotras dos entendíamos lo que nos pasaba y sentíamos dentro con esta separación a la que nos vimos obligadas a pasar estos tan largos meses…

___No hay mas nada que hablar____  
__Lo que existe es de verdad____  
__No hay más nada que hablar, veras...___

Poco a poco los diferentes grupos se fueron uniendo, estando los que antes fueron cerca de unos 15 o 20 grupos pequeños, ahora cuando mucho siendo 5 grandes… hasta ahora el único que permanecía pequeño era en el que estábamos Alice, Seth y yo…

___1..2..3.. Amigas por siempre,____  
__1..2..3.. Contra la corriente,____  
__yo se que tú me entregas la calma...____  
__yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma...___

_Qué suerte saber que eres agua en mi desierto____  
__si quieres llorar te daré fuerza y aliento,_

Terminamos uniéndonos a uno de los grupos que se hallaba cerca de nosotros, y en ese momento ya solo éramos dos grupos enormes, en los que estábamos repartidos mitad y mitad la cantidad de personas en los grupos…

___Si algo anda mal, yo estaré a tu lado siempre…____  
__y puedes hablar…____  
__Que yo escuchare…____  
__que puedes gritar...____  
__Que te ayudare...___

Y finalmente, terminamos uniéndonos todos en un enorme circulo cantando… ya que esta canción era con la que muchos se sintieron identificados al momento de caer en cuenta de que se iban a separar al terminar el instituto, ya sea por la universidad o por mudanza o por cualquier motivo posible…

Pero al menos para Alice y para mí esta canción tuvo significado mucho tiempo antes de pensar en las universidades y todo eso… siempre fue nuestra por el significado que hay más allá de la separación…

__

_1..2..3.. Amigas por siempre,____  
__1..2..3.. Contra la corriente,____  
__yo se que tú me entregas la calma...____  
__yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma...___

_1..2..3.. Amigas por siempre,____  
__1..2..3.. Contra la corriente,____  
__yo se que tú me entregas la calma...____  
__yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma...____  
__Tú amiga del alma…_

Todos terminamos cansados y sin aliento a causa de la canción, de estar saltando sin parar y cantar a todo pulmón… Yo solo terminé sin aliento, pero con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Alice… sé que a lo mejor este no es el mejor momento para preguntarte, pero… ¿Cuándo tienes que regresar?

-Shhhh…- Alice me hizo una mueco de incomodidad que me hizo reír…-Tonta Bella… este no es el momento de pensar en ello ¿Sí?

-Tienes razón… -En ese momento sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de mí. Seth.-¡Oh! Cierto… Alice… este es Seth, Seth… esta es mi duende hiperactiva.-Se rompió a reír.

-Mucho gusto Alice… Seth … Para lo que se te ordene…

-Gracias Seth… -Le contestó Alice con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, mientras me daba una mirada muy expresiva.

Empezó a sonar una música mucho más animada, y todos empezaron a bailar…

-¿Bailamos?-Nos preguntó Seth mirándonos a las dos.

-Bailen ustedes… yo tengo que hacer una llamada…-Dijo Alice en el momento en que se empezaba a alejar de nosotros.

A la distancia pude observar que alguien estaba parado apoyándose ligeramente en el marco de una puerta, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quién era, pero se me hacía familiar.

En ese momento Seth me agarro de la mano y me arrastro hacia el centro de la pista de baile, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música haciéndolo muy grácilmente… yo si bien antes de que Alice viajara no fuera tan ágil en el baile, con Seth me había tocado aprender.

En el tiempo en que estuvimos saliendo, sin importar nada, lo pisara o hiciera caer, el me hacía bailar, hasta que poco a poco aprendí a llevar el ritmo de las músicas y hoy en día si bien no era una maestra en el baile, si era mejor que muchas en el instituto, por lo que en cuanto en la mirada de Seth vi el desafío silencioso que me estaba mandando de que baile mejor que él, se asomó a mis labios una sonrisa torcida, mientras mentalmente le decía "_Tu lo pediste"_.

Al poco rato, muchos de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor eran observándonos, ya que hacíamos una muy buena pareja de baile, y yo por mi lado a los hombres había aprendido a volverlos locos con el movimiento de caderas que hacía al bailar, y que ahora lo hacía hasta inconscientemente…

Muchos envidiaban a Seth, ya que con él era el único con el que bailaba de forma tan desinhibida, y le permitía estar tan cerca de mí, sin importarme si de rato en rato por accidente se daban ciertos roces un poco pasados…

En ese momento, a pesar de que sabía que muchos eran observándonos, sentí una mirada particular sobre mí… no era una sensación como la de hace rato, cuando empezaron a rodearnos… pero no me incomodaba… En ese momento escuche un gritillo ahogado de Alice.

-¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi Bella?-Se encontraba también parada en medio del circulo que se había formado con las manos a cada lado de la cadera, golpeando ligeramente el pie con su zapato. Solo pude reírme entre dientes…

-Alice…no esperabas que para el baile no supiera bailar verdad…-Era la mejor manera de librarme del escándalo que me haría al recordar que nunca le comente que ya había aprendido a bailar, y muy bien.

-Una cosa es bailar… otra muy distinta es lucirse de la manera en que tu lo haces… ¿cuándo aprendiste a moverte así?-dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con sus manos intentando de demostrar a qué se refería.

-Yo la obligué a bailar muchas veces… -Y como pagaste por ello… dije en mi mente riéndome.- y no te imaginas lo doloroso que resulto las primeras veces.

-No terminaste en el hospital por casualidad…-Comento Alice burlona.

-Casi…-Dijo Seth en medio de una risa contagiosa.

-Hey, que todavía estoy aquí…

-Bueno, yo no iba a permitir que mi novia-decía mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me daba un beso en la frente mientras yo sonreía- fuera conmigo a fiestas y no bailara…

-Tu novia…-Dijo Alice incrédula…

-De hecho Ex novia…-Dije aclarándole a Alice.

-Si…-Soltó Seth en un suspiro.-Por tonto.

-Eso ya lo sabemos…-dije yo riéndome mientras le agarraba la cara como a un niño.

Alice solo se rió, mientras veía como yo lo tenía a Seth.

-Ok, entonces es mi turno de bailar Seth… vamos a ver si puedes conmigo…

-Hui… Suerte Seth… -Le dije mientras soltaba el agarre de mi cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla… estaba que me moría de sed.

Me encontraba cerca de la puerta, observando todo mientras me tomaba mi segundo vaso de agua desde que salí de la pista cuando alguien me habló desde atrás.

-No sabía que te podías mover así.-Era una voz única, hermosa que me hizo pensar que de pronto me la estaba imaginando.

Me voltee un poco asustada mientras tosía ya que no sentí a nadie acercarse a mí y no me percaté de ello hasta que esa voz de ángel me habló.

Al darme la vuelta y ver quien era que me hablaba el ataque de tos se me quitó al instante, pero también dejé de respirar…

Me encontré de frente con dos esmeraldas observándome fijamente, una sonrisa única, que en cuanto fije mi vista en ella el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones se esfumó… Estaba demasiado bello, hermoso, divino… sí… divino era la palabra.. Parecía un dios aquella criatura que se encontraba de frente a mí, mirándome de manera tan intensa.

-Edward…-Alcancé a identificarlo en algún recóndito sitio de mi mente, ya que ella parecía haber decidido irse de vacaciones en este momento… no lograba hallar ni dos letras que se pudieran juntar para formar una palabra coherente y poder hacer salir cualquier cosa de mis labios.

-Bella…-susurro él… mi nombre sonó tan divino en sus labios…

_Tierra llamando a Bella… en Ganimedes ya te encontraron los marcianos,¿ ya te dijeron como recuperar el habla?_

_-_q… qu… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No creíste que Alice vendría sola verdad…-_Bueno, de hecho en ningún momento pensaste en que estaría con alguien aquí. – ¿_Se te comieron la lengua los ratones?-Preguntó en tono burlón con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en si rostro.

-No…-alcancé a responder lo suficientemente rápido para que no vaya a pensar que era una retrasada mental.-Solo que no entiendo que haces aquí.- _¡Sí! Esa era la respuesta adecuada Bella… Así que no lo arruines desmayándote por la falta de oxígeno, así que RESPIRA. _La voz dentro de mi cabeza que siempre me sacaba de mis ensoñaciones y de la luna me gritó en el momento en que todo me empezaba a dar vueltas a causa de la falta de aire en mis pulmones.

-Te dije que Alice no vendría sola…

-Desde Volterra me imagino, a lo que me refiero es que haces aquí en el baile.- Ja… responde eso.

-Qué más iba a hacer, si no hacer de su supuesto acompañante…

-¿Supuesto?

-La vez por aquí, o bailando conmigo… - me respondió como queriendo preguntarme si no me daba cuenta de lo obvio.

-Está en la pista bailando…

-Lo sé… con tu novio…-Lo último lo dijo con un tono extraño…

-Es Seth…-Le conteste sonriendo.-Es alguien muy tierno… y Alice lo desafió a bailar con ella.

-Mmmm… Tampoco nunca me comentaste que tuvieras novio… -Me pregunta clavando una mirada un tanto extraña en mis ojos…

-Porque no lo tengo…-Respondí tranquila, mientras volteaba la mirada a la pista de baile.

-Mmmm… Entonces…

-Un muy querido amigo…-dije alegre de que haya quedado eso aclarado antes del baile…

"Muy querido diría yo…" me pareció escucharlo decir entre dientes… pero a lo mejor era mi imaginación… había demasiada bulla como para que lo haya escuchado si lo había dicho en un tono de voz tan bajo.

-No parecían solo amigos…-dijo después de un rato de silencio.

-Mmmm… no me interesa… yo sé que solo eso es… y es lo importa ¿No?

-Si.-Contestó deslumbrándome con una perfecta sonrisa.

_Respira Bella… Respira…_

-Desde cuando Alice planeó todo esto… que nunca me comento nada…

-Te quería dar la sorpresa… aparte que le costó demasiado convencer a Aro de que la dejara venir… pasó más de una semana hostigándolo hasta que consiguió el permiso teniéndome a mí de chaperón…

-Y ¿cómo le hizo?

-No lo sé… solo ella decía que sabía que iba a ceder… y que iba a viajar… me ordenó que tenga yo también mis cosas arregladas para salir en cuanto aceptara… porque no se quería arriesgar a que cambiara de opinión…

Me reí imaginándome a Alice como loca, insistiendo hasta conseguirlo…

-Te ves linda cuando te ríes…-Comentó, provocando en mi un sonrojo inusual… la cara me quemaba horrores… debía de estar tan roja que hasta los tomates debían de sentir celos de mi…

-G… Gra… Gracias…-No pude controlar mi tartamudeo mientras agarraba uno de los mechones de mi cabello…

-De nada.-Contestó alegremente, mientras no retiraba su profunda mirada de mi rostro.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué le haces a Bella?

-Nada. – Dijo mientras apretaba sus labios conteniendo una carcajada.- ¿Por qué siempre piensas que le hago algo a alguien?- Le preguntó como un niño de 5 años que lo acusan de romper algo.

-Eres el único que esta con ella, y ella está más roja que cualquier tomate.- Al decir esto Alice sentí la sangre acumularse aún más en mi rostro.

-Alice… es mi culpa que se sonroje… mírala… tu estando aquí se sonrojo más…

-YA BASTA DE HABLAR DE MI SONROJO… Alice… el no hizo nada… si…- Dije mientras caminaba en dirección a la mesa en la que había estado sentada antes de que empiece todo.

Edward Cullen había estado conversando conmigo, viéndome a los ojos… de una manera en que aún recordándolo me hacía perder el aire… No lo puedo creer… había conversado cara a cara con Edward Cullen… Vi esos ojos verde esmeraldas en vivo y en directo a una distancia que jamás creí poder…

En definitiva… este baile era uno soñado para mi.


	6. Chapter 5 QUE NOCHE

_Antes de comenzar, me gustaría que si pueden, escuchen la canción de Enamorado Por Primera Vez, de Ken-Y_

_Dicho esto, nos leemos abajo._

Me encontraba el baño frente a los lavabos, tratando de tranquilizar la emoción que sentía en mí… respirando de una manera demasiado profunda… hasta me estaba empezando a doler el pecho respirar así… No podía creer todo lo que hasta hace unos momentos me había pasado.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Me hallaba sentada en la mesa, tratando de recuperar el color normal de mi rostro, luego de estar frente a Edward Cullen de una manera que jamás me imagine… Alice había conseguido que me sintiera incomoda de no poder controlar mis sonrojos…

Estaba que me gritaba mentalmente por no poder controlarlos, cuando Seth se sentó en frente mío.

-Hermosa… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por tu cara… es como si te estuvieras regañando mentalmente por algo que hayas hecho…-Rayos… por qué me tenía que conocer tan bien.

-Es que… Grrr… ¡Me da coraje no poder controlar mis malditos sonrojos!-Dije casi gritando. Menos mal que la música acallaba mi casi grito y solo me logró escuchar Seth.

-Pero si es una de las cosas que más hermosa te hace ver… tus sonrojos te hacer ver tan tierna, y única…

-Gracias…-Le pude contestar a Seth en medio de otro sonrojo más… pero logrando que el enojo que tenía bajara…

-De nada.-Agregó con una de sus sonrisas, contagiándome a mí de otra.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, en el que Seth creó que se dio cuenta que quería estar sola… se levanto dándome un beso en la frente como siempre antes de irse.

Al poco rato vi a Seth bailando en la pista con Alice otra vez… lo cual era todo un espectáculo… bailaban más que bien… era digno de verlos bailar… me alegró…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó ni en qué momento se me acercó Edward.

-El tan soñado baile, y tú ¿sentada aquí?

-No me place hacer nada más…-Respondí con indiferencia, y si verlo a los ojos, o si no correría el peligro de terminar en el piso a causa de la pérdida de conciencia causada por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Y no te place bailar tampoco?…

-Seth se encuentra muy bien bailando con Alice, ella también se merece divertirse… y pues con quien más lo voy a hacer… los demás vinieron con su pareja…-comente con un tono burlón en la voz.

-Pues, con la pareja de quien está bailando con la tuya…- repuso él, provocando que no pudiera voltearme a verlo, y ver una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro, mientras estiraba su mano para agarrar la mía que se hallaba sobre la mesa, y halarme en dirección a la pista de baile.

Edward me dirigió a un área de la pista de baile en el que las luces se diluían… eran tan tenues que apenas se podía decir que había luz en aquella zona.

Puso mis manos alrededor de su cuello, y las suyas en mi cintura. Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, que como si fuera pedido, pasó a ser una suave, lenta y en parte romántica… en la que se quedaron pocas personas bailando en la pista, pero que aún así se veían varias parejas bailando.

_Una palabra…_

_Una mirada…_

_Tan solo un gesto…_

_busco de ti._

_Una sonrisa…_

_de esas que hablan,_

_que hacen sentir cosas,_

_que no me atrevo a decir… _

El mientras se movía suavemente, no quitaba su mirada de la mía, hasta que sentí la necesidad de desviar mi mirada, y el suavemente posó su mano en la parte posterior de mi cuello, y hacía que apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

_Una señal,_

_que le de vida a mi esperanza,_

_que puedas notar,_

_que este hombre te ama._

No luche contra ello, pero empecé a sentir mi corazón latir desbocado, como si se quisiera salir de mi pecho.

_Porque estoy_

_enamorado por primera vez,_

_sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé,_

_buscando formas para acercarme pero no me ves,_

_que estoy imaginando tu piel con mi piel,_

_los dos amándonos sin timidez,_

_soñando solo con que llegue el día en que tú me digas…_

_Te amo también._

Al poco rato sentí como el apoyo su mejilla en la coronilla de mi cabeza, o al menos en la parte que mi peinado le permitía hacerlo.

_Una sonrisa…_

_de esas que hablan,_

_que hacen sentir cosas,_

_que no me atrevo a decir… _

_Una señal,_

_que le de vida a mi esperanza,_

_que puedas notar,_

_que este hombre te ama._

Así permanecimos bailando yo con mi cabeza en su pecho y el apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza, y un ambiente raro, pero cómodo se desarrollo a nuestro alrededor… por un momento llegué a sentir que todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido, y estábamos solo él y yo en aquella sala, casi en las penumbras de aquel salón.

_Porque estoy_

_enamorado por primera vez,_

_sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé,_

_buscando formas para acercarme pero no me ves,_

_que estoy imaginando tu piel con mi piel,_

_los dos amándonos sin timidez,_

_soñando solo con que llegue el día en que tú me digas…_

_Porque estoy_

_enamorado,_

_sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé,_

_buscando formas_

_porque estoy imaginando tu piel con mi piel,_

_los dos amándonos sin timidez,_

_soñando solo con que llegue el día en que tú me digas…_

_Te amo también._

En el momento en que la música paró, me atreví a levantar nuevamente la mirada, y fijarla en su rostro. Al hacerlo me encontré con la de él observándome fijamente, y en sus ojos habían algo, un grito que no lograba identificar que era… ¿qué era lo que aquellas hermosas esmeraldas me querían decir?

Me separé lentamente de él, aun manteniendo el contacto visual con él. Edward como sintiendo que me alejaba de él, posó sus manos primero en mis hombros, y a medida que me alejaba, iban descendiendo por mis brazos… llegaron hasta mis muñecas, en la cuales sentí una ligera presión al él no querer dejarme ir, pero siguió, hasta quedar en mis dedos, en los cuales los suyos se pusieron en forma de gancho, queriendo evitar que me separe completamente.

En el momento el que me separé por completo físicamente, corté con el contacto visual que teníamos, me di la vuelta y me dirigí directamente al baño.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Necesitaba respirar, si, pero no de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo… necesitaba tranquilizar la manera en que respiraba, porque no solo no estaba consiguiendo suficiente oxígeno así, sino que la cabeza me estaba empezando a dar vueltas y no quería desmayarme.

Me apoye mi espalda en la pared, y mandé mi cabeza para atrás, controlando mi respiración contándola.

En el momento en que salí del baño ya más tranquila me encontré con Alice que en el momento en que me vio paró sus pasos en dirección al baño.

-Bella… ¿Dónde demonios te había metido?

No quise decirle la verdad de que había estado bailando con su hermano y que necesité prácticamente correr hacia el baño a tranquilizarme, porque si no me iba a tocar aguantarme un completo interrogatorio de Alice sobre todo lo que había pasado y que no paso también.

-Me fui a dar un paseo Alice… necesite salir a calmarme para hacer desaparecer todos mis sonrojos.- Se lo dije de una manera en que entendiera que ella también era causante de uno de los sonrojos que había tenido aquella noche.

-Tonta Bella… Vamos a bailar…-Me comento dejando por olvidado todo y llevándome de nuevo al salón.

A partir de ahí, me pasé toda la noche con Alice, y en un momento dado apreció de nuevo Seth un poco raro a mi parecer, pero al poco rato se integró con Alice y conmigo…

En lo que restó de la noche, no volví a ver a Edward, y Alice se limitó a decir que se había ido a descansar ya que el viaje lo había agotado, y que desde que llegaron, no había podido hacerlo ya que ella no lo había dejado.

Al momento en que termino la noche, Seth nos llevó a Alice y a mí a nuestras casas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Alice eran aproximadamente las 4 am. Alice se bajo

-Mañana intentaré verte, y si no veré como hago tiempo para llamarte.

-como así VERÁS…

-Tengo que ver como se lo tomará mi mamá… acuérdate de que hace como año y medio que no me ve.

-La entiendo… si yo te extrañé, de seguro que Esme lo hizo aún más…

-Pero si no es mañana, ten por seguro que al día siguiente no te librarás de mí… te traje una maleta llena de "regalos" para ti- Comentó con un brillo en los ojos y sobándose las manos en una forma maliciosa.

Mi cara debe de haber sido todo un poema, ya que los regalos de Alice de ley eran ropa, e iba a jugar a Barbie Bella. Seth rompió a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

Con Alice nos quedamos conversando aproximadamente media hora más, hasta que vimos que dentro de la casa prendieron una luz, y en ese preciso momento Alice se despidió corriendo, y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el interior de la casa.

Seth encendió el carro y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa.

En el camino Seth me comento lo alegre que estaba de haber visto lo feliz que estaba de estar con Alice.

-De verdad Bella… nunca te vi tan feliz… ahora entiendo porque me decías que ella era en parte tu felicidad… es una duende muy entretenida.-Me rompí a reír con él.

-Si… Alice puede ser muy entretenida… te puede alegrar el día siempre.

-La quieres demasiado…- No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación que yo decidí era mejor no negarla.

-Sí… es mucho más que una amiga… es una hermana… nosotras siempre dijimos que éramos hermanas del alma…

Seth solo sonrió ante ello y en ese momento en la radio salió una canción que empecé a tararearla, y él me siguió, comenzando así a cantar los dos, hasta que llegó a mi casa, y me despedí de el… Hasta que llegué a mi cuarto, no me fije en que hora era, y caí en cuenta de ello gracias al reloj que con sus números en luz verde me indicaban que eran las 5:15 am.

Me quité el vestido, solté el peinado, y me puse únicamente una camiseta que Seth me había regalado hace tiempo, que me quedaba por la mitad del muslo, y me acosté en la cama… me daba demasiada pereza ir al baño a desmaquillarme… ya lo haría por la mañana.

Al momento en que me acosté, e intenté dormirme, se vinieron a mi mente aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que me veían fijamente… Abrí de golpe mis ojos al darme cuenta que estaba pensando en él.

Qué demonios me pasaba… un solo baile con él y ya me ponía soñar con el…

Me hallaba viendo fijamente al techo cuando vibró mi celular. Paró inmediatamente, por lo que supuse que era un texto.

Me volteé, y abracé un peluche que tenía al alcance, en una de las mesitas de noche… Volvió a sonar el celular… era otro texto. Entonces caí en cuenta de que podría ser Seth, cuando estuvimos saliendo se acostumbró a avisarme cuando llegaba a su casa, indicándome que había llegado bien, por lo que sonreí y me volteé a coger el celular…

Aparte por la hora quien más podría ser…

Vi mi celular, y ahí estaban los mensajes, solo que uno era de un número desconocido, y el otro si era de Seth…

Abrí el de Seth, y en efecto era avisándome que ya había llegado sin problemas… Sonreí dándome cuenta en que la costumbre que me costó adoptara, se le quedó y no la olvidaba.

Me hallaba indecisa entre abrir el otro texto o no, ya que también podía ser que se hayan equivocado de número… pero en ese momento entró otro mensaje del mismo número… sería mucha casualidad que si era equivocado volvieran a escribir… así que me decidí y abrí el mensaje.

_Bella… ¿Estás despierta?_

_Edward._

Me quedé sorprendida… que hacía el escribiéndome a mi celular… él no lo tenía… y Alice dudo mucho que se lo haya dado.

Me decidí y abrí el otro mensaje, aun recuperándome de la sorpresa del primero.

_Parece que ya te quedaste dormida…_

_Discúlpame por escribir a esta hora._

_Si para mañana no me contestas, entenderé que no quieres que te escriba._

_Descansa._

_Edward._

Me quedé releyendo el mensaje unas dos veces más. Cuando me di cuenta, ya me hallaba contestándole.

_Aun no me he podido dormir…_

_¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

_Bella_

Puse el celular a mi lado en la cama, y miré fijamente al techo, sin mirarlo exactamente, hasta que sentí el celular vibrar.

_Se lo vi a Alice en el celular…_

_Dejó el bolso en la sala cuando entró._

_Disculpa si te molesta._

_¿Quieres que te deje descansar?_

_Edward._

Sonreí… este niño no conocía los medios convencionales de conseguir las cosas de la gente que se resume en pedirlas…

_Tranquilo, no me molesta…_

_Pero sabes, existe algo muy, muy viejo y convencional._

_Se llama pedir… jejejeje._

_Tranquilo… en el momento en que me dé sueño te avisaré._

_Bella_

Se lo envié y abracé el peluche una vez más. Mientras me reía de lo irónico que resultaba el estar escribiéndome con Edward. Jamás me lo imaginé.

_Por lo mismo, es muy convencional…_

_Es mejor hacer las cosas diferentes a los demás._

_Te quisiera decir algo, mejor dicho proponerte algo…_

_Quiero verte… quiero hablar contigo…_

_Podrás ahora?_

_Edward._

Me llamó la atención… ¿Quiere verme? Es decir, ¿salir ahorita?…

_No te entiendo,_

_Quieres decir en este momento?_

_Bella._

Se lo envié y al poco rato vibró el celular… pero esta vez no era un texto, sino una llamada.

-Bella… quisiera hablar contigo en este momento si puedes y no te causo problemas…

-Edward, son las…-Miré el reloj.- 5:30.

-Si no te molesta… por favor…

-Mmmm está bien… - total mis padres estoy segura no me han sentido que llegué y se imaginaban que iba a llegar bien tarde.- En cuanto crees que puedas estar por aquí.

-Mmmm… no te enojes, pero no sé cómo llegar a tu casa…

Me reí y le di las indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta la calle en la que se encontraba mi casa, y le indiqué que me avise cuando este cerca. Para salir a buscarlo.

Me cambié, y me decidí a ponerme una falda de jean, y una blusa sin mangas, color azul marino, y me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo… me vi al espejo para confirmar que el maquillaje no se me haya arruinado al haber intentado dormirme… en menos de 10 minutos me envió un texto.

_Ya estoy a dos cuadras._

_Me dirás loco, pero muero por verte._

_Edward._

Me sorprendió, llegó demasiado rápido. Abrí despacio la puerta, y confirmé que mis padres siguieran dormidos… baje despacio las escaleras, y salí de la casa sin hacer ruido… caminé por la calle que estaba en casi una completa oscuridad, hasta que me hallaba a unas 5 casas del sitio donde le indiqué que me esperara.

Alcanzo a ver su sobre apoyada en una de las farolas en sentido contrario a mí. En el momento en que veo esa sombra, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, sintiendo que si no se calmaba, pronto se podría salir de mi pecho.

De pronto te volteas, y el nerviosismo se apodera de mí, pero aun así no detengo mi caminar. De pronto siento el ambiente cargado de alguna cosa que no lograba definir… o que mejor no me atrevía a definir de una química entre los dos.

Con cada paso que daba sentía mis piernas volverse débiles y el aire cada vez me pesaba más al entrar a mis pulmones.

Alcancé a conectarme con tu mirada, y me perdí en ella, pero no de una manera en que asustaría, sino de una manera en que me agradaba, me hacía sentir que nadie en el mundo importaba, más que yo.

Yo no me había percatado que tú habías comenzado a acercarte a mí, hasta que sentí el roce de tu mano sobre mi brazo, que me hizo estremecer, y olvidarme de donde estaba y todo lo demás que no fueran aquellas esmeraldas que me veían fijamente, sin apartarse de mis ojos. Sentí un rubor cálido alojarse en mis mejillas.

De pronto tu rostro se acerca al mío y yo en vez de intentar poner distancia entre nosotros, la acorto.

Siento tu aliento golpear en mi rostro, y me quema, me queman los labios, mis labios necesita a desesperadamente sentir los de Edward sobre ellos.

Siento una sus manos posarse en mi barbilla, levantando mi rostro, causando un cosquilleo abrazador donde poso sus dedos, y en ese momento nuestros labios se rosan en aquel primer roce…

Se separa ligeramente, milímetros a penas, antes de coger mi rostro entre sus dos manos, y besarme de una manera en que el aire se escapó inmediatamente de mis pulmones.

Besaba mis labios como si toda una vida hubiera querido hacerlo y hasta ahora lo consiguiera.

El mundo se desapareció para mí, y me dejé llevar por aquel beso, por las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo duró aquel beso, pero en cuanto el separó sus labios de los míos, sentí que su ausencia me quemaba, pero él no se separó completamente de mí, ya que apoyó su frente en la mío mientras me miraba en forma de devoción.

-Bella…-dijo en un susurro… y mantenía sus ojos fijamente en mí.

-Edward…-Contesté yo, con apenas un poco de aire en mis pulmones, ya que se había prácticamente agotado durante el beso y recién estaba consiguiendo recuperarlo.

-No estoy loco Bella… No lo estoy… -Me dijo dejándome perdida, por qué me decía eso…- Bella… Ya no eres aquella niña.- Dijo antes de volver a besarme, con más ansias que hace un momento.

Ale Cullen Diggory: espero te guste este cap, ya aquí tenemos un primer momento de Edward y Bella romántico y tierno, y también un primer beso… espero te guste… estaré esperando a ver tu comentario del cap.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas…

Me gustaría saber también sus opiniones, para saber que tal les parece cómo va la historia.

Me gustaría también saber que les parece si de pronto pongo también uno que otro POV de Edward, ya que tal vez en una que otras partes les podría confundir sus actitudes y sus comportamientos. Pero igual, se los dejo a su consideración. De todas maneras, creo que sería muy pocos los POVs de Edward. Así que estaré esperando la opinión de ustedes, sus votos… Tendrán dos semanas para pensarlo, ya que no creo poder subir otro capítulo si no hasta aquella fecha aproximadamente.

Dependiendo de sus votos será el próximo capítulo, así que si hasta dentro de dos semanas no me dicen nada, dejaré por entendido que no quieren los POVs de Edward.

Bueno… por ahora les dejo este cap…

Estaré esperando sus opiniones y Reviews.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Wichelita.


	7. Chapter 6 BELLA

**Hola a todos… como dije, me iba a demorar 15 días en poder actualizar, y aquí estoy cumpliendo mi palabra…**

**Como les pregunte la vez pasada, que quería saber si les gustaría unos que otros POVs de Edward, y pues tengo que decirles que la decisión ha sido unánime de todas. Todas quieren saber que se le ha pasado por la mente de Edward. Así que aquí esta lo que pidieron.**

**Nos leemos abajo…**

Capítulo 6 BELLA

No logro entender aún como le hizo Alice para convencerme de que viniera… la obligación que me puso Aro era de que la acompañara hasta que llegara aquí, pero no tenía porque venir a su tan dichoso baile…

Es que de paso me ha tocado ver a la niña que ha estado en mis sueños desde hace años con un chico que la llena de mimos y cariños. Aaarg… es que solo me provoca ir y robármela… pero se la ve tan alegre, tan feliz con él, solo sonríe mientras él le besa la frente y no hace nada para que se aleje. De seguro es su novio… pero yo que puedo hacer… ¡NADA! A penas y si me conoce por los mensajes que intercambiamos hace un tiempo para acá. Si tan solo supiera cómo ha ocupado y abarcado mis pensamientos desde hace varios años… desde la primera vez que la vi

_***FLASHBACK***_

Estoy aquí sentado en el inicio de clases. Que aburrimiento que es el colegio, y en este momento, durante un receso de las clases, cerca de las canchas y mi usual grupo de amigos cuando alcancé a ver a una niña… viendo fijamente los partidos que se desarrollan frente a nosotros, pero en si su mirada está perdida.

No puedo quitar mi mirada de ella… mientras la veo, tan pequeña, tan niña, su piel tan blanca, casi como la mía. Su rostro aún es redondo, muestra de que aún tiene su infancia presente en ella. Tiene el cabello castaño, y en el sol se le alcanza a ver destellos rojizos en el. Le llega un poco más debajo de la altura de sus hombros, en ondas tan suaves.

Me hallaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos viéndola, cuando de pronto la veo temblar ligeramente, como si le diera un escalofrío o algo parecido, pero ni siquiera ha pasado una brisa en este día soleado para que se produjera ese escalofrío.

La veo que de pronto empieza a mirar en todas las direcciones, como buscando a alguien o algo, y en un momento, ella fija su mirada en la mía. Al momento en que lo hace veo en su rostro el hermoso par de ojos color chocolate que tiene, una mirada tan profunda, tan hipnotizante… ¡tan única!

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo permanecí viéndola fijamente a los ojos a la distancia, solo sabía que no quería quitar mis ojos de esos preciosos ojos chocolate, aunque tal vez solo fueron segundos que mantuve la mirada en sus ojos, en el momento en que reaccioné que ella se había dado cuenta de que la estaba observando, volteé a ver a los chicos que se hallaban jugando y con todas mis fuerzas evite voltear a verla nuevamente, aunque intentaba verla por el rabillo del ojo, para evitar ser descubierto nuevamente mientras la observe.

Lo que sentí cuando ella volteo a verme, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron era incomparable con cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido… así tuviera las edad que tuviera, así fuera un anciano, dudo mucho que alguna otra persona en el mundo haya sentido alguna vez lo que yo sentí en ese preciso momento.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

A partir de ese día, el primer día que la vi, ella estuvo presente en mi mente todas las noches antes de dormirme, y todos los días a lo lejos la veía conversar y reír con amigos y compañeros. Un día, poco antes de retirarme del instituto por decisión de mi padre me di cuenta de que era compañera de mi hermana… Tal vez alguna de sus amigas.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo en Volterra con nosotros que me percate de que eran amigas… más que eso, eran las mejores amigas… un día a lo lejos pasé cerca de donde Alice se plantaba a chatear con su amiga que se encargaba de su "tan preciado bebé" me enteré como se llamaba aquella niña tan dulce y de mirada tan especial, única que permanecía día y noche en mi cabeza.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando la vi a Alice en uno de sus interminables videochat y escuche una voz increíblemente dulce y tierna, que le pedía que por favor le baje de intensidad.

Me reí internamente intentando de creer quien era tan ingenua para pedirle inútilmente que baje la intensidad… eso era algo que nunca pasaría. Alice nació intensa, es intensa y seguirá intensa hasta el día en que se muera… dudo mucho que alguien pueda cambiar eso.

Estaba a más de 5 metros de distancia detrás de ella, ella estaba prácticamente acostada en la sala de la casa en su laptop, y en un movimiento que hizo, la pantalla queda completamente a mí vista, nítida y clara. Y fue en ese preciso instante en que la vi más hermosa que nunca, riendo mientras intentaba tomar un poco de aire entre tantas carcajadas que se daba, y abrió por tan solo un instante sus parpados permitiendo ver y confirmar que era aquella chica de los ojos chocolate que todas las noches aparecía en mis sueños, solo que ahora no era producto de mis sueños su dulce voz, y la voz de ella era mil veces mejor de lo que nunca fue en mis sueños.

Después de aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, la amiga de Alice se despidió diciendo que tenía que salir.

Alice aunque acababa de cerrar el videochat con ella, se dedico a mandarle un mail, y en ese momento decidí que debía de aprovechar mi oportunidad para poder contactar a aquella niña tan increíblemente que me robaba mis sueños.

Solo me acerqué a molestar a Alice y en un momento dado fingí mandar un mensaje de texto, mientras anotaba la dirección del correo electrónico de ella. Era un poco raro, lleno de números mezclados con letras y signos, que no me indicaban su nombre pero lo que en ese momento lo realmente importaba es que ya tenía como contactarme con ella.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

La verdad es que no me atreví a enviar la solicitud de amistad a su cuenta si no hasta casi un mes después, tenía miedo de que me creyera un loco acosador, ella en realidad nunca me conoció, nunca hablo conmigo ni yo con ella. Pero la verdad es que nunca me atreví a acercármele por lo que era una niña, no podía. ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora con hace 4 años atrás?, ella sigue siendo menor que yo, muy probablemente tiene la misma edad que mi hermana.

Un día me ganó más las ganas de conocer quién era en realidad aquella pequeña que permanecía en mi mente, y quizás así poder sacarla de mi mente de una vez por todas al conocerla y darme cuenta que era una completa inmadura, como cualquier niñata que solo piensa en ella y en lucirse, es decir, como casi cualquier chica de su edad.

_***FLSHBACK***_

Hoy me había decidido a mandarle la invitación a la chica de los ojos chocolate durante la madrugada, antes de que mi computadora se decidiera apagarse y no prender más.

A lo que me desperté intenté prenderla nuevamente pero no cogía, por lo que salí temprano y llevarla a que algún técnico la revise.

-Buenos días señor, ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?

-Buenos días. Anoche mi computadora de un momento se apagó, y no he logrado que prenda de nuevo.

-¿Instaló algún programa?

-No

-¿La dejó descansar e intentar luego?

-Si.-Me estaba molestando que me pregunte, solo quería que me la arreglen. ¡La necesitaba!

-Déjeme y se la llevo al técnico que se encuentra aquí para que él diga que pudo haber causado este problema. Espere un momento por favor. Tome asiento.

Dicho esto se interno por una puerta que se hallaba detrás de ella y se tardó cerca de media hora en regresar acompañada de un chico algo bajo de pelo negro y con anteojos.

-Señor, buenos días.-Me limité a levantarme y dirigirme al mostrador. Asentí con la cabeza en forma de saludo, no deseaba hablar.- Estaba revisando su máquina, y la verdad en este momento no sabría decirle exactamente cuál es el motivo por el que no prende. Si gusta puede dejarla con sus datos dándoselos a la señorita aquí presente y en el momento en que sepamos el motivo se lo comunicaremos para que venga y e informarle exactamente el problema y las soluciones.

No me quedaba de otra, por lo que realice todo el trámite y me despedí de la oficina. Tomando con todo el número de la asistente del sitio para llamar si no me llamaban en una semana. Aunque Heidi, la asistente se mostró alagada en el momento en que pedí algún medio al que comunicarme con ella. Omití la mirada que me dedicó, y tomé el número de su puesto.

Al llegar a casa estaba que echaba humo del enojo que tenía encima. Aunque era todo el comienzo del fin de semana, tenía que hacer un trabajo de la universidad bastante extenso, era en grupo y tenía que mandarlo antes de medianoche, por lo que me tocó sacar a Alice de la computadora, casi a rastras. Cada cinco minutos volvía a decirle que se apurara, que necesitaba usar la computadora, que entendiera que era un trabajo, y no una niñería como lo de ella. Aproximadamente media hora después al fin se levanto, pero no se fue. Casi en el mismo momento en que la saqué, se paró a mi lado cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho mientras golpeaba repetidamente el suelo con su pie.

-Edward Anthony Cullen… ¿No tienes NADA que decirme?

-Alice… por favor… hoy no tengo tiempo para tus juegos.-Estaba fastidiado por tener que molestar a alguien más por algo que yo necesitara, pero no tenía de otra.- ¿Gracias por dejarme usar tu computadora? - Le pregunte mientras volteaba a verla levantando una ceja después de haber tecleado en el explorador lo primero que necesitaba investigar.

Sonrió de lado. –De nada, pero no, no me refiero a eso.

-Entonces no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas. – Le contesté mientras me volteaba a ver nuevamente la pantalla

- ¿Te dice algo una solicitud de amistad?

En ese momento algo hizo clic en mi mente y volteé a verla lleno de intriga.

-Explícame. ¿Qué haces enviándole solicitud de amistad a Bella?- Así que ese era su nombre.

_Bella, Bella… B-e-l-la. _Me repetí su nombre para mis adentros.Qué hermoso nombre para una criatura tan hermosa como ella.

-No te metas enana.-Le contesté mientras reía. Al fin sabía cómo se llamaba.

-Es MI amiga. MI mejor amiga, así que me meto tooodo lo que yo quiera. ¿Me oíste? – Me gritó mientras tensaba increíblemente los brazos. Decidí ignorarla simplemente y se fue pisando fuertemente el piso. Solo pude reírme de ella, pero nunca lo haría abiertamente, era para ganarme un sermón de Aro, ya que él deseaba que Alice lo quisiera así sea un poco, y también que yo aceptara tener su apellido, Volturi, pero la verdad me gustaba el Cullen que me otorgó Carlisle cuando era pequeño, para mí el era más padre mío de lo que jamás será Aro.

Continué haciendo mi trabajo durante media hora más antes de querer abrir mi página social, y fue ahí que me encontré con la sorpresa de que Bella ya me había aceptado.

Casi inmediatamente quise comunicarme con ella, pero hacerlo directamente, donde cualquiera pudiera verlo no quería. Sería ganarme un discurso de Alice, por entrometerme con su amiga.

Al final decidí escribirle un mensaje interno, privado. Mentí un poco, fingiendo saber hace un tiempo su nombre, y que había estado averiguando de su vida. Dudaba mucho que le preguntara algo a Alice, o si lo así que Alice me delatara. Seguiría la corriente y después vendría a hacerme todos los reclamos del mundo.

Una vez que le mandé el mensaje, volví a mi trabajo, me tardé aproximadamente otra hora más antes de tener toda la información que necesitaba, y me dediqué a escribir lo que necesitaba.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Gracias a ese mensaje que me atreví a mandarle aquel día, logré conocerla poco a poco, casi todos los días nos mandábamos mensajes y correos, y al conocerla, me pasó todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba cuando me decidí a escribirle. Me fascinó como era, me volví loco el no saber más de ella. Todos los días tenía mil y un preguntas para ella, y ella me respondía a mí con más.

Un día tocando mi piano para olvidarme de los problemas me salió una melodía, que aunque salió mientras tocaba en el piano, en mi mente sonaba mejor en la guitarra, toda pensando en ella, en Bella.

Poco a poco me iba enamorando platónicamente de esta niña que conocí de lejos, y me atreví a contactarla para olvidarla, pero ella era tan fascinante que solo logró que me prendara más de ella.

Y aquí estoy ahora, en este baile de graduación que Alice no quiso abandonar por nada, y por lo que hizo rabietas y peleas toda una semana o tal vez más, ya que yo solo fui testigo de ello durante los últimos días, cuando Alice me dijo que estuviera preparado para viajar y poder ver a mamá. Porque en el momento en que le diera el permiso, corría a tomar el primer avión que viniera.

Estoy alejado de todo el mundo, la única que cada cierto tiempo se aparece cerca de mí es Alice saltando y riendo, feliz de poder haber convencido a Aro de venir.

Aun no logro entender cómo logró hablar con todo el mundo, y conseguir hacerlo sin que Bella la viera.

Cuando llegamos, Alice permaneció fuera del salón, esperando a que Bella llegara, a mí solo me placía entrar y sentarme en algún lado. Desde que llegamos me tuvo dando vueltas por varios sitios, y cuando al fin pensé que iba a poder descansar un poco, como ella iba a estar en el spa para "verse radiante", y yo iba a estar libre de ella por un momento, me mando a que recogiera su vestido y no sé qué otras cosas más. Estaba cansado.

Bella llegó, e iba tomando fotos de todo. Alice solo sonrió viéndola, diciendo en vos bien baja que adorable era que le cumpliera su palabra. No sabía qué era lo que quería decir, pero simplemente la ignoré y me dediqué a ver a Bella.

Estaba verdaderamente hermosa. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo de lo que lo tenía la última vez que la vi cuando me fui a Volterra, estaba mucho más alta, y definitivamente ya no se veía aquella redondez en su rostro, ni nada que la hiciera ver tan niña. La bella que veía en este momento era distinta, tenía todas las formas de una mujer. Estaba alta. Llevaba su cabello en un medio moño que la hacía ver increíblemente hermosa. Sus ojos estaban resaltados de una forma que el hermoso que tenían se veía de una manera que insoportablemente hipnotizantes, provocaba lanzarse a ese pozo sin fondo de chocolate. Su rostro parecía estar hecho de porcelana por su tono de piel, con un hermoso rubor que se pintaba en sus mejillas. Sus labios se veían provocadores a causa de un ligero brillo que llevaba. Cuando me permití desviar mis ojos de su rostro, y pude observar el hermoso vestido que llevaba, en ese momento el color turquesa se volvió en mi favorito. El contraste que este color le hacía a ver con su piel era… La hacía ver peligrosamente deseable. Eso sin contar que el vestido que traía puesta marcaba y resaltaba cada una de sus curvas. Su pecho se veía provocativo a pesar de no tener un escote atrevido, pero la abertura que se formaba en su pierna derecha, permitiendo ver hasta una altura de su muslo que me hacía alucinar, la forma que se marcaba su cintura y sus caderas...

Volteé a ver a otro lado antes de querer lanzármele encima. Esa niña… No, ya no puedo decirle niña, ya no es una niña, es toda una mujer, que me atraía sobremanera. Esa mujer me volvía loco solo escribiéndome y siendo ella misma, en este momento teniéndola tan cerca, no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer, o lo que ella pudiera despertar en mí.

Estaba a punto de encerrarme un momento en el baño, cuando la escuche a Alice decir un poco fuerte.

- _BELLA_, no se te ocurra llorar o ¡te arruinaras el maquillaje!

Pareció que la escuchó, por lo que saltó un poco y Alice corrió a esconderse. Yo la ignoré y caminé hacia el baño.

Cuando salí la vi a Alice dirigirse a un tipo que iba llegando. Por cómo iba vestido se notaba que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él. A mi parecer se lo veía como un autentico payaso.

Alcancé a Alice cuando iba diciendo algo como "_Se le perdió el carnaval de Brasil"_

_- _Alice… ¿Qué haces?

- Ese que ves venir ahí es el Dj, y mira las horas a las que está llegando… ¡eso no es posible! – Me reí por lo bajo, pero en parte entendía lo que quería decir. – Aparte necesito indicarle que me ponga una canción en particular cuando se vaya a dar el discurso del baile.

Me quedé a lo lejos observando mientras veía a la enana reclamándole al Dj y claramente asustándolo. Alice podría ser pequeña y todo lo que quisieran, pero ella era capaz de causar un verdadero terror si se lo proponía.

Pasado un rato, Alice regreso a las sombras en las que permanecimos desde que llegamos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Menos de cinco minutos después Bella salió, visiblemente iba sumergida en algún tipo de pensamiento y en ese momento Alice se metió al salón a hablar con los meseros. No sabía que tanto más quería hacer, si por lo que Bella me había escrito, ya le había hecho hacer todo lo que podría necesitar de atención, pero era Alice, ella siempre encontraba que más hacer.

Yo me quedé donde estaba, quería verla caminar a lo que saliera del baño.

En el momento en que lo hizo, me la quedé mirando, y por poco arruino la sorpresa de Alice, ya que estaba a punto de acercarme a hablar con ella, cuando en su rostro se formo una sonrisa que iluminó su cara. Estaba observando fijamente a un chico que iba subiendo y eso me detuvo donde estaba.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella la levanto en un abrazo y le dio vueltas. Yo por dentro sentía que deseaba alejar a ese niño de ella, no quería que la abrazara de la manera en que lo hacía.

En el momento en que la bajo, por un corto segundo me sentí mejor, antes de que algo se retorciera en mi interior cuando vi que le daba un beso en la frente de una manera tan dulce y casi como territorial que solo pude presionar los puños.

Era imposible que estuviera sintiendo celos, ella no era nada mío pensaba mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos. Pero esto que sentía era muy parecido. Abrí y cerré los puños varias veces antes de decidirme a volver a mirar hacia donde estaban.

Cuando volví a verlos a Bella se le veía un hermoso tono rosado en sus mejillas, un poco más fuerte del que tenía hace rato. Algo me había perdido cuando mantuve los ojos cerrados. Estaban hablando de algo de algo que obviamente al Bella se le hacia un poco difícil y a él a medida que hablaba era como que se le iba desvaneciendo un poco la sonrisa. Lo que fuera que le hablara le estaba quitando el entusiasmo con el que había llegado, y en parte eso me alegro sin saber bien el porqué, hasta que los vi abrazarse mientras seguían hablando, antes de que él le diera otra beso en la frente y un fotógrafo les tomara una foto.

Quería irme en ese instante y dejarla a Alice ahí botada, pero en ese momento me apareció de la nada y se me prendió del brazo diciendo que a partir de ahora no me iba a dejar solo hasta que le diera a Bella su sorpresa.

Cuando iban a ser las 10:30, la vi coger una copa, levantarse e hizo una señal, a la que la música bajo y le dieron un micrófono.

- Hola a todos. – Empezó hablando tímidamente – A los que sí conocieron a Alice y pudieron trabajar con ella, saben lo que este baile significaba para ella. – Sonrió ante la mención de mi hermana, y la aludida empezó a dar saltitos en su puesto – Y hoy los veo a muchos de ustedes con una sonrisa en sus rostros, que era justo como lo imaginamos con ella cuando nos decidimos dos años antes de que nos tocara siquiera el año de graduarnos que empezamos a hablar con todos los que serían de esta promoción para organizar este baile. – Un gesto de nostalgia se dibujo en su rostro – y que sea como ninguno otro que se dio aquí y en toda la historia del instituto. Este baile más allá del sueño de las dos, era el bebé de ella, el que tuve que adoptar cuando ella se tuvo que ir, pero siempre bajo su cuidado, así que digamos que soy una niñera…-Se escucharon unas risas en común proveniente de todos. Y en ese momento el chico que había estado con ella casi todo el tiempo desde que llegó le agarró la mano_. –_Aunque haya sido así, este baile es para todos nosotros, ya que esto significa que terminamos una parte de nuestras vidas… Pero el día de hoy, este baile quedará para siempre en nuestras memorias, y será recordado siempre como el baile de graduación más increíble organizado jamás en este instituto y por qué no, de la región. –Jajajaja se rieron todos nuevamente incluyendo a Alice.-Eso se lo debemos totalmente a Alice, ya que yo solo seguí sus instrucciones… -Sonrió me imaginé yo recordando todas las que alguna vez me comento - Ella lo llamaba el baile de graduación perfecto… - En ese momento Alice me soltó y se dirigió hacia el Dj rodeando a todo el mundo haciéndome gesto de que me quedara donde estaba – así que ¡disfrutémoslo…! – Terminó Bella con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Estaba bajando suavemente el micrófono cuando una canción sonó, y en su mirada en cuestión de un segundo se observo desde rabia y enojo, hasta desolación y tristeza. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos a causa de unas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y de un momento al otro soltó la mano de su acompañante, caminando rápidamente hacia la mesa donde había estado antes de levantarse. Cuando estaba bastante cerca de la mesa, escuché la voz de Alice en los parlantes y pude entender sobre la petición al Dj, y la reacción de Bella cuando la escuchó.

Entonces ella se volteó a ver hacia donde estaba, y en su mirada se veía algo como reconocimiento, pero volteó a ver hacia el otro lado, hacia donde Alice estaba y cuando al fin la vio toda su alteración se calmó y se lanzó a abrazarla.

Estuvieron hablando un rato antes de empezar a saltar y cantar como locas la canción que antes Alice había cantado. Salí, me dirigí a las escaleras, estaba decidido a irme, pero algo me hizo quedarme parado por un tiempo al pié de la escalera, cuando decidí regresar al salón nomás.

Cuando iba entrando, vi a Alice, el chico ese y Bella estaban conversando cuando Alice se alejó de ellos dirigiéndose hacia mí.

El chico agarro a Bella de la mano y se la llevó a bailar, y yo solo contuve la respiración cuando apreté nuevamente los puños. Alice se acercó a mí.

-Dame tu celular. – me la quedé mirando con una risa a punto de salir de mis labios, sin entender porqué me pedía mi celular de esa forma. - ¿Tú ya le avisaste a aro que llegamos? Te apuesto que no. Dame tu celular.

Entendí y se lo di sin decirle nada. Mientras Alice se alejaba marcando a Aro, yo observé como Bella bailaba con ese niñato. Pero lo que de verdad me tenía hipnotizado, era observarla mover las cadera de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, me estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando me percate, Alice estaba al lado de ellos haciéndole uno de sus berrinches. Incluso le estaba haciendo unas señas con sus manos que me hizo reír a pesar de todo. En un momento dado la vi a Bella ruborizarse y ponerse como molesta o intentando estarlo. Cuando vi al chico cogerla por la cintura y besar su frente. En ese momento lo acepté, estaba celoso de ese chiquillo. Y al poco rato se alejo de Alice y ese niño. Tomo un poco de agua y se dirigió a uno de los marcos de las entradas del salón.

Aproveché mi oportunidad, y me le acerqué por atrás, dándome toda la vuelta por afuera y situando mis labios justo al lado de sus oídos.

-No sabía que te podías mover así. – fue lo único que pude decirle, ya que aún se mantenía en mi mente. Empezó a toser, hasta que se volteó y paró de golpe. Sabía que la miraba intensamente, pero hace años había deseado poder ver esos hermosos ojos cafés tan cerca. No pude ocultar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en mis labios al poder tenerla tan cerca.

-Edward…- escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios fue increíblemente satisfactorio para mí.

-Bella…-susurré intentando controlar un poco mi voz. No quería mostrar todo lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo en estos momentos

_-_q… qu… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me dolió un poco su pregunta, no me quería aquí.

-No creíste que Alice vendría sola verdad… - Me di cuenta que se quedó callada pensando en alguna cosa y decidí bromear con ella_. – ¿_Se te comieron la lengua los ratones? – pregunté burlonamente.

-No… Solo que no entiendo que haces aquí. – Me respondió con una muestra de satisfacción en su mirada.

-Te dije que Alice no vendría sola… - Me arrastró a este baile ya que no tenía cita.

-Desde Volterra me imagino, a lo que me refiero es que haces aquí en el baile – y no entendió lo que le quise decir.

-Qué más iba a hacer, si no hacer de su supuesto acompañante… - Le dije finalmente.

-¿Supuesto?-Preguntó un poco divertida.

-La vez por aquí, o bailando conmigo… - le dije intentando ver si podía saber algo sobre ese niño que la besaba a cada rato.

-Está en la pista bailando… -Comento como si no lo supiera.

-Lo sé… con tu novio…- le contesté entre dientes controlando los celos.

-Es Seth…- dijo riendo. - Es alguien muy tierno… y Alice lo desafió a bailar con ella. – contestó con un tono de un gran cariño que me hizo envidiarlo únicamente por la forma en que Bella decía su nombre.

-Mmmm… Tampoco nunca me comentaste que tuvieras novio… - le comenté un poco decepcionado que nunca lo dijera y viéndola directo a sus perfectos ojos.

-Porque no lo tengo…- me contestó tranquila desviándome la mirada privándome de ver su preciosa mirada.

-Mmmm… Entonces… - Pregunté curioso. ¿Acaso era una niña en realidad que solo jugaba con los hombres?

-Un muy querido amigo…- comento simplemente

-Muy querido diría yo… - se me escapó decirlo en un susurro tan bajo que dudo me haya escuchado.

-No parecían solo amigos…- comenté pasado un rato

-Mmmm… no me interesa… yo sé que solo eso es… y es lo importa ¿No? – Dios si hace un rato por poco me decepciona, en este momento me encantó su actitud.

-Si.- simplemente esa palabra era la que abarcaba cualquier otra que quisiera decir.

Empezó a preguntarme sobre la sorpresa de Alice y me limité a decirle la verdad. En un momento en que comente algo sobre Alice, se comenzó a reír y en ese momento para mí fue como si hubiera muerto y estuviera en el cielo viendo a un ángel frente a mí.

-Te ves linda cuando te ríes…-Comenté, provocándole un hermoso sonrojo…

-G… Gra… Gracias… - contestó tímidamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-De nada.-Contesté tranquilamente sin desviar mis ojos de ella. Estaba mucho más que hermosa. Quitar mi mirada de ella era como un pecado para mí en ese momento.

En ese momento Alice apareció y rompió el momento. Empezó a reclamarme cosas insulsas, y Bella se alejó incómoda, permitiendo que si amiguito Seth se le acercara a hablar con ella. Conversaba con él, pero no era como antes, se la veía molesta, y algo me decía que en parte era culpa mía y en parte de Alice. Tuvo un sonrojo más antes de tranquilizarse y verse más tranquila. Antes de alejarse de ella volvió a darle un beso en la frente lo que me hizo preguntarme por un momento si Bella me dijo la verdad, pero ella no tenía para que mentir.

Pasé un tiempo observándola a lo lejos, cuando se me pasó por la mente bailar una canción con ella. Me acerqué al Dj y le pedí que cuando me viera ir con Bella a la pista de baile, la ponga.

-El tan soñado baile, y tú ¿sentada aquí? – Le bromeé mientras me sentaba al lado de ella

-No me place hacer nada más…-Respondió sin voltear a mirarme.

-¿Y no te place bailar tampoco?… - le pregunté deseando fervientemente que aceptara.

-Seth se encuentra muy bien bailando con Alice, ella también se merece divertirse… y pues con quien más lo voy a hacer… los demás vinieron con su pareja…- dijo burlándose conmigo.

-Pues, con la pareja de quien está bailando con la tuya…- le dije ya directamente mientras me levantaba y le ofrecía mi mano. En cuanto la tomó la dirigí a la zona en la que Alice y yo estuvimos ocultos casi todo el tiempo.

Puse sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y las mías en su pequeña cintura. En ese momento comenzó a sonar la canción que le había pedido al Dj, y comencé a movernos suavemente. Yo no quería desviar mi mirada de sus ojos, pero en el momento en que ella volteó su vista a otro sitio puse mi mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, y guie su cabeza a mi pecho. Casi al mismo tiempo no pude evitar apoyar mi cabeza en su cabello, pero en parte su peinado molestaba, por lo que lo hice a medias.

Para mí no existía nadie más que ella y yo. La canción que había pedido tenía su porqué… quería encontrar la manera de que ella supiera todo lo que producía en mí. Cuando la música paro, ella lentamente comenzó a alejar se mí, manteniéndome su mirada fijamente en la mía. Cuando empecé a sentir la falta de ella posé mis manos en sus hombros, intentando evitar que se aleje, pero ella no se detenía. Cuando estaba a poco más de medio metro distanciada de mí, sujete con un poco de fuerza sus muñecas, en una silenciosa petición de que no se vaya a ir. Pero ella siguió, cuando estuve con sus dedos sentí la necesidad de entrelazarlos, pero solo los curvé un poco.

En el momento en que perdí el contacto con su piel, también me privó de sus ojos, se volteó y la vi irse en medio de la gente.

Después de ese momento tan… no tenía ni palabras para explicarlo… decidí irme, Alice ya vería si me llamaba o como se iba a la casa.

-Alice… me voy. Estoy cansado… nos vemos en la casa. Adiós.-Me despedí mirando en general, ya que estaba con el amigo de Bella, Seth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me encontraba en la cama, no lograba dormirme, a pesar de estar cansado, pensando en el momento en que tuve a Bella en mis brazos. Era imposible que una chiquilla que solo había visto unas pocas veces de lejos hace tiempo y por primera vez tan cerca me provocara todo esto. NO ERA POSIBLE.

Volteé a coger mi celular, para ver la hora, eran casi las 5 AM. Me levanté, y en el pasillo prendí la luz, hace años que no estaba en esta casa y no quería terminar en el piso. Me fui a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, pero al pasar por la habitación de Alice, caí en cuenta de que aún no había llegado.

Estando en la cocina la escuche entrar y lanzar su bolso en la mesa al entrar y cerrar una puerta… de seguro directo al baño. Salí con el vaso en la mano, y alguna fuerza extraña me empujó a coger el celular de Alice.

No sabría decir porqué exactamente me dediqué a buscar el número de Bella, y lo memorice antes de dejar el celular en el mismo sitio donde estaba.

Fui a mi habitación y tomé lentamente el agua, antes de marcar el número en mi celular.

No le iba a escribir, era muy tarde, probablemente estaría ya dormida. Intentado por todos los medios controlar mis dedos que parecían querer tomar decisiones por si solos y llamarla, pero logré controlarlos de una manera que no sabría decir bien como.

Creo que logré pasar como unos 20 minutos aproximadamente, cuando no pude más y le escribí.

_Bella… ¿Estás despierta?_

_Edward._

¿Qué más le podría decir?... pasó un minuto, dos… tres… cinco… ocho… a lo mejor no fue buena idea escribirle. Le mandé otro mensaje para disculparme.

_Parece que ya te quedaste dormida…_

_Discúlpame por escribir a esta hora._

_Si para mañana no me contestas, entenderé que no quieres que te escriba._

_Descansa._

_Edward._

Me sentía nuevamente como un niño de secundaria… no sabía qué hacer o que decirle a Bella. Iba a dejar ya el celular a un lado cuando sonó. Me sobresaltó, no me había dado cuenta que estaba en sonido.

_Aun no me he podido dormir…_

_¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

_Bella_

Sonreí para mí pensando en que era la segunda vez que le escribía consiguiendo como comunicarme con ella sin pedirle nada a ella.

_Se lo vi a Alice en el celular…_

_Dejó el bolso en la sala cuando entró._

_Disculpa si te molesta._

_¿Quieres que te deje descansar?_

_Edward._

Debía de estar bastante cansada. Y yo quitándole horas de sueño que seguro ella amaría en estos momentos.

Antes de que me sobresaltara una vez más el sonido del celular lo puse en vibrador, justo en el momento en que me entraba el mensaje con el que me contestó.

_Tranquilo, no me molesta…_

_Pero sabes, existe algo muy, muy viejo y convencional._

_Se llama pedir… jejeje._

_Tranquilo… en el momento en que me dé sueño te avisaré._

_Bella_

Casi la escuchaba reírse ante mi respuesta, y por el tono de su mensaje no se molesto ni por el mensaje ni por la forma en que la pegue tanto a mí durante el momento en que bailamos juntos.

Decidí bromear un poco con ella, no le diría que no sabía qué demonios hacía cuando me "robé" su número.

_Por lo mismo, es muy convencional…_

_Es mejor hacer las cosas diferentes a los demás._

_Te quisiera decir algo, mejor dicho proponerte algo…_

_Quiero verte… quiero hablar contigo…_

_Podrás ahora?_

_Edward._

En el momento en que envié el mensaje caí en cuenta de lo que le había escrito… ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando? Ahora si de seguro ella pensaría que estoy completamente loco.

Empecé a ver el tiempo pasar lentamente… no sabía si escribirle de nuevo y pedirle disculpas.

No contestaba… _¿Qué hago? _Me gritaba internamente repetidas veces.

Vibró el celular.

_No te entiendo,_

_Quieres decir en este momento?_

_Bella._

Uf… no lo tomó a mal. Pero en esta ocasión no pude controlar a mis dedos y ellos actuaron por voluntad propia llamándola.

En cuanto me contestó hablé casi por inercia. Era como si no fuera yo el que estaba ahí. Me sentía como un simple espectador.

-Bella… quisiera hablar contigo en este momento si puedes – le dije y ahí caí en cuenta que estaba siendo un completo inconsciente – Y no te causo problemas… - Agregue.

-Edward, son las… 5:30.

-Si no te molesta… - Rogué - por favor…

-Mmmm está bien… ¿En cuánto crees que puedas estar por aquí?

-Mmmm… no te enojes, pero no sé cómo llegar a tu casa… - Admití avergonzado por decirle para verla y no tener idea de dónde mismo vivía. Ella rió y me indicó como llegar… no era lejos…

Decidí ir corriendo, era una de las cosas que me ayudaba a relajarme y a pensar.

Cuando ya estaba a unas dos cuadras de donde Bella me había indicado decidí empezar a caminar, y le mandé un mensaje. Ya que me estaba comportando como un loco, lo haría completamente.

_Ya estoy a dos cuadras._

_Me dirás loco, pero muero por verte._

_Edward._

Una vez que llegue a la esquina que me indicó Bella, me apoyé en una farola, viendo a cualquier ponto, no sabía de qué dirección aparecería por lo que solo podía esperar.

Pasados unos momentos escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí, y por la hora dudo mucho que sea alguien más, por lo que me volteó y veo a Bella. Hermosa con una falda y una hermosa playera azul marino sin mangas, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo dejando al descubierto su precioso cuello, firme.

No puedo esperar más, ya no más… voy caminando en dirección a Bella mientras una discusión conmigo mismo se empieza a desarrollar dentro de mí, pero estaba con todas las de ganar aquel lado que deseaba, el que me permitía olvidar donde la vi, la imagen que tenía de ella de niña… no, porque ella ya no era una niña, Bella ya era toda una mujer, y una demasiado hermosa que me estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando estuve cerca de Bella no pude evitar llevar mi mano a uno de sus brazos, y el solo tacto con su piel me provoco un estremecimiento que no conocía antes. Bella en su mirada mostró algo similar creo, pero no sabría decirlo. En un momento en medio de todo esto, Bella se ruborizo, haciendo que la vea aun más hermosa que antes, provocando en mí el impulso de besar, el cual no logro controlar muy bien, dándome cuenta cuando y tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Respiraba con dificultad y un poco por la boca, intentando calmar un poco todas las emociones que sentía dentro.

Bella bajó ligeramente el rostro, pero en el momento en que lo hizo con dos dedos de mi mano izquierda la hice que mirara a mis ojos antes de rozar delicada y castamente sus labios.

Ese simple y ligero gesto provocó que en mi interior sintiera como si un volcán estallara, como si dos cometas chocaran y un terremoto de la mayor escala registrada moviera mi mundo.

Después de a penas haber rozado sus labios, me había separado apenas unas pequeños milímetros antes de que el adolescente en mí saliera, agarrara su rostro con firmeza y la besara con en realidad había querido hacerlo toda la noche.

La besé hasta que sentía sus labios ligeramente hinchados, y los míos también. Pero el único motivo que realmente logró separarme de aquella dulce miel que eras esos carnosos y rosados labios era que empezaba a sentir la falta de aire, y si yo lo sentía, de seguro ella también, por lo que alejé mis labios de los suyos, pero no me separé de ella.

Mantuve mi frente recargada en la de ella, y la miré fijamente antes de poder siquiera lograr formar una palabra coherente.

-Bella…- logré decir en un débil susurro sin alejar mis ojos de ella. Tenía miedo de que se desapareciera en mi sueño. De estar dormido y que esto sea un sueño.

-Edward…- ella dijo en un tono ahogado, pero antes de que dijera nada yo tenía que hablar.

-No estoy loco Bella… No lo estoy… - le dije como un patético justificativo por mis actos - Bella… Ya no eres aquella niña.- pude decirle recordando ese pensamiento de algún momento de la noche, pero de seguro ella no sabía porque lo decía… Se lo explicaría después. Inmediatamente volví a acercar nuestros labios y la bese nuevamente, con más ansias que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Ya había pasado más de cuatro años pensando en ella. Hoy pase toda la noche anhelando sus labios, y en este momento la tenía, no lo desperdiciaría hablando y probablemente arruinándolo.

**Chicas… este capítulo sí que me ha quedado largo… 6.700 palabras, bueno… en parte porque había que explicar un poco cada cosa que atrajo a Edward de Bella. Se habrán dado cuenta que no es que simplemente me podía saltar al último cap en POV Bella, por lo que me tocó hacer un ligero viajecito al pasado… n.n espero le haya gustado.**

Ale Cullen Diggory: la verdad desde el capítulo antepasado te iba a contestar, pero estaba con tantas cosas en la cabeza, que la verdad se me pasó por alto, pero en el anterior no. Espero te guste mi POV Edward, ya que la verdad es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de un hombre, por lo que de verdad espero les guste.

Vale mistery: Gracias por avisarme… yo siempre ponía una línea aquí en Word para separar, y no me había dado cuenta que en fanfic no salía. Grax x u consejo.

**Chicas, sus PM, reviews, alertas y Favs me emocionan millón. Y la verdad con la materia que voy a empezar el lunes en la U voy a necesitarlo demasiado, así que si me hacen el favor de alegrarme así el día, no me resiento… de pronto y escriba más rápido. Jajaja**

**La verdad como no sé qué tan pesada vaya a ser la materia que empiezo, no tengo idea de que tan pronto pueda actualizar. Aunque intentaré que sea igual que siempre cada semana, no les prometo nada así que si me demoro, les pido disculpas por adelantado.**

**Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que comentarle… Las dejo y me voy a dormir ya que es madrugada ahorita pa mí 3am.**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**XOXO **

**Wichelitap**


	8. Chapter 7 SOÑADORES

Al momento en que entré a mi casa, el sol estaba empezando a salir en el horizonte. Ya las calles no se hallaban tan oscuras, es más, al momento en que entré casi podía ver la cara de Edward al momento en que me despedí de él como si estuviéramos en un salón con buena luz.

Me escabullí a mi habitación antes de que Charlie se levante y se diera cuenta de que recién entraba a la casa. Le llamaría la atención que estuviera tan informal si llegaba del baile y no creo que pudiera inventarme alguna excusa lo suficientemente buena como para disculparme.

Al entrar a mi habitación fui directo a mi escritorio, busqué en medio de todos los viejos papeles inservibles del baile con interminables indicaciones de Alice. Necesitaba un papel y una pluma para escribir desesperadamente. Tenía que expresar de alguna maldita manera todo lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo dentro.

Estaba a punto de gritar a causa de la frustración que me provocaba no encontrar una simple pluma, ya que podría escribir por el momento al reverso de cualquiera de estas hojas cuando recordé que en la mesita de noche siempre tenía algún medio para escribir y con una libretita.

En un tiempo se puede decir que lo usé como diario, pero nunca pasaba de escribir tres o cuatros líneas, por lo que lo había abandonado, pero en este momento me serviría de mucho.

Empecé a escribir, sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba poniendo. Solo sabía que de cierta manera era el relato de al menos como empezó esta noche, o mejor dicho madrugada.

Al momento en que terminé de leer, había escrito mucho más de lo que jamás hice, y me salió… ¿En rima?

Lo leí completo.

_Sentada esperando el sonar del celular,_

_Esperando me diga "acabo de llegar"_

_De pronto el celular comienza a sonar_

_Dices "estoy afuera esperando que mi sol salga a brillar"_

_Camino hasta llegar a este pasillo…_

_Veo tu silueta entre las sombras al final del pasillo._

_Mi corazón se emociona,_

_Mi corazón se acelera._

_Nerviosa camino hacia ti._

_Mi mundo se estremece con tu mirar._

_El ambiente está cargado_

_Por la química que hay entre ambos._

_Con cada paso mis piernas flaquean,_

_Con cada paso el aire se espesa,_

_En esa mirada me pierdo,_

_En esa mirada me encuentro._

_Con el sentirte cerca_

_El mundo se desvanece,_

_Con un pequeño roce_

_Mi cuerpo se estremece._

_Nuestros labios se acercan,_

_Su unión se vuelve inminente._

_Primera vez que están tan acerca,_

_El aire siento que me quema._

_Un pequeño toque,_

_Aquel primer roce._

_Aquella chispa_

_Que cambió mi vida._

Al terminar de leer lo que había escrito me sorprendí al darme cuenta que aquel simple beso, en el que apenas si rozó mis labios, fue el que cambió el rumbo de esta madrugada, de este día, y probablemente como lo escribí, de mi vida.

Me levanto del escritorio, guardo el que al parecer por primera vez en verdad va a ser un diario en el lugar de siempre antes de tirarme a la cama de espaldas, y ver fijamente hacia el techo por un rato antes de perderme en la inconsciencia.

_El beso quemaba mis labios, aunque en algún lado de mi mente registré su frase un poco extraña, en el mismo instante en que unió nuestros labios perdí toda conexión con la parte racional de mi cerebro y solo se limitaba a sentir y llevarme hasta un lugar en que me hacía creer que estaba en las nubes._

_No sé cuánto tiempo duró el beso, pero sí sabía que si en ese momento no paraba, me iba a desmayar a causa de la falta de aire._

_Con una fuerza de voluntad que no tengo idea de donde salió, logré separar mis labios de los de él y al fin pude recordar que era lo que había dicho y me había llamado la atención._

_-Explícate… Por favor.-Dije sin saber cómo reaccionar en realidad con él. Nos besamos, si. Pero apenas si nos conocíamos._

_-Bella… no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo has estado en mi mente.-Dijo dándome un beso en cada una de mis mejillas, en mi frente y en mi nariz antes de darme un casto beso en los labios._

_Mientras él besaba mi rostro yo medite por unos segundos en sus palabras y no entendía nada. Aún así, no me retire ni me aleje. Cada uno de sus besos, cada una de las caricias que recibía de sus labios producía en mí una sensación extraña y excitante._

_A pesar de que era una virgen, tampoco era una mojigata. No me había atrevido a tener sexo con nadie, pero si sabía de él._

_-No te entiendo Edward. Hace apenas y unos meses que nos conocemos, y por internet._

_-¿Hay algún sitio por aquí cerca que nos podamos sentar y conversar?_

_-Pues, podemos irnos a una casa que está al frente de la mía. Los que viven ahí están de viaje, y en cualquier caso, podría ir a mi casa si es que mis padres se dan cuenta que no estoy._

_Me ofreció su brazo para que vayamos, mientras yo lo guiaba en silencio. Era un silencio bastante particular. No era incómodo, pero también era un poco raro estar así con él._

_Mientras íbamos caminando, el acariciaba mi mano, la que estaba apoyada su brazo. Trazaba figuras imaginarias en el dorso de mi mano._

_Le hice con señas en el lugar del porche de la casa en la que nos podríamos sentar, para que él se sentara._

_-Las damas primero.-Dijo con un gesto indicándome que me sentara. Sonreí._

_- Y bien. Explícame._

_-Bella… ¿desde cuándo me conoces?_

_Desde que era una niñita chiquitita ridícula y escuálida que te cachó observándome o quizás viendo en dirección a donde yo estaba._

_-Desde hace unos cuantos meses, desde que me escribiste. – mentirosa._

_-Bella… yo te he pensado desde… uff mejor no te digo desde cuando… - hizo un gesto con las manos al rato que habló, y cuando volvía a bajarlas al nivel de nuestras rodillas agarró mi mano y la observo como si la estuviera estudiando – cuando descubrí que eras amiga de Alice, no pude evitar querer contactarte, saber de ti. Quería olvidarme de cierta niña con ojos chocolates que un día me hipnotizó._

_Yo me limitaba a estar callada y escuchar lo que decía. El también se acordaba de ese día en que sin querer nuestras miradas se cruzaron. El aún pensaba en eso._

_-Bella… tu mirada me hipnotizó, creo que te debió de haber llamado que aun cuando tu volteaste a verme me quedé viéndote fijamente a los ojos por un tiempo - ¿Un tiempo? Ni un segundo diría yo – me hiciste sentir algo inexplicable solo con tu mirada… - el también lo sintió… - Y ahora con ese beso que te di, con esos besos que te di… Dios Bella, fue como si el mundo entero se estremeciera, tú hiciste que mi mundo entero se estremeciera._

_Yo me hallaba callada y perdida. No sabía si podría decir alguna palabra. Todo lo que me decía era extraño._

_-Bella… por favor. Di algo._

_-Edward… ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?_

_-Bella, has estado en mi mente desde el primer día que te vi. Te observé a la distancia todos los días que podía, siempre que estabas en el mismo sitio que yo, te observaba como sonreías, interactuabas con tus amigos. En una ocasión te observé desde lejos en una de tus clases de educación física. Y la verdad es que no sé cómo es que no me di cuenta de que eras amiga de Alice sino hasta uno de los últimos días que asistí al instituto, o que era contigo con la que hablaba siempre por su computadora. Bella… estar aquí contigo en este momento es un sueño hecho realidad para mí. He soñado con estar así, frente a ti hablándote como lo estoy haciendo ahora inimaginable cantidad de veces. De hecho tengo miedo de despertar en cualquier momento._

_Yo también. Gritaba por dentro en este momento. Fue el único momento en el que pude tener pensamientos propios, ya que antes de eso, solo lograba repetir las palabras que él iba diciendo a medida que lo hacía él._

_-¿Bella?_

_-Edward. Sigo sin entender. Me estás diciendo que estas obsesionado conmigo o…-deje la frase inconclusa para que él decida como completarla._

_-Bella… sin saber cómo… creo que me he estado enamorando de ti._

_-Edward, a penas si hace unas pocas horas me hablas en persona, hace años una sola vez me viste a los ojos, y en este momento vienes y me dices que¿ te estás enamorando de mi?_

_-Bella… empecé a conocerte desde que te escribí, y desde que empezamos a pasarnos los mensajes, me empezaste a enamorar con tu personalidad. Eres tan inteligente, tan madura, tan… TU._

_Me quedé helada, sin saber que decir._

_-Quiero que en unos dos o tres años vengas a vivir conmigo. En este momento me estos mudando, me estoy cambiando para vivir solo, me estoy independizando, como Alice también ya se ha de ir de la casa de Aro, ya que ella era el motivo por el que seguía ahí. Tengo ya alquilado el departamento, y de hecho al regresar, ya no voy a estar en la misma casa, sino que llego solo a recoger las cosas más básicas. En unos dos años tal vez ya esté todo listo, y preparado para que puedas instalarte en la casa y vivas conmigo._

_-WOW… - espera. Casa. 2 años. Vivir con él. – ¡Frena!_

Me sobresaltó el golpe en la puerta, así que me cubrí con la manta antes de indicar que podía pasar.

-¿Bella? – era Reneé.

-mmmm…

-¿Estabas dormida?

-Mmmmju.

-¿Vas a seguir durmiendo? – me removí entre las mantas para indicarle que sí. – hablamos más tarde pequeña.

La sentí irse en el momento en que cerró la puerta, pero no logré conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Y me dediqué a observar al techo mientras pensaba en lo que Edward había dicho.

El de buenas a primeras me dijo que nos veía en unos años juntos, y que deseaba que yo viajara para que viviera con él.

No voy a negar que aunque me sobresalté cuando asimilé la realidad que involucraban sus palabras, mientras las decía me imaginé lo que dijo, vivir juntos, pasar estos años con él. Ser novios, tener derecho de decir, ÉL es mi novio, Él es mío, y después el pensar en lo que conlleva el vivir juntos, compartir baño, el tiempo libre, los pasatiempos y las distracciones, y en este momento se me pasó por la mente que el vivir juntos, también involucra el compartir la cama.

No pude contener el sonrojo que se me produjo al pensar en ello. El imaginar solamente el dormir juntos me estaba provocando un enorme sonrojo, y no quise imaginar más allá de eso. Mis mejillas no lo tolerarían.

Pensando me quedé dormida nuevamente. Y seguí recordando la madrugada en mi sueño.

_-Bella, sé que voy rápido, que hoy recién te toco – Cogió mi mano como indicando a lo que se refería – es la primera vez que nos vemos así – Me dedicó una mirada que me quitó el aliento. – Y que también es la primera vez que nos besamos – agregó al momento en que depositaba un casto beso en mis labios – pero te he soñado, pensado y deseado por tanto tiempo, que no me pienso arriesgar a perderte._

_-Edward. Sabes lo que le harías a una chica que es soñadora al decirle todo esto. El daño que le podrías causar si no cumples con todo lo que dices y planeas…_

_-Festejaría encontrar a otra como yo, que aún sueña y no teme de salir lastimada. Sería justo mi media naranja._

_-Por favor Edward… no juegues… _

_-Bella… En ningún momento he planeado jugar contigo._

_-Soy una idealista Edward… sueño con un amor así de lindo y tierno como el que tú me hablas… pero creer en ti es como lanzarme de un acantilado sin ver si la corriente me permitirá salir o me terminará por ahogar y matar._

_-Seríamos dos saltando…_

_Miré la hora. – Edward, es hora que entré… es probable que mi papá se levante en cualquier momento y si se dan cuenta que no he llegado se van a asustar. – Eran aproximadamente 6:20 AM_

_-¿Puedo verte mañana?_

_-La verdad… depende de tu hermana… - le contesté diciéndole la verdad – quiere jugar a Barbie Bella._

_-Mmmm… creo que puedo solucionar eso._

_-Si tú lo dices… si es así me escribes. Ya tengo que irme._

_Me estaba levantando para irme cuando él me atrapó por el brazo, me haló hacia él y me beso, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos, mientras sentía sus labios presionar primero suavemente los míos, para luego su lengua perfilar todo el borde de mi labio inferior antes de con su lengua pedir permiso para ingresar a mi boca y yo se lo permití. Este beso no se compraba con los anteriores de la noche, ni con los de cualquier día de toda mi vida. Si los anteriores me quitaron el aire, este me quitó razón, juicio y cualquier rastro de inteligencia. Muy lejos de solo ser un beso profundo, este incluía el que sabía que no era un simple beso, estaba el que también ahora sabía que era un beso lleno de sentimientos, lleno de planes para el futuro, de sueños._

Me levanté nuevamente no del todo descansada alrededor de las 3 de la tarde. Mi celular lo sentí vibrar sin parar en la mesa de noche. Refunfuñando sin quitar la cara de la almohada estiré mi mano y a tientas el celular tirando algunas cosas de las que se hallaban ahí hasta que el celular dejo de vibrar. Me disponía a regresar el brazo bajo las mantas nuevamente, cuando el celular empezó a vibrar de nuevo.

Levanté esta vez el rostro de la almohada, y cogí el celular. Era Alice.

-¿Aló?

-¡Hasta que contestas!

-Estaba durmiendo. – Y creo que la ronquera de mi voz debió de delatarme.

-No me digas. – dijo de lo más sarcástica mientras la escuchaba reírse.

-¿Qué pasa Alice para que me despiertes?

-Te iba a avisar que no iba a poder verte hoy, pero que mañana no te librabas de mí.

-Mmmm… ¿puedo regresar a dormir ya? – Adoraba a mi amiga, pero estaba exhausta, no había casi descansado, y al fin estaba sin el estrés de saber que tenía una lista de pendientes de Alice esperándome por la mañana.

-Yo creí que me habías extrañado. – Dijo en un tono triste, y me imaginé que estaba haciendo alguno de sus pucheros. Me reí.

-No es eso Alice, tú sabes que te he extrañado, pero esta es la primera mañana en que me levanto en meses sin tener que hacer alguna cosa del baile y me dormí tarde anoche.

-Querrás decir hoy. Pero como sea… descansa, mas tarde hablamos.

-Aja… - Cerré caso automáticamente el teléfono y me disponía a dormirme nuevamente pero antes me detuve a ver si tenía algún mensaje pendiente y caí en cuenta de cuantas llamadas perdidas tenía y algunos mensajes sin leer.

Tenía cerca de 30 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes de texto.

20 de las llamadas eran de Alice. _Alice… _

4 eran de mis padres. Que me habían llamado creo que una vez por hora.

Y 3 eran de Edward. Una cada media hora. Sonreí.

Me decidí a ver los mensajes, pero creí que primero sería mejor que fuera al baño, me lavara los dientes, me quitara los restos de maquillaje y tomara un buen baño.

Estando en la tina, me relajé y me pregunté si de verdad quería arriesgarme a creer en todo lo que Edward me dijo y lanzarme desde el acantilado, y me sorprendí a mi misma respondiéndome que sí.

Cuando después de muchas vueltas me caí en cuenta de que esta era la respuesta que buscaba me decidí a salir del baño y fui al cuarto a coger mi celular antes de bajar a la cocina para buscar algo que comer.

Mientras bajaba iba leyendo un mensaje de mi mama diciendo que me habían dejado comida en el microondas, una lasaña de carne, que comiera ya que creían que iban a regresar tarde, tenían una reunión y se iban a cambiar en la casa que se iba a dar.

_Lo más seguro es que no regresen hoy._

Dos de los mensajes eran de unas chicas del instituto agradeciendo por el baile.

Uno de Seth pidiendo que si salía con Alice le avisara.

Y por último una de Edward.

_Te dije que lo podía solucionar._

_Nos vemos a las 5?_

_Quiero verte…_

_Y besarte…_

_Edward_

Me dejó helada, así que él se encargó de que Alice no me pudiera ver hoy. ¿Que planeaba hacer hoy? Anoche la verdad es que no pudimos hablar mucho.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando el celular vibró de nuevo y el microondas indicó que mi comida estaba caliente. Contesté cuando cogía unos cubiertos para comer.

-¿Aló?

-¿Cómo está la Bella durmiente? – Era Edward.

-Con hambre. – Le contesté con sinceridad. – y con un poquito de sueño aún. Agradécele a tu hermana el que este despierta porque si no siguiera dormida.

-Mmmm… No tengo nada por que agradecerle… yo te quiero bien descansada para esta noche.

- Y… ¿Qué tiene esta noche? ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Eso es una sorpresa… entonces… ¿a las 5?

-Aja. – contesté mientras me llevaba a la boca un poco de lasaña.

-Hasta las 5 preciosa.

-Bye.

No tenía idea de que planeaba Edward, pero algo me decía que sería una noche que nunca olvidaría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Hola a todos… y aquí estamos con el capítulo 7. Espero les guste, y no digan que voy muy rápido ni que ese tipo de cosas no pasa con los hombres en la vida real porque yo les puedo confirmar que sí, y hasta a mí me sorprendió escucharlo de él cuando se me dio esta situación.**_

_**El poema que sale al inicio del capítulo es de mi autoría también. Espero que también les guste, se llama "Nuestro Encuentro".**_

_**Eugiis.-**__gracias, esa era la idea al momento en que me decidí a empezar a escribirla, que emoción el saber que cumplió su cometido, espero saber pronto tu opinión de este capítulo. Y también del poema. Ojala les guste a todas._

_**Ale Cullen Diggory.- **__Muuuchas gracias por decir que no pareciera mi primera vez, pero de verdad, lo es… lo que siempre he escrito es poemas, que a lo mejor unos que otros los integre a la historia como estoy haciendo en este capítulo. Y pues déjame decirte, que así es como un niño consiguió mi correo con su hermana, es super efectivo ese método, así que suerte cuando tu lo apliques, y tranquila, no muera de curiosidad que siempre intentare actualizar al menos una vez por semana, a no ser que este hasta el cuello de trabajos._

_**Vale-Misty.- **__grax por el comentario, de verdad que significa mucho el que tú me digas que te encanta lo que yo escribo… es medio Wow._

_**Karen.- **__Amigaaa… grax x pasar y cumplir con tu palabra, sé que las clases nos asfixian, pero al menos nos distraen en las clases aburridas, y a mí me permiten dejar volar mi imaginación para pensar en cómo escribir el siguiente capítulo. Jejejeje Te adoro amiguis… Cuidate y síguete distrayendo… jajaja Muak._

_**Bueno pues, hasta el próximo capítulos, nos estaremos leyendo… y pues, como un plus, a todas las que están suscritas y nunca comentan, por esta vez le pido que por favor opinen así sea solo del poema, ya que de verdad ese poema significa bastante para mi, y quisiera saber que opinan ustedes de él.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Wichi0705**_


	9. Chapter 8 MOMENTO ESPECIAL

Una vez que termine de comer lavé los trastos y me fui al cuarto a arreglar el desorden que tenía a causa de papeles y papeles acumulados de listas interminables hoy completamente inútiles, a guardar la ropa desperdigada por todo el piso al escoger algo y lo que no lanzarlo a donde cayera, y a meter a lavar la ropa sucia a la lavadora.

Me parecía mentira que la noche más esperada por dos años de mi vida ya hubiera pasado, que ya fuera parte del pasado, y que pasó de una manera que jamás creí posible.

Antes de que me diera cuenta había ya pasado casi dos horas y en cualquier momento era posible que Edward viniera ya a verme…

Me cambié por un conjunto de ropa de un short jean que me llega a medio muslo, a la cadera; con una blusa de tiras celeste, pegada al cuerpo. La tarde estaba un poco calurosa.

Me peine, quitando los nudos de mi cabello, ya que debido a que me dormí con el cabello recogido, se había enredado con la liga. Me estaba desesperando ya, cuando al fin logré quitarme el último de los nudos. Me vi en el espejo, gracias al tratamiento que me dieron en el spa para el cabello se veía increíblemente brilloso y sedoso.

Caía en hondas hasta un poco más debajo de mi cintura, demasiado suaves, dando una apariencia más lacia que ondulada, pero ahí estaban.

Me senté frente a mi espejo, y me puse un ligero maquillaje. Solo base, un muy ligero rubor, ya que el mí natural siempre bastaba, y más con Edward cerca. Y me puse una sombra café demasiado clara, y un brillo con olor a cerezas.

Justo estaba dejando el brillo sobre la mesa, cuando escuche que daban suaves golpes en la puerta. Miré mi reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde en punto. No podía ser nadie más que Edward… lo nervios afloraron y bajé las escaleras hiperventilando, por lo que estaba consciente que él que hallaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Al momento en que la abrí el estaba con la mano en el aire justo como si fuera a tocar nuevamente, y al momento en que concordó su mirada con la mía, sonrió de lado.

Solo con ese simple gesto me quitó todo el aire de los pulmones. Se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios de apenas unos segundos.

-Hola preciosa.

-Hola – a penas si le pude contestar tímidamente.

-¿Estás sola? – Se lo veía tan lindo, venía con una camisa mangas cortas de color café oscuro lo que resaltaba el color de su piel.

-Mmmm, sí… mis padres salieron a una fiesta.

-¿Tan temprano? – simuló estar viendo la hora.

-Tienen la fiesta en la noche, pero no van a regresar hasta la madrugada o mañana por la mañana.

-Mmmm… es decir… que te podría estar secuestrando toda la noche… ¿Verdad? – Comento con una sonrisa traviesa jugando en sus labios.

Dios, ¿es que este hombre no podía dejar de ser tan endemoniadamente sexy?

-Podrías, pero yo no lo voy a permitir. – Hizo un tierno puchero al estilo de Alice, a lo mejor esos pucheros eran de familia, solo que a él se lo veía increíblemente deseable.

Me acerqué a él y le di un piquito en los labios antes de alejarme inmediatamente de él con un sonrojo acumulándose en mis mejillas. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me senté en los escalones de la casa.

Lo sentí seguirme, pero en vez de sentarse se ubica al frente de mí y me tiende su mano. De acuerdo, su plan no es quedarnos aquí parece.

Tomo su mano y me levanto, pero antes de moverse me da un beso, no apasionado, pero si uno en el que me dejó con ganas de más, solo con pasar su lengua por mi labio inferior atrapado entre los de él. Me estremeció.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te secuestre…? – Dijo intentando de hacer pregunta serio, pero no le salió por lo que estaba sonriendo sobre mi labio aún atrapado entre sus dientes, pero sin hacerme daño.

Ya no estaba tan segura.

-s-i… Si… - Creo.

-Lastima… vamos. – me empezó a guiar en camino a la acera.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Mmmm, ¿alguna me viste fuera del instituto? - ¿A qué demonios se refería?

-No.

-Pues a mí también me sorprende mucho el no haberte visto nunca fuera de él, ¿Sabes por qué? – Agite mi cabeza de lado a lado indicándole que no tenía ni idea mientras caminábamos calle abajo agarrados de la mano. – Porque yo siempre pasaba en la casa de un primo, Emmett a unas cuadras de aquí, y casualmente siempre pasábamos por tu casa todos los días que yo venía a la casa de él.

Controlé increíblemente el impulso que sentía en mi mandíbula de dejarse caer mostrando la gran expresión se WOW que tenía en mi mente. Mantuve mi rostro impasible, para evitar que se diera cuenta de cuan ansiosa estuve yo en ese tiempo solo verlo, y que en este momento me caí en cuenta de lo cerca que lo tenía para verlo.

Mantuve una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro, disimulando por primera vez en mi vida muy bien todo, ya que ni mi característico sonrojo apareció, sino más bien creo que los colores huyeron de mi rostro.

-Bella, como mi primo y su familia se fueron conmigo y Alice a Volterra, la casa está vacía, y le pedí a un tío que tenía las llaves que me la prestara, que quería pasar un momento en esa casa. – Me quedé lívida. Es decir que íbamos a estar completamente solos en una casa.

-¿Cómo así quieres estar en esa casa? – Le pregunté lo más calmada que pude estar.

-Es una idea que se me vino a la mente desde el momento en que descubrí donde vivías y lo cerca que estuve siempre de ti.

¿Es decir que él planeó esto desde anoche?

-Mmmm – No pude decir nada más ya que me sumí en los nervios que me causaron el saber que íbamos a estar en una casa, los dos, completamente solos.

No hable durante una parte del camino en el que nos envolvió un silencio cómodo, pero no satisfactorio, porque no quería que el temblor de mi voz delatara los nervios que me estaban consumiendo. Aunque pasados un par de metros caminando, esa sensación de nerviosismo fue menguando, y la curiosidad de lo que estuviera Edward pensando le estaba empezando a ganar, pero él no me dio la oportunidad de ser yo quien rompiera el silencio.

-¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta más que nada comer? – Me pregunto con una nota de intriga que revelaba algo, pero no tenía idea de qué era.

-Mmmm… pues depende mucho del día, estado de ánimo y situación. – Contesté con una sonrisa en los labios esperando que no me preguntara más porque en este momento no deseaba ponerme a pensar que sería lo que me gusta más, solo deseaba hundirme en esas gemas verdes.

-Y el día de hoy por ejemplo, ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría más que nada comer? – _A ti. _

Di un pequeño respingón al pensamiento que había dado en mi fuero interno, y por la naturalidad y rapidez con que se dio en mi mente, tenía miedo de haberlo expresado en voz alta, pero al verlo a Edward aun con su mirada curiosa supe que no era así. Suspire aliviada.

-¿Hoy? Mmmm – la verdad no tenía idea de qué mismo me provocaba en este día, aunque sí sería algo sencillo, sin muchas complicaciones. BINGO. – Pizza.

-¿Pizza? – me pregunto medio confundido, dado que dudo le hayan dado una respuesta tan sencilla respecto a la comida que más le guste comer a una chica.

-Pues hoy sí. – Conteste levantando los hombros restándole importancia.

-Interesante. – Contestó alzando la mirada al frente.

Al momento en que cruzamos una esquina, mentalmente había ido contándolas, solo habían sido 4 cuadras hasta ahora, el viró a la derecha, y se detuvo en una casa en medio de la cuadra, color crema claro, con pilares en el porche y puerta de color café oscuro. En las ventanas no se lograba ver al interior, pero se veía un ligero tono rojizo en el interior a través de ellas.

Edward soltó mi mano únicamente en el momento en que la metió en el bolsillo para buscar y sacar un juego de llaves, y ponerse a intentar con una y con otra hasta que dio con la que le abría la puerta.

Me provocaba reírme abiertamente, pero los nervios regresaron y solo me pude reír entre dientes.

Después de destrabar el seguro, el se volteó a mí, me dio un casto beso en los labios causando en mí un rubor que sentía quemar mis mejillas. Sonrió ladinamente mientras que el sacaba sus manos que las tenía en su espalda, con un sobre blanco.

-Para ti. – La cogí con sorpresa entre mis manos, y en mis ojos estaba perfectamente dibujados los signos de interrogación que me causaba ese sobre. Edward se percató de ello y acotó. – Es una pequeña carta que te escribí cuando llegué a la casa. No podía dormirme sin escribírtela.

Esta vez no logré controlar mi mandíbula, ya que cayó provocando una perfecta "O" ante la sorpresa que me causaba. Lo miré como queriendo preguntarle qué era lo que decía.

-Léela por favor.

Sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos abrí el sobre despacio, como si fue lo más delicado del mundo.

Saqué una hoja de cuaderno, doblada en tres partes.

_Este día es el día en que mi vida ha cambiado para siempre._

_Este día me doy cuenta cuanto he cambiado._

_Ya no soy un muchacho de colegio que cogía el colectivo para irse de un sitio a otro._

_Los sitios que un día fueron como mi casa hoy son desconocidos para mí, han cambiado tanto que ya no los reconozco._

_Mi propia casa ya no la siento mía._

_Pero hoy me pasó algo que no esperaba, algo muy especial, algo único._

_Hoy conocí a una persona verdaderamente especial, alguien como yo… Alguien que llegué a pensar que no existía._

_Estoy abriendo mi corazón a ella. No me detendré nunca de creer en el amor, el hecho de solo esperar a una persona por otra._

_Alguien que espera y se reserva para ella._

_Hoy cierro la historia del pasado de mi vida, para empezar otra, con esta persona, porque soy un soñador, y al fin he encontrado lo que siempre he estado buscando._

_Edward._

Me quedé helada, esta carta solo confirmaba lo que había estado diciendo durante la madrugada, el era también un soñador, creía en el amor, en esperar por la persona adecuada, que de alguna manera están predestinadas unas a otras.

-E-Ed-Edward. – la voz no me quería salir, la esperanza de haber encontrado a alguien que soñara y creyera así en el amor, como yo lo hacía en secreto desde hace tiempo se estaba sembrando profundamente en mi pecho y en mi ser, y si la dejaba echar raíz, intentar sacarla luego me iba a desgarrar completamente. – ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás diciendo?De lo que significan todas esas palabras. Edward, no me gustan los juegos. – agregué para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en mi interior, mientras intento desesperadamente que esa semilla de esperanza se asiente en mí.

-Bella, estoy total y plenamente seguro de lo que estoy diciéndote. – Me rindo, no hay manera de controlar esto, mejor lo dejo seguir su curso. – En cuanto te vi, cuando eras una niña, lo sentí, pero lo confirmé hoy, cuando te tuve cerca, anoche cuando bailamos y lo experimente cuando por fin, después de años soñándolo, te besé.

No hallaba mi voz, apenas lograba sentir que el aire entrar a mis pulmones, dentro de ¿mí cabeza? ¡NO!, en mi cabeza no, en mi corazón se está dando una fiesta, era real todo esto, el en verdad pensaba realizar todos sus planes, en verdad pensaba vivir conmigo en un determinado momento, tener una vida juntos.

Edward terminó de abrir la puerta y me ofreció su mano, depositando un tierno beso en ella, y guiándome hacia el interior de la casa.

-Espérame un momento aquí por favor.

Me dejó parada en toda la entrada de la casa, y se perdió por el pasillo que me imaginaba llevaba a los distintos lugares de la casa.

Regresó a los cinco minutos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, pero por favor… Cierra los ojos. – Cerré los ojos y me los tapé con las manos como una niña pequeña mientras sonreía completamente. – Vamos, pero no vayas a ver hasta que yo te indique. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Prometido. – Le contesté riendo.

Caminamos unos poco pasos, hasta que llegamos a un sitio que se sentía un poco más caliente de lo que estaba afuera de la casa.

-Abre los ojos. – Susurro a en mi oído.

En cuando abrí los ojos, y pude ver toda la habitación, era una sala o un cuarto que previamente no debía de haber tenido nada más que unos sillones ya que se veían unas pequeñas marcas en el suelo.

En el centro había unas, tipo colchonetas a los lados de una hielera surtida de distintos tipos de bebidas, desde agua hasta unas pocas de licor. Continué observando y me percaté que el sitio estaba iluminado por unos 5 o máximo 7 velas situadas estratégicamente para que la sala no se vea demasiado iluminada, ni muy obscura, sino de un tomo perfecto.

No fue hasta ese momento que me percaté que era ya de noche, y que todo estaría en completa oscuridad de no ser por las velas.

-Ven, - me tomó de la mano para guiarme a una de las colchonetas. –Ponte cómoda. ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Observé la hielera y levanté una ceja, es que acaso en verdad me pensaba secuestrar y me iba a mantener con puros líquidos. Me causó risa la historia que se desarrollo en mi loca cabecita – No tenía idea de que fuera lo que tomaras, y las pocas de licor, fue porque anoche te vi tomar, y no sabía si querrías tomar. – Comentó haciendo un sexy puchero mientras levantaba despreocupadamente los hombros.

-Con un refresco estoy bien.

El sacó uno de la hielera y lo abrió para mí mientras yo me acostaba en la colchoneta de lado apoyándome en mi codo para no quedar completamente acostada.

-Edward, exactamente ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?

-Nada aparte de que seas tú misma Bella.

-Seguro que no esperas nada más de mí. – Nunca antes había estado con un hombre a solas, al menos no tan rápido, ni tampoco en una situación tan especial. Romántica.

Con Seth en unas pocas ocasiones estuvimos a solas en su casa, pero nunca hicimos nada, nunca tuvimos intención de nada, o al menos el nunca lo intentó. Nunca me demostró ninguna intención de ello por lo que nunca estuve nerviosa como lo estaba ahora. Yo aún soy virgen, y no quiero perder mi virginidad con alguien con quien recién se puede decir que estamos iniciando una relación. Lo más probable es que él ya hubiera estado con muchas, y no me importaba, pero tal vez él estuviera acostumbrado a estar con chicas que no se le negaran, pero quien podría negársele a este dios con un cuerpo de infarto, una mirada hipnotizante y penetrante, con labios tan suaves y carnosos.

-Bella, solo quiero compartir contigo este momento. Tranquila.

En el momento en que él habló me entregó mi refresco, el tomó otro y se acostó en la colchoneta que estaba en frente mío. Y comenzamos a charlar amenamente de mil cosas, sin importancia, riéndonos de cosas sin sentido que por momentos decíamos y se me olvidaron los nervios que yo tenía al momento en que llegué a la casa.

De pronto sonaron unos golpes en la puerta que me sobresalté y observé a Edward preguntándome si me había mentido al decirme que los dueños de esta casa estaban de viaje.

-Ya regreso, llegó la comida. – Hasta el momento en que mencionó comida me di cuenta que tenía hambre.

Cuando regresó traía unas 6 cajas de pizzas en brazos y yo me senté de sorpresa. ¿En qué momento pidió las pizzas?

-No sabía qué tipo de pizza te gustaba así que pedí una de cada una. – Comentó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Comimos sentados al estilo indio uno frente al otro, riéndonos y burlándome constantemente diciéndole que era un exagerado, por comprar tantas.

Pizza y media después, ya no podía comer más, y sin cohibiciones me acosté en la colchoneta con mis piernas dobladas, y la cabeza ligeramente de lado para poderlo observar recoger las cosas y llevarse las cajas no se a donde, me imagino a la cocina de la casa.

Cuando estaba observando hacia el techo, esperan a que regresara, me sobresaltó sentirlo a lado mío, ya que no oí sus pasos. Me ofreció su mano, para levantarme.

Me paré junto a él, se acercó y rozó mis labios antes de abrazarme por la cintura y comenzar a simular que bailábamos. Segundos después llevé mis brazos a su cuello y lo seguí en su baile sin música. Poco después caí en cuenta que había empezado a cantar en voz bien baja la canción que habíamos bailado la noche anterior, cuando se acercó a mi oído para cantarla.

_Porque estoy_

_enamorado por primera vez,_

_sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé,_

Me alejé ligeramente de él para verlo a la cara mientras seguía cantando tan suave que apenas lograba escuchar unos susurros, mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y guiaba una mano a mi cabeza para hacer que la apoye en su pecho nuevamente. Y volvió a mi oído a seguir con otra parte.

_soñando solo con que llegue el día en que tú me digas…_

_Te amo también._

Al momento en que lo escuche, alcé mi rostro a verlo con mis ojos cristalinos, no podía creer que todo esto fuera real, y quería llorar a causa de la felicidad que sentía.

Hice un poco de fuerza con mis manos en su nuca, para indicarle que deseaba besarlo, ya que no lo alcanzaba ni poniéndome de puntitas.

En el momento en que nuestros labios se juntaron mi corazón saltó de alegría, ya que al fin me había rendido ante sus encantos y permití que esta esperanza echara raíz en mí y lanzarme de lleno en esto.

Me separé solo un poco de él, ya que me dolían las piernas por mantenerme en puntitas de los pies. Edward se sentó en la colchoneta, y yo lo hice frente a él.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio durante un largo minuto, mientras sentía que mi corazón en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho por la fuerza con la que latía.

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, saboreando el momento, antes de besarme de nuevo tierna y delicadamente. No había ansias ni apuros en ese beso. Solo sentía que era puro sentimiento. Sin darme cuenta estaba acostada en la colchoneta, con Edward sobre mí, besando mis labios, solo separándose para besar mis mejillas cuando necesitaba aire desesperadamente. El mantenía el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos evitando que yo lo sintiera.

En un momento dado el empezó a besar mi mandíbula y cuello, haciendo que los nervios que sentía anteriormente resurgieran, pero decidí intentar calmarme.

-Bella. – Susurraba Edward contra la piel de mi cuello. – Bella, no te quiero faltar el respeto, no te quiero lastimar, - Mientras decía esto sentí su mano deslizarse por mi pierna hacia mí cadera y me estremeció un escalofrío, pero curiosamente no fue de miedo, sino el contacto de su piel con la mía. – me estas volviendo loco.

En ese momento sentí su mano acercarse al botón de mi short, e instintivamente mi mano voló a la suya deteniéndolo. – ¡NO!

-Discúlpame Bella. – Observe la vergüenza en su mirada e intentó alejarse.

-Edward. – Impedí que pusiera distancia entre nosotros. – No es por nada que tú hubieras hecho, es solo que...

-Entiendo Bella, recién empieza todo, y estoy queriendo correr antes de caminar, no puedo esperar que aceptes…

-No es eso Edward, aunque tienes razón. – Pero no es eso. El solo contacto de su piel me estremece completamente y me hace… mejor me detengo ahí o no podré ordenar mis pensamientos. – Edward, no puedo hacerlo, yo… yo… - No pude mantenerle la mirada y la bajé mientas jugaba con mi dedos en el espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos y los veía como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo aunque eso estuviera frente a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Bella? – Lo sentí apoyar su peso sobre su lado izquierdo y con su otra mano hacerme levantar la mirada. – Si no es algo que yo hice, entonces ¿qué es?

-Es que esto es muy romántico y todo lo demás, es muy especial sí, pero… -volví a bajar la mirada para suspirar profundamente y volví a verlo a los ojos. – No me gustaría que nuestra primera vez sea así, en una casa prestada, en unas colchonetas puestas en el piso.

-¿Eres virgen? – me preguntó ¿sorprendido?

-Si – Sentí mis mejillas arder intensamente por esa confesión.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se puso a lado mío pasando un bazo por mi cintura y el otro bajo su cabeza. – No pasa nada pequeña, te quiero y no voy a faltarte el respeto. No necesito esto.

Con lo que me dijo me relajé, y me acerqué a darle un beso intenso a lo que él se alejo de mí dejándome confundida.

-Bella, te respeto, pero soy hombre… y tú eres una mujer demasiado hermosa y que me provoca demasiado. El contacto con tu piel me provoca una – se calló y se estremeció. Lo entendí, a los dos nos pasaba lo mismo. Me sonreí.

-Disculpa. – Me tapé el rostro por la vergüenza.

Se sentó en el extremo mientras respiraba profundamente mientras se cogía el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y el corazón.

Mientras él hacía eso yo me acomodé como él lo hizo anteriormente y lo observé hasta que se volteó a verme, sonrió de lado y se acostó igual que yo frente a mí.

Nos quedamos así, viéndonos fijamente, y fue en ese momento en que caí en cuenta que nunca en toda mi vida entere vería sus ojos más hermosos que ahora, que me miraba como con devoción, y en sus ojos se reflejaba la llama de una de las velas, lo que hacía sus ojos hipnóticos y únicos.

Este hombre, si sus planes se dañan, me va a destruir por completo, ya que a partir de este momento, jamás podré olvidarlo, ni su mirada tan única o el brillo de la llama de la vela reflejada en la pupila de sus ojos. JAMÁS PODRÉ OLVIDARLO.

_**Chicas aquí les llegué con un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste. Si bien hay cosas que parecen mentira, de buena mano les puedo decir que saben pasar, y como dijo vale misty parecerá muy acelerado, pero si se da en la vida real.**_

_**Eugiis19.- **__Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el poema. Y pues trato de no dejar ningún tipo de error, más que unas que otras cosas que pongo a propósito._

_**Vale-Misty Cullen.- **__Tienes razón, puede parecer muy acelerado, pero son cosas que pueden pasar entre dos personas que sean soñadores e idealistas o que crean en el amor a primera vista._

_**Alle Cullen Diggory.- **__espero no hayas muerto de curiosidad, ya que te he cumplido la promesa de actualizar una vez a la semana. Espero te guste este cap. _

_**Bueno chicas, no leemos hasta la próxima y como siempre, plis déjenme los reviews que me encantaría saber la opinión de todas las que me leen. No pierden nada diciendo así sea muy bueno o solo no me gusto. Siiiii plis…**_

_**Nos vemos **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Wichi0705**_


	10. Chapter 9 ¿FUÉ SOLO UN JUEGO?

**PERDONENME POR LA DEMORA, NOS LEEMOS ABAJO PARA DISCULPARME.**

Esa noche fue inolvidable para mí, Edward se porto como jamás pensé que se portaría un hombre en tales situaciones… No solo me respetó, sino también fue tierno, cariñoso y cuando de un momento a otro me quedé dormida, me despertó cerca de las 5 AM con un dulce beso en la frente.

-Despierta Bella durmiente. – Hablaba suave casi en un susurro contra mi frente.

Me removí un poco entre sus brazos sintiendo unas profundas ganas de seguir durmiendo. Bostecé sintiendo como su olor invadía mis pensamientos y me levantaba poco a poco.

Espera. ¿Me removí entre sus brazos?

Salté bruscamente, y Edward aparto sus brazos de mí inmediatamente.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunte intentando salirme por la tangente.

Miró su muñeca con una mirada confusa y volvió a verme. – 4:50 de la mañana. ¿Por qué has saltado así?

Mire avergonzada hacia mi regazo. – Lo siento. – sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. – Es solo que no sé en qué momento me quede dormida… y me sorprendió despertar entre los brazos de alguien. – sentí mi cara arder al confesar el motivo por el que había saltado.

-¿Primera vez que duermes en brazos de alguien? – Me preguntó con un cierto tono escéptico.

-Mmmm… en brazos de alguien no, pero si primera vez en brazos de un hombre… - Conteste con total naturalidad. Y él rió.

-Y… ¿En brazos de quién has dormido? – Preguntó divertido. – claro, si es que se puede saber.

-Pues en los de mi papá. – Conteste restándole importancia a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Graciosa… eso no cuenta… - Comentó muerto de la risa ahora.

-Si cuenta para mi… - Murmure bajo, tanto que creí que no me oiría.

Me abrazó por la espalda, apartando el cabello de mi nuca y dejando un beso justo debajo de donde empieza mi cabello provocando un estremecimiento completo en mi cuerpo.

-No cuenta Mi Bella… Así que soy el primero con el que duermes abrazada… - abrí la boca para refutar y él me callo poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios. – los padres no cuentan.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… he dormido por primera vez abrazada en mi vida y ha sido contigo. – mostró una sexy sonrisa ladeada mientras su mirada primero fija en mis ojos recorriendo luego el camino hasta mis labios donde se posó de manera tentadora. – Edward. No me mires así por favor.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué se supone que hago? – dijo como lo hacen los niños cuando lo encuentran haciendo una travesura y levantando las manos queriendo demostrar que era inocente. Entonces se sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Eso. – Señalé con el dedo índice. – Provocarme con cosas como esas.

-Te provoco… haciendo ¿Esto? – Dijo mientras se mordía sensualmente el labio.

-Sí. – para que negarlo. - ¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo?

-Y ¿Qué pasa si no? – Después de terminar de decir esas palabras lamió sus labios provocativamente.

-¡Oh! Edward… ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Para que seas tú la que me bese. – Sonreí.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros y bese suavemente sus labios al inicio, pero casi inmediatamente necesité más, más de Edward, más de sus labios… Más de ÉL.

Nos acostamos lentamente sobre las colchonetas nuevamente, y los besos cada vez se volvían más ansiosos y deseosos, más demandantes.

Las manos de Edward paseaban suavemente por mis costados, pero sin meterse debajo de mi blusa. En un determinado momento posó sus manos en mis caderas apretándolas suavemente.

De un momento al otro Edward se separó dejando un vacío en los sitios donde anteriormente sus manos estuvieron y donde nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto.

Me quedé quieta sintiendo como dolía su distancia y la manera tan brusca en que cortó el momento.

-Perdona. – Me atreví a decir. Sentía que algo había hecho mal. – Dime… dime lo… dime qué… dime lo que hice mal… - Pregunté tímida.

Edward se volteó a verme intrigado.

-¿Por qué piensas que hiciste algo mal? - ¿Cómo que por qué? Se alejó bruscamente. Por qué otro motivo lo haría.

-Por… por… hacer… provocar… este… ¿hacer que tengas que alejarte? – Quise decir una afirmación, pero me salió más como una pregunta.

-No Bella… No has hecho nada mal. – Ah… ¿No? – Todo lo contrario. - … - tuve que alejarme para respetarte… Me estabas volviendo loco.

- Lo siento. – ¿Lo volvía loco?

-Bella… no es tu culpa ser tan – me miro de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba antes de morderse los labios y verme directamente a los ojos. – seductora y endemoniadamente sexy.

No pude hacer más que sonrojarme y encogerme en el sitio en el que me encontraba.

El ambiente se inundo por un silencio incomodo, y fue cuando reaccioné por la hora.

Sin decir nada me levanté y empecé a peinarme el cabello con las manos. Sorprendentemente no lo encontré demasiado enredado.

-Edward. Debo de irme. – Me miro como si le hubiera dicho que no lo quería ver. – No quisiera que de pronto lleguen mis padres a la casa y no estar. – Y en parte era la verdad. – Aparte me lograste librar de tu hermana ayer, pero juro que hoy me iba a ver para salir. Y necesitare dormir un poco antes de verla.

-Pero si dormiste muy bien.

-¿Tu no dormiste bien?

-Pase una muy buena noche, pero no me quejaría de pasar otro rato más abrazándote. – sonreí.

-Edward. – dije a modo de queja mientras me acercaba a él a gatas. – En 30 minutos exactos me voy. – en cuanto vi que iba a refutarme, esta fue mi ocasión para callarlo. – Sin peros.

-Bella. – Susurro contra mi cabello. – Te quiero.

Abrí los ojos por la impresión. A pesar de todos los planes, a pesar de la carta y todos los besos. Era la primera vez que lo decía con todas sus letras.

-Yo también te quiero Edward. – _Y mucho más que eso._

Me voltee a verlo y me sonrió de lado al mirar algo en mis ojos. Acarició mi rostro solo con las puntas de los dedos causando un sinfín de sensaciones sobre mi piel.

No reaccioné en cuanto tiempo pasamos así hasta que sentí como poco a poco todo se iba aclarando.

-Edward.

-¿Mmmm?

-Tengo que irme. – no quería, pero tenía que.

-Dijiste media hora. – Se quejó como niño pequeño. Solo pude contener un poco la carcajada que amenazó con escaparse riéndome entre dientes.

-Edward… por la claridad que se ve afuera, hace rato que pasó la media hora. – Lo vi alejar sus ojos de los míos a regañadientes para ver hacia la ventana.

-Vaya… que rápido se pasa el tiempo.

-Sí. – Lastimosamente. – Y yo tengo que irme a mi casa.

-Te acompaño. No sería de caballeros el no escoltarte hasta la puerta de tu casa. – me reí.

-Edward. Ni que estuviéramos tan lejos.

-Igual. – Se levantó y alisó su pantalón. – Vamos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

**2 semanas después**

Edward después de esa noche tan especial tenía que viajar, y los dos decidimos esa misma noche que Alice no se enterara, aunque para mi vergüenza quien si se enteró de todo fue Esme, aunque ella nunca dijo una sola palabra sobre ello, Edward en una de las escapadas que lograba conseguirme de su hermana me dijo que le había contado todo a ella, ya que necesitaba decírselo a ALGUIEN y que en definitiva, en la única que podía confiar era ella y que Alice por su personalidad no entraba a consideración. No quería que se dispusiera a casarnos desde ese día, y yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo.

Lo que sí puedo decir es que será realmente doloroso cuando me despida de él un hoy, un día antes de que viaje de vuelta hacia Volterra. Edward no quería que fuera a despedirlo en el aeropuerto porque decía que si estaba ahí con él no sería capaz de abordar el avión.

Esta noche, como una de las pocas en que lograba que Alice me dejara un poco tranquila sin que supiera que me vería con alguien (su divino, tierno, hermoso y dulce hermano).

Edward prometió llegar alrededor de las 9 de la noche. Alice estaba conmigo en mi habitación, revisando mi armario y quejándose de mi falta de interés en mejorar mi ropa.

-Alice, entiende… voy a cambiar de ambiente, de clima. Para qué voy a querer en este momento llenar de ropa para aquí si no la voy a usar, y de seguro en dos meses vendrás de nuevo a decir que ya pasaron de moda y ni las habré usado.

Hizo una graciosa cara de niña enojada mientras volvía a dejar unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados de color azul cielo.

-Entonces tienes que comprar ropa para el sitio al que vayas a ir. – Refutó ya que no le daba opciones.

-Alice, no vas a conseguir que vaya contigo de compras solo para que mañana olvides que tu hermano ya regresa. – Intenté bromear con ella a pesar de sentir en mi interior como dolía el saber que mañana se iba.

-Ese tonto ya se acostumbró a vivir allá. Yo peleando con Aro para no regresar, y él lo hace tan pronto. – Comentaba mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ten en cuenta que él lleva viviendo más tiempo allá que tú. Probablemente ya tenga sus amistades y una vida.

-Y nadie quita que quizás hasta una novia. – Ja, eso sí que no. – Al menos hasta el día de hoy no podría asegurarlo.

-¿Por qué no podrías? – Ok, esta conversación se fue a terrenos peligrosos con mi curiosidad, pero algo había detrás de su "al menos hasta hoy"

-Porque Edward no acostumbra a tener novias, sino "chicas con las que sale". Es decir nada serio.

Ouch, escuchar eso fue como recibir un golpe bajo.

La verdad es que con Edward nunca definimos en un estado lo que éramos. Solo disfrutábamos el pasar juntos, y me decía sus palabras de amor o conversaba de varias cosas. Pero el decir o pedirme que fuera su novia o presentarme ante alguien como tal. Nunca.

-Bella. – Palma frente a mí. – Bella. – Chasquido de dedos. – ¡BELLA!

-Dime.

-Hasta que reaccionas… llevo rato llamándote. – A ¿SÍ? – Me tengo que ir ya. Mamá me pidió que fuera temprano a la casa. No sé para qué, pero si me quiero quedar más tiempo mejor hago todo lo que me piden. Jaja jaja. – Miré la hora. 8:45PM, Edward debería de estar a lo mejor ya saliendo de su casa.

-Vamos Alice, te acompaño a la puerta. – Me incorporé y caminé con ella mientras ella iba revoloteando y saltando de aquí para allá, algo iba hablando pero mi mente no lograba coordinar lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Alice. Me dices mañana si podrás venir a verme. Recuerda que la próxima semana tengo que irme a Forks.

-Sí, sí, si… Yo vengo y tú te vas.

-Alice. – Voltee a verla seriamente. – Sabes que eso no es así. Tengo que ir a ver el sitio donde voy a quedarme mientras este en la universidad. Se supone que yo adivinara que venías.

-Ya, ya, ya… si sé que eso estaba desde antes planeado y que no se va a detener porque yo venga.

-Exactamente. Entonces… ¿Me llamas mañana?

-Depende del ánimo que estemos mi mama y yo después de que Edward se vaya… yo te aviso.

-Ok. Bye entonces.

Una vez que se fue Alice corrí hacia mi cuarto, Edward vendría dentro de poco, y yo quería darle un pequeño recuerdo de nosotros para que se lleve algo mío con él, que me tenga de cierta manera presente en su nuevo departamento.

Cogí un formato de cartulina negra que había estado recordando de manera que quedara adornada con unos bordes irregulares sin tocar unas líneas blancas que había realizado con una tiza en los bordes.

Cogí el correcto de bolígrafos para escribir en el lado frontal de la cartulina el poema que escribí el día que me besó por primera vez, el día que fue el baile inolvidable, el día que cambió mi vida.

Del lado reverso también le quise escribir, pero no sabía exactamente que ponerle. Miré el reloj. 8:57PM en cualquier momento debería de estar llegando, pero quiero que sea un detalle que no olvide. No quiero que sea un simple poema, aunque este nunca sería cualquiera ya que es nuestro, de nuestro momento mágico.

Comencé a escribir tal y como salieran las palabras en ese momento.

_Edward, me duele el tener que despedirme de ti, pero sé que tenías una vida antes de empezar lo que empezó cuando viniste y me buscaste, y yo no puedo querer que cambies eso, por lo que hoy, cuando estés conmigo intentaré sonreír por ti._

_Haz causado un cambio en mí. Un cambio del que no creo muchos se den cuenta pero que está ahí._

_Este poema como ya debes de haberte dado cuenta no es sacado de un libro ni ninguna página de internet. _

_Es uno que escribí para ti, en el que describo la noche en que cambió mi vida. La noche que viniste a verme. La noche que empezó todo._

_Quiero darte algo mío que puedas llevarte, y te permita sentir que de alguna manera estoy ahí a tu lado._

_No hay nada más mío y personal que estas palabras que he logrado escribir por y para ti._

_Te quiere._

_Bella._

Cuando volví a ver al reloj, Edward aún no llegaba y eran las 9:15 y no había rastro de él. Intenté llamarlo al celular pero me mandaba directo a buzón de voz.

Metí el poema con el mensaje en una cajita que había pintado con diferentes formas de corazones en colores varios.

Me puse a recoger la ropa que Alice dejó desordenada para pasar el tiempo. Una vez terminé de hacerlo me fijé que había pasado ya media hora. Eso era extraño. Edward siempre llegaba puntual a verme. Intenté llamarlo de nuevo y conseguí el mismo resultado.

Sin quererlo ni desearlo las palabras de Alice se comenzaron a filtrar en mi mente. Nunca le ha conocido Novia, solo "chicas con las que sale".

-Fuera, largo de mi mente, malditas ideas envenenadas.

_Y si no eres más que una de esas chicas para él._

-Eso no es así.

_¿Alguna vez dijo que eras su novia con todas sus letras?_

_-_Nunca lo ha hecho… pero…

_Ahí está, eres solo una más._

-¡Que NO! A solo otra más no le hubiera dado una carta como la que me dio a mí.

_Son solo palabras, el si sabe como conquistar a una mujer hecha y derecha como no va a saber hacerlo con una niñita como tú._

_-_Basta… basta… No quiero pensar… por favor… - Llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro mientras recogía mis piernas, y en ese momento me caí en cuanta de que estaba llorando. Sentí como tenía mis mejillas empapadas y mis ojos no paraban de soltar lágrimas sin ningún tipo de descanso. – Él no sería capaz de hacerme un daño así solo por salir por un rato… no sería capaz.

_Y quién quita que no se lo haya hecho ya a otra en Volterra._

-CALLATE. Maldita conciencia loca… solo cállate… - acabe hablando conmigo misma en solo un susurro, mientras me abrazaba las piernas meciéndome de adelante hacia atrás.

Miré una última vez el reloj. 10:28 PM. No va a venir.

_Te mintió. Todo fue mentira…_

-Lo más probable. – Me rendí ante la voz que me atormentaba en mi cabeza. Justo hay Alice tenía que decirme esas cosas de su hermano, y justo también hoy tenía que él decidir no contestarme su celular y no aparecer a la hora que dijo cuando el siempre sabe estar hasta 5 minutos antes.

_Solo te usó mientras estuvo aquí para no aburrirse._

Me abracé a mi misma mientras me acomodaba en mi cama y me tapaba con las mantas. No me provocaba moverme de ahí. Vi por última vez el reloj más por masoquista que por confiar que llegara.

10:50

Estando acosta en mi cama con las lágrimas cayendo sin piedad me estaba quedando dormida cuando de un momento al otro escucho como golpecitos en mi ventana. Pero de seguro es el viento.

Continúan.

-Bella. – Escucho la voz de Edward como en un grito a susurros. (N/A sé que suena ilógico, pero me espero entiendan lo que trato de decir con esa expresión)

Me enfurruñe en mi cama queriendo sacar de mi cabeza su voz. Tan poco tiempo con él, pero igual dolía sobre manera el ver que tal vez los planes de Edward eran solo una táctica para tenerme de compañía mientras estuviera aquí

Empezó a sonar mi celular mientras seguía sonando los golpecitos en la ventana. Decidí ignorarlo.

El celular sonó insistentemente hasta que cerca de las 12 de la noche, de hecho 11:43 que vi el reloj de la mesa me decidí a contestarlo.

-Bella. Por favor. Discúlpame. – Alejé el celular, ese no era su número. – Es que tuve problemas…

**Chicas, sé que me he demorado más de lo normal, ya que en general actualicé hasta 15 días después, pero he tenido problemas, empecé a hacer las rotaciones en el hospital, el sábado que en general es el día en que me instalo a escribir tuve que hacer guardia y llegue cansada; entre semana es imposible ya que comparto computadora con mis padres y hermanas. Aparte de todo eso me robaron el celular, y estoy en todo un trámite porque fue en mi curso, y no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya, así que eso también me ha quitado tiempo, y me quito inspiración para escribir.**

**Ahorita estoy escribiendo con un dolor de cabeza, por lo que sus reviews quedan pendientes de respuesta. Espero de verdad les guste el cap, aunque no esta completo, pero creo que si lo hago en uno solo saldrá demasiado largo… nos estamos leyendo.**

**Espero les agrade el cap. Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber la opinión de ustedes. Nos estamos leyendo. XOXO**


	11. Capítulo 10 DESPEDIDA

**Sé que estoy retrasadisisima en comparación a lo usual pero la universidad absorbe mi vida. Nos vemos abajo.**

**POV Edward**

Estaba en mi cuarto tranquilo arreglando mis maletas para el día siguiente, ya me tocaba separarme de mi hermosa Bella, pero vendría a verla dentro de poco, en dos meses que serán las fiestas de finales de año, y aprovechare de acompañar a mi mamá y a Carlisle para estar con ellos esas festividades que hace tantos años no paso con ellos.

¿Edward?

Dime mamá.

¿Por qué tan apurado cariño? Tan temprano y ya arreglando las maletas. Pensé que Bella lograría que quisieras pasar más tiempo aquí.

Y lo hizo, pero tengo planes mamá. Tengo que viajar mañana, y en la noche voy a ver a Bella. – Aún faltaba casi dos horas para que anochezca.

¿No va a despedirte mañana?

No mamá. No lo soportaría. – No podría irme con ella ahí, pero ni de broma se lo digo, después se las arreglaría para llevarla. – Alice le llamaría la atención.

¡Ah! Mi pequeño niño, pensar que la última vez que te llevé al aeropuerto aún eras un chico de colegio, y verte ahora todo un hombre, Hecho y derecho.

¡Mamá! – Le dije en manera de reproche al momento en que me alborotó aún más el cabello.

Te dejo para no molestarte hijo. Te quiero.

Yo también mamá.

Tenía que apurarme, una vez terminadas las maletas quería salir a comprarle a Bella un detalle con el que siempre me recuerde.

Me apresuré en salir, me quedaba una hora para llegar al centro comercial y encontrar el regalo que quería darle a Bella.

Cuando llegué al centro comercial, en una joyería pude ver un hermoso collar, y él dije con forma de una estrella y una luna.

Era perfecto, y aquellas dos imágenes, su significado era incluso como pensado para Bella, nada más hermoso que ver la luna y las estrella, y la luna jamás se podrá separar de la estrella. Así como yo tampoco planeo separarme nunca de ella.

La luna no se la ve en ocasiones con la estrella, pero siempre está ahí, y es lo que nos sucede, no podrá verme siempre, pero siempre estaré con ella.

En la joyería, quería llevarme el collar en ese instante, y dárselo, pero esto me pasa por dejarlo para el último, quería que le grabaran en el centro de la estrella BElla. Parecerá para todo aquel que no sepa de nosotros un error al grabarlo, pero están nuestras iníciales unidas. Sonreí internamente al darme cuenta que sería una especie de secreto también el significado de esa cadena.

A lo que iba saliendo del centro comercial, ya había anochecido, iba demasiado tarde. Estaba a más de una hora de la casa de Bella, y el estacionamiento estaba casi desolado.

El centro comercial dentro de poco todos los locales los cerrarían, y solo quedaría el patio de comidas, por ello no había ni un taxi. Me quedé en la entrada del centro comercial, por el parqueadero, ya que tendría que llegar tarde o temprano un taxi.

Eran ya las 8 de la noche, y ya estaba retrasado, ya que siempre intentaba llegar hasta 15 minutos antes de lo que le decía a Bella para pasar más tiempo con ella.

De pronto un sujeto se acerca caminando por la acera y siento un escalofrió recorre mi espalda. Camina directamente hacia mí. Intento apartarme de su camino, pero me agarra un brazo con su mano derecha y en la izquierda me saca un revolver.

Dame todo.

Me quedo congelado, sin creer que esto sea real. Justo hoy tiene que venir a pasar esto.

Desde que era adolescente mi mamá me enseño a no llevar la contraria a los ladrones y entregar todo, más aun si esta armado.

Le entregue mi billetera, que por suerte no cargaba más que un poco de efectivo ya que había gastado en la joyería, y una tarjeta, mis papeles los había dejado en la casa.

El tipo en cuanto le entregue la billetera, toco mis bolsillos, y con el mango de la pistola golpeó mi hombro al encontrar mi celular lo que ocasionó que me inclinara del dolor mientras salí corriendo.

En cuanto percate de que estuviera lejos, y no corriera riesgo de disparar al verme correr al centro comercial hablé con un guardia para informarle lo sucedido y me permitieran llamar a la casa.

¿Aló?

¿Alice?

¡Edward! ¿Dónde estás?

Pásame a mamá por favor.

Espera un momento. – Demonios, no tengo ni cómo llamar a Bella. - ¿Aló?

¡Mamá! Por favor, ¿pueden venir a verme al centro comercial?

¿Qué paso? – Preguntó confundida y preocupada. Será que le digo ahorita lo ocurrido o le explico cuando este acá. Mmmm… mejor le digo acá, cosa que ve que estoy bien y no la preocupo.

Acá te explico mamá, por favor no se demoren.

¿Y tu celular? – Insistió, a lo mejor se fijo en el identificador de llamadas que este no es un número conocido.

Acá te explico.

Salimos para allá.

Después de que hablé con mi mamá, los policías me empezaron a interrogar sobre el tipo que me asaltó, ya que por ser un sitio comercial no pueden permitir que esté merodeando.

Casi al instante en que termine de explicarles todo y describirles al tipo, me quedé sentado en una pileta que está en toda la entrada del centro comercial y a los poco minutos creo yo, llegó mamá acompañada por Alice. _¡Demonios! No podré pedirle que me pase dejando por la casa de Bella._

Edward. ¿Qué pasó?

Nada grave mamá. Un tipo me asaltó afuera mientras esperaba un taxi. – No quería que estuviera preocupada por nada. En realidad me encontraba perfectamente.

¡¿Qué!? – Casi gritaron al unisonó Alice y mamá. – ¿No te hizo nada? ¿Estás bien? – Tenían que ser madre e hija para ser tan parecidas.

Mamá estoy bien. Por eso no te dije nada por teléfono. – Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes. – Vamos a casa, ¿Sí? Por favor. – Tengo que alcanzar a ver a Bella.

Durante todo el camino siguieron con un interrogatorio peor que el de la policía, pero lo entendía, se preocuparon, aunque lo hacen por la nada, ya que ya vieron que me encuentro perfectamente.

Al llegar a la casa, me fui directamente a mi habitación, y una vez sentí que Alice se metió en la suya, voy a ver a mamá.

¿Mamá? – toco suavemente la puerta. - ¿Puedo pasar?

Dime Edward. – Me contesta con una sonrisa tan suya, tan maternal

¿Y Carlisle? – Le pregunté al percatarme que no estaba en la habitación.

Abajo, preparándome una copa de helado. – me reí.

Mamá, voy a ver a Bella, le prometí ir a verla.

Pero hijo, es muy tarde.

Lo sé, pero no la veré mañana. Tengo que despedirme de ella. – No soportaría irme sin verla, y verla en el aeropuerto no me permitiría abordar el avión.

Hijo mío. – Suspiró. – Toma, - Agarro su celular de la mesa de noche. – llévalo, cualquier cosa llama, o avisa. Por favor. – No pude evitar entornar los ojos. – Un susto me basta y me sobra para mucho tiempo, así que no me vires los ojos jovencito.

De acuerdo mamá.

Ve, antes de que se duerma.

Te quiero mamá. – la verdad es que tengo una madre asombrosa.

Yo te adoro hijo mío. Anda, anda si no quieres que te retenga. – Agregó mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta de su cuarto como si me estuviera echando. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo hacia la casa de Bella.

Cuando salí de la casa me caí en cuenta de la hora que era, 11:30 PM, Bella debe de haber creído que la deje plantada. Demonios, maldito ladrón.

Cuarto para las 12, llegue al patio de la casa de Bella, no sabía cómo hacer para que saliera sin que sus padres se den cuenta que estaba aquí.

Me acerqué a su ventana, estaba todas las luces apagadas. Empecé a lanzar pequeñas pepitas caídas de los arboles. Pasados unos poco minutos intenté llamarla sin hacer demasiada bulla

¡Bella! – Ojalá me escuche. - ¡Bella!

En ese momento recordé el teléfono de mi mamá, por suerte el número de Bella me lo había aprendido de memoria.

Timbraba y timbraba, pero nadie contestaba. Rayos, que no se haya quedado dormida, por favor.

Seguí lanzando las pepitas a la ventana, mientras volvía a llamar al celular de Bella.

¡Contesto!

Bella. Por favor. Discúlpame. – Por favor que no esté muy enojada. – Es que tuve problemas…

**POV Bella**

En ese momento me acerqué a la ventana, y lo pude ver ahí, parado en medio del patio, agitado, con la mano pegada a su oído, lo más seguro sosteniendo el celular.

Espérame, ya bajo y me explica.

Hablé tranquila, sorprendentemente todo lo que había sentido hace unos minutos automáticamente desapareció y me sentí feliz de que todo fue simplemente cosas que mi cabeza se puso a armar al ver que no llegaba.

Iba a salir con la caja, pero estando en la puerta de la casa, antes de abrirla, decidí dejarla en la sala, en un sillón.

¿Por qué demoraste? – Pregunte sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Bella. Mi hermosa Bella, mi amor. Discúlpame, no quería llegar tarde. – Me abrazó por la cintura.

Lo que importa es que estas aquí. – Respondí restándole importancia a todo lo demás escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y aspirando profundamente su aroma tan delicioso para mí.

Te quiero mi Bella. Mi amor, disculpa. – Sabía que debía de reclamarle, y preguntar por lo que había dicho Alice, pero no podía, me queda tan poco tiempo con él, no puedo desperdiciarlo.

No importa amor, lo que importa es que estas aquí.

En cuanto terminé de decir eso, me besó, quitándome el aire, desesperadamente. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas que habían quedado en el patio a causa de la limpieza que hicieron en el ático.

En ese momento me acordé de la caja.

Edward, espérame un momento por favor, déjame ir a ver algo.

No te demores. – Me dio un pequeño beso, apenas un roce de labios antes de que me levantara

Entre a la casa, y cogí la caja, la observé, aunque se veía hermosa, no me sentía satisfecha con ella, pero debía de dársela, quería que se llevara algo mío con él, aparte de mi corazón que ya me lo robó.

Salí con la caja en la espalda, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo.

¿Qué traes ahí pequeña? – No te acobardes me dije a mi misma.

_Espero le guste. _Cuando estuve frente a él saqué la caja de atrás mío y se la enseñe.

En el momento en que deposito su mirada en la caja, se quedó inmóvil, no decía nada ni mostraba emoción alguna.

_Demonios, no le gusto._

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, que para mí fueron como horas antes de que él se moviera y extendiera sus manos para tomar la caja.

Me quedé quieta esperando a que la abriera y viera dentro, aunque con la poca luz que tenía, dudaba que pudiera leer lo que le escribí.

La abrió, y echó un vistazo rápido antes de saltar, dejando la caja en la banca y alzarme dándome vueltas, mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello.

Lentamente fue parando, y cuando lo hizo completamente besó suavemente mis labios, antes de susurrar un - _ Gracias_.

Después de eso se te volvió a sentar en la banca, pero yo me quede parada frente a él, abrazándome por la cintura, con su rostro escondido en mi pecho.

Pasamos así por algún tiempo, no sabría decir cuánto, cuando levanto su rostro y me beso con ansias, con desesperación, y me su abrazo se intensifico, apretando más sus brazos en torno a mi cintura.

Fue en ese momento en que di cuenta que debía de irse, se estaba aferrando.

Cómo deseaba que él tiempo se detuviera o dejara de avanzar tan rápido.

Sabía que debía de despedirme de él, pero la voz no quería salir, no quería decir el adiós que tanto esta odiando en este momento.

Me abrazó con más fuerza aún y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, pegando su oído al sitio donde se encuentra mi corazón.

No sé en qué momento empecé a respirar profundamente a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos, ocasionando que Edward levantara su vista a verme.

Bella, por favor, no quiero que llores. – Me dijo en el justo momento en que se me escapó una lágrima que ya traicioneramente se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

Está bien, - Sonreí. – No lo haré.

No podía dejar que Edward se llevara una imagen triste de mí, tenía que sonreír por él, ya podría llorar cuando se fuera a su casa.

Pasamos así durante algún tiempo más, hasta que el celular que cargaba Edward empezó a vibrar.

Amor, debo irme. Es de la casa, de seguro mamá. – Besé suavemente sus labios.

Entiendo, viajas temprano, algo debes descansar. – Me entristecía saber que ya debía de irse, pero lo entendía de verdad.

Mi Bella, te voy a extrañar.

Yo también Edward. Pero tampoco es que te vas para siempre.

Si amor, y pronto te llevaré conmigo para no separarme de ti.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos una vez más, como lo hizo el día del baile en el salón, por varios minutos antes de acercarse despacio a mis labios, antes de darme un beso como el primero que me dio, con todo el deseo que jamás hubiera sentido robándome el aliento, hasta que sentí la necesidad de separarme ligeramente de él rompiendo la magia de ese beso a causa de la falta de aire que sentía.

Lo abracé con fuerza, deseando poder detenerlo y así lograr evitar que se vaya, y él me abrazó de igual forma como si deseara no separarse nunca más de mí

Cuando nos separamos, volvió a ver fijamente a mis ojos, antes de rozar suavemente mis labios e irse.

Yo me quedé sentada en la banca, sintiendo como poco a poco un vacío se apoderaba de mí, sentía ya su ausencia, y me dolía en lo más profundo, pero tenía un consuelo, sabía que él no había jugado conmigo.

Me quedé un tiempo sentada, esperando a que fuera el tiempo suficiente como para saber que Edward no regresaría y vería llorando.

Lloré, y sentí como cada lágrima golpeaba con mayor intensidad que la anterior mis ojos, hasta que me quedé seca, o eso creí, subí a mi habitación y en el momento en que toqué la cama me percaté que eran casi las 4AM, en solo 4 horas más saldría el vuelo de Edward, es decir que en dos horas iría hacia el aeropuerto, y volvieron las lagrimas a agolparse en mis ojos, luchando por salir antes que la siguiente. Y llorando fue que me quedé dormida.

**POV EDWARD**

Cuando llegué a la casa no logré dormir, solo logro sentir la falta de Bella, y la ausencia de ella que sentiré cuando esté en Volterra.

La despedida con mamá, Alice y Carlisle no fue ni la cuarta parte de dolorosa de lo que fue con Bella.

Sabía que en el momento en que me fuera empezaría a llorar, y mientras caminaba hacia la casa, solo me provocaba correr de vuelta a abrazarla y consolarla, pero me dolería más a mí, y sé que también a ella el que me tuviera que ir hoy, por eso no corrí de regreso a ella.

Tenía un plan para los dos, para que pudiéramos estar juntos, y debía de hacer sacrificios para ellos, y algunos muy dolorosos como el tener que despedirme de ella en este momento.

En este momento me encuentro sentado ya en mi puesto en el avión, me tocó ir en una ventana, y solo observo hacia afuera, contando desde ya los días que hacen falta para volver a ver a mi Bella.

Regresaré pronto por ti mi hermosa Bella. - Susurro al momento en que el avión empieza a despegar.

**Chicas, ya saben cuál fue el problema de Edward, y tuve que poner el POV de Edward, porque por el lado de Bella no se iban a enterar, y no quería ser mala de dejarlas con la curiosidad, ni que tampoco llegaran a pensar que no sabía cuál mismo problema poner (yo de lectora lo hubiera pensado así jeje)**

**La verdad es que la universidad me está matando, no me deja tiempo para nada en estos últimos días, a penas si tengo tiempo para ver a mi novio y pasar con mi familia.**

**Pero aquí me estoy haciendo un tiempito para escribir el cap, ya que en cualquier momento me mandan una info para hacer una tarea que mandaron para el lunes, una tesis que debo entregar, y un portafolio que me hacen hacer que es de 250 pag mas o menos. :S**

**Valery-Misty: **Gracias por tus observaciones en el cap y el resumen, no me había dado cuenta. La verdad es que poco tenía que ver la inspiración, pero si mucho las ganas de escribir, y en esos días las tuve por los suelos, me sentaba para poder escribir, y ni querer abrir Word tenía, y pues ahora fueron las practicas y que no tuve tiempo. Pero aquí está este cap. Espero te guste.

**Ale Cullen Diggory: **Disculpa por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero ya como dije arriba, la maldita universidad no me da tiempo para hacer ni siquiera las cosas que me mandan de tareas, ni que decir de poder ponerme a escribir, de hecho debería de estar estudiando ya que la cuarta parte de la nota de la materia depende de un exa que me toman el lunes, pero ya me presento con lo que sé, tengo demasiado por hacer, espero te guste el cap.

**Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, espero tener tiempo la prox semana para escribir, lo que es muy probable ya que es feriado, a no ser que la divina profesora que tengo me mande alguna tarea que me deje sin tiempo ni para irme al concierto que planeo irme de REIK y JESSY Y JOY. Jejeje**

**Nos leemos.**

**XOXO**

**Wichi**


	12. Chapter 11 CONOCIENDO A ROSE

**POV Bella**

Dormí de largo, y la verdad es que en el momento en que me levanté, y vi la luz del día entrando por mi ventana, solo pude pensar en que ya no vería a Edward en un buen tiempo, por lo que no me provocó levantarme de la cama, y volví a cubrirme con las sabanas.

En el momento en que volví a abrir los ojos, fue cuando escuché que mi celular sonaba intensamente. Mire la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las 4 PM. _Vaya, si que he dormido. _

Al coger el celular, en el identificador de llamadas salía: _Alice_.

Demonios, le había dicho que me vería con ella si estaba de ánimos, pero en este momento la que estaba sin ánimos era yo. Decidí contestarle, y me haría la enferma, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

¿Aló? – Fingí estar refriada.

¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? No te escuchas bien. – No, no estoy bien, estoy destrozada.

No, estoy resfriada – Gracias a que me dormí llorando, estaba con la nariz tapada y me salía toda la voz de resfriada, y ronca de lo que recién me levantaba.

¡Oh! Yo pensaba en que fuéramos al centro comercial a tomar un helado y al cine. – sí, y a hacer tu terapia de compras. Me reí internamente, ya que era seguro que esa era su razón encubierta.

Lo siento Alice, no me siento bien… - Y esa es la verdad.

¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

No, gracias, solo quiero quedarme en mi camita, y no saber de nada hasta sentirme mejor. – que probablemente será cuando pueda hablar con Edward.

Ok. No te insistiré solo porque te escuchas bien mal, te dejare descansar.

Gracias, nos vemos Alice. Chao – Y cerré sin más, ya que la verdad no estaba de ánimos para nada.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, volví a caer dormida.

Me levante cuando sentí que golpeaban la puerta de mi cuarto. De seguro era uno de mis padres, ya que no me vieron en todo el día, y no he salido para nada de mi cuarto. Me fije en la hora, eran casi las 8 PM.

Adelante.

Bella. ¿Estás bien? – era Mamá. – No has salido de tu habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera para comer. – Hay, y ahora como le explico que tengo un nudo por estomago a causa de la tristeza.

He pasado todo el día dormida mamá, no me provocaba levantarme, y no tengo hambre. – No mentía.

Nada de eso jovencita, en 15 minutos bajas a cenar con tu padre y conmigo. – Puse una mala cara antes de querer negarme y ella simplemente me callo. – Sin peros, he dicho, te veo en un momento abajo.

Cuando René te responde así, mejor no llevarle la contraria. Me levante a las bravas y me dirigí hacia el baño, a tomar una ducha con agua caliente. En el momento en que regresé a mi habitación para vestirme me di cuenta que mi celular estaba casi descargada y se apagaría en cualquier momento, por lo que lo dejé conectado cargando.

Cuando bajé a cenar, me demoré demasiado, ya que como no había probado bocado en todo el día René me obligo a comer todo el plato como a una niña pequeña, y la verdad es que no me pasaba la comida, me obligué a comer poco más de la mitad antes de lograr convencer a René que ya no me pasaba más.

Regresé a mi habitación y me disponía a meterme de nuevo en la cama para dormir hasta quien sabe cuándo, pero iba a apagar el celular antes para que no me llame nadie.

En el momento en que me disponía a apagar el celular, noté que tenía un mensaje.

Al momento en que lo abrí era uno del extranjero, lo note a causa de los números.

_Mi hermosa Bella, acabo de aterrizar._

_Dios mediante llegue a casa de Aro en una hora._

_Intentare llamarte, si en dos horas no lo he hecho, es porque no es fácil regresar._

_Ya te extraño demasiado, extraño tu sonrisa._

_Edward._

Oh… mi amor, tan hermoso, me aviso apenas llego. Algo de alegría regreso a mi cuerpo, en cuanto leí ese mensaje, por lo que de un momento al otro ya no me apetecía dormir, y por segunda vez en menos de 3 meses agarre nuevamente la libreta-Diario y empecé a escribir, tenía que sacar la pena que me provocó la noche anterior el despedirme de Edward.

_No creí poder verte ese día... todo lo que había pasado me hacía creer que todas tus palabras habían sido mentiras, mentiras que había llegado a creer... ya no esperaba más de ti... solo quería entregarte lo que era tuyo y olvidarme de ti... pero no fallaste... y te disculpaste... con ello todo dentro de mi... esa llama empezó a arder y a quemarme por dentro..._

_Estaba molesta, lo estaba, pero no podía decirlo... no salían las palabras... sabía que sería la última vez que te vería en un largo tiempo... no quería desperdiciarlo en cosas que pasaron... y que era mejor olvidarlo..._

_Abrace el tiempo que me quedaba contigo... esperando poder detenerlo y así lograr evitar que se vaya, mas este fue demasiado escurridizo, se me escapo mientras te besaba..._

_Intentando ser fuerte no pensaba en el adiós tan cercano, que se estaba dando a ver, diciendo aquí estoy yo presente..._

_Me abrazaste de una manera que me hizo entender que el tiempo que estaba acabando, y el adiós metiéndose entre los 2..._

_Escondiste tu cara en mi pecho... escuchabas mi corazón... tus manos rodeaban mi espalda... en mi mente ya te decía adiós..._

_Me pediste que no llorara... mas mis lagrimas ya se asomaban... para ti sonreía, aunque mis lagrimas ya se deslizaban sobre mi cara... solo por ti contuve las que restaban... esperando a que te marcharas..._

_Pero amor antes de que te vayas,_

_Dame un beso que me quite el aire..._

_Un último abrazo que recuerde todas las noches..._

_Y una última mirada con la cual me quede hipnotizada..._

_Te extrañare todos los días..._

_Recordando tu alegría al ver aquella pequeña caja..._

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, cuanto me demoré en escribir lo que escribí, pero ciertamente era una clara descripción de lo que pasó la noche anterior en la despedida con Edward, antes de que me diera cuenta estaba quedándome dormida de nuevo, pero en el escritorio.

Me levanté y vi la hora. 11 PM, lo más probable es que todavía faltara para que llamara, me cambié de ropa y me puse un pijama de un pantalón rosa flojo y una blusa de tiras iguales.

En el momento en que me estaba metiendo en la cama, sonó mi celular. Volvía a salir un numero irreconocible por lo que me imagine que sería el de Edward en Volterra.

¿Aló?

Mi Bella… como extrañaba oír tu voz.

Edward. – Sentí que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

Bien. – Mentí, no quería que supiera lo patética que fui al pasarme el día deprimida en la cama. – Solo extrañándote. – Eso era cierto.

Alice dijo que estabas enferma. – Pero qué…. ¡¿?! Alice, me las vas a pagar. – Llamé hace un momento a casa, para que mamá estuviera tranquila, y Alice dijo que pasó aburrida, ya que tú estabas mal, y no podías salir.

Pasé el día durmiendo, le dije a Alice que estaba mal porque no me apetecía salir.

Bella… Yo – oh no, ese es su tono de que no le gustó, pero no tenía ganas de salir. – no quiero que te quedes en casa encerrada. Quiero que salgas, que disfrutes la vida. Eres tan joven mi hermosa Bella. Disfruta… si.

Es que la verdad no quería salir.

No querías salir – no, no quería. – o es que en verdad estas enferma y no quieres decirme.

Edward. No quería salir, es más, no salí de mi cuarto para nada hasta hace poco que me obligo mi mamá a que bajara a comer.

Bella… estuviste mal durante el día. – por su tono de voz creo que se alteró o preocupo.

No. Pase dormida.

Bella. – Su voz era una advertencia.

Quieres la verdad, pase deprimida sí. Ya déjalo por la paz. Por favor. - Se quedo callado por un largo rato, así que decidí cortar el silencio que se instalo después de esas palabras. - ¿Cómo se sintió regresar?

Mal, Aro no tomó muy bien que se diga el que me vaya de su casa.

No se lo habías comentado anteriormente.

No. – Se instaló nuevamente el silencio entre nosotros. – Mi amor, debo de dejarte, y tú tienes que descansar, de seguro Alice se instalará mañana en tu casa para sacarte de ahí así sea al médico, cosa que espero que haga.

Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo hoy que quise quedarme en cama – no tenía ningún motivo que me hiciera querer levantarme – Ya mañana saldré con Alice, a lo mejor le avise a Seth para hacer algo en grupo si es que no viajó ya para las pruebas preuniversitaria.

Está bien mi amor. Descansa que yo tengo que deshacer las maletas e ir arreglando lo que me vaya a llevar al departamento. Intentare comunicarme lo más seguido que pueda. Te quiero mi Bella.

Yo también te quiero Edward.

Después de eso cerro la llamada con un suspiro de su parte que alcancé a escuchar.

A pesar de haber pasado durmiendo todo el día me sentía extremadamente cansada, por lo que me dormí casi al instante que cerramos la llamada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

1 Mes después.

Estoy en Forks, en la habitación en la que me instalaré durante un tiempo, mientras esté estudiando aquí. Dentro de poco debe de llegar la que será mi compañera de habitación. Una tal Hale.

La habitación más bien parece un pequeño departamento, ya que el área en que están las dos camas es casi como un cuarto aparte, tiene una pequeñita área en el que es sala-comedor y a lado una pequeña cocina, en un espacio en el que no se puede tener más que lo indispensable de la cocina; una pequeña nevera, cocina de 4 hornillas, un pequeño mesón de no más de un metro de ancho y un lavamanos.

Estoy rindiendo exámenes de ingreso para 3 diferentes áreas en la salud, medicina, enfermería o fisioterapia. Dependiendo de en la que mejores notas saque, a esa carrera me iré, ya que mientras he estado aquí y asistido a las diferentes clases de cada una, todas me gustan y me atraen.

Desde que Edward se fue, nos hemos comunicado cada vez que podemos que ahora se ha resumido a un veces a la semana. Ya que yo aparte de estudiar, con un horario un poco difícil, por lo que estoy asistiendo a clases de prueba de las 3 diferentes áreas, y hace una semana empecé con un trabajo de medio tiempo, mientras que él por su lado está en su último año de la universidad y también tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo, no concordamos mucho con los horarios o ambos estamos demasiado cansados como para conversar, pero lo que si no fallamos nunca es en escribirnos todos los días, mandándonos un correo.

Últimamente estamos hablando de que necesitamos un Blackberry, para así podamos escribirnos en todo momento, cuando quisiéramos. Pero la verdad, tenía demasiados gastos en estos momentos como para ponerme a pensar en comprarme un celular.

Hoy es el último en que llegarán los estudiantes, ya que los que estamos aquí hace unas semanas atrás es por lo que no hemos decidido que estudiar aún y estamos asistiendo a las clases de prueba. Los que estaban seguros de la carrera a seguir llegarías hasta hoy.

Estoy preparándome algo de comer, algo ligero ya que no tengo demasiado apetito, cuando noto como empiezan a abrir la puerta del departamento, por lo que me imagino que es mi compañera de cuarto.

Me volteo a ver hacia la puerta, y veo la espalda de una rubia, que está peleando por halar una maleta. Me apresuro a ayudarla. Sería lo mejor que desde el inicio nos lleváramos bien, ya que compartiríamos muchas horas juntas, y que mejor que ayudándola. En el momento en que pudimos meter por fin la maleta, cerró la puerta y se puso de frente a mí con una sonrisa en la cara, se la veía agitada, obviamente.

Hola, soy Rosalie – dijo con una sonrisa mientras me tendía una mano a modo de saludo-presentación, la tomé – Me imagino que tu eres Swan, mi compañera de cuarto. – Asentí sonriendo, me agradó.

Si, Isabella, pero la verdad preferiría que me llames Bella.

Claro, no hay problema Bella. – Sonrió en respuesta. Me agrada de verdad hasta ahora, es probable que seamos buenas amigas. – Y ¿qué vas a estudiar? Me imagino que para que esté bien instalada, es por las clases de práctica.

Prueba querrás decir. – Me reí.

Yo las llamo de práctica. – Nos reímos juntas.

¿Tú qué vas a estudiar? – quería saber si podríamos llegar a ser compañeras de clases.

Yo me metí en enfermería. Siempre he querido ayudar a los demás, y es en donde estaré más cerca de los pacientes. – Buena observación. Más cerca de los pacientes.

Yo aún no lo sé la verdad. – todo depende de los exámenes.

¿¡AUN!?

No. – Conteste en un susurro. – La verdad, estoy esperando los resultados de las pruebas de las clases.

Y qué con esas pruebas…

Dependiendo de eso, decidiré. – Aún me mantenía hablando en susurros.

Bueno, y ¿entre cuáles carreras estás? – Si, mejor cambiamos de tema.

Entre medicina, fisioterapia y – le digo o no. Le digo, total. – enfermería.

WOW, es decir que podríamos con suerte ser compañeras de curso.

Tal vez. – conteste levantando los hombros.

Mmmm… teniendo una muy posible compañera de clases, tal vez pueda elegir enfermería, pero, mejor dejo todo todavía a decisión de las notas, si enfermería está entre las dos mejores lo hago, sino, me iré por la que primero salga.

La ayude a instalarse en la habitación, mientras platicábamos de todo un poco, conociéndonos, dándonos cuenta de que eras demasiado parecidas, nos llevábamos demasiado bien, y fue en ese momento en que me percaté de sus facciones, era una chica hermosa, con una larga cabellera rubia de envidiar, con unos hermosos y perfectos ojos azules rodeados por unas espesas pestañas de un negro profundo. Sus labios son carnosos, y perfectamente maquillados con un brillo labial rosado fuerte. Su piel es más blanca que la mía, y tiene unas curvas de infarto, lo que provocaría a cualquier hombre perder la razón. En pocas palabras era hermosa, bien podría dedicarse a ser modelo y solo por su presentación estaba segura que se le abrirían demasiadas puerta.

Mientras estuvimos conversando, me comentó que tenía un novio al que adoraba, llamado Royce King, pero por lo que le oía decir, el no era ninguna cosa del otro mundo, lo escuchaba como un simple chiquillo más en este, y que le faltaba mucho por madurar. No le gustaba que estuviera estudiando – _Machista – _ni le gustaba que se vistiera con ropa pegada al cuerpo o faldas o como sea, que muestre lo atractiva que es. _Repito, machista._

Nos sentamos a comer, ya que como llegó cuando estaba preparando un poco de pasta con salsa de carne, le pregunte si quería también, y nos sentamos a comer mientras conversábamos de todo, conociéndonos más. Ya que ella no sabía nada de mis amigos en casa, podía contarle de Edward, y advertirle que en un momento dado, no podría decirle nada a nadie si es que aparecía alguien de casualidad por aquí.

No sé en qué momento se nos pasó el tiempo y cuando me fijé en el reloj, iban ya a dar las doce de la noche.

_¡Mierda!_ _Edward se iba a conectar hoy para que chateemos o nos podamos ver por el videochat. ¡Mierda! Lo olvidé por completo._

Encendí mi computadora, y revisé mi correo. Tenía algunos de publicidad, y entre esos encontré uno de Edward. No dude en abrirlo.

_Bella, estuve esperando a que te conectes, pero parece que tuviste algún contratiempo, ya no pude esperarte más, tengo que irme al trabajo._

_Extraño verte, y ver cómo te sonrojas cuando hablamos. Espero podamos quedar para otro momento mi amor. Ya falta más o menos un mes para que nos veamos, te tengo una sorpresa, mi bella Bella._

_Espero ya te hayas decidido por una carrera, ya va siendo hora, espero que la próxima vez que hablemos me digas si mi amor va a ser Doctora, Enfermera o Fisioterapista. Ya no puedes estar indecisa. Te quiero._

_Edward_

_Pd: contando los días que faltan, ya mañana compro el pasaje._

Mi Edward tan divino, demonios, ¿CÓMO RAYOS SE ME PUDO PASAR?

Decidí no contestarle en este momento, mejor lo hacía mañana cuando viera los resultados de los exámenes cosa que ahí tendré ya su respuesta a la carrera que cogeré. Mejor me voy a dormir. Rosalie casi al mismo momento en que nos levantamos de la mesa fue hacia la habitación y cayo dormida instantáneamente.

….

Al día siguiente, cuando me levanté, Rosalie ya se había levantado y estaba haciendo un desayuno, olía demasiado bueno, por lo que me levante de la cama y me fui directo al baño. Ahí me lave la cara y los dientes. Me peiné antes de salir, y me encontré con que Rosalie había hecho unos panqueques y tenía leche caliente esperándome.

Gracias Rosalie, no era necesario que lo hicieras.

Dime Rose, y la verdad es que me levante muy temprano, estaba aburrida me dio por cocinar, cosa que rara vez pasa, así que no te queje y aprovecha. – Nos reímos de su confesión.

Te parece entonces si hacemos un trato. – Yo adoraba cocinar, lo que odiaba era lavar los platos y los trastes. – Yo cocino, y tú lavas. ¿te parece?

¡Hecho! A mí no me molesta para nada el lavar, pero si el cocinar. – Volvimos a reír con ganas.

¿Qué hora es?

Mmmm… cerca de las 10 AM.

¡¿QUÉ?! – Demonios, me quedé dormida. – Debo de apurarme. Tengo que ir a ver los resultados de los exámenes.

¿Para qué tan temprano?

Debo de inscribirme hoy mismo en las clases definitivas. – Me engullí de golpe dos panqueques y la tasa de leche antes de salir disparada para la habitación y ponerme unos jeans azules y una sudadera gris.

Me puse unas botas y salí corriendo en dirección a las pizarras de anuncios, ya que no iba a alcanzar a los profesores en las clases.

Cuando pude llegar, las notas estaban ya publicadas. _Obvio._ La nota más alta la había sacado en medicina. _WOW._

La que le seguía era enfermería. _Ok, con lo que decidí ayer, entonces estudiaría enfermería, no me apetecía irme a una carrera donde no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de estar con algún conocido. _Y por último estaba fisioterapia, aunque entre las notas de una materia y otra la diferencia era mínima, menos de medio punto, y en todas eran muy buenas notas.

Los profesores en las clases de prueba me decían que en cualquiera de las carreras, la que escogiera me iría muy bien, ya que sin esfuerzo resulté ser una de las mejores. Y por las notas parecía que tenían razón, estaban rozando. Y entre medicina y fisioterapia no llegaba a haber ni siquiera un punto de diferencia.

Como sea, anoche dije que enfermería, y en un momento dado, veríamos si se lograba hacer algún cambio y equipararía materias si termina por no gustarme esta carrera, pero de momento… me apegaría al plan hecho.

….

Una vez terminé el papeleo para inscribirme definitivamente en enfermería, me fui a un cibercafé, y contesté el correo de Edward de la noche anterior.

_Hola amor, disculpa no haberme conectado anoche, la verdad se me paso la hora, ya que anoche llegó mi compañera de cuarto, desde un primer momento nos llevamos muy bien, y cuando nos sentamos a comer mientras conversábamos, se nos pasaron las horas sin que no diéramos cuenta. _

_Acabo de inscribirme ya definitivamente._

_Entre en la carrera de Enfermería, así que tal parece voy a ser una enfermera muy enamorada de un chico con ojos verdes. No te vayas a poner celoso, pero me vuelve loca su cabello cobrizo._

_Ya no veo hora de poder verte, ya una vez comprado el pasaje, me dices la fecha, para ingeniármelas y organizarme, cosa que así te voy a recibir al aeropuerto._

_Y… ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa ah? Para que menciones una sorpresa si no me dices ni una pista para que pueda pensar en eso, sabes que soy muy curiosa en todo lo que a ti respecta. _

_No me he podido comunicar con Alice, sabe ya algo de nosotros, o aún no se le ha contado nada… _

_Como sea, te extraño. Espero pase rápido este tiempo para ya poder verte. Te extraño demasiado._

_Te dejo, Rose, mi compañera de cuarto todavía debe de estar acomodándose en el cuarto y me gustaría ayudarla._

_Te quiere._

_Siempre tuya, Bella._

Una vez escrito, me fui a casa, el departamento decidida a ayudar a Rose aun cuando la noche anterior ponía peros en el que la ayude.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

3 Semanas después.

Por cosas de la vida Rose y yo terminamos cayendo en el mismo curso, por lo que en definitiva terminamos siendo también compañeras en el salón. Ella en cierta manera llenó el espacio que dejo Alice, y se estaba convirtiendo en mi segunda mejor amiga.

En estas semanas, los fines de semana llegaba su novio Royce a visitarla, y la verdad había algo en ese tipo que no me agradaba, era demasiado déspota, se creía lo máximo y la verdad no trataba a Rose con el más mínimo respeto a mis ojos, pero si ella era feliz.

Hoy llegaba nuevamente, como todos los sábados, y tenían planeado irse a cenar y de ahí al cine, pero como no terminaba de pasarlo, decidí salir a correr un poco para no estar en casa cuando llegara.

Estas últimas semanas me estaba dedicando a correr todos los días media hora para estar más en forma para cuando Edward volviera, deseaba verme más atractiva a sus ojos.

En el momento en que llegué al edificio, sentí una punzada, un presentimiento, la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

A medida de que me dirigía hacia el mini-departamento, sentí una corriente correr por la espalda, pero una mala.

Sentía como si un hielo me hubiera puesto en la nuca, y me quemaba.

Al llegar a la puerta, sentí como un escalofrío corrió por todo mi cuerpo causando que todos los vellos se me erizaran. Intenté escuchar algo, pero parecía que no era nada. Abrí silenciosamente la puerta.

Rose ya debería de haberse ido, por lo que no debería de haber nadie en casa, pero me parecía escuchar unos murmullos.

Intenté no hacer ruido en el momento en que cogí lo primero que estaba a la mano, que era el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en toda la entrada de la casa.

Di un vistazo rápido a la sala-comedor y me percate de que había muchas cosas tiradas por el suelo.

Fui lentamente hacia la habitación, cuando vi a Royce, que le tapaba la boca a Rosalie, mientras le besaba el cuello y con la otra mano la mantenía agarrada las dos de ella sobre su cabeza. Rosalie lloraba y se le escuchaba murmullos callados por la mano salir de su boca.

Fue en ese momento en que vi todo rojo, sentí como si me estuvieran quemando, nadie se iba a meter con mi amiga, pensé rápido, y antes de golpearle en la cabeza con el teléfono agarre un bisturí que tenía en mi mesa de noche para practicar las suturas cociendo trozos de carne.

Royce en el momento en que le golpee con toda la fuerza que podía con el teléfono, a penas se inmutó en que estaba ahí, y cuando volteó a verme, lo noté en sus ojos, estaba completamente drogado. Fue en ese momento en que con el bisturí que lo tenía en la otra mano le hice una cortada, a la que sí reaccionó soltando a Rosalie, corriendo lo más lejos posible de él.

¿Qué te pasa idiota? – Me gritó enfurecido.

¿QUÉ TE PASA A TI MAL NACIDO? – Estaba histérica, estaba queriendo abusar de Rose. - ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO? – Se rió con sorna.

Eso no te incumbe estúpida, eso nos incumbe únicamente a mi novia y a mí. No es así amor. – Todavía tenía el descaro.

No me hables. – Le gritó Rose. – Quiero que te largues.

Creo que Rose hablo, no es así. – le hable como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado mental.

NO TE METAS PERRA. – gritó exasperado.

¡Yo me meto todo lo que quiera! ¡ESTABAS QUERIENDO ABUSAR DE MI AMIGA!

Solo quería lo que todo hombre quiere de su novia, y ¡ESTA PERRA NO QUIERE!

Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te corte esta vez en el rostro.

En ese momento se abalanzó sobre mí, a lo que Rose gritó antes de golpearlo con un pedazo de madera que ella usaba para asentar sus cuadernos cuando estudiaba en su cama.

Fue en ese momento que llegó un poco de personas, entre ellas la policía – _Justo a tiempo. _

Le explicamos lo que había pasado, ya que me vieron con el bisturí en mano, a Rose prácticamente en Shock y a Royce-Perro-Malnacido lleno de cortadas y sangre. Pero el parecía no notarlo.

Los vecinos confirmaron la versión que les di ya que habían escuchado los gritos, por lo que se ofrecieron a llevarnos al hospital por si Rose había sufrido algún daño, pero ella solo deseaba quedarse en casa y que nadie la tocara.

Una vez se calmaron las cosas, y la policía se llevó detenido a Royce, me acerqué despacio a Rose, no la quería asustar. Ella solo me hizo un gesto de que no quería hablar, lo cual se lo respeté y nos fuimos a la cama. Mejor acabar ese día.

Mientras intentaba dormirme, la escuche sollozar Rose, pero cada vez que hacía como si me fuera a levantar de la cama, se quedaba completamente callada y quieta, por lo cual decidí respetar su decisión.

Viendo al techo se vinieron a mi mente pensamientos del momento en que se me abalanzó ese mal nacido encima

Gracias a dios, como estaba corriendo y asistiendo a un gimnasio estaba en forma, y pude frenar en algo a Royce, porque de lo contrario, no sabía cómo hubieran terminado las cosas. Con la fuerzas que tenía lo frené un poco, y evité que me lastimara a mí y logre causarle esas heridas a él, aunque en ese momento no lograron su objetivo, ya que con cada cortada que le hice, el solamente reía más.

Maldito, ojala Rosalie se decida a ir a poner la denuncia de ese desgraciado, así no aparezca nunca más, yo sabía que algo tenía él que no lo aguantaba.

Fue en ese momento que me acordé, lo más probable es que tuviera algún mail de Edward, ya que desde el día anterior que no me metía ver mi correo. Y en 4 días más estaría aquí, pero no me quiso decir la hora, ya que no me aguantaría las ganas de ir a recibirlo, y Alice aún no estaba enterada, ni tampoco su primo Emmett que en esta ocasión viajaba con él.

Cuando sentí a Rose que se había dormido, o al menos ya no la escuchaba sollozar contra su almohada, me fui a coger mi computadora, y revisé mi correo. No había nada.

Qué extraño, en general el máximo que hemos pasado son escribirnos han sido algo así como 18 o 20 horas, y ya hace rato que pasaron las 24.

Decidí dejarlo pasar, tal vez esté en los preparativos de su viaje, ya que hace un mes se instaló definitivamente en su departamento, en el que puso el formato que yo le había regalado, que lo había mandado a enmarcar pero de manera que se podía ver lado y lado. Me había mandado una foto de él el mismo día que lo recibió.

Apagué la computadora y decidí dormirme, tal vez me llame mañana, por ahora, me encuentro demasiado cansada, sobre todo después de la descarga de adrenalina que recibí por cortesía de Royce-malnacido King.

Y en el momento en que me acomodé nuevamente en mi cama me quedé inmediatamente dormida.

**Al mismo tiempo en Jacksonville**

**POV Edward**

ALICE. ¿En qué maldito problema te has metido, que me has hecho apresuras tanto mi viaje, como alterado mis planes?

Esme llamo a Aro a decirle que Alice esta incontrolable, saliendo con un tal James, y que tiene miedo por ella. Si algo tengo que agradecer, es que gracias a eso Aro pago el pasaje, cosa que me sirve de mucho, es dinero que me ahorro para el próximo viaje que quiero hacerle a mi Bella, pero por otro lado, como pintan las cosas deberé de regresarme más rápido a Volterra, pero esta vez llevándome a Alice, le guste o no.

No he podido ni avisarle a Bella que adelante mi viaje, y que los planes que dañaron. DEMONIOS, ODIO QUE SE DAÑEN MIS PLANES.

Tendré que ver cómo le hago para escaparme a Forks, cosa que no tendría que hacer si Alice se comportara como adulta y no como una niña, corriendo tras ese tal James que según tengo entendido es un bueno para nada que se quiere aprovechar de Alice.

Solo tendré que ver cómo le hago, aunque puedo hacer algo, aparte de ir a ver la cadena que la vez pasada por tantas cosas no pude ni entregársela, ni hace que se la manden, tal vez ahora pueda, pero quiero aumentarle una sorpresa, pero tengo que planearlo bien.

Tengo al menos unas horas para pensarlo, mientras desempaco lo poco que traje en la maleta, y mi mamá consigue retener a Alice para hablar todos.

Al menos estoy a menos de una semana de poder ver a mi Bella, o menos incluso si logro escaparme de Emmett, el sobrino de Aro, político, al igual que Jasper. Me mandaron con ellos, aunque no tengo idea de cuál fue la intención de Aro al hacerlo.

BELLA, te extraño demasiado, no puedo ya esperar a tenerte entre mis brazos y volver a besar tus labios una vez más.

_Tranquilo, ya falta poca, sola necesitas poder escaparte._

De seguro, lo haré.

**Hola chicas, cómo están, yo estoy feliz, la materia que me tuvo sufriendo, logré pasarla, rozando, pero la pasé, la maldita de la profesora me robo varios puntos, pero para que pelear, igual pase, a la nota final no le iba a hacer ninguna diferencia.**

**Les cuento que toda esta semana estuve de vacaciones, pero me toco estar enclaustrada al sofá, ya que me cogió un dolor de espalda que hasta respirar me dolía, caminar para ir al baño ni que decirlo y estar sentada, era todo un dilema, es decir, perdí todas mis vacaciones, lo bueno es que descansé y pude leer los libros de las 50 sombras de grey, que debo de decir, estuvieron buenísimos, me quede con ganas de más.**

**Este fin de semana intentaré adelantar unos 3 capítulos cosa que podré cumplir el subir uno cada semana, y hacerlo antes según los reviews. Amo también sus PM (reviews, reviews, reviews) jajaja… **

**Vale-misty Cullen.- **Sí, la verdad es que la U me mantenía a full, y aún así tenía como bella dice al final de Luna nueva, una llave detrás de mi cabeza que decía, Llamada, Llamadas, Llamadas. No me gusta demorarme tanto en subir el siguiente cap, por lo que en la primera que pude, me dediqué a escribir. Y la verdad, sé que no hubo muchos diálogos en el cap anterior, pero para mí era más de las acciones que se dieron, y lo que más que nada faltaron fueron los de la descripción del ladrón, que no iba al caso, ya que fue uno cualquiera, sin importancia para la historia. Muy aparte, Siiiiiiiii, me fui al concierto de los 2 juntos, eran Reik y Jessy y joy en un mismo concierto, me fui con dolor de espalda y todo, cosa que creo termino por postrarme toda esta semana en el sofá, pero no importa, valió la pena, canté a todo pulmón, casi se me salían las lágrimas con las canciones de Reik, las de Jessy y joy fueron increíble, un mate de risa cuando subieron a una chica y se besó a Jessy una y otra vez. Reik cuando tomó una foto al teatro. Fue increíble, del concierto salí sin voz de tanto gritar y cantar a todo pulmón, fue inolvidable!

**Ale Cullen Diggory.- **Aquí toy, actualizando lo antes posible, durante la semana no pude hacerlo, por lo que el dolor era lo único que ocupaba mi mente y el leer era lo que me ayudaba a disiparlo un poco. Espero me digas que piensas del cap.

**Dependiendo de ustedes puede que suba otro cap antes de que se cumpla otra semana. Me gustaría que lleguemos a los 25 reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 12 SEGURA

**Sé que me he demorado bastante, y les debo una explicación, nos leemos abajo…**

**POV Bella**

Ya han sido 4 días que no sé nada de Edward, eso me tiene un poco tensa, en especial después de lo que paso con Royce, que la policía lo dejo libre a la noche siguiente cuando pago la fianza.

Rose, aprovechando que ya se acercan las fiestas y las clases son mínimas se fue ya de viaje a ver a su familia, ya que tiene pánico de que Royce vuelva a aparecerse por aquí. Yo deseo hacer lo mismo, pero mi pasaje de avión está reservado y pagado hasta para la otra semana.

Otra de la que no sé nada es de Alice, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, cada vez que he llamado a su celular, sale apagado, y no contesta sus emails, no sé que habrá pasado…

Hoy es el último día que recibí clases, ya que se supone habrá luego tormentas fuertes por lo que no se podrán dar los vuelos, y permitieron que las clases se suspendan antes adelantando el feriado, con lo que muchos viajaran desde hoy mismo.

Yo por mi lado he estado intentando adelantar mi vuelo, así tenga que pagar una multa por cambiar de fecha, no entiendo porque lo hacen si se supone pasará lo de las tormentas.

Me encuentro paseando por el departamento vistiendo únicamente un short cachetero color piel, con una blusa de tiras café oscuro pegada al cuerpo. El aburrimiento me mata, y las maletas en si las tengo hechas desde anoche intentando matar el aburrimiento, aunque fue mínima la distracción, ya que no mucha de la ropa que uso aquí me sirve en casa de mis padres.

Con pereza hasta de cocinar mandé a pedir comida china a que me la traigan a la casa. Me puse a hacer zapping en la tele esperando a que llegue la comida. Cuando sonó la puerta, me llamo la atención que no sonara primero el intercomunicador, pero me levante cogiendo el dinero de la mesa, a abrí la puerta llevándome la sorpresa de la vida.

Parado ahí en la puerta no se encontraba el repartidor, ni mucho menos, el que se encontraba ahí parado era nada más y nada menos que mi propio dios griego importado exclusivamente para mí.

A quien tenía parado en mi puerta era a mi Edward, me quedé congelada viéndolo ahí parado, viéndome ido, sentí como sus ojos recorrieron mis piernas, mi abdomen, mis pechos antes de detenerse en mis labios, sonriendo torcidamente y verme luego a los ojos. Me sentí intimidada. Edward jamás me había visto tan ligera de ropa, por lo que sentí como inmediatamente el sonrojo llego a mi rostro.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos viéndonos fijamente, solo sé que de un momento al otro sentí el intercomunicador sonar y me hizo salir del transe. No hablé, no cerré la puerta cuando me dirigí a ver si esta vez SÍ era el repartidor, dejándole dicho implícitamente a Edward que pase.

Lo sentí mirarme fijamente mientras caminaba, contesté y una vez confirmado que era el repartidor le indique que subiera permitiéndole el paso. Me volteé a ver a Edward que había cerrado la puerta.

-No pensaras atenderlo así. – Habló con un tono de molestia o enfado, mientras me veía de arriba a abajo indicando con la mano mi… ¿vestimenta?

-¿Qué tiene? – Me veía por todos lados y no sabía a qué se refería.

-NO TE VERÁ ASÍ EL REPARTIDOR. – dijo en tono de enfado sin gritar mientras apretaba los dientes, y ahí lo entendí, estaba celoso.

-Edward, es solo un conjunto casero. – Sonó la puerta.

-Yo lo atiendo. – Indico él sin oportunidad de negarme. - ¿Qué fue lo que pediste?

-Un especial, refresco y wantans. – le indique resignada, no había sabido nada de él en días, no quería discutir con él ahora. – toma. – Indique el dinero el cual el ignoró y fue hacia la puerta abriendo lo justo para tender al repartidor sin que pueda ver dentro.

Fui a la habitación dispuesta a ponerme un calentador para evitar sentir la mirada de Edward tan clavada en mí, en mis piernas o en mi trasero. Estaba por entrar al baño a cambiarme el short, cuando Edward entro con la comida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Acaso es que piensas cambiarte ahora.

-Sí. ¿Por?

-Ah. Así que el repartidor si puede verte, pero ¿yo no?

-Tu mirada tan intensa me está haciendo sentir – Me estremecí sintiendo mi cuerpo arder. – no podré hablar contigo si sigues mirándome así Edward, y de hecho necesito algunas explicaciones.

-Por favor, miraré únicamente tu rostro. Lo prometo. – Alzó la mano derecha como uno lo hace al jurar en un juicio haciendo carita de inocente y con un puchero al estilo Alice. ¿Cómo podría negarme yo a eso?

-Está bien. – me rendí, no iba a ganar. Deje el calentado en el cajón de nuevo. – Pero empieza explicándome, ¿Por qué rayos te has desaparecido estos días?

-No fue culpa amor. Tuve problemas con Aro, con la familia, y la verdad es que no teléfono pude conseguir para llamarte. Discúlpame amor, por favor.

-¿Qué pasó con Alice?, con ella tampoco he podido comunicarme.

-Aro la mando ya a ver, de hecho creo debe de estar ya viajando a Volterra. – ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuándo se planeo ese viaje…?

-No fue planeado. – se calló unos momentos, como si pensara en algo. – Aro se cansó y la obligo a ir YA a Volterra. –… Me callé, eso no me lo esperaba. - ¿No vas a comer?

-¿Eh? ¡AH! Si. – Hablando ni había empezado a comer, y en ese momento se me paso por la cabeza una idea. - ¿Quieres darme de comer? – le pregunte sonriendo coquetamente.

-Claro – sonrió, mientras me quitaba de las manos la comida.

Empezó a alimentarme como si fuera una niña pequeña, mientras me conversaba de cómo había ido su vida en los pocos detalles que no me comentaba cuando hablábamos o nos escribíamos, cómo Aro lo estaba sacando de quicio, pero el tema que menos toco, o a penas si mencionó fue el problema de su familia, a lo mejor sería un tema un poco delicado, ya que desde que empezamos creo me comentaba todo. No quise preguntar hasta que él solo quisiera hablarlo.

Cuando terminó de darme la comida, me levanté con la intención de buscar un plato, para poner los wantans, para seguir conversando mientras comíamos los dos pero en el momento en que me levante me haló de la muñeca haciéndome caer sobre él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – me preguntó justo antes de atacar mi boca impidiéndome contestarle. Se separó solo cuando sintió que ya no podía más sin respirar.

-A la cocina un momento. Ya regreso. – le contesté jadeando mientras me levantaba haciéndole un poco de fuerza en sus brazos solo para que supiera que pretendía levantarme, ya que si él no quisiera, no me podría levantar.

-No demores. – Susurro al momento en que me daba una ligera palmada en el trasero que me hizo saltar conteniendo el aliento. – lo siento pequeña. – dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo entender que no lo sentía para nada. Solo puse sonreír y achicarle los ojos, no me había molestado, solo me asustó.

Cuando estaba en la cocina me di cuenta de la situación.

Estábamos los dos. Solos. En mi departamento donde nadie nos molestara. Sin límite de tiempo ya que no debo de ir a casa antes de que mis padres lleguen. Edward tampoco, ya que no tiene a quien rendirle cuentas aquí.

Las cosas me estaban poniendo nerviosa, todo se podría dar para que pasara lo que en una ocasión puede detener cuando pareció casi imposible, pero en este momento, si llegáramos a estar en esa situación nuevamente, ¿tendré la fuerza para detenerlo nuevamente?, es más, ¿quisiera detenerlo?

Regresé a la habitación, y si estaba nerviosa antes, en el momento en que lo vi acostado en mi cama, sin camiseta, con los brazos elevados y sus manos debajo de su nuca me puse aún más nerviosa, me empezaron a sudar las manos y las piernas a temblarme.

Evite recorrer su torso desnudo con la mirada ya que no sabría a que no más podría provocar eso en mí.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Amor, tranquila, solo me dio un poco de calor, afuera hace demasiado frío, pero aquí dentro es más – se encogió de hombros – caliente.

-Déjame ponerme el calentador, siento que cada vez hay menos ropa de por medio. - No le di oportunidad de refutar en esta ocasión, agarré rápidamente en calentador y me encerré en el baño con la respiración acelerada.

Una vez que logré calmarme, pasados unos pocos minutos, me puse con calma el calentador, no quería pegarme, o caerme y tener una contusión.

Cuando salí Edward se encontraba sentado, con la camiseta puesta nuevamente.

-Discúlpame pequeña, no creí que te incomodara tanto. – Tan bello él, pero quería que se quitara su camiseta.

-No amor, no es el hecho de que lo hiciera. – me acerqué y empecé a desabotonar su camiseta parada frente a él. – Son cosas que pasaron los últimos días.

-Mmmm… Amor.

-Mmmm… - Conteste a modo de pregunta mientras seguía desabrochando su camiseta hasta que me agarro las muñecas.

-Esto no me ayuda a controlarme, saber que me estas desvistiendo. – Al momento en que alejo mis manos de él.

-Amor. – me sentí intimidada con lo que dijo. – Discúlpame, no creí… no era mi… no era mi intención… disculpa.

-Tranquila – sonreía. Uff que alivio. – eres inocente, obvio no sabías lo que provocabas con eso. – Hablaba mientras se abrochaba nuevamente la camiseta.

-Si de verdad te quitaste antes la camiseta por calor, quítatela nomas, pero si era por otro motivo más te vale decir la verdad.

-Y… ¿Si es una mezcla? – preguntó entre divertido y culpable.

-Edward.

-Lo siento. Solo que ese short que tenías puesto, y tus piernas están tan firmes. ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio?

Así que las horas en el gimnasio y corriendo habían valido la pena.

-Algo. – murmuré. Al momento en que se me escaba un bostezo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedas dormir pequeña? – preguntó antes de darme un beso en la frente

-¿Dónde te estás quedando? – quería que se quedara, pero me preguntaba si era una buena idea decírselo, y cómo lo tomaría.

-En un hotel a unos minutos de aquí.

-¿Quieres quedarte? – la pregunta se escapó de mis labios sin quererlo, por lo que abrí los ojos y Edward se dio cuenta. Rió.

-Creó que te haría sentir un poco incomoda amor, estás acostumbrada a pasar con una mujer en casa, no con un hombre que te devora con la mirada.

-Edward. – dije quejándome y tapándome el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza que me provocó ese comentario. – Si, tu mirada me intimidaba, pero también esta que no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo, y el hecho de que esté totalmente sola en el departamento.

-¿Y tu compañera? – Cierto, no le había dicho que Rose se había ido ya de viaje.

-Ya fue a ver a su familia, adelanto su viaje… por… cosas que pasaron. – un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y Edward se dio cuenta.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasó?

¿Bella?, ok, salió su lado protector y molesto por no haber comentado nada hasta ahora, pero, ¡Hey! El tampoco me ha dicho porqué se desapareció estos días. Pero bueno, creo que igual se lo diré.

-¡Bella…! ¿Por qué te quedas callada?

-Ya, ya te cuento. - ¿Cómo se lo digo sin que me diga que soy una tonta o impulsiva o alguna otra cosa así? – Son… no, es un problema que tuvo… mmmm… no, tuvimos un problema… y… este…

-Bella, por favor bebé… deja de divagar y explícame qué es lo que pasa…

Está bien, Bella, sé fuerte y dile concretamente lo que paso… ve al grano.

-El novio de Rose intento abusar de ella, yo lo descubrí, estaba drogado, lo ataqué, intento pegarme también, la policía se lo llevó, pero al día siguiente salió en libertad, por lo que Rose más que nada tenía pánico de verlo o que venga a buscarla y decidió irse con su familia antes. – Dije todo respirando lo menos posible soltando todo de golpe, y en el momento en que termine me encogí esperando el grito que pegaría Edward.

-¡BELLA! ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE PONERTE EN ESE PELIGRO!? – _y no te he dicho que tenía un bisturí en mano_. Agregué mentalmente. Una mirada de reconocimiento cruzó por sus ojos. RAYOS ahora se dio cuenta que no dije todo, era como si leyera mi mente. - ¡¿Qué me estas ocultando?! – preguntó con los dientes apretados.

-Si no te calmas no digo nada. – me aleje y me encogí en mi sitio esperando a que hablara.

Tomo un par de respiraciones durante unos minutos. Los dos nos mantuvimos callados hasta que él rompió el silencio.

- Está bien Bella… Ya me calmé, e intentare no explotar, ahora sí, cuéntame todo… - tensó su mandíbula. – y agradecería mucho que no te guardes nada. – agregó con los dientes apretados.

-Primero prométeme que no volverás a gritar. – me miró como si me estuviera diciendo _No empieces. _– por favor. – le supliqué en un susurro, que llegué a pensar que no me escucho.

-Está bien. – se sentó al estilo indio frente a mí. – empieza

Le conté todo, con lujo de detalles, que había salido a correr, que era una costumbre que había cogido aquí, no quise que supiera lo hacía para él, lo que pasó cuando llegué, que ataqué a Royce en un impulso de proteger a Rosalie, como él ni se inmuto del daño que le había hecho, ni las cortadas, como se lo llevaron, lo nerviosa que estuvo Rose cuando supo que había salido y cómo no quiso hablar del tema. Para cuando terminé me di cuenta que en algún punto de mi relato había empezado a llorar y me percaté qué había al fin reaccionado al mal momento que pasé con lo de Royce, al estrés que me provocó el atacarlo y el miedo de salir lastimada o peor que lastime a Rosalie o a mí. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, contarle todo a alguien, lo que pensé y sentí en ese momento, porqué reaccioné así y el miedo que recién me percaté sentí en ese momento.

No sé en qué momento Edward se había acercado y me abrazaba, pero ahora me acunaba contra su pecho mientras los sollozos se escapaban de mi garganta. Nunca antes había sentido un miedo como el que sentí ese día que pasó todo aquello, debía de explicarle a Edward por qué estaba así, porqué mis lágrimas.

-Edward… yo… yo. – intentaba hablar, pero no podía, sentía que las palabras se quedaban atascadas en mi garganta.

-Tranquila princesa, no pasa nada… shhhh… respira… Entiendo, no podías dejar que le pasara nada a tu amiga, lo entiendo… shhh… yo estoy aquí, no permitiré que nada te pase… tranquila… si pequeña…

-Quédate… por favor… - dije en susurro entre mis sollozos. – A pesar de todo, tengo miedo de que aparezca. – le confesé lo que me había tragado el día que Rosalie me preguntó si no me importaba que se fuera y me dejara sola.

-Está bien pequeña… tranquila… yo estaré aquí contigo… no pasa nada… - hablaba mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

No sé en qué momento se me pasó la noche, pero para cuando abrí los ojos era de mañana, y estaba dormida acurrucada sobre el pecho de Edward. Vi la hora, 10 AM

Edward dormía tan plácidamente que me dio pena levantarlo, así que me separé lentamente de él evitando levantarlo. En cuanto me separé de él soltó un gemido, como quejándose, pero no se levanto. Me vestí rápido con unos jeans y una camiseta, cogí una chompa y salí para comprar un desayuno, la verdad tenía ganas de un pastel de chocolate y frutillas.

Cuando regresé a la casa, la cama estaba vacía, por lo que me imaginé Edward estaría en el baño. Puse todo en una mesa de cama y fui a ella, cuando Edward salió del baño sonrió.

-¿A dónde fuiste pequeña? – me saludó antes de sentarse en la cama y darme un beso en los labios.

-A comprar lo que se me antojó para desayunar. – Le dije mientras señalaba el pedazo de torta que me estaba llevando a la boca – Fue demasiado bueno levantarme teniendo una visión de ti durmiendo tan plácidamente… me dio pena levantarte. – agregué sintiéndome culpable porque no me encontrara a su lado cuando se levanto.

-¿Hace cuánto te fuiste? – me preguntó mientras se llevaba a la boca una frutilla.

-Menos de media hora. ¿Por? – comí otro poco de torta.

-Entonces creo que me levante poco después de que te fueras…

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Pasee por todo el departamento para pasar el tiempo.

Me acerqué a él y con la cuchara le embarré los labios del betún de chocolate de la torta. Y le comí la boca.

Sin darme cuenta estábamos acostados en la cama, yo sobre él, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda rítmicamente, y por momentos creo que tenía la intención de meter sus manos debajo de mi blusa, pero nunca lo hizo.

-Bella. Si. Sigues. Así. – habló entrecortado mientras besaba su cuello. – no. Podré. Detenerme.

Fue el momento en que él empezó a besar mi cuello. Y en este momento fue en el que me pregunte. ¿Deseo de verdad detener esto? ¿Quiero parar lo que parece está a punto de pasar?

La respuesta vino tan pronto a mí como vino la pregunta a mi mente.

NO

-Edward. Quién. Dijo. Que. Quiero. Detenerlo. – Dije entrecortadamente sabiendo que esto cambiaría todo.

Edward se detuvo abruptamente. Me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras me alejaba suave pero firmemente con sus manos en mis hombros.

-Bella. ¿Estás segura? – pero si ya se lo dije, claro que estoy segura, sino no lo hubiera dicho

Le contesté con una simple acción que lo dejó perplejo, abriendo sus ojos de manera desorbitante y quedándose completamente quieto observándome, mientras lentamente, dándole a entender, con tiempo mi intención de quitarme la blusa.

Edward solo dirigía su mira de mis ojos a mis manos una y otra vez. Estaba nerviosa sí, pero decidida, quería que mi primera vez fuera con Edward, con quien amaba con locura. Solo él podía ser el primero y deseaba que fuera el único.

Cuando terminé de quitarme la blusa lo miré fijamente a los ojos antes de contestarle con palabras a su pregunta ya que se había quedado completamente estático.

-Si Edward. Total y completamente segura.

Con esas palabras Edward reaccionó y empezó a besarme y acariciarme, pero manteniendo los absurdos límites que creo sentía aun.

Cuando llegó al borde de mi jean y solamente tocaba y acariciaba el botón de este hablé nuevamente cuando le cogí firmemente el rostro entre mis dos manos.

-Edward. Estoy segura que quiero esto. Estoy nerviosa. Sí. No sé cómo hacer esto, así que deberás de guiarme, y creo también tenerme paciencia. Por favor, pero tenlo por seguro, es lo que quiero. – Y después de mi mini discurso, lo bese tiernamente en los labios, antes de que él se atreviera a seguir donde se había detenido por un largo rato.

Este día pasaría a ser un día que jamás olvidaría. Lo amaba, y deseaba demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles para mí.

**Espero les guste el capítulos. La verdad es que en cuanto entré a clases, la materia que me tocó no fue tan difícil, pero nos mandaron un trabajo para el final que equivalía al 40% de la nota final, el cual absorbió mí tiempo completamente. Aunque era un trabajo en grupo, era la única que tenía imaginación para escribir el libreto de la historia, ya que nuestro trabajo era hacer un dramatizado sobre el tema de desviaciones sexuales, y la verdad después de hacer la carpeta y el libreto, aunque era una obra de teatro, hablamos con la profe y lo presentamos en video, por lo que pasé las tardes y parte de la noche grabando las escenas que fue todo un éxito cuando lo mostramos, la profe nos felicito. Nos puso los 40 puntos sobre 40.**

**Ahora les respondo.**

**Vale-Misty: **_pues lo de mi espalda si, tomé algunos analgésicos, me inyectaron otro y reposé bastante, ya que también deseaba poder ir al cumpleaños de una amiga. Lo que me prohibieron fue hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo o cargar peso, hasta la laptop me pesaba, así que ni estar moviéndome de un lado al otro podía. Pero ya estoy mejor, solo cuando hace mucho frío siento de nuevo la punzada, gracias por preocuparte. Si, el cap fue largo para compensar que me había tardado, pero en esta ocasión no podía alargarlo, a no ser que me metiera a hacer lemmons, cosa que no va con la categoría de la historia. Pues lo que pueden ya saber es que Alice fue enviada directamente a Volterra, aunque Bella no lo sabe, fue la manera en que la separaron de James. Dime que te parece el cap._

**ZiinthiiaRangelCullen: **_Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y pues sí, Jacob, aunque aun no aparece, ayudará bastante a Bella, espero te guste el cap._

**Ale-Cullen-Diggory: **te entiendo, yo pase por algo similiar con un Royce, que no quería abusar de ella, pero si estaban discutiendo con mi amiga, y la estaba lastimando, creeme que me le metí de por medio con un cuchillo cerca de su cuello diciéndole que se aleje, no pensaba dejar que a mi amiga un idiota la lastimara. Pues hacer entrar en razón a Alice no puedo decirte si lo hizo o no aún, pero lo que sí hicieron fue mandar a Alice en el primer avión que pudieron hacerla abordar hacia Volterra, y de momento lo que importa es que la alejaron de James, aunque le tomo 4 días hacer, pero ya esta con Bella. Disculpame por demorarme, pero ya expliqué el porqué me demoré, no era intención. Juro lo haré lo más pronto posible.

**Esta vez no prometo subir un cap como la vez pasada ya que no se que pase ahora, pero juro que lo haré lo antes posible. Palabra de wichelita. **

**Nos estaremos leyendo.**

**Besos.**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 13 PASANDO TIEMPO JUNTO A EDWARD

Para cuando volvimos a caer en cuenta de la hora, ya eran más de las 2 de la tarde, y me encontraba completa e irremediablemente feliz, adolorida sí, pero indudablemente feliz…

Había tenido mi primera vez con el hombre del que estaba completa e inconfundiblemente enamorada, lo amaba con mi vida, y después de cómo se porto ahora, con la paciencia y delicadeza que tuvo, lo amaba aun más.

Deseaba que este momento mágico no acabara nunca, pero al menos mi estómago no estaba de acuerdo, aunque casi podría asegurar que él también. Como sea, de momento decidí ignorarlo y prestar atención únicamente a las caricias que sentía de su mano sobre mi cabello.

No sé en qué momento pasó, pero cuando abrí los ojos después de pestañear – según yo – me encontraba sola en la cama. Esta vez fue mi turno de preguntarme qué había pasado con Edward.

Vi la hora, apenas había pasado una hora de la última vez que lo vi. En qué momento me habré quedado dormida.

Me levante envuelta en la sabana, y agarre la salida de baño que tenía en la puerta de este. Me fije que tenía una ligera mancha de sangre en las piernas y voltee a ver el colchón, donde había también una mancha roja. Me dio vergüenza el ver aquellas pruebas de lo que paso en esa cama hace pocas horas.

Me limpié y cambié las sabanas de mi cama.

Al momento de levantar las almohadas y las colchas me encontré con un papel doblado a la mitad.

_Bella preciosa. _

_Estabas tan hermosa dormida tan plácidamente que no me atreví a levantarte._

Chistoso, usaste mi misma frase de la mañana – dije mentalmente mientras fruncí los labios.

_Fui a ver algo para comer, ya que me imagino has de estar cansada._

_Y necesitas recuperar fuerzas._

_Regreso cuando antes. _

_Te amo. _

_Edward._

Sentí como sonreía como idiota al terminar de leer la nota. Tan bello. Guarde la nota en uno de mis cajones, ya después vería donde la guardaría.

Terminé de cambiar las sábanas y la otra la deje en el cesto de ropa sucia, luego la lavaría.

Me disponía a tender ya la cama, cuando sentí que abrían la puerta.

Sentí que toda la sangre huyó de mi cuerpo.

Royce sabía donde Rose escondía su llave de emergencia en caso de que dejara la suya olvidada, y la verdad en medio de todo lo que paso, no me atreví a preguntarle si la había cambiado de lugar.

Empecé a temblar de pies a cabeza, me había quedado congelada en mi sitio, y no reaccioné hasta que sentí a alguien detrás de mí que salté pegando un grito de susto que hasta un ladrón debería de haber salido huyendo con él.

-¡AAAAH! – Me volteé muerta de miedo con lágrimas en los ojos antes de darme cuenta de quién era – Edward… - Me lancé a sus brazos y sentí que me envolvió con ellos.

-¿Qué pasó pequeña? ¿Por qué esa reacción? Solo soy yo.

-Dis… discul… Discúlpame… es que… es que p… es que llegué a pensar… creí que podrías haber sido Royce.

-¿Es que él acaso tenía llave del apartamento? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

-Sabía donde Rose escondía su llave de emergencia, y no sé si la cambió de lugar, si Royce la tiene definitivamente o que…

-¿No le dijiste nada?

-En medio del estado emocional en que ella estaba no me parecía adecuado preguntarle… a todo esto…

-Perdón, cogí tus llaves. – asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí. – Me mostro unas fundas con algo que olían demasiado bien.

-¿Quieres comer en la mesa o en la cama?

Me lo pensé un rato antes de responder. Mmmm… la mesa podía ser cómoda para comer, pero la cama era más cómoda para estar cerca de él.

-Como sea, mejor en la mesa… algo me dice que en la cama no comeremos bien. – Dijo él después de que calle por un momento. Sentí como me ponía roja de la vergüenza. – Aparte, traje unas películas para que las veamos juntos, y si comemos en la cama nos dará demasiado trabajo salir de ella.

-Ok. – respondí a penas con un susurro que logré saliera de mi garganta.

Fui hacia el cuarto y me puse un short holgado hasta medio muslo color negro, con una blusa de tiras azul eléctrico.

Cuando salí encontré ya la mesa con los platos. Había comprado comida italiana, a mi me trajo –como lo supo no sé o si fue una mera casualidad – mi plato favorito del restaurant italiano más cercano, los macarrones con salsa de 4 quesos, una coca-cola y había a un lado en la cocina una funda aún cerrada.

No fue hasta ese momento que me fijé que no traía puesta la ropa del día anterior_. Debió de haber pasado por su hotel y cambiarse. _Me dije mentalmente mientras sonreía.

Cuando comimos, lo hicimos prácticamente callados, pero él mantenía nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Cuando terminamos, él recogió los platos y los dejó encima del mesón al lado del lavadero.

Cuando me disponía a levantarme para ayudarlo a lavar los platos me miró fijamente antes de hablar.

-Tú no te muevas de ahí, hoy yo me encargo de ti. Así que sentadita espera un momento. ¿Está bien?

Asentí con la cabeza callada, como niña pequeña mientras sonreía por su actitud.

Lo vi buscando algo en la cocina, antes de voltearse hacia mí.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de plato hondo pequeño? – no entendía.

-A tu izquierda, en la parte de abajo, al fondo deben de estar.

Buscó donde le indiqué, agarró la funda cerrada y me dio la espalda. Solo me provocó reírme al verlo tan concentrado, pero en realidad sin verlo…

Escuche cómo abría algún plástico, por el movimiento de brazos ponía algo en el bol, y echaba algo encima de él. Una última funda oí que abrí y ponía antes de voltearse.

Cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con el bol lleno de helado de chocolate, con unos M&M y unas oreos a los lados.

Dios, este hombre sabe como amo el chocolate…

-Usted mi princesa se va a dedicar a disfrutar su helado desbordante de chocolate mientras yo termino de limpiar todo, y de ahí nos vamos a poner a ver películas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Como usted ordene mi capitán - Le respondí riéndome, mientras me cuadraba como un soldado.

Se acercó y dejó el helado en la mesa justo en frente mío con una cuchara, y me dio un casto beso antes de regresar a la cocina.

Disfruté de mi helado mientras me recreaba la visto viendo su espalda musculosa, mientras lavaba los platos, esa espalda en la que momentos antes había clavado mis uñas mientras clamaba su nombre en medio de gemidos, esa espalda que…

Corté ahí el hilo de mis pensamientos… Dios, de pronto el helado no me pareció lo suficientemente helado debido a la temperatura que estaba teniendo mi cuerpo, y agradecí enormemente cuando metí en mi boca una gran cucharada de este en mi boca y sentí como ayudaba a quitar de mi mente los recuerdos de hace ratos al sentir frío.

Para cuando Edward termino estaba ya por la mitad del helado, pero en cuanto se volteó hacia mí me provocaba únicamente comer el helado sí, pero de sus labios.

Cuando Edward miro directamente a mis ojos, fue como su hubiera sabido el camino que tenían mis pensamientos, ya que sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a ver películas Bella… Dime ¿Cuál quieres ver?

Me enseñó 4 diferentes películas, pero todas con un tema en común… amor.

No me decidía entre "Pídele al tiempo que vuelva", "Pd: I love you", "Enamórate" o "Eterno Resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos"

No sé por qué, pero por más que me llamaron mucho la atención Enamórate y Pd, terminé decidiéndome por Eterno resplandor.

La verdad es que lo que quedaba del helado ya no lo pude seguir comiendo, lo que si me comí fueron la galletas y los M&M que compartí con Edward mientras pasaban todos los créditos previos al menú de la película. El resto del helado lo guarde en la nevera.

Nos instalamos en el sofá abrazados frente al televisor en cuanto le puso reproducir a la película.

Me pareció demasiado tierno ver cómo el protagonista se arrepintió de lo que había decidido hacer y quería encontrar la manera de evitarlo… cómo amaba a su novia aun cuando ella había olvidado por completo haciendo justo lo que él estaba haciendo en ese momento… Amé ver como sufría cada vez que en sus recuerdos ella desaparecía y se sobre esforzaba por proteger los recuerdos de ella.

Al finalizar la película, me quedó una sensación de que yo sería como él si algún día me pasara algo por el estilo, si yo perdiera a Edward, tal vez en un arrebato intentaría encontrar la manera de eliminarlo completamente de mi memoria, pero en el momento en que lograra encontrar esa forma me arrepentiría terriblemente en el proceso.

A pesar de que había acabado la película nos mantuvimos abrazados en silencio por algún tiempo, era demasiado rico estar así, abrazados, cuando en eso sonó el teléfono.

Me levante sin ganas a contestarlo.

-¿Aló?

-Buenas tardes, disculpe la molestia, por favor ¿podría usted comunicarme con la Srta. Swan?

-Con ella habla, ¿Quién es?

-Le llamamos del aeropuerto, para informarle que se abrió un vuelo para mañana. – ya. Y ahora que la verdad no me place viajar lo hacen. Pensé con ironía. – Queríamos informarle y preguntarle si aún está interesada en adelantar su viaje y en caso de ser así para confirmar en la lista y separar su turno.

Lo pensé un momento, estaba con Edward aquí los dos solos, sin que nadie nos interrumpa ni nos moleste, pero creo que su mamá también debe desear pasar con él más tiempo.

-¿Podría confirmárselo en unos minutos? Debo de consultar unas cosas primero. ¿Será posible sin perder el cupo?

-Mmmm… está bien señorita, pero necesitamos que en un tiempo máximo de 30 minutos nos confirme, caso contrario es probable lo pierda.

-De acuerdo.

Colgué mirando a Edward que me veía fijamente, con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

-Era del aeropuerto, los últimos días había estado intentando cambiar mi vuelo que es hasta la otra semana, y me acaban de informar que se abrió uno.

-¿Ya quieres regresar a Jacksonville?

-Intenté hacer ese cambio antes de que llegaras… - Sentí mi rostro arder – Pero ahora la verdad es que no sé si quedarme aquí contigo. – Me sentía más roja que un tomate. Edward soltó una pequeña risilla, por lo cual yo lo fulminé con la mirada. – o regresar a casa, para que también puedas pasar un tiempo con tu mama. – lo miré avergonzada. – no quisiera ser egoísta con Esme… También tiene derecho a estar contigo…

Hubo un silencio hasta que lo sentía acercarse a mí, sus dedos tocaron mi mentón haciéndome levantar la mirada sin saber en qué momento la baje. Su toque quemaba, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a él, y me gustaba la sensación que me provocaba.

-Lo que decidas está bien. Si quieres adelantar el viaje, viajamos juntos, yo tengo el de regreso abierto. Solo tengo que separar cupo. – me dio un pequeño piquito antes de abrazarme.

-¿No deseas ver también a Esme? – me preguntaba y sin querer lo hice en voz alta, haciéndose una pregunta para él, ya que ponía completamente a mi decisión el verla antes o no.

-Sí. – Decidido, viajamos. – Pero también pasé unos días con ella antes de venir a verte, así que digamos estoy equilibrado entre las dos, y ella no tiene celos de ti. – dijo dándome un ligero toque en la punta de la nariz.

-Déjame llamar para confirmar, mis padres también han de estar deseando verme. –le dije separándome de él, tenía que llamar rápido.

Hablé rápido, solo confirmando y pidiendo la hora en que debía de estar ahí. El vuelo salía mañana por la noche, por lo que Edward y yo tendíamos aún todo un día más para estar solos.

A lo que terminé de hablar, Edward ya había confirmado su vuelo en el mismo que el mío desde su celular.

-Sabes, no va a haber mucha diferencia entre aquí y Jacksonville ahora. Como Alice no va a estar para alejarte de mí durante las tardes. – me comento Edward mientras mordisqueaba mi oreja.

-Fuiste a tu hotel verdad. – no le pregunté, sabía que era así. – Vamos allá. Para que hagas el check out. No me parece lógico que pagues una habitación que no estás usando.

-Se suponía iba a venir más días, aparte creí tu compañera estaría aquí y no le haría gracia que me quedara en su departamento – no pude evitar rodar los ojos, cuando conociera a Rose sabrá que ella hubiera sido la primera en querer que se quedara aquí. – Y por último no creía que me quedaría a dormir contigo en tu cama – comenzó a susurrarme en el oído. – Abrazándote – rodeó sus brazos en mi cintura. – ni que tendría un desayuno en la cama como el de hoy. – habló la última parte con una risa pícara y yo sentí como toda mi sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas.

Después de lo que hablamos me le alejé y me metí en el baño a cambiar, si permitía que siguiera abrazándome no saldríamos del departamento y deseaba que tuviera sus cosas aquí para que pudiéramos salir directo de aquí al aeropuerto mañana.

Una vez salimos del hotel con su maleta, nos dirigíamos al departamento, cuando Edward paró, y me dijo que debía de hacer una llamada de larga distancia, que no quería hacerla desde el departamento. Me quedé en el auto esperando, imaginando que debía de ser para confirmar que Alice había llegado a Volterra.

Después de eso no hubo paradas, pero lo que sí paso es que en cuanto entramos al departamento, Edward prácticamente se me abalanzó encima, dejando caer su maleta en el piso y a penas cerrando la puerta.

La noche pasó rápidamente, en medio de besos, caricias y abrazos. No sé exactamente en qué punto de la madrugada caímos dormidos, pero me sentía completamente feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

**Días después**

No les había avisado a mis padres que estaba buscando adelantar el viaje, por lo que cuando llegué a la casa los tomé por completa sorpresa, pero no sé quien más, si ellos o yo…

Sabía que se seguían queriendo como desde adolescentes, pero no que se comportaran como tales en este tiempo en que no había estado en la casa.

_***FLASHBACK***_

**Edward me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, y me abrazó antes de irse. Mis padres aún no sabían de él, y de momento creo que era mejor, por lo que no me controlarían ni me dirían nada a lo que saliera.**

**Yo me había llevado mi llave de la casa, por lo que me disponía a entrar a la casa y un a vez dentro llamarlos en voz alta para que supieran que estaba allí. Les daría la sorpresa.**

**En el momento en que abrí la puerta pegué el grito con felicidad.**

**-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Estoy aq….! **

**No alcancé a terminar de decir la frase, ya que en cuando fijé mi vista en las escaleras me vi frente a mí uno de los traumas más grandes de todo hijo. **

**Mis padres estaban en la escalera, como Dios los trajo al mundo. Haciendo… **

**No pude más y me di la vuelta cerrando la puerta impactada. Intentando por todos los medios olvidar esa imagen que la sentía grabada detrás de mis pupilas.**

**Pasados unos minutos mi mamá salió a hablar conmigo.**

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

No tenía nada de malo que hicieran lo suyo, pero lo que si quedamos fue en que le iba a avisar de ahora en adelante cuando estuviera yendo para la casa, para que no se repitan esos accidentes.

Como Alice ya no estaba nos veíamos todos los días con Edward, iba a casa de su mamá, Esme era un amor conmigo, conversábamos de nimiedades, y se reía por las pocas veces en que iba a ver a Edward por las mañanas y el niño, aun cuando ella lo intentaba de levantar poco antes, no le hacía caso hasta que le decía que estaba afuera.

***FLASHBACK***

**Había quedado con Edward en que iba a ir a su casa después de ir con René a comprar los regalos de navidad, pero le surgió un contratiempo y se canceló. **

**Con Edward habíamos hablado hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo que me sentía un poco adormilada, pero deseaba verlo, así que decidí ir a verlo, igualmente en eso habíamos quedado, solo que se adelantaba un poco la hora.**

**Eran alrededor de las 11 AM cuando llegué a su casa. Esme desde la ventana de su cuarto me vio llegar y me aviso que ya bajaba. **

**Se demoró un poco, pero le resté importancia. **

**En el momento en que entré a la casa, a la sala, lo vi a Edward pasar el corredor hacia el baño en pantaloneta. Esme debió de ver la confusión en mi rostro porque se empezó a reír antes de hablar en voz baja.**

**-Estaba intentando de levantarlo hace casi una hora y no me hacía caso. – Me comentaba entre risas. – Pero en el momento en que le dije que estabas afuera saltó fuera de la cama. – Se reía cada vez con más ganas contagiándome a mí también ahora que entendí el motivo de su risa. – Y ahorita me imagino que se metió a bañar, o al menos a quitarse la cara de dormido. **

**-Me hubiera dicho que estaba dormido y no había problema. – le dije en un susurro, avergonzada.**

**-Nah. Ya era hora que se levante. – Al terminar de decirme eso salió Edward del baño con su cabello mojado y la cara húmeda, secándosela con una toalla pequeña. En es momento Esme se levanto dejándonos solos.**

**-Hola… Disculpa el que te levantaran por mi culpa. – En su cara aún se veía el sueño, y estaba casi segura que estaba conteniendo un bostezo. **

**-Tranquila amor… Creo que mamá estaba intentando levantarme desde antes.**

**Conversamos durante varias horas, hasta que me pidió que lo siguiera a su habitación.**

**-Siéntate en la cama. Quiero darte algo, que desde la vez anterior que vine, lo tenía comprado, pero mandé a que lo grabaran, y como ya no pude… - se encogió de hombros. – Por eso te lo doy hasta ahora. – Sacó una cadenita de un cajón y me la enseñó.**

**Estaba hermosa. El dije era una Luna con una estrella, y tenia grabado mi nombre, pero en el nombre estaban nuestras iniciales unidas… BElla.**

**Sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, pero de felicidad. Estaba hermoso. Nunca dejaría de usarlo.**

**-Gra… grac… Gracias… Esta… - No sabía que palabra le haría justicia a este detalle. – Hermoso. ¿Me lo pones? – le pregunté al momento en que se lo alargaba y sin esperar respuesta me recogía el cabello**

**Se sentó a lado mío. Y temblé al momento de sentir sus dedos acariciar la piel de mi cuello.**

**Y me dio un casto beso en la frente al terminar de ponérmelo antes de admirarlo puesto.**

**-Hermosa.**

**-Hermoso querrás decir…**

**-NO. Hermosa TU, y la cadena te complementa.**

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Después de ese día, no he dejado de usar la cadena ni un solo día… en verdad adoré este simple detalle… ya que entendía a la perfección el porqué de ese dije, nosotros somos la luna y la estrella… siempre juntos…

Un día en verdad me dio demasiada vergüenza con Esme, que me invitaron a comer a su casa, y lastimosamente yo era alérgica a la comida. Edward sin que yo lo supiera se lo había dicho antes, por lo que Esme hizo una comida diferente aparte, exclusivamente para mí, pero fue lindo que lo hicieran…

En las ocasiones que pasaba toda la tarde con Edward, siempre llamaba a Volterra para saber como iban las cosas, momentos en los que me ponía a acariciar al gato que tenía Esme, que siempre se ponía en medio de nosotras cuando se sentaba conmigo a conversar, que era siempre que Edward llamaba.

Nos acercamos bastante, tanto así, que me agregó como amiga en su red social.

Me sorprendió al inicio que fuera una mamá TAN modernizada, pero después entendí que esa era su manera de mantenerse en contacto con sus hijos.

El fin de Año fue único, especial… no hicimos nada sexual ni nada por el estilo, pero si demasiado romántico… Revivimos la noche que pasamos en la casa de su primo, con las velas y todo, solo que esta vez nos quedamos dormidos en la cama.

No sentimos la necesidad de tener las manos encima del otro, pero si nos dormimos abrazados.

En sí pasamos todo ese día en la casa. Mis padres sabían que no regresaría, por lo que no hubo apuro.

Pero aquí estamos, pasando por segunda vez la horrible necesidad de separarnos… Porque él tiene una vida el Volterra, y yo tengo una aquí por ahora.

-Grrr… - gruño en mi cuello mientras me abrazaba. – odio tener que separarme tan pronto de ti…

-Y yo. – No puede contener la risilla que se me escapó de los labios al momento en que volvió a gruñir en mi cuello. – Pero ambos tenemos cosas pendientes que realizar antes de poder reunirnos…

-Sí. Usted señorita se tiene que hacer primero una enfermera increíblemente sexy antes de que me la lleve definitivamente a vivir conmigo a Volterra. – indico mientras tocaba cariñosamente mi nariz con su dedo índice.

-Y usted señor también debe hablar primero con mi papá para ello.

Charlie aún no estaba al tanto de mi relación con Edward, ni René, pero dentro de poco habrá que decírselo, ya que en el próximo viaje que haga Edward, se presentaría en mi casa como mi novio, y le contaría a mis padres sobre sus intenciones de llevarme a vivir con él a Volterra… lo que no sabía era cómo se lo tomaría, y eso es lo que me preocupaba, pero aún faltaba mucho para estarme preocupando por eso.

-Pero no importa pequeña… porque aún si se pusiera todo en contra de ello, yo te llevaría secuestrada por último, pero te llevaría conmigo sí o sí. – Soltó riéndose a carcajadas mientras me abrazaba por la cintura más fuertemente apegándome más a él.

Estábamos en un pequeño parque, paseando, nuestro paseo de despedida, ya que como la vez anterior no me permitiría ir al aeropuerto a despedirme de él, diciendo otra vez que no podría irse estando yo ahí, y lo entendí.

En esta ocasión deseamos disfrutar toda la tarde y ya veríamos si podíamos la noche, pasarla juntos, aunque no lo creo muy recomendable, no estoy segura de dejarlo irse.

-Bella. – me sacó de mis cavilaciones. – ¿En donde andas mi amor? ¿En qué esta pensando esa hermosa cabecita?

-En ti. – Le sonreí de oreja a oreja. – Y… - le digo o no le digo. Mmmm… lo mejor es decírselo. – y en que es mejor que al anochecer vayas nomas a tu casa y pases con Esme.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente durante unos pocos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Ya te cansaste de estar conmigo? – Me preguntó serio con una mirada triste.

-¡NO! Amor, no se trata de eso… es que… grrr… así como tu no me dejar despedirte en el aeropuerto, si pasas la noche conmigo no querré dejarte ir… - Ya está, se lo dije.

-Ni yo querría irme… pero quiero estar todo el tiempo posible juntos…

-Yo también. – Y como no tienes idea. – Pero por algo hemos estado todos estos días juntos, y todo este día, que desde que salió el sol no nos hemos separado… - Gracias Dios por permitirme pasar tanto tiempo junto al amor de mi vida. – Pero como tu mismo dices… no querrías irte, y yo no querría dejarte ir, pero tenemos un plan… o ¿no? – me asintió sonriente con la cabeza. – Pues no nos queda de otra que apegarnos a él.

-Mi Bella hermosa… tienes toda la razón. – Su rostro decayó en una tristeza de un momento al otro. – lástima que el próximo viaje será hasta dentro de 6 meses… Ya que quiero pasar mi cumpleaños contigo pequeña.

Solo pude sonreír y abrazarlo con más fuerza.

Así pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde, hasta que 7PM me dejó en la puerta de mi casa dándome un beso en cada mejilla, uno en la frente, uno en la nariz y uno casto en los labios antes de susurrarme un "Te amo" y darse la vuelta para irse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En esta ocasión no entre en un estado de depresión, ya que sabía que lo volvería a ver, la vez anterior no estaba muy segura de que sería así, pero en esta ocasión no sentí eso.

En esta ocasión se llevó un dibujo mío, de dos ángeles abrazados entre las nubes hecho a carboncillo… solo él logra que saque ese lado artístico mío, por lo que él se merece tener todo lo que hiciera inspirada en él.

Me dediqué a preparar mi maleta para regresarme a Forks.

Con Edward decidimos comprarnos un BlackBerry, manera en la que nos mantendríamos comunicados las 24 horas del día, por medio del PIN, por lo que por momentos llegaba a sentir que aún estaba aquí.

En ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar. Una llamada. Del extranjero, pero no era Edward, este era otro número.

-¿Aló?

-¡Bella! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no se nada de ti. – Alice

-Alice… ¿Cómo así te acuerdas de mí? Nunca me avisaste cuando te fuiste – Me entere por Edward. – No te despediste… mala amiga.

-Fue un viaje de improvisto… Necesito pedirte un favor… Dime que aún estas en Jacksonville…

-Sí, ¿por?

-Quiero que busques a mi chico. - ¡¿?! ¿Su chico? ¿Desde cuando tiene un chico? – y le des este número, que es el mío, así que guárdalo de una vez. Que me llame…

-Espera Alice… bájale un cambio… ¿Quién es… TU CHICO?

-Se llama James, tú no lo conociste, empecé a salir con él cuando te fuiste. Lo podrás encontrar en un billar… a unas cuadras del instituto… hazme ese favor… ¿SIIIII?

Aún a través del teléfono lograba identificar su típico comportamiento para convencerte de algo.

-Esta bien, pero en este momento debo de dejarte. Estoy arreglando todas las cosas para viajar de regreso a Forks.

-Esta bien… GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS… - Sonreí al escuchar a mi amiga como siempre. – Por cierto… no le comentes nada a Edward - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabía que me hablaba con Edward? – No les agrada James.

Pero… mentirle a Edward… Alice… porqué demonios me pones en esta encrucijada.

Alice. Edward. Alice. Edward. ALICE.

Alice es mi amiga, y no puedo traicionarla así, aparte, mientras no hable de Alice con Edward, no le mentiría, porque técnicamente no tendría que responderle ninguna pregunta.

-Esta bien Alice, solo espero que cuando vengas me lo presentes… ¿De acuerdo?

-Totalmente. Te dejo Bella.

-Adiós.

Una vez que terminé mi maleta fui a buscar al tal James, y debo de decir que no me agradó para nada. En cuanto le hable de Alice se comportó como un idiota, pero yo cumplí.

Me fui cuando antes de ese billar… No sé que será lo Alice le habrá visto a ese tipo, pero algo debe de haber sido, porque mi amiga tonta no era.

Llegué a mi casa, y me dediqué al chat por el bb msn con Edward, antes de irme a dormir.

Al día siguiente regresaría a Forks, muy temprano por la mañana.

Ya iba a volver a ver a Rosalie. La extrañaba.

Dormí plácidamente en mi última noche en la casa de mis padres.

0

0

0

_**Hola a todos…sé que me he demorado, y no son escusas lo que les voy a decir. Es que he estado medio enferma, mejor dicho mal de salud. Me toco sacarme una muela del juicio y pues, tuve todas las complicaciones que pudieron pasarme. **_

_**Me hinché, tuve fiebres, se me infectó la herida, los malditos puntos no los aguantaba, tanto así que de la universidad me mandaron a la casa, porque no podía atender a la clase… me sentía mal y débil de paso, ya que no podía comer nada solido a causa del dolor que me provocaba el tener que masticar… así que básicamente pase una semana de ayuno… :S y la remate con una reacción alérgica a uno de los antibióticos que me mandaron.**_

_**Por suerte ya ayer me quitaron los puntos y volví a la normalidad. n.n**_

_**Ya van llegando los momentos tristes… a partir de aquí van a venir problemas.**_

_**Tengo que preguntarles si les gustaría que hiciera un OS de la primera vez de Edward con Bella en esta historia… ya que aquí lo corté por la categoría de la historia, y ha estado rondando por mi cabeza estos días en los que he estado postrada en cama descansando.**_

_**Estaré esperando sus respuestas.**_

_**IS101: **_Disculpame por la demora del cap, pero aquí esta, espero te guste… ya expliqué el porqué me demoré y la verdad espero no tener que demorarme denuevo… de aquí en adelante debo de ver como me divido para escribir y la universidad, así que tenme paciencia… igual no abandonaré esta historia… les aviso a todas.

**Vale-Misty Cullen: **Pues déjame decirte Emmet y Jasper aun se tardaran un poquito en aparecer, paciencia, yo también quisiera que aparezcan pronto, pero todo a su tiempo… Y pues sí, a Alice la mandaron de vuelta a Volterra para separarla de James. Gracias por procuparte por lo de la espalda, la verdad si fue horrible esa semana.

**GWFAEC: **sii E&B tan tiernos, y pues Rose en su debido momento estará tb en su cielo personal. :P n.n

**Ale Cullen Diggory: **:D me alegra como no tienes idea que te haya gustado el cap… me alegran mucho tus reviews… Ya ves que físicamente la alejaron a Alice de James, pero es terca… No puedo decir nada más por ahora… espero te guste el cap… y pues… somos muy parecidas aparentemente en cuanto a defender a nuestras amigas… y eso habla muy bien de ti… a mi parecer… *abrazo* n.n

**Estaré esperando lo que opinen… y no olviden dejar Reviews, y las que siguen la historia sin comentar nada, espero les guste también… me gustaría saber que opinan de ella si pudieran por lo menos poner un me gusta… no tienen idea de lo que significaría…**

**Wueno, como q me toy pasando…**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**XOXO**

**Wichi0705**


	15. Chapter 14 LÁGRIMAS

**Hola chicas… un pequeño punto a mencionar… aunque en Volterra se hable el italiano, aquí en el fic lo vamos a poner como ingles por razón de que no sé NADA de italiano…**

**La canción que escucha Edward es "Envíame mensajes" de salserin. Y la que escucha Bella después de hablar con Edward es de Camila. " de que me sirve la vida."**

**Aclarado eso… nos leemos abajo.**

Han pasado ya 3 meses desde que Edward se fue… Las clases en la universidad volvieron a la normalidad. Rose regresó mucho más tranquila y en cuanto nos vimos me saqué la duda de la llave y Royce, lo cual ella se me rió y me acusó de ingenua por creer que dejaría la llave donde ESE la encontrara.

Todos estos meses Edward y yo nos estuvimos escribiéndonos casi a toda hora, pero hace una semana el celular se me cayó o me lo sacaron del bolsillo del pantalón, por lo que nuestra comunicación se vio afectada, y yo por las tareas de la universidad no tengo mucho tiempo para meterme en mi cuenta de correo como antes. Últimamente he podido conectarme únicamente una vez cada semana o dos veces cuando mucho.

Alice me escribía aproximadament veces a la semana para pedirme que le mande un mensaje o que llame a James para pedirle que la llame. La verdad no sé por qué está así con ese tipo… es un idiota… siempre que le digo que por favor la llame me responde de una manera tan idiota… pero yo no soy quien para meterme ahí, aparte que si le digo algo a Alice solo lo empeoraría.

De momento solo tengo el celular viejo que tenía antes, por lo que ahora solo me sirve para llamar y recibir… y cuando mucho los típicos mensajes de texto… Es triste, ya me había acostumbrado al BlackBerry.

En este momento me encuentro en mi departamento en uno de los pocos momento en que hemos podido coincidir con Edward para una video-llamada.

-Amor… por favor… habla en mi idioma natural… solo por ahora… por favor… - Le pedía a Edward. Llevábamos 15 minutos discutiendo sobre el idioma en que me hablaba. Me costaba mantenerme en su nivel.

-I said NO. You must practice. If you really want come to live with me. – Ok, ese es el verdadero motivo por el que me habla en otro idioma. Porque dice que debo practicar para que no dependa de él al momento en que quiera hacer algo o necesite algo allá.

**(Dije no. Debes practicar. Si realmente quieres venir a vivir conmigo)**

-Ok baby, - intentaré seguirle el ritmo. – I. Will try. – este es el principal motivo por el que siempre hablamos hace esto, hacerme practicar, porque me quedo trabada y me demora bastante en decir lo que quiero. – to practice more the lenguaje. It´s just that I´m really tired. And I don´t want think for now. – espero haberlo dicho correctamente.

**(ok cariño. Yo. Intentaré practicar más. Solo que estoy realmente cansada. ****Y no quiero pensar por ahora)**

-Sweetheart, you don´t must think for speak, you must only said what you want said. Don´t traduce the words; think in them in this way.

**(Corazón, no debes de pensar para hablar, solo debes decir lo que deseas decir. ****No traduzca las palabras, piénsalas así)**

-Yeah, yeah, you said that because you can, but for me is more difficult.

**(si, si, lo dices porque puedes, pero para mí es más difícil)**

-You don´t see you really? You are talking without problems in this moment.

**(¿No te das cuenta verdad? Estas hablando sin problemas en este momento)**

**-**Ya me cansé. Hablamos a mi manera, o me voy a descansar. Tenemos poco tiempo para nosotros y te pones a querer darme clases de lenguaje. – No le iba a dar la razón de que hablar con él me hacía mejorar.

-Está bien, pero solo porque te ves adorable cuando intentas enfurruñarte para no darme la razón. – Se reía abiertamente. ¡AH! ¡Cómo extrañaba esa risa!

-Te extraño. – Hice un puchero. – pensar que aún faltan tres meses más hasta que puedas venir de nuevo.

-No me hagas entristecerme amor. – su risa se apagó y el brillo en sus ojos tuvo una sombra de tristeza.

-Está bien, no lo dije para que te entristezcas. – le hice señas con las manos para que se sacuda esa tristeza.

-Me pone mal dejarte tanto tiempo sola. – volvía con el tema de la distancia. – Hay tantos kilómetro de por medio entre nosotros. – Y ahí está, de nuevo encogido, triste.

-Si vas a empezar con eso me voy a dormir. – lo amenacé, ese era otro de los motivos por el que ya no buscaba tanto el tiempo para ponerme a conversar con él como antes.

-No. – saltó. – Discúlpame amor. Días sin poder conversar y solo puedo divagar en lo que nos separa. – Suspiré, ya se había dañado el momento. Mejor me desconecto.

-Olvídalo Edward. – Dio un pequeño salto en su puesto. – Ya pasó. Y la verdad me siento cansada. Ha sido una semana pesada. Muchas tareas. – Con eso logro que me diga que vaya a descansar y logro evitar una vez más este tema.

-Está bien amor. Es mejor que te deje descansar. Y yo también ya tengo que irme. – Comentó mientras veía su reloj.

-Te amo. – Le dije antes de despedirme. – Me voy a descansar.

-Yo también te amor bebé.

Cerramos la sesión, y me disponía a irme a dormir, en el momento en que unas palabras empezaron a rondar en mi cabeza, por lo que me dirigí al velador a coger mi diario-libreta.

Empecé a escribir como salían las palabras.

_Eres lo más dulce, lindo y tierno que me ha pasado...__  
Me has hecho sentir mucho más feliz que todos en el pasado...__  
Me llenas mucho más que nadie antes...__  
Y ahora siento que debo dejarte...___

Si! Dejarte!__

Dejarte en libertad..._  
Qué seas libre de encontrar a alguien más...__  
Alguien que siempre pueda estar junto a tí,__  
Alguien que siempre este ahí para tí...___

Tal vez jamás llegará quien como yo te pueda amar..._  
Pero si alguien que esté ahí cuando lo necesites abrazar...___

Tal vez con otro no sientas la misma alegría cada vez que se vuelvan a encontrar,_  
Pero no te dolerá tanto cada vez que se despedirán...___

Tal vez con otro no anhelaras tanto volverlo a besar,_  
Pero no necesitaras tanto recordar cómo se sentirá...___

Tal vez con otro no vibraras sólo con poderlo tocar,_  
Pero no sentirás que te falta su calor cuando al dormir lo quieras abrazar...___

Tal vez todo esto duela mucho ahora,_  
Pero sé que algún día pasará,__  
Y tarde o temprano yo quedaré atrás..._

Al momento en que terminé de escribir, caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De lo que mi mente se dio cuenta antes que mi corazón, y en ese momento empecé a sentir como el corazón se me partía en miles de pequeños pedazos. Lo mío con Edward estaba empezando a desmoronarse. Sin quererlo sin pensarlo y sin desearlo. No porque no nos quisiéramos, no porque estemos fallando en algo, si no por la distancia que está de por medio, por lo difícil que resulta para los dos sobrellevarla, especialmente para Edward.

En el preciso momento en que empecé a desmoronarme Rose entró al departamento y algo debió de haber visto en mis ojos, porque inmediatamente soltó todo al piso y corrió a abrazarme, y en el momento en que sentí sus brazos rodearme me partí a llorar amargamente, sacando todo lo que sentí en el momento en que caí en cuenta de lo que Edward estaba haciendo, en lo que está pasando, en como poco a poco él iba metiendo en su cabeza la idea de que era mejor alejarnos… como…

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero al día siguiente me levanté con un dolor de cabeza tal, que decidí que mejor me quedaba en cama y no iba a clases, al menos por el día de hoy, y me disponía a volverme a dormir, pero ya no podía, me sentí vacía, sola, triste.

En medio de las lágrimas, anoche le conté a Rosalie lo que me había dado cuenta sin querer.

***FLASHBACK***

**-Ya Bella, tranquila. Por favor. – Acariciaba constantemente mi cabello. – Por favor.**

**En el momento en que pude al fin respirar un poco profundo levanté la mirada y la fijé en sus ojos.**

**-Lo que tengo con Edward en cualquier momento se va a acabar. – Le dije a punto de explotar en lagrimas nuevamente.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso? – me preguntó tranquila, casi como si se lo hubiera imaginado.**

**-Me doy cuenta. Rosalie, lo siento, en su cabeza se está empezando a meter de poco en poco que es lo mejor. – Hablé con la voz quebrada.**

**-Tranquila Bella. Por favor, no me gusta verte así. – acariciaba mis manos intentando darme consuelo.**

**-¡SE VA A ACABAR ROSALIE! No sé en cuanto, ni como, pero se acabará lo más hermoso que he tenido en esta vida. – Terminé de hablar en un susurro. **

**-Bella, lo sé. Me di cuenta de ello desde que me contaste que empezaron con esas discusiones, sobre la distancia.**

**-Yo… Yo… - No podía hablar. Me sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan herida.**

**-Por ahora solo puedes hacer una cosa Bella. – Levanté la mirada para verla. ¿QUÉ PODÍA HACER YO?**

**-¿Yo? – mi voz no sonaba más allá de un susurro desgarrado.**

**-Disfruta lo que queda de lo que tienen Bella… Disfruta del tiempo que aún puedas. No le digas nada, solo evita la discusión de ese tema a toda costa siempre. Gana tiempo. Tal vez si es suficiente, alcance hasta que pueda volver a venir, y no pase nada.**

**Solo asentí mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en sus piernas y volvía a llorar, a llorar como si en ello se me fuera la vida. Si iba a hacer caso al consejo de Rose, no debía de volver a llorar por este tema hasta que esté todo perdido.**

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Me puse a arreglar el departamento, Rose se había ido a clases antes de que me levantara, me imagino que sabría no iba a querer ir a clases hoy, ya que no me levantó.

Mientras limpiaba la casa, me sentí con fuerzas renovadas, increíblemente, mientras limpiaba la casa, no me sentí sola ni débil, si no sentí fuerzas para seguir el consejo de Rose.

Me bañé para sentirme completamente como nueva, ya que las fuerzas estaban bien, pero me sentía como si los restos de una capa de tristeza estuvieran sobre mí aún.

Me di un buen baño de agua caliente, hasta que sentí como tocaban insistentemente la puerta.

Me apresuré a salir. Me puse la bata de baño y corrí a la puerta, en el momento en que la abrí me quedé helada.

Frente a mí se encontraba Alice, bañada en lágrimas, y en cuanto me vio se lanzó a mis brazos llorando.

_Qué irónica que es la vida, yo ayer le lancé así a los brazos de Rosalie por tu hermano, y hoy lo haces tú._

-¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas en Volterra? – sé que esa no es la mejor manera de saludar a mi amiga que tenía casi 9 meses sin verla, pero me sorprendió verla.

-Me escapé. - ¿?

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡Alice! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? – Dios, Alice cada vez me hace pensar más que necesita una nueva definición de locura, o una definición aparte, porque ya la locura no le daba.

-¡SÍ! ¡Y FUI UNA TONTA! Vine a ver a James… y… y – Empezó a sollozar nuevamente.

-Tranquila. – Frotaba su espalda. Hice que entrara al departamento y cerré la puerta.

-Está con otra… está con otra… - Repetía una y otra vez Alice en medio de sus lágrimas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EDWARD POV**

Es demasiado difícil esta distancia con mi Bella. Cada día me cuesta más sobrellevarla, pero esto, esto tan especial entre nosotros no creo que alguien antes lo haya vivido

Estoy solo en mi departamento. Aro hizo el escándalo de la vida cuando decidí irme de su casa, pero terminó aceptándolo.

Mi trabajado me da lo suficiente para poder pagarlo y ahorrar lo suficiente para poder viajar dentro de poco a ver a mamá y a Bella. Y por suerte en aquella ocasión en que discutí con Aro por haberme ido de la casa de él ofreció seguir pagando mis estudios y se lo permití ya que había declinado en varias ocasiones el cambiarme él apellido. Al menos ese gusto podía dárselo.

Falta ya solo mes y medio para poder viajar a ver a dos de las tres mujeres que más amo en esta vida.

Con Bella cada vez que conversamos pareciera como si ella tuviera la necesidad de huir cada vez que hablamos de extrañarnos…

Prendí el equipo de sonido, y salió una canción que nunca antes había escuchado.

_Hoy me desperté preguntándome____  
__si funcionara a pesar de estar distantes___

Me senté en la cama, viendo al techo… Tanta distancia es demasiado difícil… Pero se supone que debe funcionar

_y el frio que sentí fueron los besos que me enviaste____  
__como lo dijiste en tus mensajes...___

Los dos nos amamos… Lo puedo decir por ella, su cuerpo y su alma me lo dijo, el día que se decidió a entregar a mí. Lo hizo en cuerpo y alma. Ella no tuvo relaciones sexuales conmigo. Ella hizo el amor conmigo.

_Cuento las horas y los días para verte____  
__y espero al sonar, que anuncian tus mensajes...___

Eso es una completa verdad… cuento las horas y los días que faltan para poder verla… Y sueño con los momentos en que leo algún mail suyo o en los que la veo conectada y puedo verla sonreír en nuestras video-llamadas.

_Escribe cosas lindas que me hagan recordarte____  
__y cuéntame que has hecho a cada instante,___

No necesito cosas que me hagan recordarla, pero es lo más hermoso de todos los días saber de ella, darme cuenta como ella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera… Como sus acciones demuestran que es alguien de buen corazón.

_escribe que prometes, no olvidarme____  
__mandando frases bellas, envíame mensajes,____  
__escribe que dormida, sueñas con mis frases____  
__y dime que aun guardas, todos mis mensajes,_

Aún me acuerdo como en una de las primeras semanas me contó que la noche del primer beso lo soñó todo mientras dormía, que recordó cada minuto de esa noche en sus sueños.

_no escribas que me extrañas, quiero imaginarte____  
__que estamos los dos juntos, unidos por mensajes...___

Eso es lo único que nos mantiene unidos estos días, estos meses… nuestros mensajes.

_Cuento las horas y los días para verte____  
__y espero al sonar, que anuncian tus mensajes...____  
__Escribe cosas lindas que me hagan recordarte____  
__y cuéntame que has hecho a cada instante,____  
__escribe que prometes, no olvidarme___

No me olvide mi Bella… Eres el amor de mi vida…

_mandando frases bellas, envíame mensajes,____  
__escribe que dormida, sueñas con mis frases____  
__y dime que aun guardas, todos mis mensajes,____  
__no escribas que me extrañas, quiero imaginarte____  
__que estamos los dos juntos, unidos por mensajes...___

_Mensajes que me llevan cada momento, que me besaste…_

Uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida.

Me quedé acostado en la cama, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. Era un momento libre que tenía, pero de seguro Bella estaría ocupada, sus estudios ocupaban gran cantidad de su tiempo, pero eran necesarios.

Ella debe tener una vida aparte de la relación que tiene conmigo, y debo de darle su espacio para que pueda hacerla también, aunque tengamos todos estos problemas para poder comunicarnos y saber de nosotros.

Me sobresaltaron unos golpes en la puerta demandantes.

No necesitaba acercarme a la mirilla para saber quién era… Solo una persona toca así… _Aro… _

¿Qué será lo que quiere ahora?

Abrí la puerta con pesadez. No esperó ni que le dijera "adelante" para entrometerse en mi departamento.

-Me cansé de ti y tu hermana. – Estaba furioso. Como lo he visto el 90% de las veces que hablamos. Pero esto tenía que ver con Alice también para que la mencione.

-¿Qué pasó con Alice? – Pregunte con cansancio mientras me arrastraba a una de las sillas y me dejaba caer con cansancio.

-Tiene más de un mes desaparecida.

-¿Y hasta ahora me lo dicen? – pregunté sobresaltado. - ¡¿Por qué no me han dicho nada?!

-No creí que un "Cullen" – dijo el apellido que Carlisle me dio con tanto desprecio que me preparé de una vez para su reclamo por no aceptar cambiarme el apellido. – Ya que nunca has querido ser un Volturi – y ahí va. – No tenías por qué involucrarte en los problemas de los Volturi.

-¡ES MI HERMANA! ¿¡CÓMO QUE NO TENGO POR QUÉ INVOLUCRARME!?

-Como sea, no he venido a discutir. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla? – Es un maldito bastardo.

-¡Y yo qué voy a saber! "No soy un Volturi" – le contesté irónicamente.

-Porque no has querido. – Ja, creía que iba a poder aprovechar esta oportunidad para volver a lo mismo.

-¡No necesito nada del apellido Volturi! – Estaba que me hervía la sangre de la rabia. – Prefiero MIL VECES CULLEN.

-¡AH! ¿Nada del apellido Volturi? – Tenía un enojo en su rostro que no daba a más, en cualquier momento podría explotarle la cabeza sin sorprenderme. – Pues esta es la última vez que te digo que eres un Volturi. Esta es la última vez que sabrás de Aro Volturi. – Hablaba mientras caminaba furioso en dirección a la puerta. – Me cansé de intentar ganarte, te he apoyado y ayudado, dejé que te fueras de mi casa y vivieras en tu departamento aún a mis costillas.

-¡JAMÁS TE PEDÍ ALGO!

-¡APARTIR DE HOY NO CUENTAS MÁS CON MI AYUDA!

-¡BIEN!

Salió de mi departamento dando un portazo.

Genial, lo que faltaba. Una discusión de esta magnitud con Aro. Menos mal he logrado mantener a Bella lejos de él y su familia, la harían pasar un muy mal momento. Lo sé.

Los únicos que se salvan, pero porque no son familia verdadera de ese hombre que se quiere hacer llamar mi padre, son Jasper y Emmett, son con los que más me he relacionado. Tendré que hablar con ellos para saber de Alice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Días después de la discusión de Edward)

**BELLA POV**

Alice desde que llegó se quedó aquí, en mi departamento. Ella y Rose se llevaron muy bien, por lo que no hubo problema con eso.

El verdadero problema es que no tenía total libertad de hablar con Edward, ya no podía hacerle video-llamadas frecuentemente, y eso es decir, ya que nuestras video-llamadas se habían reducido de por si considerablemente, ahora eran nulas, desde Alice llego, solo hemos tenido una hace unos pocos días, que le pedí a Rose que se la llevara por una hora para poder hablar con Edward.

Ninguno de los dos podía saber del otro. No quería fallarle a ninguno de los dos.

He logrado mantenerme en una zona neutra en las conversaciones con Edward, obviando el tema de la distancia.

Me conecté, y esperé a que se conectara como habíamos quedado, pero pasó el tiempo, y nunca lo hizo. Sentí que algo no andaba bien, pero intenté ignorarlo, no podía permitir que ahora que no podía desmoronarme tranquilamente en casa el terror regresara a mí, aparte había tenido tiempo para ir haciéndome a la idea si no lograba ganar suficiente tiempo.

En parte se podría decir que estaba pseudopreparada por si se presentaba el final de mi sueño, de mi cuento de hadas.

La verdad es que hace días que no hablamos en realidad. Solo nos pasamos mensajes como antes en el momento en que Alice se queda dormida. Por lo que nunca coincido con él para poder hablar como somos nosotros.

Un ruido me sacó de mi embrujo. La hora ya había pasado, era probable que Alice y Rose ya hubieran regresado, y se olvidaran de la llave.

En el momento en que abrí la puerta me encontré con un muchacho alto, de piel blanca, moreno, y bien fornido, a pesar de estar cubierto podía darme cuenta que está en muy buena condición física debido al ancho de su espalda y su nula apariencia de pancita.

-¿Sí? – pregunté, no se veía desorientado.

-¿Aquí vive Isabella Swan? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Soy yo. ¿Quién eres? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Emmett McCarty – Y este ¿Quién es? – Soy primo político de Alice y Edward. – algo me había contado Edward sobre él y otro que en una ocasión Alice mencionó si no me equivoco Jasper, que eran como sus primos pero que en realidad no lo eran, o algo así.

-Mmmm… Ya… y… - ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Llevamos a buscando a Alice hace poco más de un mes… - empezó a rascarse la parte posterior de su cabeza. – Según Esme, tu eres la última esperanza de encontrarla, que si no sabes dónde está, que debería de estar contigo.

En ese momento venía llegando Rose, con una bolsas de compras. En el momento en que me vio sonrió, diciéndome con su mirada que lamentaba no haberse demorado más.

-Lo siento, Alice quería ya regresar. – Alcanzó a decirme antes de entender que con mi mirada le decía que se callara, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Dónde está? – Pregunto… ¿Emmett? Aparentemente aliviado de al fin encontrarla.

-Y ¿tú eres…? – Le preguntó directamente Rose por cómo le preguntó directamente.

-Discúlpame… Soy Emmett McCarty, primo político de Alice.

En la mirada de Rose vi que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de la metidota de pata que había hecho al mencionar a Alice.

Y la recién mencionada en ese preciso instante iba llegando, hasta que vio quien estaba en la puerta de la casa con Rose y conmigo.

Entramos todos, y Alice iba arrastrando los pies mientras caminaba.

-¡Ánimo Alice! Te has perdido mes y medio, es obvio que te iban a encontrar tarde o temprano. Era obvio que en algún momento iban a buscarte aquí. – Le susurré al oído cuando pasaba por la puerta.

-Pero… ¿Cómo saben dónde es tu departamento? – Maldita sea. Alice no sabe la amistad que hice con Esme, ni que Edward pudo haberles dicho.

-A lo mejor tu mamá averiguó con mis padres. – me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia, a ver si así era más creíble mi mentirita.

-Tienes razón. - _¡YES! _Hice mentalmente un gesto de triunfo alzando el puño y bajándolo al mismo momento en que llevaba mi rodilla al pecho.

.

.

.

Alice pasó a conversar sola con Emmett, en la salita, mientras que Rose y yo salimos del departamento con la excusa de ir a comprar galletas, a lo que estábamos regresando nos topamos con Emmett.

Le pidió a Rose que le permitiera unos minutos, deseaba hablar con ella.

Para cuando regresamos, Alice dijo que había podido convencerlo de que se fueran mañana, y que no le dijera a nadie donde la habían encontrado, lo cual agradecí mentalmente.

Esa noche hicimos una noche de chicas, a manera de despedida de Alice. La verdad es que no dormimos en toda la noche.

Por lo que no tuve ningún tipo de noticia de Edward ese día dejando muy por aparte a Emmett que es igual a nada.

Alice se fue con Emmett bien temprano en la mañana, y en ese momento, por la mirada contenida de Rose me di cuenta que necesitaba hablar y pronto para desahogarse lo que llevaba por dentro y que aparentemente no dijo nada por Alice.

-Suéltalo Rose. ¿Qué paso? – Dije sin rodeos a causa del cansancio a penas cerré la puerta.

Empezó a morderse los labios mientras se estrujaba los dedos.

-Habla tranquila… - le dije bostezando. – solo estoy cansada.

-Emmett… me gusta. – dijo en un susurro, pero pude escucharla, y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Rose, ya se va. No estés en mi misma situación. No es algo que te recomendaría. – comenté con tristeza. – Y como dije, se va.

-No. – dijo tranquila. – Va a dejar embarcada a Alice en el avión, pero él no va a viajar.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? – me miró con vergüenza.

-Cuando hablamos, fue para invitarme a salir. - ¡Oh por Dios!

-Rose, en este momento estoy demasiado cansada. Déjame dormir un poco, y después hablamos… - le dije mientas caminaba hacia la habitación y me dejaba caer en la cama como si fuera una piedra.

Eso fue lo último de lo que tuve conciencia, hasta la noche que me hallé sola en la habitación.

Prendí la radio, y en ese momento salió una canción de Reik.

_Sabes no pido nada más____  
__Que estar entre tus brazos____  
__Y huir de todo el mal____  
__Que a todo he renunciado____  
__Por estar junto a ti___

__Empecé a cantarla. Esa canción me encantaba, y me sentía tan identificada. Como deseaba estar entre los brazos de Edward. Abrazarlo y olvidar todo lo malo.

_Sabes no dejo de pensar____  
__Que estoy enamorado____  
__Te quiero confesar____  
__Que soy solo un esclavo____  
__Que no sabe vivir sin ti___

En verdad estoy totalmente enamorada de Edward, y la verdad es que no quiero ni pensar que haré si no consigo el suficiente tiempo para evitar que Edward siga pensando en los problemas que nos implican la distancia

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser____  
__Encendiste la luz____  
__Me llenaste de fe____  
__Tanto tiempo busque____  
__Pero al fin te encontré____  
__Tan perfecta como te imagine___

Edward es tan perfecto en todo sentido. Tierno, atento, caballeroso, respetuoso. Y muy aparte tan apuesto.

_Como aguja en un pajar____  
__Te busque sin cesar____  
__Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar__  
__Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré____  
__Tan perfecta como te imagine___

Jamás creí encontrar alguien con el que me sintiera así, como me siento con Edward. Es tan único que jamás creí hallarlo, como dice la canción, como huella en el mar…

_Sabes te quiero confesar____  
__Que te encuentro irresistible____  
__No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible____  
__Por quedarme cerca de ti___

Dios… creo que en esta ocasión hemos sobrepasado el tiempo sin hablarnos, porque si bien el otro día estaba esperando para comunicarme con él por la video-llamada fue porque en eso habíamos quedado aproximadamente una semana atrás. Lo extrañaba.

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser____  
__Encendiste la luz____  
__Me llenaste de fe____  
__Tanto tiempo busque____  
__Pero al fin te encontré____  
__Tan perfecta como te imagine___

Parece mentira como toda mi vida cambió desde el momento en que Edward llegó a mi vida.

_Como aguja en un pajar____  
__Te busque sin cesar____  
__Como huella en el mar____  
__Tan difícil de hallar____  
__Tanto tiempo busque____  
__Pero al fin te encontré____  
__Tan perfecta como te imagine___

Y la frase que viene es la que más marca vi da desde el momento en que Edward llegó a mi vida. "_Sabes no pido nada más____…" _ - Imaginé tenerlo a en frente mío a Edward para poder decírselo en su rostro. – "_Que estar entre tus brazos.."_

Me puse arreglar el desastre que era el departamento gracias a Alice y la noche de chicas que tuvimos, y Rose. Ja. Ella no limpiaba a no ser que no le quedara de otra.

Empecé a limpiar la casa, a profundidad ya que desde que llegó Alice no había vuelto a limpiar a profundidad el departamento.

Limpié primero la sala, y no me sorprendí mucho encontrar cajas con pedazos de pizza todavía dentro, esas de ley fueron Rose con Alice los días en que se me hicieron tarde para llegar a la casa a cocinar.

Encontré restos de fundas de frituras y muchas más cosas de comida chatarra. Ese par se había pasado esos días.

Lo siguiente fue ponerme a arreglar la cocina y lavar todos los trastes que Alice o Rose dejaron "remojando" y escondidos de mi vista para que no les diga nada. Dios, ese par sí que hicieron de las suyas durante este tiempo. A Rose la podía presionar para que cumpliera con su parte del trato, pero al parecer Alice con su mega influencia, lograba convencerla de no cumplir todo.

Pasé cerca de una hora en la cocina, cuando me di cuenta, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, pero como había dormido todo el día aún no me sentía cansada.

Puse el reproductor de música con música vieja, alegre y animada. No le subí demasiado el volumen por la hora, ya que los vecinos de seguro si se encontrarán dormidos.

La primera en salir fue Arrasando de Thalía. Esa canción me recordaba tanto a mi infancia. Empecé a bailarla mientras me dirigía al cuarto, ya que ahí es donde estaba el verdadero desorden, a causa de la afición de Alice por ella. Había desordenado completamente todo mi guardarropas y el de Rose también.

La ropa de ella decidí dejársela apartada, pero por lo menos en un mismo pilo, para evitar que se vea demasiado desorden.

Cuando comencé a guardar mi ropa la canción cambió a una mucho más antigua, a Funky Town.

Tarareaba la canción mientras guardaba, doblaba o guindaba la ropa.

Y así pasé por varios tipos de canciones, siguió Paulina Rubio con Otro tequila, después Elvis Crespo con Suavemente y en este momento estaba escuchando Todo Irá Bien de Chenoa.

_Tengo razones para entenderte____  
__tengo maneras de darte suerte____  
__tengo mil formas de decir que sé____  
__que todo irá bien.___

Esta era justo la canción que necesitaba la otra noche, hace casi dos meses, cuando Rosalie me ayudó controlarme.

_Tengo razones para entenderte____  
__tengo la buena suerte____  
__tengo historias para comprender____  
__que todo te irá bien, todo irá bien.___

_Pensar, oh si, tachar un no, será mejor.____  
__Y ríete de lo peor, será mejor____  
__por que pensar que todo va mal, te alejara de la felicidad._

Y díganmelo a mí, en esa noche me sentí como la mujer más desdichada de este mundo, epro en el momento en que pensé positivo…

_Así que...____  
__Tengo razones para entenderte____  
__tengo maneras de darte suerte____  
__tengo mil formas de decir que sé____  
__que todo irá bien._____

_Tengo razones para entenderte____  
__tengo la buena suerte____  
__tengo historias para comprender____  
__que todo te irá bien, todo irá bien._____

_Mira en ti, lo bueno que hay es especial____  
__no olvides que tú vales mas, que el que dirán.___

Siempre he sabido que Edward vale MUCHO más que el qué dirá, y eso es uno de los motivos por los que no me importó que nuestra relación fuera a distancia, ni que me dijeran tonta las pocas personas que lo sabían.

_Así que...____  
__Tengo razones para entenderte____  
__tengo maneras de darte suerte____  
__tengo mil formas de decir que sé____  
__que todo irá bien._____

_Tengo razones para entenderte____  
__tengo la buena suerte____  
__tengo historias para comprender____  
__que todo te irá bien, todo irá bien._____

_Se cierran puertas, otras se abren.____  
__Esta en tu mano, decídete._____

_Tengo razones para entenderte____  
__tengo maneras de darte suerte____  
__tengo mil formas de decir que sé____  
__que todo irá bien._____

_Tengo razones para entenderte____  
__tengo la buena suerte____  
__tengo historias para comprender____  
__que todo te irá bien, todo irá bien._____

_Nanananananananananana._____

_Qué todo irá bien, todo irá bien.____  
__Qué todo irá bien, todo irá bien._

-Todo irá bien… - Terminé de decir.

No había terminado de guardar la ropa, pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir en realidad arreglando, toda esas energías que sentía antes, se habían evaporado de un momento al otro.

Dejé ya lo que quedaba de ropa aparte en un rincón donde no se la veía y en ese momento vi mi celular sobre la cama. Lo cogí y me quedé pensando en cómo extrañaba mi Blackberry, debería de ahorrar para poder comprarme otro.

Estaba jugando con el celular, hasta que entraba una llamada. Del extranjero. Volterra.

La verdad es que desde que perdí el Blackberry, no volví nunca a agregar el número de Edward. Hablábamos tanto por video-llamadas, que no volvió a llamarme a mi celular por lo que en este momento no sabía si era Edward o Alice.

-¿Aló? – Contesté precavida.

-Bella. Hola. – Edward. Su voz sonaba triste.

-Amor. Hasta que sé de ti. Ayer me dejaste esperándote.

-No pude. He tenido problemas. - ¿qué problemas? No recuerdo que hayamos en estas últimas semanas comentado sobre algún tipo de problemas.

-¿Cómo cuales? – Necesitaba saber para poder buscar alguna solución posible.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte Bella. – me quedo helada. Su tono distante, frío y triste no me está gustando nada. Siento una corazonada de que nada bueno viene.

-¿Qué pasó? – Intenté sonar calmada, sin mostrar el miedo que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

-Las cosas están mal Bella. Me peleé con Aro hace días y me quitó todo su apoyo.

-Tranquilo amor, no tienes por qué ponerte mal por eso. Sabías que era así.

-Bella, se acabó. – Dijo frío, cortante y distante. Sin que le temblara la voz.

En ese momento, no sé en realidad que tiempo, me quedé muda, sin palabras, sintiendo como pedazo a pedazo me iba cayendo al piso, y cada pedazo mío al estrellarse con este se partía en miles de fragmentos más.

Mi miedo de hace unas semanas se había hecho realidad. Ya no era una posibilidad. Era un hecho.

-Explícate. – Alcancé a decir con un poco de aire que forcé a sacar de mis pulmones sin dejar que sonara como un jadeo.

-Isabella. – No me gusta esto… _Se fuerte Bella. TIENES QUE SER FUERTE. _– Mi viaje se canceló, indefinidamente. No sé de hecho vaya a volver a ir pronto. Ni si quiera sé si lo haré el próximo año.

_Respira Bella, no puedes desmoronarte. Sabías que esto podría llegar. De cierto modo estabas preparada._

-Edward. Al punto. – Respire profundamente. – Por favor.

-Isabella, por favor. Esto de por sí ya es demasiado difícil.

-¿Qué es difícil Edward? Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo que sabes que no me gusta.

-Bella… lo nuestro se tiene que terminar. No puedes pasarte esperándome… NO SÉ CUANDO REGRESE… - Se escuchaba exasperado. Casi podía verlo pasarse las manos por el cabello alborotándoselo. Antes de hablar con un susurro prácticamente inaudible. – No puedo pedirte que hagas eso por mí.

-Pedirme qué Edward. ¿Qué te espere? Nunca me lo has pedido, pero lo he hecho, sabes por qué, porque te amo. – Suspiré y me tranquilicé. Estaba perdiendo los estivos. –Tranquilo. ¿Quieres que siga con mi vida verdad?

-No quiero detenerte, no quiero que te pierdas de vivir muchas cosas por estar esperándome. No quiero ser así de egoísta.

-No lo eres. – Dije en un susurro. _DIOS, no sabía de dónde sacaba tantas fuerzas en este momento para no deshacerme en llanto rogándole que recapacite._

Si bien no estoy rogando he implorando que no termine esto, estoy diciéndole plenamente que no quiero que lo haga, así se demore años en venir.

-Bella.- su voz era un susurro. – Quiero que seas feliz. Y sé que no lo eres por no tener a tu novio contigo, por no tener a alguien que te acompañe y te abrace, por no tener junto a ti alguien que presentar como tu novio en las reuniones. No quiero que tengas al novio fantasma que nunca está junto a ti.

-Sabía que esto pasaría. –Se me salió en un susurro. – Está bien Edward. No te sientas mal. Si eso te hace feliz. Intentaré seguir mi vida.

-No es que me haga feliz. – Contestó con la voz rota. – Es lo que es mejor para ti.

-Eso no lo sabes Edward. – Mi voz se mantenía en apenas un susurro, para evitar que se me quebrara y también para evitar romper en llanto.

-No lo hagas más difícil. – Me pidió en un tono de voz tan bajo, que a penas y con esfuerzo logre escucharlo.

-Tranquilo. No te dificultaré más las cosas. Está bien. Pero antes de despedirme. Te amo Edward. – Tenía que decírselo. Antes de cerrar esta llamada, ya que no pensaba hablar con él en por lo menos un tiempo.

-Yo también t…

No alcancé a escucharle completamente, cerré inmediatamente la llamada, ya no tenía más fuerza para simular que estaba bien, y no quería que se diera cuenta hasta qué punto me lastimaba todo esto.

Me dirá cualquiera tonta por seguir preocupándome por él, pero sé que si se daba cuenta de cómo en realidad me afectaba todo esto se sentiría mal, y yo no quería eso, no que me tuviera lástima.

Apagué el celular, puse música, una música en especial a que se repitiera una y otra vez. Y me refundí entre las sabanas a llorar.

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje____  
__con rumbo hacia lo desconocido____  
__no se si algún día vuelva a verte____  
__no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.___

No puedo creer que mientras hablaba con contigo estuve tan tranquila mientras aceptaba haberte perdido. A partir de hoy se supone que sebo de seguir sin ti, y la verdad ese camino el día de hoy me parece ya algo tan extraño que no sé que se supone deberé de esperar de tenerte a mi lado.

_Por más que suplique no me abandones____  
__dijiste no soy yo es el destino____  
__y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba____  
__tenia que elegir otro camino.___

Te dije de todas las maneras que se me ocurrieron sin suplicarle que no deje que no lo nuestro se acabe, pero estabas tan empecinado en decir que era lo correcto, lo que debías hacer.

_De que me sirve la vida____  
__si no la vivo contigo____  
__de que me sirve la esperanza____  
__si es lo último que muere____  
__y sin ti ya la he perdido.___

De que me serviría en este momento tener esperanzas, si las tuve durante todo este tiempo, desde que empezamos a hablar sobre la distancia, pero ya en este momento no me sirve para nada.

_De que me sirve la vida____  
__si eres lo que yo pido,____  
__voy detrás de tu ternura____  
__pero no me queda duda____  
__que me dejas sin tus besos.___

Ya no podré besarte nunca más, no podré sentir tus manos acariciarme, no podré estar más entre tus brazos.

Con cada parte de la canción los sollozos se hacían más lastimeros y se volvían menos eficaces para apaciguar el dolor que sentía por dentro.

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo____  
__pues creo no habrá otra ocasión____  
__para decirte que no me arrepiento____  
__de haberte entregado el corazón.___

En el pecho sentía que un enorme hueco se abría en el sitio en que se hallaba mi corazón, el mismo que te lo entregué de todas las maneras que se me ocurrieron. Y ahora me quedo vacía.

_Por más que suplique no me abandones____  
__dijiste no soy yo es el destino____  
__y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba____  
__tenia que elegir otro camino.___

Aunque te amo, debo de seguir, pero maldición, solo el pensarlo en este momento me está matando. Edward te amo. Te amo y en este momento me duele demasiado hacerlo.

_De que me sirve la vida____  
__si no la vivo contigo____  
__de que me sirve la esperanza____  
__si es lo último que muere____  
__y sin ti ya la he perdido.___

De qué me servirán ahora los momentos libres que tenga, no me interesan ya, no los compartiré más contigo.

_De que me sirve la vida____  
__si eres lo que yo pido,____  
__voy detrás de tu ternura____  
__pero no me queda duda____  
__que me dejas sin tus besos.___

Edward lo que me enamoró de ti no fue tu admirable físico, no tus besos, aunque los extrañaré todos los días y todas las noches, especialmente en esta cama. Lo que me enamoró de ti, fue como me respetaste, como me cuidaste. La ternura y el cariño que destilaban por tus ojos.

_De que me sirve la vida____  
__si no la vivo contigo____  
__de que me sirve la esperanza____  
__si es lo último que muere____  
__y sin ti ya la he perdido.___

De que me sirvió amarte y tener toda esta esperanza todas estas semanas y si final de cuentas perdí.

_De que me sirve la vida____  
__si eres lo que yo pido,____  
__voy detrás de tu ternura____  
__pero no me queda duda____  
__que me dejas sin tus besos._

Me quedé sola.

**Hola chicas. Les dije que empezarían las cosas triste… ¿Quién entiende a Edward y quien lo odia?**

**¿Les gustó mi poema…? Se llama Tal vez… Me pareció que tenía cabida en este cap…**

**Esta vez hice un pequeño esfuerzo para publicarles esta misma semana, y en compensación por las otras veces que me he demorado en publicar, un poco **

**Zinthiia Cullen: **me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, yo también amé el tuyo… n_n

**Vale-Misty Cullen: **jajaja, la verdad es que sí, me pasa de todo y parece que estas ultimas semanas del año no son las mías, ya que ayer no sé que me hice en el pie y me lo lesioné, todo el día de hoy y toda la tarde de ayer no lo pude asentar, pero ya estoy bien, que lo causó no sé… jajaja pero gracias a que no me podía estar moviendo de un sitio al otro, fue que me pude dedicar a escribir hoy y no me obligaron a ponerme a adornar el árbol de navidad hoy… Y si, en el cap anterior Edward fue un divino.

**IS101: **Si, la verdad es que en parte es difícil empezarla, pero cuando desde el colegio te has acostumbrado a escribir y de paso también escribes poemas para desahogarte, creo que ayuda bastante a canalizar tus ideas. Por cierto, cuando quieras deja aquí u review, no siempre puedo pasar por PEF, siempre que puedo paso por esa casa, pero por poco ni me doy cuenta que había escrito ahí.

**Bueno chicas, mañana tengo clases, y ya va siendo hora de que me vaya a dormir.**

**A las nuevas Follows, a los PM y a todos, gracias… Me alegran bastante recibir sus comentarios.**

**Nos estaremos leyendo…**

**XOXO**

**Wichi 0705**


	16. Chapter 15 TRASNOCHADAS

**Aquí estoy una vez más, no las quise hacer esperar mucho, aparte que durante toda la semana me la he pasado con el cap en la mente, así que me toca escribirlo si o si, o sino no podré realizar las tareas que me mandaron para este fin de semana.**

**Les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones:**

***Regresa a mí - El divo**

***My Happy Ending – Avril Lavinge**

***Tardes Negras – Tiziano Ferro**

***Dije Adiós – Erre Way**

***Suelta mi mano – Sin Banderas**

**Sin más nos leemos abajo.**

**BELLA POV**

Me levanté con la usual jaqueca de las últimas tres semanas. No me acuerdo ni como llegué a la casa, solo sé que detesto en este momento el maldito despertador que sonaba como si estuvieran sonando las campanas de la catedral en mis oídos provocando que el dolor de cabeza aumentara indescriptiblemente.

Esto era lo único que odiaba de estas salidas, el tener que cumplir a la mañana siguiente sin falta a mis clases, ese era el único motivo por el cual Rose aún no me pegaba la reverenda regañada, ya que se lo veía en su mirada, no aprobaba mi comportamiento, se lo veía en su mirada, pero no faltaba a mis obligaciones por mucho que lo deseara. Lo que más quería era evitar el sermón que me daría Rose si se me ocurre faltar por la trasnochada.

***FLASHBACK***

**Eran alrededor de las 6PM cuando me hallaba terminando a todo apuro un trabajo para una de mis clases mientras escuchaba una de las canciones que se había vuelto mi favorita estas últimas semanas "Regresa a mí", en cualquier momento llegaría Jacob a verme.**

**Un muchacho que conocí unos días antes de que Alice se fuera, de hecho fue por ella que lo conocí, en una de las veces que salió estando viviendo con Rose y conmigo, nos pidió que la fuéramos a ver a una casa en la que estaban en una fiesta, más fue una trampa de ella para que nos distrajéramos un poco de los estudios, a lo que terminamos aceptando. Jacob era uno de los que integraban el grupo con el que Alice se encontraba y se presentó con nosotras. Habló conmigo, y me pidió mi número cuando ya nos retirábamos.**

**Desde que pasó lo que pasó con… él, intentó comunicarse conmigo, pero la verdad es que no me provocaba hacer nada ni ver nada, hasta que me pidió que le dijera que era lo que quería hacer y le fui totalmente sincera, lo que más deseaba era olvidarme de todo lo que sentía, y él lo hizo. A partir de ese día se encargaba todos los días de llevarme a alguna fiesta o a una reunión en la que tomaba hasta no acordarme de nada. Y hoy no sería la excepción. **

**Sí, era miércoles, pleno entresemana, y eso ¿¡qué!? Solo el olvidarme hasta de mi nombre era lo único que me lograba mantener cuerda, pero no se confundan, no soy ni me estoy volviendo alcohólica, solo, deseo encontrar la manera de salir de este agujero de depresión en el que me encuentro, y sí, sé que me estoy aprovechando de Jacob, que en más de una ocasión me ha mandado las indirectas más directas de que quiere algo conmigo, pero no puedo, de verdad, en este momento no puedo.**

**La primera semana Rosalie no dijo nada, ni me vio mal, ya que por lo menos me había levantado de la cama para algo más que ir a clases y/o quedarme sentada en el la sala viendo al vació en los momentos en que terminaba toda tarea o actividad que debía de hacer, pero a mitad de la segunda semana si me preguntó si no me estaba pasando, pero decidí ignorarla.**

**Cuando terminé mi tarea se encontraba ahora sonando otra de las canciones especiales de mi lista de reproducción favorita estas semanas.**

**Let´s talk this over. ****(Hablemos de esto)****  
****It´s not like we´re dead.(No es como si estuvieramos muertos)****  
****Was it something i did?(¿Fué algo que hice?****  
****Was it something you said? (¿Fué algo que dijiste?)****  
****Don´t leave me hanging(No me dejes colgada)****  
****in a city so dead,(en esta ciudad tan muerta)****  
****held up so high (sostenida tan alto)****  
****on such a breakable thread. (de un hilo tan fragil)**

**Si, lo sé… soy demasiado masoquista, pero es lo único que logra calmar en algo el dolor en el pecho, el vacío que sentía en el día a día-**

**You were all the things i thought i knew(Fuiste todas las cosas que creí que sabía)****  
****and i thought we could be. ****(y que creí que podíamos ser)**

**Esa era mi más triste verdad… ÉL fue todo y nada de lo que sabía, fue todo. Mientras cantaba la canción me encaminé a mi armario. Estos días le agradecía a Alice haber agrandado la cantidad de ropa para salir.**

**You were everything, everything that i wanted. (Fuiste todo, todo lo que quise)****  
****We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. ****(Estabamos destinados a serlo, se suponía que eramos, pero lo perdimos.)****  
****All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away. ****(Todos nuestros recuerdos tan, cercanos a mí, solo desaparecen)****  
****All this time you were pretending. (Todo este tiempo estuviste simulando)****  
****So much for my happy ending. (ser mucho para mi final feliz)******

**You´ve got your dumb friends. ****(tienes a tus tontos amigos)****  
****I know what they say. (sé lo que dicen)****  
****They tell you i´m difficult (Te dicen que soy dificil)****  
****but so are they. ****(pero ellos también lo son)**

**Bueno, al menos eso nunca fue un obstáculo para nosotros, ya que hasta donde sé sus amigos nunca tuvieron idea de lo nuestro, y si lo hicieron ya en qué me afecta. Me encogí de hombros ante ese pensamiento, mientras me dirigía al baño con la ropa que me iba a poner. La música sonaba por todo el departamento.**

**but they don´t know me. ****(Pero ellos no me conocen)****  
****Do they even know you? (¿Acaso ellos te conocen a tí?)****  
****All the things you hide from me, (Todas las cosas que me escondes)****  
****all the things that you do. (Todas las cosas que haces)******

**You were all the things i thought i knew(Fuiste todas las cosas que creí que sabía)****  
****and i thought we could be. . (y que creí que podíamos ser)**

**You were everything, everything that i wanted. (Fuiste todo, todo lo que quise)****  
****We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. ****(Estabamos destinados a serlo, se suponía que eramos, pero lo perdimos.)****  
****All of memories, so close to me, just fade away. ****(Todos nuestros recuerdos tan, cercanos a mí, solo desaparecen)****  
****All this time you were pretending. ****Todo este tiempo estuviste simulando)****  
****So much for my happy ending. (ser mucho para mi final feliz)****  
**

**Me bañe rápido, quería salir antes de que Rose llegara y me diera su mirada reprobatoria, que aunque no me dijera nada directamente, me hacía de cierta manera pensar si en realidad debía de parar, pero en verdad no podía, al menos por el momento.**

**It´s nice to know that you were there.(Es lindo saber que estuviste ahí)****  
****Thanks for acting like you care (gracias por actuar como sit e importara)****  
****and making me feel like i was the only one. (y hacerme sentir que era la única)****  
****It´s nice to know we had it all. (es lindo saber que lo tuvimos todo)****  
****Thanks for watching as i fall (gracias por mirarme como caigo)****  
****and letting me know we were done. (y hacerme saber que terminamos)******

**So much for my happy ending. ****(ser mucho para mi final feliz)****  
****So much for my happy ending(ser mucho para mi final feliz)****  
**

**Me encontraba dándome un ligero maquillaje cuando tocaron la puerta, de seguro era Jacob.**

**-Pasa, está abierto. – Le dije desde mi cuarto, mientras terminaba por ponerme el brillo de labios.**

**-Hey, Bells, ¿Qué tal tu tarde? – En ese momento empezó a sonar Tardes Negras.**

**Hace unos días me di cuenta que a Jacob no le agradaban las canciones que escuchaba, casi podía ver en sus ojos como me decía en su mente "**_**Masoquista" **_**Sí, lo era, y qué. Aunque nunca me dijo nada, y cada vez ocultaba mejor sus muecas.**

**-Igual que siempre. Dame un minuto y salgo. – Dejé el brillo en mi mesita de noche, agarre mi celular y me di una última mirada en el espejo antes de salir.**

**Esta bastante sencilla, como a mí me gusta estar, el maquillaje se reducía únicamente a un simple delineado a mis ojos, un intento de sombra en ellos (debido al color demasiado tenue y parecido a mi tono de piel), las pestañas rizadas pero con un rímel incoloro y el brillo. Y mi cabello alisado recogido en una simple coleta alta.**

**Salimos con Jacob, y fuimos camino a una de sus tantas pequeñas reuniones que me organizaba con sus amigos.**

**En cuanto llegamos saludé a todos, y cada uno de ellos me recibió con un shot de tequila en mano, que gustosa acepté.**

**-Paul, que gusto encontrarte. – Lo salude amistosa al momento en que me extendía otro shot.**

**-Nada, a mi no me saludas con palabras, sino tomando. – Me reí y me mandé sin pensarlo.**

**Jacob no se apartaba de mí casi en ningún momento.**

**Nos pusimos a bailar, y yo la verdad es que bailaba con todas las ganas que jamás pudiera sentir. La verdad es que eran canciones con letras sin sentido pero con un ritmo rápido y fuerte, lo que permitía a mi cuerpo descargarse, y como era obvio, Jacob era mi pareja de baile.**

**Gracias a que en su momento Seth me obligó a aprender a bailar, en estas reuniones me lucía bailando de tal manera que ninguna de las mujeres que se encontraran ahí no me llegaban ni a los talones. Alrededor de las 11 de la noche estaba con el cuerpo cansado, así que nos sentamos un rato con Jacob a mi lado, pero un momento dado en que un chico se le acercó y se fueron por un camino que no alcancé a distinguir.**

**Ya me encontraba ligeramente mareada. **

**Sorprendentemente, estas últimas semanas había desarrollado una tolerancia al alcohol. Saqué cuentas en mi cabeza de cuantos shots de tequila me había tomado hasta el momento, y creo que pasaba ya de unos 20. Bastante tomando en cuenta los "Shots" que los chicos servían, que eran poco menos de la mitad de un vaso normal.**

**No sé que me impulsó a coger mi celular y revisar los pocos mensajes que quedaron guardados de Edward en una carpeta que tenía en él. Leí uno a uno a medida de que los borraba, y sentía las lágrimas querer salir nuevamente fugitivas de mis ojos, pero no les permití hacerlo. Respiré profundamente hasta que llegué al último mensaje que me quedaba de él. La verdad eran viejos, de los primero días que estuvimos juntos. Pero me dolió demasiado eliminar el último mensaje que de alguna manera me hacía pensar que me quería, prefería imaginar que todo fue una vil mentira de su parte.**

"**te amo pequeña" Era lo que decía su último mensaje, pero ya estaba, eliminado y lo mismo debía de hacer ahora. Al menos eliminar esos pensamientos por ahora. Para eso salía verdad.**

**Vi a Rachel, otra del grupo sirviendo una ronda de tequilas en la mesa que se hallaba cercana a donde estaba sentada. Estaban jugando cartas. Sonreí. Eso me distraería por ahora.**

**-¿Puedo jugar? – Pregunté acercándome a donde estaban jugando Peter y Benjamín, junto con otros chicos que hoy por primera vez conocía. **

**-¿Tú? Esto no es para niñas. – Dijo uno de los chicos que ni sus nombres sabía.**

**No sabes con quien te has metido chiquillo.**

**-Pruébame. – Le dije con los dientes apretados de la rabia que me daba que por catalogarnos de malas a las mujeres en los juegos de cartas.**

**De pequeña Charlie me enseñó a jugar cartas, con lo cual los hice quedar mal a esos chicos, ya que Peter y Benjamín no se atrevieron a desafiarme.**

**En eso Rebeca, otra del grupo propuso un juego de suerte con unos dados, en el que si al lanzar los dos dados te daba un número par decidías quien tomaba, y si era impar tomabas tú. Por lo que siempre tomaba alguien.**

**Todos comenzamos a jugar, menos Jacob que se abstuvo de hacerlo.**

***FIN DE FLASHBACK***

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo de anoche. Me tomé sin ánimos unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, tomé casi de golpe aproximadamente un litro de agua antes de levantarme de la cama y meterme a dar un buen baño de agua helada para quitarme la resaca.

Desayuné rápidamente, tomé mis tareas y mi bolso y me fui directo a clases.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa me dispuse a comer algo de comida que tenía congelada en el congelador para el almuerzo, y puse mis canciones a sonar.

Comenzó a sonar Tardes Negras.

_Y volverán los ángeles__  
__a despertarse con tu café__  
__pasará distraída la noticia de nosotros__  
__y dicen que me servirá__  
__lo que no mata fuerza te da__  
__mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la tele__  
__por la radio y el teléfono__  
__resonará tu adiós_

Empecé a calentar mi comida mientras cantaba.

_de tardes negras__  
__que no hay tiempo__  
__ni espacio__  
__y nadie nunca entenderá__  
__quedarte puedes__  
__porque la vida duele__  
__duele demasiado aquí sin ti_

Sentí que Rose llegó. Escuché la puerta ser lanzada con fuerza. Suspiré y continué con la comida.

_aquí yo estoy y tú no estás__  
__y me distrae la publicidad__  
__entre horarios y el trafico__  
__trabajo y pienso en ti__  
__entre puerta y teléfono__  
__tu foto me hablará_

-Bella. – la oí decir a manera de queja a Rose. Me hice la loca.

-¿Deseas comer? Estoy calentando comida. – me salí por la tangente, era más fácil que discutir ahora. Suspiró fuertemente.

_de tardes negras__  
__que no hay tiempo__  
__ni espacio__  
__y nadie nunca entenderá__  
__quedarte puedes__  
__porque la vida duele__  
__duele demasiado aquí sin ti_

-Bella… por favor… debes de parar. – la ignoré y seguí con lo mío mientras cantaba a susurros.

_y lucho contra el silencio hablando con el__  
__y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos__  
__y si me quieres tu ya no me veras__  
__si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí__  
__y si me quieres tu ya no me veras__  
__si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí__  
__yo mas estaré allí, allí, allí__  
__lo juro..._

-Bella… no me ignores… ya me estas preocupando… - La miré y continué.

_de tardes negras__  
__que no hay tiempo__  
__ni espacio__  
__y nadie nunca entenderá__  
__quedarte puedes__  
__porque la vida duele__  
__duele demasiado aquí sin ti_

-¿Comes? – le pregunté ignorando lo que había dicho… cerró los ojos y suspiró audiblemente.

-Sí, gracias.

Comenzó en esta ocasión a sonar una canción de Erre Way.

_No quiero llorar por ti____  
__hace rato te perdí____  
__ni cuando cierro mis ojos____  
__siempre amor estas aquí._____

_Cada lugar que recorro____  
__tiene contigo que ver____  
__a cada paso hay testigos____  
__de ese amor que se nos fue.___

Nos sentamos a comer en completo silencio. Desde que empecé a salir todos los días Rose y yo nos habíamos alejado. Y sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentar la charla que sé que estaba formando en su mente, pero en este momento aún no me sentía psicológicamente preparada para hablar con ella.

_Dije adiós____  
__fue el final____  
__nada quedo entre los dos____  
__solo el sol, nuestro sol____  
__y el dolor y este adiós._____

_Y te vas y me voy____  
__y nadie dijo perdón____  
__lloras tu, lloro yo____  
__nuestro sol se apago.___

Sentía la mirada de Rose fija en mí. Intentaba por todos los medios no cruzar mirada con ella, porque sabía que en el momento en que me viera a los ojos se daría cuenta perfectamente que todo es un show mío para no llorar.

_No puedo seguir así____  
__ya sé que no volverás____  
__es inútil tu recuerdo____  
__no debo mirar atrás.___

Poco a poco sentía como mi barrera se empezaba a derrumbar ante la atenta mirada de Rosalie.

Ella terminó de comer, pero no se levantó. Se quedó sentada en la mesa con la manos entrelazadas sobre ella.

_Pero en los atardeceres____  
__apenas la luz se ve____  
__imagino que te acercas____  
__y todo vuelve a empezar._____

_Dije adiós____  
__fue el final____  
__nada quedo entre los dos____  
__solo el sol, nuestro sol____  
__y el dolor y este adiós._____

_Y te vas y me voy____  
__y nadie dijo perdón____  
__lloras tu, lloro yo____  
__nuestro sol se apago._____

_Dije adiós____  
__fue el final____  
__nada quedo entre los dos____  
__solo el sol, nuestro sol____  
__y el dolor y este adiós._____

_Y te vas y me voy____  
__y nadie dijo perdón____  
__lloras tu, lloro yo____  
__nuestro sol se apago._____

_Y te vas y me voy____  
__y nadie dijo perdón____  
__lloras tu, lloro yo____  
__nuestro sol se apago_

-Bella… Basta por favor… Ya no puedo seguir haciéndome de la vista gorda… - Sentía mis lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos mientras mantenía mis ojos fijos en mi plato, aunque ya había terminado de comer…

Comenzó Suelta mi mano.

Comencé a mover los labios sin hablar mientras articulaba la canción.

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda,____  
__porque nunca le ha servido la razón____  
__al corazón, el corazón no piensa…____  
__No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?____  
__No me tienes que explicar,____  
__siempre tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela___

-¡BELLA! ¡Escúchame de una maldita vez! – gritó. En cualquier momento saldrían mis lágrimas de los ojos. Las que había evitado durante estas semanas

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,____  
__que a veces necesitas saber de mi____  
__pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,____  
__y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti___

-¡Bella! – Ya no gritó, pero siguió firme su tono. Intenté levantarme para irme al cuarto pero no me respondió el cuerpo. Seguía articulando las letras de forma autónoma.

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor____  
__entiende que me tengo que ir,____  
__si ya no sientes más este amor____  
__no tengo nada más que decir.____  
__No digas nada ya por favor,____  
__te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí.____  
__Cada palabra aumenta el dolor____  
__y una lágrima quiere salir___

-Bella… por favor. – Sentí su mano en mi hombro y en ese momento sentí que me derrumbé por completo. Nunca hablamos del tema, en cuanto Rose llegó y me vio como estaba al día siguiente, más la canción que se quedó repitiendo durante toda la noche fue suficiente para ella. supo lo que había pasado.

_Y por favor no me detengas,____  
__siempre encuentro la manera de seguir____  
__y de vivir aunque ahora no lo tenga.____  
__Y no mi vida, no vale la pena____  
__para que quieres llamar____  
__si el que era yo, ya no voy a estar____  
__esta es la última escena…___

-He dejado que intentes hallar el momento en que puedas hablar, te he dado tu espacio, pero si sigues así tendré que intervenir de alguna manera. – no controlaba ya los sollozos. – Debes de dejar de usar a Jacob para distraerte también.

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,____  
__que a veces necesitas saber de mi____  
__pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,____  
__y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti___

-Te ha llamado, una vez a la semana por las noches… estos días que has salido. – Por lo menos sabía que no me era bueno escuchar su nombre. Me ayudó a levantarme, y mientras me abrazaba fuimos hasta la habitación.

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor____  
__entiende que me tengo que ir,____  
__si ya no sientes más este amor____  
__no tengo nada más que decir.____  
__No digas nada ya por favor,____  
__te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí.____  
__Cada palabra aumenta el dolor____  
__y una lágrima quiere salir…_

-N-no-o p-pu-e-d-do R-rose. – Intenté hablar hipando a causa del llanto.

-Shhh… - me calló. – Tienes que hablar de eso Bella… se suponía que debías de estar – pensó la palabra, pero me imaginaba cuál era. – preparada.

Comenzaba a sonar la siguiente canción…

_No me abandones así,____  
__hablando solo de ti,____  
__ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue.____  
__Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,____  
__recuperemos lo que se ha perdido_  
_Regresa a mí,____  
__quiéreme otra vez,____  
__borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,____  
__dime que sí,____  
__yo no quiero llorar,____  
__regresa a mí…___

Rose se levantó inmediatamente y apagó el equipo de sonido. Y regresó conmigo a la cama.

-Debes dejar de torturante de esta manera. – comentó mientras acariciaba mi cabello y las lagrimas salían al fin. De cierta manera me sentía aliviada. – Escuchar únicamente canciones que te recuerden… lo que acabó… - terminó de decirlo en un susurro.

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios.

-Dame tu celular. – Se lo di sin preguntarle nada, ella no haría nada que no fuera bueno.

Escribió algo, me pareció que era un texto y después dejó el celular en la mesa.

-Hoy no va a venir Jacob. TÚ y YO vamos a hablar. – Asentí sin fuerzas. – Bella. Te ha llamado, se siente mal. No quiere perder a su amiga.

AMIGA. A eso se resumía ahora su interés en mí.

.

.

.

Esa noche hablé con Rosalie largo y tendido, me desahogué con Rosalie diciéndole como me sentía, como sentía que dentro tenía únicamente un gran agujero, un vacío, como me dolía el pecho, y ella no me dijo nada más que palabras que me confortaban. Me ayudó a dejar de sentirme como una tonta y en algo superar esto. En una parte de aquella noche recibí mi reprimenda por haber llegado prácticamente en la inconsciencia todas las noches de esas tres semanas

La verdad es que Jacob me preguntaba todos los días si deseaba ir a alguna fiesta o reunión o algo, pero de manera muy sutil.

Algo así de una semana después volví a verme con Jacob, en esta ocasión para irnos a tomar un café, ya que había ido a verme a lo que salía de mis clases.

Hablamos de muchas cosas y comenzamos a conocernos más. En aquella ocasión hablamos cerca de una hora.

-Bella, cuéntame, ¿De dónde eres?

Sí, tan de superficial era lo que lo conocía que ni ese simple detalle de mi sabía.

Durante estas tres semanas, aparentemente él simplemente buscó acercarse a mí y darme lo que yo pedía a gritos… distraerme.

-Soy de Jacksonville. Soy más que nada de clima caliente, pero deseaba un cambio. – Comenté tranquilamente mientras me tomaba un sorbo de mi taza. - ¿Tu?

-¿Yo? Yo soy de aquí, de un sitio llamado La Push, a unos 20 minutos de aquí. – Me había olvidado de mencionarlo… Jacob tenía un hermoso auto, color negro con filos plateados en las ventanas. Un Citröen. – Me alegra verte más… - ¿viva? Dije en mi mente – accesible. - ¿Cómo?

-¿Accesible? – la verdad no entendí que era lo que quiso decir con eso.

-Sí… - debió de ver mi confusión. – verás… las otras semanas. – _las que parecía una zombi que solo servía para fiestas_. Dije irónicamente en mi cabeza. – parecías cerrada a permitir que cualquier persona te hablara. Solo si se trataba de fiesta atendías a alguien.

-Sí, y lo siento. Yo no suelo ser así. – admití avergonzada.

-Tranquila. Me imagino que algo malo debió de haberte pasado con ese chico. – Espera ¿Qué?

-¿Qué chico? – Por favor, no, no, que no haya dicho nada.

-Mmmm…. Edgar, creo que era… - _Edward. _

-¿Qué es lo que he dicho? – Pregunté sintiendo como me empezaba a faltar el aire. El vacío regresó y reforzado. Me abracé a mi misma para intentar controlar el dolor.

-Nada que se entienda… solo se medio lograba entender eso… Edgar… - _Edward. _Me abracé con un poco más de fuerza.- Pero ya. Mejor te llevo a tu casa… Me imagino que has de tener tarea y yo tengo que estudiar para los exámenes que se me acercan. – Sonreí como respuesta. Mi voz se había quedado en el fondo de mi garganta.

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, él se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sentir algo, algo que de cierta manera aminoró el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Era un alivio como el que uno siente cuando tiene una quemada en alguna parte del cuerpo y deja que le caiga un poco de agua fresca encima de la quemada. Es un alivio, sí, pero momentáneo.

Una vez que lo vi irse, subí al departamento, e hice lo que no había hecho en semanas, más precisamente, desde _**aquella **_llamada.

Prendí mi computadora y abrí mi mail, por consiguiente, mi msn.

En mi email habían unos cuanto de mi mamá (era lo poco que lograba controlar del internet), preguntándome cómo estaba. Le contesté sin grandes detalles, no deseaba preocuparla. Total estaba empezando o al menos intentando salir del pequeño agujero de depresión en la que caí esas últimas semanas.

En ese momento me estaba queriendo entrar una videollamada, de _**él**_.

La denegué, no deseaba que me viera. Aunque estaba mejor que durante esa semanas de fiestas imparables, en mí se podía ver aún ese semblante de tristeza, y no quería que viera cómo estaba.

-**Bella… Por favor… He estado preocupado por ti. – **escribió en cuanto le rechacé la videollamada.

La hice caso omiso y seguí viendo los demás emails que tenía.

-**Bella. Sé que estas ahí. Contéstame. – **insistió.

Sentía mis lágrimas en los ojos. Rosalie me aconsejó que llorara, si sentía que era demasiado para mí algo en un determinado momento, y la verdad es que ignorar sus mensajes en este momento se me estaba haciendo demasiado.

Puse para salirle como desconectada.

Ni a los cinco minutos me mandó un mail.

**Sé que sigues ahí. **

**Por favor Bella… **

**No quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda.**

**Quiero hablar contigo.**

**Edward.**

No sabía la verdad que hacer. Es cierto que antes de que empezáramos nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos, hablábamos siempre de todo y en más de una ocasión dijo que le encantaba hablar conmigo, pero en este momento no podía. No podía ser su amiga de siempre. Pero al menos sentía que le debía una respuesta.

**Perdón Edward, en este momento no puedo.**

**Discúlpame.**

**Bella.**

Después de eso decidí apagar la computadora, no estaba lista en caso de recibir una respuesta de parte de él. Si lo hacía, probablemente terminaría rogándole y suplicándole que cambie de idea, que lo que decidió era lo más estúpido que podía hacer, si no se daba cuenta del daño que me hacía, pero eso sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte, él también merecía la oportunidad de tener a alguien a su lado y que lo acompañe, tal y como había dicho en el poema que escribí hace algún tiempo ya.

Me acosté en mi cama sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro. Aún no lograba entender como no me quedaba sin lágrimas, después de todas estas noches exactamente iguales. Desde que no caía en la inconsciencia a causa del alcohol.

Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta, otra vez.

**EDWARD POV**

Ya lo había hecho, le había dicho a Bella que siguiera su vida… y me sentía morir por dentro… me sentía hecho añicos.

A pesar de que Bella intentó mostrarse fuerte, sentí su dolor en el hilo de voz que mantenía mientras habló conmigo. La escuchaba suspirar para mantener su voz lo más firme que podía.

Casi podía ver el dolor en sus ojos mientras le decía que debía de seguir su vida, que encuentre a un verdadero novio, que esté junto a ella, no como yo que no podía.

Odiaba todo esto.

A causa de la discusión de Aro y su retiro de todo apoyo monetario que me daba me desestabilicé completamente, tuve que cambiarme de departamento a uno un poco más pequeño y compartirlo con otro chico llamado Eleazar, Eleazar Denali.

Tenía el dinero justo para sobrevivir manteniéndome entre el trabajo y mis estudios, los que ahora seguía a distancia, y debía de asistir a clase solo los fines de semana.

Después de que hable con Bella decidí dejarla libre de mí, intentaría no acercarme mucho a ella, le daría su espacio, pero a mitad de la segunda semana no lograba ya sobrellevar la total falta de comunicación con ella… Antes, mientras aún era MI Bella, y ahora gracias a la situación yo mismo había renunciado a ella dejando de ser MI, por lo menos tenía sus emails mínimo uno a la semana y eso era cuando no teníamos tiempo para nada.

La extrañaba, pero más allá de eso, extrañaba conversar con ella.

En un día (Jueves) de esa segunda, las ansias de hablar con ella me ganaron, y llamé a su departamento, pero me contestó su compañera, alegando que no se encontraba.

En esa primera llamada a… ¿Rose? Creo que se llamaba, me hizo sentir que le molestaba mi llamada en su tono de voz, se notaba que ya sabía lo idiota que había sido.

NO, no era idiota. Solo deseaba y deseo lo mejor para ella. Y en este momento eso es lo mejor. Pero demonios, no era lo suficientemente egoísta como para seguir con ella, pero sí para intentar mantener el contacto con ella porque me era demasiado difícil no saber nada de ella.

A la siguiente semana, no pude controlarme hasta el jueves, llamé un martes, pero me encontré con la misma respuesta. _No estaba, había salido. _La diferencia esta vez fue el tono de la amiga de Bella, ya no era reprobatorio como la vez anterior, era un poco más parecido a la indiferencia.

La próxima vez que la llamé estaba ya desesperado, y preocupado, Bella llevaba todas estas semanas sin conectarse para nada, estaba prácticamente a la casa de en qué momento lo hacía pero nada. Volví a llamarla, esta vez un miércoles. Pleno intermedio de semana pero de nuevo me encontré con la misma respuesta.

_Salió con unos amigos. _En la voz de la chica se escuchaba una nota de preocupación y rencor que no se me pasó por desapercibida antes de que me colgara.

Dios, era MITAD DE SEMANA. Se suponía que debía de asistir a clases mañana, y por la hora que era, ella debería de estar en su casa, debían de ser como las 11 de la noche.

Bella, qué estás haciendo.

No me atreví a volver a llamarla. No sé de qué sería capaz si volviera a toparme con la misma respuesta una vez.

Pero hace poco la vi conectarse. Inmediatamente me emocioné, sin desearlo. Prácticamente por inercia intenté hacerle la videollamada, pero la rechazó. Me quedé helado en mi puesto. En realidad pasó eso.

_Claro que sí imbécil. ¿qué esperabas? Que te tratara como si nada después de que terminaste con ella._

Bueno, como si nada tampoco, pero no podía evitarlo. Ansiaba hablar con ella.

Le mandé un mensaje, y mientras tecleaba mis dedos y manos temblaban, de una manera que no lo podía controlar.

-**Bella… Por favor… He estado preocupado por ti. – **Le escribí lo más rápido que el temblor de mis manos me permitió. Y esperé. Ya debería de haberlo visto.

Pero por más que esperaba, sabía que no estaba respondiendo, no estaba tipiando nada.

-**Bella. Sé que estas ahí. Contéstame. – **Escribí desesperado. La necesitaba. Necesitaba de ese ángel que tuve la fortuna de querer y tener conmigo durante un tiempo.

Necesitaba a aquel ángel que se convirtió en mi amiga. Necesitaba a mi amiga.

Pero al poco tiempo se desconectó. Ni a los dos minutos.

Me quedé congelado, petrificado, en shock. Tanto así era lo que sentía en este momento por mí que no me quería ni contestar.

Inmediatamente abrí mi email para mandarle uno.

**Sé que sigues ahí. **

**Por favor Bella… **

**No quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda.**

**Quiero hablar contigo.**

**Edward.**

No eran mentiras. Habré renunciado a su amor, a sus caricias por su bien, pero no deseaba renunciar a su amistad. Era lo más grande que en algún momento me regalo la vida.

Decidí esperar con paciencia a que me contestara, si pasados diez minutos no lo hacía, volvería a escribirle. No iba a permitir que nuestra amistad muriera. Eso NO.

¡SI! Es egoísta el no querer perder su amistad. ¿Y QUÉ? No podía, no podía. Si al perder, por decisión propia, su amor sentía que me moría, que el corazón dejaba de pertenecerme, me sentía como quien diría un muerto en vida. Si perdía su amistad, no sabría qué hacer.

El solo pensarlo me estaba haciendo doler el pecho de una manera agonizante.

En esos me llegó su mail. Sonreí como un tonto, pero pronto mi sonrisa decayó.

**Perdón Edward, en este momento no puedo.**

**Discúlpame.**

**Bella.**

No.

No

NO

¡NO!

Bella, por Dios, no me hagas esto…

Comencé a caminar como león enjaulado de un lado al otro mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello frustrado.

Quería responderle, decirle que no tenía por qué ser así. Que nuestra amistad era más fuerte que todo esto, pero… ¿Con qué cara?

_Sí idiota, ¿Con qué jodida cara pretendes hacer eso? NO TIENES DERECHO A HACERLO._

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me hablo.

Diablos. Como había complicado las cosas.

No debía de echarme para atrás. No podía, por mucho que lo quisiera no podía. Debía de dejar que Bella encuentra a alguien que la hiciera feliz. Debía de alejarme de ella, por un tiempo si es que deseaba conservar su amistad.

Era lo más inteligente que podía hacer.

O eso creía yo.

**BELLA POV **

3 Meses después.

Estábamos a finales y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se había pasado el tiempo.

Desde hace meses que no hablo con Edward, no le escribo y él felizmente cuando me ve conectada tampoco lo hace.

Si, a eso se había reducido nuestra amistad, pero no deseaba hablar con él. No aún. Yo tampoco deseaba que nuestra amistad se muriera ahí, pero…

Mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

Estoy en la cafetería de la universidad, leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio", me ayudaba a despejar la mente, pero de pronto sentí unas manos taparme los ojos. Sonreí. Sabía quién era.

En estos meses me había ayudado a sonreír de nuevo, a distraerme sanamente.

Ya no íbamos siempre a reuniones que casualmente me enteré que él organizaba antes solo por darme el gusto. Ahora íbamos por lo menos dos veces a la semana en grupo al centro comercial a ver películas, a comer Pizza, al local de video juegos a hacer competencias. La verdad es que me divertía mucho con Jacob, y me ayudaba a olvidar un poco todo.

-Adivina quién es. – dijo tratando de imitar otra voz.

-Jajajaja… Jacob, es imposible confundir tus manos. – Le dije mientras me volteaba a verlo y dejaba el libro en la mesa. El depositó un casto beso en mi mejilla izquierda a modo de saludo antes de sentarse frente a mí.

-¿Tienes tarea para mañana? – Me preguntó sonriente como siempre, logrando hacerme sonreír a mí también. Me hizo recordar a Seth, en como lograba alegrarme de una manera tan sencilla como sonreír.

-Ammm… No que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué? – Le pregunté inclinándome un poco hacia él en muestra de interés.

-¿Quieres ir al cine? Vamos a ver 2012. Dicen que esta increíble.

-Te confieso algo. – le hice señas para que se acercara y decirle a modo de secreto bromeando. - Tenía deseos de ir a ver esa película.

Estalló en carcajadas.

-Entonces vamos. – Me dijo ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantar y encaminarnos al carro.

-Y… ¿Quién más va a ir? – Pregunté curiosa.

-Nadie más. – lo miré curiosamente. Siempre iba alguien con nosotros. – Esta vez vamos solo tú y yo. – Me sonrió mientras me abría la puerta del carro.

Al momento en que se subió al carro cuando no tenía la mano ocupada en lo que requería manejar, me cogía suavemente la mía.

Ya era una costumbre que lo hiciera más que nada cuando me guiaba a algún lugar, o cuando estábamos en el cine.

De hecho en ocasiones me abrazaba durante la película cuando me veía con frío por dejar la chamarra en el auto, y nos encontrábamos todos en la última hilera de asientos de la sala del cine, la típica para los enamorados, cosa que así levantábamos todos los brazos de los asientos y prácticamente nos acostábamos unos sobre otro en ellos.

Llegamos al cine, y la verdad tenía un presentimiento, pero lo ignoré.

Cuando entramos a la sala del cine, Jacob me abraza, de una manera cariñosa, no le vi nada de malo. Yo sabía que él se sentía atraído por mí, y la verdad estaba intentando sentir algo por él y poder olvidar a… ÉL.

Aún me dolía mencionar su nombre.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y la película comenzó a los pocos minutos.

**Si. Me imagino que me han de estar odiando por meter tanto las canciones, pero la verdad es que son las que describen el estado de ánimo de Bella. Y también sé que dije dar unos que otros POV´s de Edward y los estoy haciendo demasiado seguido, pero es que no puedo evitarlo… Igual, tómenlos como un extra. :-P**

**Deseé cambiarle el típico escarabajo o chevi a Jacob, por la verdad yo adoro los carros grandes modernos, parecieran casi compactos a mis ojos, LOS AMOOOO… ¬¬ este bueno, me aloqué un poquitín. ¬¬ (ajá)**

**Vamos a contestarles los reviews:**

**Paz Collen: **Me alegro que te guste mi historia. Tranquila, la seguiré, eso tenlo seguro. A lo mejor en ocasiones me demore, pero la seguiré. n.n

**IS101: **Sí, el cap fue bastante triste. T_T a mi también se me escaparon unas lagrimitas cuando lo escribía. Espero hasta ahora como se describe el comportamiento de Jacob. Su físico aún no lo hago, porque Bella hasta ahora no se ha fijado en eso, ya que si te diste cuenta al inicio solo lo estuvo usando para distraerse, y ya luego se empezó a apegar a él. Lo más probable es que en el prox cap ya lo describa físicamente, y por ese lado tranquila, me guiaré con el libro de luna nueva para describir su físico, ya que no deseo cambiarle nada de él. :P

**Hoy me encuentro un poco más feliz, y agradecida con todas y cada una de las que me han agregado como historia o autor favorito, o como follower, por lo que les agradezco a todas:**

**PazCollen, 91, paahOliitha´Gg, IS101, ZiinthiiaRangelCullen, KellyJA8, CielaBlack, Angelkizuna, Pollo Yaru Cullen, Sissy the Angel, Vale-Misty Cullen (la cual pa mi es bastante, amo su manera de escribir), Sakurita-Cullen-de-Edward, Calcetinlzq, kathe masen, AgoosC.7, JEKA CULLEN, neko-chan-18c, Gabymuse, Bianca S, Ale Cullen Diggory, majo de Cullen.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes que aunque no todas comenten, me emociona escribir para ustedes. :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**XOXO**

**Wichi 0705 n.n**


	17. Chapter 16 VIVIENDO

**Hola mis queridas chicas… ¿cómo están? GRACIAS por la paciencia que me han tenido para esperarme… **** la verdad es que las últimas semanas han sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, y hasta en parte me provoca olvidarme de todo y echarme a descansar un buen rato, si no fuera porque en mi cabeza se me repite una y otra vez que las he tenido esperando por la sig actualización… así que aquí estoy… espero les guste…**

**Un consejo, escuchen las siguientes canciones mientras lean, solo como sugerencia:**

***pero me acuerdo de ti – Cristina Aguilera**

***rascacielos – Demi Lovato**

***tocando fondo – Calimba **

No caí en cuenta hasta que llegué a la casa de qué día era hoy. El 20 de Junio, era el cumpleaños de Edward.

Me quedé congelada. En shock en la habitación frente al calendario.

No sabía cómo se me pudo haber pasado en la mañana. Debió de haber sido por lo que salí apresurada directo a clases, pero en este momento me encuentro aquí… viendo la fecha que hace meses estaba ya marcada como "Cumpleaños de Edward, amor" encerrada en un corazón.

El dolor en el pecho reapareció y se intensifico de una manera indescriptible.

Sentía faltarme el aire nuevamente, cómo algo me presionaba el pecho al punto de sentir que me lo atravesaba dejándome un vacío en él.

Las lágrimas se agruparon en mis párpados, los ojos empezaron a escocerme y un nudo formarse en mi garganta justo antes de sentir una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla, y ese fue el detonante para empezar.

Me largué a llorar amargamente, aventé todas las cosas que cargaba en las manos. Tiré todo lo que encontraba en mi camino. Agarré las ropas de cama y las aventé al piso. Después d eso caí sobre mis rodillas cuando llevaba mis manos a mi pecho intentando controlar un poco mi respiración cuando en mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez… _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Cuando me di cuenta estaba articulando esas dos palabras poco antes de empezar a gritarlas cuando mis lágrimas aumentaron su intensidad.

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser todo así? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes del daño que me estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué tuvo que dañarse todos los planes? – Fue en ese momento en el que caí en cuenta que tenía apretado en el puño el collar que me había dado y que nunca me lo había quitado, por absolutamente ningún motivo desde que ÉL mismo lo colocó ahí.

Me lo quité del cuello, y lo sostuve frente a mí, le hablé como si fuera Edward a quien le estuviera hablando – Se suponía que tu cumpleaños sería especial… - Dije entre sollozos – que estaríamos juntos – agregué con un deje de queja – que pasarías conmigo… ¿Por qué Edward? ¡¿Por qué?!

Abrí un cajón y lancé la cadena al fondo de él, para después cerrarlo dispuesta a olvidarme de ella para siempre.

Abracé una almohada, y tirada en el piso, hecha un ovillo lloré, y lo hice hasta que sentí que me quedaba seca por dentro, hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo, alma y voluntad se quedaron sin fuerzas.

En ese mismo momento me levanté, prendí la computadora impulsada por el deseo de dejarlo todo atrás y abrí directamente mi chat.

Lo vi conectado.

Con convicción, le escribí un correo.

"_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Mi regalo para ti va a ser precisamente esto, hablarte. Pero te aviso, la Bella que conoces dudo que la vuelvas a ver en mis palabras._

_Cumpliré tu deseo y seguiré con mi vida._

_De nuevo feliz cumpleaños._

_Bella_

_Pd: Parecerá mentira, pero la luna y la estrella si se separan."_

Envié le correo y apagué inmediatamente la computadora. No quería de momento saber de su contestación.

Esto es exactamente lo que él quería ¿no? Que siguiera mi vida, pues eso exactamente es lo que haré.

Empecé a recoger el desastre que arme en mi arranque.

Cuando iba a la mitad llegó Rose.

-Pero… ¿qué demonios pasó aquí?

-Nada de importancia – Contesté secamente

En ese momento vi a Emmett ingresar tras ella con algunas fundas del supermercado.

Algo en el rostro de Rose me indicó que se puso alerta. Se volteó a ver a Emmett quien en ese momento contestaba su celular, por lo que alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me encerré en el baño.

En el momento en que me puse frente al espejo me dio la sensación de estar viendo a una completa extraña.

El espejo reflejaba a una morena, fuerte, con un rostro inexpresivo, sin una sola emoción, y con una mira vacía, apagada.

Se que en mi correo había dicho que no iba a ser la misma Bella al menos con Edward, pero creo que no será solo con él. Creo que es la única manera de ignorar este dolor, o al menos ocultarlo.

Cuando salí la vi a Rose parada justo en la puerta, que si volviera a cerrarla le pegaría en el rostro.

-Bella. ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto directamente, sin rodeos – Creí que te encontraría alegre, fuiste al cine con Jacob y en general regresas feliz. ¡Pero NO! Con lo que me encuentro es con una sombra tuya.

-No pasa nada Rosalie… - Contesté en el momento en que arrancaba el calendario de la pared y lo aventaba al fondo de mi armario, donde no lo vería más a no ser que lo buscara.

Rosalie se acercó a cogerlo, y lo observó por un momentos antes de observarme sorprendida y a la vez cauta. – Bella. Ya pasó. – Habló con cautela y despacio. – Debes dejarlo ir.

-Si Rosalie… lo sé… Y Ya fue… - Contesté secamente – Ya está olvidado

-Bella… ¡Olvídalo de una vez…! ¡SIGUE TU VIDA! – remarcó en sus palabras.

-¡Y es exactamente lo que haré! – Dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para voltearme a verla. – Seguir mi vida. – Me di la vuelta para seguir ordenando el desastre que era el departamento.

-¿Y es que acaso a este ataque le llamas seguir? – Preguntó irónicamente, lo que provocó que respirara profundamente e inconscientemente buscara agarrar mi dije BElla, cuando me di cuenta que había decidido quitármelo definitivamente.

Me levanté, inspiré profundamente una vez más antes de voltearme a verla.

-¡MIRA! ¡MIRA! – le grité molesta mostrándole mi pecho y cuello para que se diera cuenta que no cargaba más puesto su collar. - ¡¿No te hace falta algo?! – le indiqué sínicamente. – Lo olvidé, y todo lo que tenga que ver con él se irá, así que tranquila. – Rosalie se quedó petrificada donde estaba observándome fijamente – No volverá la Bella sombi, solo seré una Bella, nada más. – _una que no volverá a amar. _Agregué internamente.

**6 meses después**

Después de aquella ocasión, en que enterré una parte de mí,- la soñadora, romántica- cambié demasiado. Era un poco, más fría con los hombres, en especial con Edward.

Después del correo que le envié en su cumpleaños, me envió una serie de mails rogándome que no deje de ser la Bella que el conoció y de la que se enamoró, incluso en una ocasión se atrevió a decirme que me extrañaba, justo cuando, creo yo, se enteró que había comenzado una nueva relación.

Sí, estoy en relación actualmente, llevo ya casi dos meses saliendo con Jacob oficialmente.

Lo quiero mucho, no lo niego, es de los muy, muy pocos hombres que se quedaron a mi alrededor al ser tan fría con ellos.

Todo empezó una noche en que Rosalie me hizo darme cuenta del hombre que tenía en frente y no lo aprovechaba, dejándome entrever en sus palabras que si seguía así empezaría a dudar de que hubiera dejado todo atrás.

Así que en la próxima salida con Jacob, que fue ver películas en su casa, no pude evitar darme cuenta en la razón que tenía Rosalie. Jacob era un hombre digno de admirarse y provocar cierta conmoción en la población femenina.

Era Alto, cerca de 2.10 m, con una piel hermosa color canela – un hermoso color para un clima tan frío y nublado como es aquí -. Con unos hermosos ojos oscuros que me daba cuenta le brillaban cuando estaba conmigo; unos labios carnosos que al moverse mientras conversaba conmigo, o aventarse una palomita a la boca provocaron en mi un impulso incontenible de besarlo.

*****_**FLASHBACK***_

**Ya tenía cerca de diez minutos observando los labios de Jacob moverse suavemente… Rozarse entre ellos, y me he pasado estos últimos diez minutos conteniéndome.**

**Sé que Jacob siente algo por mí. Sé que a lo mejor si me dejo llevar por este impulso le puedo dar falsas esperanzas. Tampoco quiero lastimarlo, el ha sido un increíble amigo, alguien que a pesar de querer algo conmigo en varias ocasiones me vio llorar por mi ex, y aún así está aquí.**

**Pero este deseo de hacerlo se está volviendo demasiado difícil de controlarlo.**

**Me encontré tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta en el momento en que Jacob se acercó tanto a mí, que sentía su aliento acariciar mi rostro.**

**-Te quiero Bella. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse a besar mis labios.**

**Mentiría si dijera que era un beso tierno. Era un beso demandante, intenso. Y si de por si me estaba costando contenerme el lanzarme a besarlo, el evitar responderle fue imposible.**

**Jacob me besaba con hambre, devoraba literalmente mi boca, y pasamos así un momento hasta que lo sentí deslizar su mano debajo de mi blusa.**

**El beso era tan demandante que me sentía excitada, y la excitación me hizo preguntarme si en verdad quería detenerlo, cosa que una parte de mi cabeza, en un susurro me decía **_**Alto, no está bien.**_** Pero otra quería que se borrara la única huella que quedaba de Edward en mí.**

**Edward es el único que llego hasta ahí, y eso se mantenía presente en mi cuerpo, mente y corazón siempre que iba a acostarme y se venían a mi mente las imágenes de los recuerdo del día que me hizo su mujer en mi misma cama.**

**SÍ, quería borrar ese recuerdo. Por lo que no solo no detuve a Jacob, sino que lo imité metiendo mis manos también debajo de su camiseta.**

**Su piel era suave y muy caliente… Su espalda se sentía fuerte bajo mis manos. Sus besos se desviaron de mi boca a mi cuello.**

**En ningún momento lo detuve. Lo dejé seguir.**

**Fue duro, fuerte e intenso. En cada momento sentía que era todo lo opuesto a lo que viví en aquellas otras ocasiones con ÉL, pero eso precisamente era lo que deseaba, que fuera todo lo contrario a ÉL. No sabía que hubiera hecho de haber sido similar y recordarlo en ese momento. De seguro perdería a Jacob como amigo.**

**Me mantuvo abrasada mientras dejaba rastros de besos húmedos por mi cuello y hombros desde atrás mío.**

**-Gracias Bella por darme una oportunidad. Yo voy a ser el mejor novio, estaré siempre contigo.**

**No me tensé, pero sí me quedé muy quieta por unos momentos. Sin quererlo y sin pensarlo, había aceptado tener algo con Jacob.**

**Pero esto no es lo que dije que haría. Seguir mi vida. Pues lo haré de verdad.**

**-De nada Jacob. – Di un pequeño beso en su brazo, justo antes de quitarlo, y levantarme envuelta en la sabana y perderme dentro del baño para vestirme.**

**Cuando salí lo encontré a Jacob más sonriente de lo que jamás lo había visto.**

**-Debo de irme. Se me hace tarde y mañana hay clases. – En parte era verdad, pero necesitaba salir de ahí, en parte me sentía incomoda. Me daba vergüenza con él.**

**-Te acompaño. – Se estaba disponiendo a coger su chaqueta para el frío cuando hablé.**

**-No. Quédate nomás. No será la primera vez que me vaya sola de aquí.**

**-Pero princesa, quiero acompañarte. – Me dijo con una cara de perrito mojado.**

**-Preferiría que te quedaras. Estaré más tranquila. – Lo vi que iba a refutar. – por favor. ¿SI? – Le hice una de las caritas de Alice para que aceptara.**

**-Está bien. – Aceptó de mala gana. – Pero me avisas a penas llegues a casa. ¿Hecho? – Me preguntó al momento que me abrazaba y me daba un corto beso en los labios.**

**-Ok. – Contesté intentando controlar el impulso de quitarme. Debía de intentarlo.**

*****_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Antes de que me fuera me besó una vez más con pasión y hambre. Yo me limité a responderle.

El primer par de semanas me fue difícil comportarme normalmente con él, pero su cariño, su paciencia poco a poco me permitieron eventualmente comportarme normalmente con él.

Lo adoro. Logró volver a sacar una pequeña parte de la antigua Bella, una alegre y un poquito más amistosa, pero seguía sin sentirme las misma yo de antes. La verdad es que estoy viviendo, sí, pero soy una pobre sombra de mí misma, una triste imitación mía. Pero al menos vivo ahora.

Ahora disfruto una gran parte del tiempo. Cada vez se me ha hecho un poco más fácil ignorar el dolor que ciento siempre en el pecho.

Edward poco a poco dejó de escribirme con tanta insistencia, aunque siempre me escribe cuando me ve conectada, no son más allá de simples palabras que intento contestarle sin darle mucha oportunidad de que continúe.

Ya hace unas dos semanas que no sé nada de él.

Rosalie se encuentra más tranquila, es más, se alegro como jamás creí que lo haría cuando supo que Jacob y yo estábamos. Aunque claro, no le conté con todo detalle cómo fue que sucedió.

Estamos a finales de año, y Jacob quiere viajar conmigo a conocer el lugar de donde vengo, y quiere conocer a mis padres. No me agrada mucho la idea, pero si eso lo hace feliz, no hay muchas cosas que se me ocurran para negarme. Aparte, se supone que es mi novio, y de seguro si esta aquí y yo allá, estará llamando constantemente, y mis padres preguntarán quien es y por qué tanta llamadera.

Me olvidaba decirle, Jacob se muestra un poco celoso, y creo que en parte tiene razón, por todo lo sucedido con Edward. Creo que en alguna parte dentro de él sabe que aún amo a Edward en contra de todo lo que deseo olvidarlo, pero como hay un dicho por ahí, no hay quien pueda mandar sobre el corazón.

En las pocas noches que Rose por algún motivo no pasó la noche en la casa, dejaba que todo saliera, y lloraba de rabia conmigo misma por seguirlo amando a pesar de todo.

Pero para todo el mundo yo lo había olvidado ya. Incluso Rosalie lo creía, y me esforzaría por mantener esa mentira.

**Bueno mis chicas, aquí termina este capítulo, sé que es un poco corto, pero la verdad es que en este de aquí no da para más. Espero les guste y me den sus opiniones. Mientras más reviews reciba, más pronto actualizaré, lo juro. Ya estoy terminando mi materia, así que tendré más tiempo para poder escribirles. Solo esperemos que la apruebe sin problemas para no hacerme esperar mucho.**

**Como sea, si llegamos a los 45 reviews, prometo hallar la manera de ponerme a escribir y subirles el siguiente capitulo en menos de una semana… PALABRA DE WICHELITA…. Jejeje…**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**XOXO**


	18. Chapter 17 MESES

**BELLA POV**

Las fiestas con mi familia fueron divertidas. Mis padres adoraron a Jacob, el único pero que Reneé le vio fueron los celos que ella se dio cuenta, tiene, y el hecho de que a su parecer ahora estoy más retraída, un hecho que yo no me he dado cuenta, ni me interesa… así estoy bien. Ya no me interesa estar tan sonriente todo el tiempo, ni pasarme horas hablando con Alice, otra de las cosas que le llamo la atención a mi mama, pero la verdad, ella es un recordatorio de ÉL, y a Jacob no le agrada mi amistad con ella… Por lo que limito mi comunicación con ella a unos pocos mails o chats de vez en cuando.

Desde las fiestas para acá han pasado ya tres meses…

Con Jacob vamos a tener ya cinco meses juntos, vamos para el sexto. Con el no tengo secretos, la verdad es que de vez en cuando aunque el crea que no me doy cuenta se mete a ver mi correo, sé que son por sus celos, a ver si me sigo escribiendo con Edward, o si me escribo con alguien más. La clave de mi cuenta de mail se la di en una ocasión por una pelea, en la que me amenazó con dejarme, y no podía, quise ser fuerte y mantenerme firme en tener mi privacidad, pero el terror de encontrarme sola nuevamente me hizo flaquear en mi decisión, total, no le ocultaba nada, ni le oculto.

Las peleas constante que tenemos Jacob y yo son en general porque no quiere que salga sola con Rosalie – la que por cierto ya no esta tan feliz como antes por mi relación con Jacob, le molesta sobremanera el cómo según ella siempre bajo la cabeza ante él y le dejo hacer lo que quiera, pero no es así, solo prefiero callar para evitar discusiones inútiles. – porque según él, con ella me comporto de una manera totalmente distinta, y que me empujará a estar con otros chicos.

Ya casi no salimos a ningún lado, nos encontramos en la universidad y pasamos ahí, a no ser que yo vaya a su casa y en las ocasiones que Rosalie no está, en la mía.

Ahí vemos películas, o programas de televisión, o simplemente pasamos el día metidos en la cama en ocasiones simplemente abrazados durmiendo.

Algo que de verdad me molesta es la desconfianza de Jacob, al inicio lo entendía que estuviera celoso de Edward, pero ahora me cela de todos los chicos que me rodean que no sean amigos suyos. Y de paso empieza con historias tan tontas, cuando yo paso prácticamente todo el día con él. Este tema nos está provocando que discutamos casi a diario, el mayor tiempo que hemos pasado sin discutir en las últimas dos semanas han sido dos días máximo, y la verdad la paciencia con él se me está empezando a agotar.

Dentro de poco vienen las vacaciones, y tengo planeado ir a visitar a Reneé y a Charlie, extraño pasar con ellos en familia.

En esta ocasión no permitiré que Jacob venga conmigo, debe de confiar en mí. Aún no le he dicho de mis planes, planeo hacerlo ahora en la tarde a lo que nos encontremos saliendo de clases.

**EDWARD POV**

Han pasado meses desde la última vez que tuve una conversación decente con Bella, casi siempre esta fría o cortante, tan distante que no es mi misma Bella.

Hace unos meses me enteré que hizo exactamente lo que me dijo que haría en mi cumpleaños. Seguir con su vida, tal y como yo se lo había pedido, pero RAYOS… no me sentía tan a gusto con la idea de que exista otro que la abrace, que la bese, que este a su maldito lado… no como yo que estoy a miles de kilómetros…

Cuando Alice me contó que su amiga Bella tenía un novio, que al fin había decidido dejar de estar como monja solterona sentí los celos y la ira arden en mí, pero no podía decirle absolutamente nada a Alice, ya que ella no tenía idea de la relación que tuvimos Bella y yo… y si se enteraba me pegaba mis buenos golpes por haber sido tan idiota de dejarla ir…

La verdad es que el día de mi cumpleaños lo ODIÉ… se suponía que debía de pasar esas fechas con Bella entre mis brazos, con ella deseándome mi feliz cumpleaños, y en cambio, en vez de eso tuve que pasar todo el día trabajando y de paso al llegar a casa me encontré con el mensaje de Bella… No voy a mentir, cuando en la bandeja de entrada me encontré con un mail de parte de ella al inicio me emocioné pensando que era un mensaje que me podría alegrar un poco el día, pero con lo que me encontré me dejo por algunos minutos congelado leyendo y releyendo una y otra vez el mensaje, intentando de buscarle la broma oculta en sus palabras.

"_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Mi regalo para ti va a ser precisamente esto, hablarte._

_Pero te aviso, la Bella que conoces dudo que la vuelvas a ver en mis palabras._

_Cumpliré tu deseo y seguiré con mi vida._

_De nuevo feliz cumpleaños._

_Bella_

_Pd: Parecerá mentira, pero la luna y la estrella si se separan."_

Mi querida Bella, se lo dije, la luna no siempre se la verá a lado de la estrella, pero siempre está con ella…

No estoy con ella, pero mi corazón y mi alma quedó ahí a su lado, siendo custodiada y cuidada por ella…

Demonios, esto no es lo que yo deseaba, no quería que ella cambiara, no deseaba que ella dejara de ser lo que era, la hermosa y bella mujer que era por dentro y por fuera.

Cuando logré reaccionar después de leer ese mensaje, solo atiné a llamar a Emmett, que según sabía desde que lograron localizar a Alice se encontraba por los alrededores de Forks, y por boca de Alice en total confidencia en casa Bella a causa de que cuando la encontraron se hallaba con ella.

Según Alice, Emmett había quedado enganchado a la amiga de Bella, por lo que se me ocurrió llamarlo a él y preguntarle, así me toque contarle a él toda la historia, ya que se supone no debe de saber nada… pero cuál fue mi sorpresa a lo que me contesto…

_***FLASHBACK***_

Termine de marcar el numero y en menos de dos timbradas me encuentro con una respuesta de Emmett que no esperaba.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE AHORA?! – No sabía que le pasaba. Se escuchaba realmente molesto.

Escuché una puerta cerrarse de fondo.

-¿Ah? – por qué me contestó así - ¿De qué me hablas?

-No te hagas el idiota Edward. Lo sé absolutamente todo. Se dé Bella y también sé cómo la dejaste herida, ¡idiota! – me quedé helado, pero en parte me ahorraba el tener que contarle todo. – Así que respóndeme. ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE AHORA?

-No he hecho nada. – contesté en un susurro, ya que si lo había hecho al terminar con ella. – Acabo de llegar del trabajo.

-No creó que por nada Bella se ponga como se puso. No creo que por nada ella… ella… Dime de una maldita vez que le hiciste. Para evitar que vuelva a recaer en la idiotez. – ¿Recaer? ¿Recaer en qué?

-NO HI-CE NA-DA – le marqué cada sílaba para que lo entendiera. – Acabo de llegar al departamento, y me encontré con un correo de ella diciéndome que me daba mi regalo de cumpleaños hablándome, pero que no sería ella misma. Por eso te llame dispuesto a contarte todo con tal de saber porqué me mando ese correo.

Lo escuche susurrar _tu cumpleaños._

_-_Por favor Emmett, - Dios, que me diga – dime que le pasó.

-Pasó que destruyo su departamento, hace un momento llegamos con Rose y la encontramos recogiendo TODO del piso, pero – Se calló durante unos momentos. – Edward, la Bella que vi hace un momento, no es la que conocí. – mierda. Mierda. MIERDA.

-¿Cómo que no es la que conociste? – Tenía que saber.

-Su mirada. – pensó un momento. – Su mirada es otra. Ya no es ni siquiera la mirada triste de hace un tiempo. Ni la alegre que tenía cuando vine por Alice.

-¿Cómo es eso? – No lo entendía lo que me quería decir. La Bella que yo conozco, es rebosante de alegría y de emociones en sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

-Su mirada, era vacía. – no. No. NO. Bella por qué haces esto. – Sin vida. – Agregó Emmett para terminar de darme una puñalada en el pecho.

Sentí que se me fue el aire. Que me dolía el pecho, que no podía inspirar sin sentir como mil agujas se clavaban en mi corazón. Demonios, ella no debía de ponerse así. Debía de seguir su vida, pero siendo completamente ella

-Emmett, ¿A qué te referías con recaer? – necesitaba saber que había pasado en todo el tiempo que no he podido hablar con ella.

-No creo que deba decir nada más.

-DIMELO. – Exigí, cuando reaccioné en que no tenía ningún derecho, y que Emmett no era muy unido a mí como para hacerlo. – Por favor. Necesito saberlo.

-Demonios Edward, no puedo, si lo hago y Rose se entera me mata. – lo entiendo, no puedo ponerlo en este dilema – Por esta única vez Edward, porque somos hombres y debemos apoyarnos te diré.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Emmett no se cómo agradecerte.

-No te gustará escuchar, así que no me agradezcas. – contuve el aire. Eso no sonaba nada bien. – Edward, Bella prácticamente se refugió en el alcohol durante casi un mes. Era prácticamente una alcohólica. - ¿¡qué!? ¿Bella? ¿Alcohólica? – Últimamente lo dejo, y de hecho hasta donde sé no volvió a tomar, pero… - Dejó inconclusa la frase, pero no fue necesario que continuara, sabía a qué se refería.

Solté todo el aire, exhalándolo con un simple "gracias" antes de cerrar el teléfono.

Caí al suelo, sintiéndome la peor escoria, debí nunca acercarme a esa niña, era demasiado pura, demasiado alegre, demasiado buena para mí, y ahora gracias a mí está destrozada.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Han pasado más de 6 meses desde esa ocasión, cuando supe lo de su nuevo novio, no puede evitar ser egoísta al extremo y le mandé un mail diciéndole que la extrañaba, pero ella nunca lo respondió. Me dolió en el alma.

En mis ratos libres me estoy juntando con Eleazar para tocar la guitarra y él la batería. Eso me ayuda a despejar un poco la mente, aparte que nos esta generando un ingreso extra, ya que su prima Irina es dueña de café-Bar y por apoyarnos nos dijo que tocáramos en una noche ahí, pero lo que ni ella ni nosotros nos esperamos fue la aceptación del público y como empezaron a pedirnos, por lo que aumento su clientela y nos da un porcentaje de lo que ingrese en las noches que trabajamos ahí.

Últimamente estamos probando con canciones originales nuestras, y en esta última semana he estado escribiendo una.

La verdad es que escribir me ayuda a sacar todo el dolor que he sentido por la distancia de Bella, que lleva ya tiempo sin hablarme en realidad.

Estoy en la sala, con mi guitarra escuchando como quedó, ya que terminé de escribir la letra, ahora estaba probando los acordes.

DOLOR. Esa es la palabra que rondó en mi mente por días y al fin plasmé esa letra. Solo que esperar a ver la aceptación.

Esta noche la tocaríamos con Eleazar, ya que él se aprende inmediatamente los acordes, y la letra ya la estudió.

10 PM

Me hallaba nervioso, esta canción es demasiado mía, y me estaba arrepintiendo de esto, pero ya estábamos aquí, debía de hacerlo.

Empezaron a sonar los primeros sonidos de los platillos. Respiré profundo y seguí yo con los acordes de la guitarra.

Inspiré y comencé a cantar.

-Dueles en el alma… - Se escuchaba un silencio total en todo el café. – Dueles en el cuerpo… - Fijé mi mirada en Tanya, la hermana de Irina que estaba sentada en primera fila sonriéndome. – Dueles en todos lados, solo eres dolor. – Se escuchaba una nota de tristeza en mi voz

Agaché la mirada, desde que Bella no es mía, es dolor infinito para mí, pero me lo merezco.

Inspiré con fuerza para continuar. – Dueles como una daga, clavada en mi pecho, que me va desangrando, me divide en dos. – Bella… - Dueles tan profundo, aquí tan adentro, que ni siquiera encuentro de donde viene el dolor, no sabes cuánto daño me has hecho y la desolación que en mí has dejado.

Empecé a sentir ese familiar nudo en la garganta formarse. Era un error, esta canción era mía, privada, no debí tocarla aquí. Tragué con fuerza, en este momento es demasiado tarde para echarme para atrás.

-SIN TIII… Háblame miénteme, dime que fue un error de los dos, dime que volverás a quitarme este dolor, ayúdame a olvidar dime como borrar el dolor, que has dejado en mi corazón te lo pido por favor. – Sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi rostro, pero era imposible que alguien pudiera darse cuenta. - Dueles en las manos por no poder tocarte, dueles en los labios por no poder besarte, dueles en mi mente y en mis pensamientos, porque en cada recuerdo siento que me muero – Cerré mis ojos, y a mi mente inicialmente vino la imagen de Bella sonriente, feliz, pero inmediatamente fue sustituida por la imagen que me dio Emmett de ella, sin vida, vacía. - Dueles tanto, tanto que ya no aguanto, dueles tan intenso dueles hasta en los mismos huesos, no sabes cuánto daño me has hecho y la desolación que en mi has dejado. – Tenía ganas de dejar todo ahí, pero no podía, debía de seguir.- Sin Ti... Háblame miénteme. Dime que fue un error de los dos, dime que volverás... A quitarme este dolor, ayúdame a olvidar... Dime como borrar el dolor, que has dejado en mi corazón te lo pido por favor .

No sabes cuánto daño me has hecho, y la desolación...

Sin ti... Háblame miénteme, dime que fue un error de los dos, dime que volverás... A quitarme este dolor, ayúdame a olvidar dime como borrar el dolor, que has dejado en mi corazón te lo pido por favor...

En cuanto terminamos, empezaron a aplaudirnos. Nosotros ya éramos conocidos en ese bar, y de hecho las noches de los jueves en sí iban era a vernos, y se había hecho la promoción que hoy habría una nueva canción original de nosotros, y por lo visto tuvo una gran acogida.

-Edward, esa canción es hermosa. Triste, pero hermosa. – Se acercó Tanya con una botella de agua.

-Gracias. – Contesté secamente.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono. Era Emmett. Qué extraño, el no suele llamarme.

-¿Aló? – Contesté dudoso.

-¿Edward? – Hablo la voz de una mujer que se me hizo familiar. – Necesito hablar contigo. No se ya que hacer.

_**Lo sé, he estado tan perdida, pero sucede que mi año no empezó muy bien, por poco pierdo una de las materias en la universidad, porque debía de sacar 37/40 y la verdad que eso estaba super difícil. Casi todo mi curso se quedo. De paso tuve que dar mi examen después solita porque a mi papa lo operaron un día antes del examen del corazón, se me complicó, de hecho hubieron un par de horas en las que creí que lo iba a perder que de verdad se me hicieron eternas. Tardó tanto en despertar que estábamos muertas del miedo mi mama y yo de que hubiera tenido una sobredosis de anestesia por lo que debieron de operarlo de emergencia un par de horas después de la primera ya que pasados 3 días y no reaccionaba, pero ya esta todo bien, el lunes le dieron al fin el alta. Como sea, se imaginarán como fue de horrible para mí el mes de enero, razón por la que me demoré tanto en actualizar. Disculpenme si no es tan largo el cap, pero aún me encuentro demasiado cansada emocionalmente sobre todo, pero quise subirles este cap.**_

_**Por cierto, la canción que canta Edward, es de unos amigos míos, de la banda de un ex mío que es un muy querido amigo. Les dejo el link para que pasen a ver el video si gustan:**_

_** www . youtube watch ? v = vG21 Eri6 kwI**_

_**Le quitan los espacios.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo. **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Wichi0705**_


	19. Chapter 18 CAMBIOS

La discusión que tuve con Jacob fue increíblemente fuerte, no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera sola tan lejos de él, pero esta vez no ganaría.

-¡NO PUEDES! ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO.

-Pues te informo que debes de aceptarlo Jacob.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?

-Lastima por ti, porque yo ya tome una decisión, y me voy a ver a mis padres S-O-L-A.

Me agarro fuertemente del brazo.

-¿A quién vas a ver allá? ¿Con quién te vas a encontrar? – Lo miré totalmente sorprendida. Me aflojé de su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

-Déjate de idioteces Jacob. Me voy. Es imposible hablar con un idiota, que es como lo estás en estos momentos. – Di media vuelta dispuesta a irme.

-Te vas y terminamos Isabella. – Volvió a agarrarme del brazo para hacerme voltear a verlo. Lo miré a los ojos, y en su mirada había una chispa de triunfo.

-Los ultimátum ya no te sirven Jacob. Tomé una decisión y NO PIENSO CAMBIAR. – estaba que temblaba por dentro ante el miedo de encontrarme nuevamente sola, pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Jacob me cogió y me cargó sobre su hombro llevándome hacia su carro.

-¡BAJAME! – le exigí molesta.

-Veremos si no cambias de opinión. – Dijo una vez que me puso en el carro y ponía los seguros para que no pudiera salir.

-JACOB. DEJAME IR. – Tenía ganas de llorar. Que le pasaba.

Me quede recogida en el asiento y no hable durante todo el camino.

Llego a La Push, y siguió de largo su casa hacia un lugar en medio del bosque que daba a un acantilado. En ese momento me abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, pero me baje sola con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

-Bella… - Cambió su tono de voz, a uno más dulce. - ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo? – pregunto mientras ponía su mano tiernamente sobre mi rostro.

-Quiero ver a mis padres, y quiero pasar SOLA con ellos. – Le respondí al momento en que me alejaba de él, alejando así su mano de mí.

-Y. ¿cuál sería el problema si yo fuera contigo amor? – preguntó tiernamente.

-Que quiero pasar únicamente con ellos, así de simple.

-Bella, ¿por qué quieres dejarme?

-No cambies mis palabras Jacob. – Su juego psicológico no lograría hacer que cambie de opinión. – Esa jugarreta no te servirá. Voy a ver a mis padres SOLA. De ti depende aceptarlo y dejar todo hasta ahí.

Se me quedó mirando como si algo hubiera visto en mi, como si sintiera que no era la misma, pero era yo, solo que no volvía a bajar la cabeza. Ya me había cansado de aceptar todo para evitar discusiones.

Levante la cabeza, y lo mire firme, sin duda alguna, mostrándole que nada haría que cambie de opinión.

-¿Por qué esa decisión Isabella?

-Porque necesito descansar de todo lo que representa Forks Jacob, incluso de ti y tus celos estúpidos.

-NO SON CELOS ESTÚPIDOS. TU NO TE DAS CUENTA DE CÓMO TE MIRAN LOS DEMÁS, SOLO INTENTO CUIDARTE. – Gritó exasperado acercándose demasiado a mí.

-SE CUIDARME PERFECTAMENTE BIEN SOLA. – Le respondí de igual manera hasta que lo vi retroceder. – O es que acaso crees que no tuve vida antes de conocerte a ti, que no tuve que afrontar a idiotas que no sean irrespetuosos antes de conocerte. Pues te informo que supe mantenerlos perfectamente a raya toda mi vida, y ¡SOLA! Así que si me haces el favor, me puedes acercar a donde pueda acceder a algún medio para poder irme a casa. ¿O es necesario que llame a Rose para que me venga a ver?

Se quedó mirándome desconcertado, casi como si para él fuera otra, sorprendido que no cambiara de decisión…

-Te dejo en la universidad. – Suspiró con rendición – me imagino que ahí está tu carro…

-Gracias. – Le dije en el momento en que me encaminaba a la puerta del carro y me paraba junto a ella esperando que le quitara el seguro.

Abrió el carro y nos encaminamos a la universidad en completo silencio. Yo iba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que Jacob lo interrumpió.

-Estas cambiada. – comentó como un pensamiento en voz alta. - ¿a qué debe este drástico cambio en ti? – Su pregunta me confundió.

-No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando. – Le respondí volteando a mirar por la ventana.

La verdad es que sí sabía de qué me hablaba. Desde hace unos días sentía algo dentro, que me indicaba que debía de dejar de callar cuando quería decir NO. Algo dentro de mí se activó hace unos cuantos días, más precisamente, me levanté con esa sensación el día jueves de la semana pasada, que fue cuando me decidí que viajaría a Jacksonville sola.

No sabía que había pasado, no sabía por qué, pero esa determinación se instalo dentro de mí, y desde ahí en realidad me he sentido distinta, demasiado distinta a como me he sentido en estos últimos meses. Me he sentido más yo, he incluso, al mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, volvió a aparecer una pequeña chispa de la antigua Bella.

Me sentí, algo parecido a feliz, creí y creo de hecho que estoy sanando, ya el dolor no se me hace demasiado difícil ocultarlo, y de hecho hace un par de noches, que estaba sola, me atreví a sacar su carta y su collar del cajón.

No quemaron en mis manos ni dolieron en el pecho cuando los sostuve en mi mano. De hecho me sentí completa cuando los toqué, cuando me puse por unos momentos el collar y releí su carta.

No creía que lo estuviera olvidando, eso era imposible, tenía su amor tatuado en mi piel, lo sentía debajo de mi misma piel, era imposible, pero por algún extraño motivo no me sentía tan sola y vacía en lo que respecta al amor, sentía como si una parte desaparecida de mi pecho volviera a unirse a mí, era, era… No sabía cómo describir lo que me pasaba.

Sentí que el carro comenzó a parar.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad Jacob se bajó y me abrió la puerta de mi lado.

-¿Cuándo planeas viajar pequeña? – me preguntó esta vez tranquilo Jake.

-La semana que viene. Saliendo de mi examen me voy al aeropuerto a coger el avión.

-¿Tan rápido? – Se mostró sorprendido de mis planes.

-Sí. ¿Algún problema? – Le pregunté mirándolo firmemente a sus ojos. Vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

-No.

-Me voy. Tengo mucho que estudiar todavía, hay muchos fármacos que no me logro aprender todavía y la mitad del examen sabemos que se tratará de ello.

-Adiós pequeña. – Se acercó a darme un suave beso en los labios.

-Nos estamos viendo Jake.

En cuanto me subí a mi auto mi mente volvió a pensar y tratar de encontrar el motivo por el que me hallaba tan distinta, pero por más que pensaba y buscaba no encontraba ningún motivo para sentirme así. No había cambiado nada, no había tenido ningún cambio drástico o mínimo siquiera en mí día a día para sentir de un día para el otro ese cambio en mi interior.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Rose y Emmett en la sala viendo una película abrazados. No los vi propiamente en abrazados, pero por el rabillo del ojo pude darme cuenta del rápido movimiento que realizaron para separarse ligeramente cuando entré al departamento.

-Hola Rose, hola Em. ¿Qué película están viendo? – pregunté mientras me encaminaba a la cocina por un poco de helado de chocolate. Desde hace unos cuatro días no había podido parar de comerlo a penas llegaba a la casa.

-El discurso del rey. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? – me contestó Rosalie.

-No quisiera incomodarlos. – Me sentía mal de estar con ellos impidiendo que sean cariñosos entre ellos gracias a que esté ahí. Sabía que Rose intentaba evitar tener muestras de cariño en frente mío.

-No molestas Bella. ¿Qué te hace creer que es así? – Esta vez quien habló y me sorprendió fue Emmett, quien se levantó para cogerme de la mano y llevarme a sentar con ellos en el sofá.

La película pasó sin contratiempos, ni incomodidades. Sorprendentemente esto también había cambiado.

Todo en sí lo que me recordara a Edward lo evitaba porque me hacía sentir triste, mal, desolada, por ello evitaba casi a toda costa a Emmett, pero en estos momentos, me sentía normal.

Cuando se terminó la película me levanté, pero Emmett hablo enseguida.

-¿No deseas ver otra con nosotros? – Me sonreí, y negué con la cabeza.

En la mirada de Rose noté un poco de sorpresa cuando me vio sonreírme. ¿Tan cambiada he estado los últimos meses que hasta ese pequeño gesto le sorprendió…?

-Debo ponerme a estudiar. A Rose le resultan fácil los medicamentos, pero para mí son demasiado complicados, me confundo con tantos nombres similares.

-Si gustas en cualquier momento puedes venir con nosotros. – Indicó Rosalie cuando me escabullí por la puerta del cuarto.

Me hundí en mi cama con la lista y los apuntes que tenía de la materia que debía de estudiar, y la teoría de los medicamentos que no lograba aprenderme.

No sé en qué momento llegué a sentir que todo lo demás dejó de importar, ni en qué momento los sonidos de afuera se acallaron.

Cuando volteé a ver a la ventana, el paisaje se mostraba distinto, se veía un poco de nieve. Eso era raro, no era época de nieve.

Regresé la vista a la cama, pero todo lo que tenía en ella, a mí alrededor había desaparecido. Hasta el juego de cama era otro, y las sabanas estaban desordenadas. En el lugar de los papeles y apuntes, tenía una mesa de cama conmigo. Y sentía que me faltaba alguien en la habitación.

En ese momento me di cuenta que me había dormido.

De un momento al otro en mi sueño, me encontraba besándome con Edward en mi cama. Conocía perfectamente ese momento, ese recuerdo sabía que nunca lo olvidaría, y no sabía por qué lo estaba rememorando en mis sueños. Aunque la verdadera duda que tenía era el por qué no me afectaba como lo hacía antes.

Ya había rememorado ese momento en sueños muchas veces en el pasado, pero en todas ella lloraba dormida y me levantaba llorando. Pero en este momento me sentía otra vez feliz sintiendo todo lo que sentí en ese momento que compartí con Edward.

**(N/A a partir de ahora si no les gusta el contenido un poquito subido de tono les recomiendo que se detengan hasta encontrar la siguiente nota. Gracias)**

En el mismo instante en que le dije a Edward lo segura que estaba de dar ese paso, él siguió con paso firme, pero precavido y dándome todas las oportunidades de detenerlo de así quererlo.

Como yo me había quitado la camiseta, el se dedicó a besar toda la piel que quedó expuesta. Con cuidado me depositó sobre la cama y empezó a besar mi pecho, la piel expuesta, bajó y beso absolutamente toda la extensión de mi abdomen, cada centímetro de mi piel. Sentía sus dedos rozar el borde del jean, besaba justo sobre él, y sus manos acariciaban suavemente la parte frontal del pantalón.

Con manos dudosas, temblorosas puso sus dedos sobre el botón del jean, y buscó mis ojos para que le dé mi autorización.

Endemoniadamente despacio soltó el botón del jean, y besó la parte que quedó expuesta con adoración.

Poco a poco la única ropa que quedo de por medio entre nosotros fue mi panty y su bóxer.

En un momento me hablo preguntándome.

-¿Confías en mi? – No entendía por qué me preguntaba eso precisamente en ese momento. Le respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras mordía ligeramente mi labio inferior, ya que no encontraba mi voz. – Entonces ponte boca abajo amor. – Me indicó con una delicadeza y una ternura que hizo vibrar por dentro antes de separarse un poco dándome un pequeño beso en la frente.

Suavemente él me ayudó a ponerme como me había pedido, y en el preciso momento en que me encontré totalmente acostada él comenzó a repartir tiernos besos desde mis hombros hasta mi espalda baja y de regreso. No supe precisamente en qué momento me quitó mi panty, pero yo ya me encontraba completamente expuesta ante él cuando volví a poner cara a cara con él.

Me miró toda, completamente, con admiración, antes de pegarse a mí y besar con ansiedad mis labios.

Sentía como todo a mi alrededor quemaba, quemaba el aire, quemaba la sabana, quemaba todo, pero en realidad lo que quemaba era mi sangre que estaba que ardía en mí mientras circulaba.

No supe cuando él se despojó de su bóxer, pero sabía que no lo llevaba puesto cuando sentí que estábamos completamente piel con piel.

-Bella, mi amor. – Dijo entre suspiros mientras me besaba. No sabía si habían pasado minutos, horas o días, solo sabía que ahí era donde yo quería estar. Si todo lo que sentía era sola la mitad de lo que se avecinaba, no me arrepentiría nunca de esta decisión. – Necesito que me confirmes, que me digas que estás totalmente segura de esto. Si no lo estas, aunque sea endemoniadamente difícil, me detendré.

Lo besé con todo el amor que podía antes de hablar. – Estoy segura Edward. – Lo volví a besar.

En ese momento se ubicó en medio de mis piernas y en el instante en que lo sentí tan cerca de mi intimidad el entrelazó sus manos con las mías a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Me miró fijamente, buscado una vez más mi consentimiento para continuar, a lo que yo solo le pude responder con una sonrisa antes de besarlo.

Se separó ligeramente de mí, y susurro en mi oído – Te amo Isabella Swan. – En el mismo instante en que sentí un dolor agudo en la parte baja de mi pelvis. El susurraba "_te amo" _después de cada pequeño beso que depositaba en mi hombro y en mi cuello. No realizaba más movimientos que esos.

Más o menos un minuto después sentí como el dolor se desaparecía, y sentía la extraña necesidad de moverme.

Edward me besaba con un cariño y una devoción, que me dejaba anonadada.

No me di cuenta de cuan duro había estado mordiendo mi labio desde el momento en que sentí el dolor, ni la fuerza con la que había estado apretando las manos de Edward, hasta que solté mi labio y lo sentí latir, al mismo momento en que deje de sentir la presión que yo realizaba en la mano. En ese momento Edward volvió a besar mis labios antes de hablarme.

-¿Pasó el dolor? – Me preguntó entre preocupado y aliviado. No sabía cómo él se había dado cuenta si no había emitido absolutamente ni un solo quejido. – Tu cara amor, y tus manos. – No pude evitar sonreírme.

-Sí. – beso. – Ya pasó. – Beso.

-Ahora eres mi mujer Isabella.

-Tuya. – Reiteré antes de besar sus labios con ansias.

En ningún momento soltó mis manos, ni dejo de besarme. Cuando dejaba mis labios o dejaba de besar mi piel, susurraba mi nombre, lo importante que era para él.

Sus movimientos eran suaves, tiernos, pausados, sin apuro. Gemía con los labios apretados, mi respiración no era suficiente para calmar las sensaciones que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como algo se acumulaba en mi bajo vientre, que crecía, que me obligó a tensar los músculos de mi cuerpo, especialmente los de las piernas.

En ese momento, el movimiento que realizó Edward me tomó desprevenida, nos hizo rodar, quedando yo sobre él, pero sin separarnos ni un centímetro, permaneciendo completamente unidos.

Por primera vez desde que comenzamos, soltó mis manos y las posó en mis caderas, mientras yo puse las mías a ambos lados de su cabeza para poder acercarme a besarlo. El con las suyas guió mis movimientos, hasta que en un momento dado, sin darme cuenta, yo sola buscaba un movimiento más acelerado. Volví a sentir una vez más esa presión acumularse, obligándome a tensarme completamente, pero no podía detenerme. Fue en ese momento en que Edward me cogió del cuello besándome más profundamente que toqué el cielo, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de una sensación de satisfacción y plenitud.

**(N/A: ya pueden volver a leer)**

Me sentí en extremo cansada, exhausta, y Edward lo noto. Me obligó a recostarme sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Solo esas dos palabras logré susurrar antes de sentir a Edward reírse debajo de mí.

-Eso mi amor, se llama tener un…

-Shhh… no quiero saber. – Lo corté. – Me basta con saber que tu también sentiste así sea una cuarta parte de eso. Que pude provocarte algo así.

-Casi. – Dijo con tranquilidad. Me incorporé un poco sobre él para poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo casi? – Me puse nerviosa. – Hi… Hice algo… algo mal… - sentí como mi rostro se ponía totalmente rojo.

-Shhh shh… tranquila amor, no hiciste nada mal. Solo estas cansada. – No entendía.

-¿Está mal que esté cansada? – Pregunté confundida.

-Bella. Tu llegas a… - Cerré los ojos, sabía lo que iba a decir, pero me daba cosas escucharlo. – Bueno, tú lo hiciste. – lo miré aliviada que se reservara el decirlo. – Yo no.

Me cayó un balde de agua helada. El no había…

-Tranquila Bella. – Dijo en el momento que me obligaba a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y me daba un beso en la coronilla. – No hay problema, lo entiendo. Ha sido demasiado largo e intenso para tu primera vez.

Sentí mi cara arder. En ese momento miré la hora.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse. Ese sueño-recuerdo fue tan vívido, que me sentía, contrario a todos los otros días de los últimos meses, excitada.

Solo con Edward hice el amor, y cada vez que recordaba lo que se sentía, sentía que el corazón se me partía, que lo perdía, que dejaba de latir, todo eso unido y multiplicado, pero extrañamente en la última semana todo lo que tenga que ver con Edward ya no me está afectando, sino me hace sentir… Tranquila. No sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Volví a ponerme a estudiar.

**1 semana después**

Estaba llegando al aeropuerto, Emmett me había traído, ya que Jacob tuvo problemas con el carro. Fue al departamento a verme desde la mañana, pero debía de ir a estudiar ya que había reprobado un examen y debía de dar un examen que le estaban dando la oportunidad para pasar.

-Gracias chicos. – me despedí de ambos al llegar al aeropuerto. No deseaba que perdieran su tiempo conmigo, cuando podían aprovechar su tiempo juntos sin tener que estar pendiente que yo los encuentre.

-Avisas a lo que llegues. – me indicó Rosalie por la ventana antes de irse. Me lanzó un beso mientras se iban.

Cuando estaba entrando al aeropuerto, me acordé que no había cargado mi celular, lo más probable es que la batería no me aguante hasta casa. Lo metí en la mochila y fui a registrar mis maletas.

Cuando estaba esperando que llamaran para poder abordar el vuelo, mi celular empezó a sonar. Me estaban llamando.

Me apresuré a sacarlo de la maleta, e intenté ver quien me llamaba, pero era un número desconocido. Cuando iba a contestar, ya habían colgado. Me disponía a devolver la llamada, pero en ese momento se apagó.

_Quien quiera que sea, si desea hablar conmigo volverá a llamarme. _Le resté importancia. Volví a meterlo en el momento en que empezaron a llamar a bordo.

El viaje sucedió sin contratiempos. Desde el aeropuerto llamé a casa para informarles que iba para allá, no deseaba encontrarme con sorpresas de mis padres.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de que recibí esa llamada inesperada cuando realice la tocada en el bar, deje todo botado, y una Tanya sorprendida de que por primera vez no converse siquiera con ella.

Era costumbre que Tanya, Irina, Eleazar y yo nos sentábamos en una mesa a conversar, y durante la noche se nos acercaban unos cuantos de los clientes y cosas por el estilo, pero esta vez, salí de ahí.

Tenía que buscar un lugar tranquilo para pensar… No podía creer todo lo que me había contado Rosalie, la amiga de Bella.

Todo lo que me dijo, todo lo que la preocupaba.

Me agarré con fuerza los cabellos y me despeiné más de lo que podía. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es esa que está haciéndose pasar por Isabella Swan? – Grité a la nada mientras caminaba agitado por las calles desiertas a esas horas.

Di vueltas por los alrededores de mi casa antes de poder entrar para tranquilizarme. Cuando entre al departamento me encontré con Eleazar sentado en el sofá esperándome.

-Hermano, hace una hora que llegué. ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Miré la hora, diablos, eran casi las 4 de la mañana ya.

-Lo siento. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué paso? – Algo importante debía de ser para que me esperara despierto.

-No tenías que haberte ido hoy. No te imaginas la oportunidad que se nos presentó hoy. – Dijo emocionado, al punto que creo si fuera mujer estaría dando brincos aplaudiendo.

-Sorpréndeme. – lo desafié sin ánimo.

-Nos quieren, para que acompañemos a los conciertos que se realizaran en USA, a… - Dio una pausa de suspenso. Eleve una ceja, tenía que estarme gastando una broma. – GREEN DAY. – culminó emocionado. – Quieren que abramos sus conciertos que se darán en 10 ciudades de USA en su gira mundial.

-Deja de estar soñando. Debes de haber tomado demasiado. Lo que estás diciendo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. – Le indiqué mientras me dirigía a mi cama. Me encontraba demasiado agotado física, mental y emocionalmente.

-Es en serio. Al poco rato que te fuiste se acerco un tipo a hablar conmigo. De hecho desea hablar con los dos. – Rebusco algo en sus bolsillos. – Me dejó. – Hablaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos. – Ellos han estado escuchándonos hace unas semanas. – Empezó a sacar todo lo que contenían sus bolsillos. – Sabían que hoy habría una canción inédita y eso los hizo decidirse. – Miraba insistentemente todo. – Sé que la dejé por aquí. – Agarró una pequeña bola blanca. – Aquí está. Mira. Dejó su tarjeta para que nos comuniquemos con él. – Dijo a la vez que me tendía una tarjeta completamente arrugada.

Era de un nombre raro, se llamaba Diego Confalionieri. Y tenía algo que ver con el aspecto musical.

-Mañana hablamos de eso. Necesito descansar. – Le dije devolviéndole la tarjeta. Debía de descansar un momento. Mi cabeza no daba para más.

Cuando me estaba quedando dormido, recordé los ingresos que generaban las tocadas en el bar de las últimas semanas. La verdad es que ni sabía cuánto había sido, ya que yo había decidido ahorrarlo, para cualquier emergencia, pero en el momento en que saqué cuentas mentales de un aproximado de ello, me quedé impresionado, era una cantidad considerable ya la que se había estado amontonando en una pequeña caja al fondo del armario.

Si mis cálculos eran correctos, sabía que estaría haciendo dentro de unas semanas, y estaba un 90% seguro de que no me equivocaba.

Lo que planeaba hacer no sabía que tan bien me saldría, pero debía de hacer algo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

La decisión en sí estaba tomada. Lo haría.

Pensando en eso me quedé dormido. Ya que debía de tener ya mañana mis pensamientos concentrados en lo que Eleazar me debía de conversar, y si era cierto, hablar con ese tal Diego Congaflori o como sea.

**Chicas, espero les guste el cap. Estén atentas a lo que se desarrolla. Hay pequeños datos que me estoy guardando, para darles una sorpresa a quien no la identifiquen.**

**La conversación de Rosalie con Edward no le vi sentido a ponerla. Ya que en resumen solo le dice lo preocupada que se encuentra acerca de Bella, lo cambiada que esta y todo eso…**

**Ya no les contesto aquí sus reviews por lo que me toman un poco mas de tiempo al ponerme a escribir el cap, pero lo hago cuando los leo. Así que, estaré esperando sus Reviews! Eso me hace muuuuy feliz.**

**Por cierto, este es mi pequeño regalo para ustedes del día del amor y la amistad. Ojala les guste y lo disfruten.**

**XOXO**

**Wichi0705**

**Pd: No pude contenerme, tenía que incluir ese momento de entrega entre Bella y Edward. Disculpen a quien no le guste.**


	20. Chapter 19 DIFERENCIAS

**EDWARD POV**

Tuvimos una breve reunión con un chico bastante joven para el cargo que entendí ocupa.

Sabía de mi origen y el de Eleazar, solo que Eleazar fue traído de muy pequeño.

Diego nos comento que deseaba que abriéramos todos los conciertos que se darían en Estados Unidos que serían alrededor de unos 10, que por el momento no estaban del todo confirmados la cantidad, pero que ese era el aproximado. Como dijo Diego: "Deseamos carne fresca." Por lo que nos escogieron a nosotros.

Esa era una mera casualidad y una oportunidad que no se repetiría nunca, por lo que por lo menos de palabra aceptamos y quedamos en reunirnos con él y otros más dentro de un mes con una oferta y un contrato.

La gira daría inicio para finales de Julio o a inicios de Agosto, lo que nos daría tiempo a que videos nuestros comenzaran a rodar por internet permitiendo conocerse nuestras canciones, lo que nos dejaba solo con un cabo suelto, bautizar nuestro dúo.

Con esta oportunidad en puertas, se me terminó de confirmar todo lo que la noche anterior había planeado. Dentro de lo que conseguí un cupo en un vuelo, iría a Forks, utilizando lo que hasta ahora había ahorrado.

Y aquí estoy, 15 días después de haberme decidido estoy en la terminal aérea a punto de tomar un vuelo con destino a Seattle.

Con Eleazar quedamos en que me informaría lo que hablarían sobre el contrato para la gira, me daría todos los por menores de este, y le dejo un poder para que pueda decidir alguna cosa que el sepa no nos convendría…

Para la firma definitiva el contrato tendría que regresar, pero para eso podría ser hasta después de otro mes más.

Abordé mi avión, y me dormí, ya que el viaje sería largo.

Cuando llegué me saqué un teléfono para poder comunicarme, ya que el número anterior con el que me mantenía aquí lo tiene Esme.

Llegué a Forks, fui hacia el departamento de Bella, deseando verla desesperadamente. Pero no había nadie en casa.

Hice el esfuerzo para intentar acordarme de su número de celular, pero en un número no sabía cual mismo de los tres que se venían a mi cabeza era. Intenté con los tres, y en el primero me cortaron inmediatamente a penas pregunte por Bella, pero en los otros dos no me contestaron.

Me senté en el suelo a esperar. Solo había traído un bolso con algunas pocas mudas de ropa. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos mientras esperaba.

Al cabo de un tiempo escuche voces acercarse y me levanté del suelo. Me puse recto, cuando lo vi a Emmett aparecer con la que me imaginé sería Rosalie abrazados por el pasillo, y precisamente ella fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? – Preguntó entre perpleja y molesta.

-Imagino que tú eres Rosalie. Un gusto conocerte al fin en persona. – Le extendí la mano educadamente, ya que imagino no me debe de tener en su lista de personas favoritas a causa de lo pasado con Bella. No tomó mi mano. – Tu llamada me preocupó. Tuve la oportunidad de venir, y aquí estoy.

-Bella esta mejor, cómo mejoró no tengo idea, así que ya no debes de hacer nada, puedes regresar por donde viniste. – habló con el tono más mordaz que creo fue posible.

-No pienso irme sin verla, y saber por mi mismo que en verdad está bien. – contesté lo más educadamente posible.

-Pues lamento informarte que no la encontrarás aquí. Terminamos clases hoy y se fue. – habló al momento en que abría la puerta del departamento y entraba.

Emmett se había quedado callado viendo todo el intercambio que se había dado entre Rosalie y yo. Era obvio que no le agradara a Rosalie, ya que tuvo que ver a su amiga sufrir por mi culpa, pero tampoco creí que se pondría así, ya que fue ella quien me llamo para contarme lo que pasaba con Bella, pero llego y prácticamente me echó a patadas.

-Se fue a Jacksonville. – Me susurro Emmett antes de meterse en el departamento antes de que Rosalie le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Me quedé un momento más en el pasillo, inmóvil, y cuando al fin reaccioné me encaminé a la salida.

Al salir me encaminé al aeropuerto, cuando llegué el vuelo a Jacksonville ya había salido, por lo que tuve que esperar al próximo, para dentro de dos días.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando llegue a casa fue como sentirme aliviada, pero a la vez ajena a ese alivio. Era extraño.

Tengo ya un par de días en casa, y los sueños que tengo son extraños, en unas ocasiones me levanto sudada por la impresión, en otras excitada por la intensidad de los sueños…

Todos los días Jacob llama d veces al día mínimo preguntando en todo momento que hago, si estoy con alguien, en donde estoy… cuando empieza con sus ataques, me saca de mis casillas y lo mando por el caño cerrándole el teléfono y no contestándole al momento en que se pone a insistir en las llamadas.

Los sueños de estos últimos días los incluyen a Edward y a Jacob. Es demasiado intensa la manera en que mi loca cabeza se ha puesto a compararlos, a comparar la diferencia de ellos entre su forma de ser, de tratarme… incluso la forma de ellos al momento de estar en la intimidad.

Esta tarde en que estoy sin mucho que hacer y que me encuentro sola en la casa decidí centrarme en analizar esos sueños, a ver si así logro detenerlos, ya que es como si algo en mi sub-consiente me dijera, debes de darte cuenta de algo, por algo están dándose estos sueños.

La primera diferencia que note entre Edward y Jacob, fue la manera en que me trata cada uno al momento en que estamos en la cama. - Edward siempre, a pesar de la excitación con la que estuvo, el deseo que le provocaba – me acordé del momento en la casa de su primo – y la tentación en la que se vio envuelto – cuando fue a mi casa en Forks – y aguantarla durante mucho tiempo, siempre, en todo momento, absolutamente siempre fue delicado, tierno, gentil, amoroso… - hablaba conmigo misma.

Me quedé pensativa durante algunos momentos-

-En cambio Jacob, por mucho que pienso e intento recordar al menos una sola vez en todo este tiempo en que estamos juntos – los meses – jamás ha sido ni tierno, ni amoroso… nada de eso… siempre ha sido rudo, intenso… y para qué negarlo, es algo que también se disfruta pero… - el silencio se adueñó de nuevo de la habitación.

Por un momento me quede dándole vueltas a un pensamiento que empezaba a asomarse, pero no lo concretaba… o tal vez era que yo le huía.

Pasados varios minutos se escapó de mis labios. – Jacob jamás me ha hecho el amor. – fue como si una revelación haya surgido de alguna parte desconocida para mí ya que al momento en que escuché la frase salir de mis labios abrí los ojos sorprendida e impactada.

Las escenas de mis sueños se presentaron nuevamente en mi cabeza, proyectándose tras de mis parpados, en las que salían los momentos en que había pasado con Jacob, y posteriormente como demostrándome las diferencias que habían, las pocas, pero tan intensas con Edward.

-La manera en que Jacob iba sin rodeos ni nada al punto, como era rudo y fuerte al momento de hacerlo, pero también caí en cuenta que cuando estábamos haciéndolo, jamás me besaba ni siquiera los labios, menos la frente o agarraba mis manos…

_-En cambio Edward, como en todo momento me besada, antes, durante y después, y no siempre en los labios, sino en ocasiones en la frente, otras en las mejillas, o en los parpados… no eran precisamente besos que destilaran sexualidad, sino mas sensualidad, amor, cuidado._

-Jacob por mucho que lo pensaba solo una o dos veces creo que se detuvo siquiera unos pocos segundo a admirar mi cuerpo o a acariciarlo sin apresurarse a llegar a lo sexual. Jamás me besaba alguna parte de mi piel si no fuera por ser altamente erótica. Jamás daba un simple beso en mi hombro o mejilla. Siempre buscaba incitarme a algo sexual, en cada oportunidad que tenía.

_-Edward… por mucho que pienso, el jamás forzó la situación para que fuera algo sexual, simplemente se daba… sus besos eran tiernos, delicados atentos. Cuando tenía alguna nueva parte de mi cuerpo en su campo de visión era como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que la viera, con admiración, y la acariciaba suavemente con sus dedos como si fuera lo más delicado que hubiera tenido en sus manos jamás. Besaba mis manos con un amor incluso en los momentos de mayor excitación, y para él era como si jamás tuviera suficiente de mí, ni de mi piel._

-Jacob jamás me ha satisfecho, jamás me ha hecho sentir completa, porque para él jamás ha importado lo que yo haya sentido o si me sentía querida o amada en los momento en que tenemos sexo. – _¡Sí! Sexo, porque lo que hacemos no se llama hacer el amor…_ - Por triste que suene, Edward es el único que me ha hecho el amor, y fue lo único que hicimos. – _Siempre… jamás tuvo sexo conmigo. Siempre fue amor en todo momento…_

Era como tener una conversación conmigo misma, porque a todo lo que yo pensaba de Edward, por mucho que deseaba bloquear el pensamiento, era como si una voz en mi cerebro me las gritara para hacerme entender algo.

-_Debes de terminar con Jacob, no te hace bien. – _un sudor frío sentí correr por mi frente.

Dejar a Jacob, volver a estar sola…

Casi podía imaginar la oscuridad levantarse tras de mí ansiando el momento de volver a tenerme en sus dominios, haciéndome sentir terriblemente sola, vacía y triste.

-No puedo hacerlo. No quiero estar sola. – le respondí a aquella vocecilla en mi cabeza.

-_No lo estarás. Ya lo verás._

- No puedo. – le respondí, al momento en que se escuchó el timbre de la casa sonar.

Eso era extraño. Nadie venia casa por las tardes desde que yo me había ido a Forks…

Me puse unos zapatos y me recogí el cabello en una cola antes de bajar, ya que decidí salir a correr un poco para alejar los pensamientos que empezaban a abrumarme y también poder callar esa vocecita en mi cabeza.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, me llevé una sorpresa con quien se hallaba en ella.

-¿TÚ? – Si pretendía callar a la vocecita en mi cabeza, definitivamente esta sorpresa la cayo. - ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

No me contestó, solo me abrazó y me alzó dándome vueltas en el aire, y no pude evitar responderle el abrazo.

**EDWARD POV**

Pasé los días esperando, me atreví a salir a dar una vuelta el último día por el área.

Por primera vez me detuve a fijarme en los alrededores del sitio y me di cuenta por qué a Alice le resulto tan fácil pasar en este pueblo tanto tiempo tranquila y sin ocasionarle problemas a Bella.

Era un sitio hermoso, con muchos árboles dándole vida al sitio, cientos de plantas parásitos en ellos, con unas flores hermosas, y demasiados sitios donde poner a pensar tranquilamente, conectándose con la naturaleza.

Un entorno como este es el que le hacía falta a Alice para pensar antes de actuar, para saber hacer las cosas… Para no meterse en problemas. Menos mal Bella la tuvo aquí, y la oculto el tiempo suficiente para permitirle cambiar y madurar.

En un parque algo alejado de todo pude observar a una chica bastante linda, que debe de rondar los 18 años, con un cabello bastante similar al mío en el color, largo, hasta media espalda. Su piel bastante blanca, como es de esperarse en un sitio donde no sale mucho el sol y es bastante frío. Estaba con un chico alto de color, fornido abrazándola. Se los veía como una pareja en sus primeras citas, a escondidas de sus padres. Me sonreí al verlos juntos. Al pensar en cómo fueron los días en que pasamos Bella y yo en Forks… Juntos.

Regresé al departamento a arreglar todo para acostarme a dormir y que el vuelo salía en la madrugada, por lo que debía de salir temprano del hotel.

Una vez llegué a Forks, me dirigí a casa de Esme a saludarla, y me retuvo bastante tiempo antes de permitirme salir un momento, mi objetivo estaba claro en mi mente… La casa de Bella.

**Chicas hermosas… como están? Demasiado desaparecidas… en el ultimo cap me deprimí mucho ya que muy muy pocas me dieron alguna opinión sobre el cap… crei que a algunas les gustaba… Disculpenme por demorarme tanto en subir el cap, pero la verdad es que la falta de reviews, de tiempo y la ausencia de inspiración me impedía terminar de escribir el cap, ya que casi la mitad lleva escrito como unas dos semanas, y hoy me decidí a escribir el cap por aquellas dos personitas que aun se manifiestan en sus reviews, al menos a ellas les debo el cap. Espero les guste, e intentaré escribir lo más pronto posible el siguiente cap.**

**Mientras… **

**Wiii… el nuevo Papa es americano… :D **

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**XOXO**

**Wichi0705**


	21. Chapter 20 PRIMERA LLAMADA

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando estaba a poco más de unas tres cuadras de la casa de Bella decidí llamarla.

Como ya había conseguido el número, ya que estaba guardado en el celular que tenía Esme en la casa. Deseaba poder verla más que todo, me moría de ganas de verla, pero deseaba confirmar que estuviera en su casa antes… y despierta.

Estaba ya marcando su número, y apenas había llegado a dar tres timbradas cuando viré en la cuadra en la que estaba su casa. Cerré inmediatamente el celular al estar a unas cuantas casa de la de ella.

Ahí se encontraba Isabella, en toda la entrada de su casa. Abrazada a un tipo alto, de contextura un poco ancha sin llegar a ser gordo-se podría decir musculoso- con la piel de un color tostado. No lograba ver su rostro puesto que se hallaba de espaldas a mí, pero por algún motivo se me hacía bastante familiar.

Me quedé unos poco segundos observando la escena antes de girarme sobre mis talones y volver a casa con Esme. Era mejor dejar para después el hablar con Bella. Lo que más me moría y me mataba por hacer ya lo había hecho. ¡Verla!

La verdad es que la Bella que yo vi en estos momentos en definitiva no es la misma que me despidió la última vez que yo estuve aquí. Está mucho más delgada de lo que recordaría jamás, incluso de su época en el instituto cuando apenas era una niña. Su piel se ha vuelto mucho más pálida de lo normal, más de lo que siempre ha sido la suya. Sus ojos aunque no se encontrarán tan marcados, alcancé a notar unas ojeras bordear sus hermosos ojos chocolates que me atraparon desde la primera vez que los vi en el patio del instituto. Pero he de decir que a pesar de todas esos pequeños detalles, ella sigue siendo la más hermosa de las mujeres, tan o más hermosa que el primer día que la vi, tan hermosa como cuando la vi en su baile de graduación. Para mi Bella se definía en una sola palabra. "HERMOSA"

En el momento en que llegue a la casa, note que Esme se había ido.

Me dirigí a mi habitación que se ha mantenido intacta, igual que la última vez que estuve aquí, ya que Esme a pesar de encantarle estar arreglando y redecorando la casa constantemente, ella siempre respeta mi cuarto y el de Alice para poder cambiar alguna cosa con nuestra opinión puesta de por medio.

Me eché en la cama a pensar. Agarré una almohada y la aventé contra la pared furioso.

Deseaba con todo mi ser ver a Bella, hablar con ella, y pasar como solíamos hacerlo hace un tiempo, pero yo ya no tenía derecho a eso, ella no estaba sola, y en todos los sentidos que esa palabra acarrearía para mí. Ella tiene novio. ¡NOVIO! Y por Dios que yo mismo le pedí que estuviera con uno, con alguien que esté a su lado. Y muy probablemente sea aquel que la estaba abrazando cuando la vi en su casa, pero lo extraño es que quien se encontraba ahí con ella me resulto una figura familiar, lo que sería ilógico, ya que yo no conozco ni he visto una foto de su novio. Pero quien más podría estar en su casa abrazándola y sin cohibiciones.

Así pasé gran parte de lo que quedaba del día. Hasta que sentí que empezaba a oscurecer.

Cogí nuevamente el teléfono me decidí por llamar a Bella para saber si podría verla.

Marqué con cierta reticencia, pues no deseaba provocarle problemas con aquel que debe de pasar sus tardes con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, o simplemente el pasar su tiempo con ella, cosa que yo muy pocas veces pude hacer a pesar de desearlo incluso durante todo este tiempo a pesar de hacer renunciado a ese derecho.

Me debatía en si cerrar o no mientras encendía las luces de la casa, cuando a la quinta timbrada, contestó ella con su voz tan viva como recordaba.

-_¿Aló? _– se lograba escuchar ecos de su risa en su voz.

No me atrevía a hablar, probablemente estaría aun con él. No creo que esté riéndose sola.

_-¿Aló? Puedo escuchar una respiración. ¿Quién está ahí?_ – Dijo ella en un tono sin emoción.

Mi voz se había ido. No podía hablarle.

En ese momento llegó Esme.

-Edward. ¿Estás aquí? – Gritó ella desde la entrada de la casa.

Antes de que cerrara la llamada escuché el susurro sin aliento de Bella… _Edward._

**BELLA POV**

Jamás me imaginé encontrarme con él aquí en Jacksonville. Se suponía que se encontraba en la universidad. Pero igual no podía restarle el hecho de que me sentía inmensamente feliz de verlo.

A Seth hace un montón de tiempo que no lo veía, prácticamente desde que se dio el baile de graduación. Lo extrañaba inmensamente.

No nos separamos durante un buen momento hasta que me dejo nuevamente en el piso, y pude observarlo mejor.

Se había dado semejante cambio durante todo este tiempo. Se lo veía mucho más hombre desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Su contextura había cambiado a ser mucho más fuerte. Pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, con la misma felicidad siendo transmitida únicamente con ella.

-¡SETH! – Le dije emocionada en el momento en que pude contestarle, una vez pasada la sorpresa y emoción inicial. - ¿Cómo así estas aquí? Te hacía en la universidad. Es más… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Hey… Bella… Bájale la velocidad… yo también me alegro de verte. – Dijo irónicamente debido a la forma en que lo bombardee de preguntas.

-Por supuesto que me alegro de verte tontito. Siempre me alegra verte. Tu sonrisa es única. – Le bromeé como en el instituto. – Deberías de embotellarla como un antidepresivo.

Se echó a reír justo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Me vas a tener toda la tarde aquí afuera…?

-Por supuesto que no tonto. Sigue. – Pasó a la sala, prácticamente igual a la última vez que él estuvo aquí, solo unos pocos cambios como unos cojines en el sofá, un televisor pantalla plana en la pared en el que Charlie se instalaba a disfrutar sus partidos y unas pocas fotos mías que les había mandado a mis padres de la universidad. – Toma asiento, estás en tu casa. Ya regreso. Dejé el celular arriba.

Cuando entré al cuarto agarré el celular y vi que tenía una llamada perdida del mismo número de hace unos días.

Por algún extraño motivo sentí mi corazón saltarse unos cuantos latidos. Era extraño… pero decidí restarle importancia. Abajo estaba Seth y era justo lo que necesitaba para renovar baterías y sentir que podría con todos los problemas que quedaron en Forks en stand-by.

La verdad es que sentía que todo me sobrepasaba ya, y que no podría lidiar más con ellos. Lidiar con Jacob y sus celos sin sentido en muchas formas, el tener que encontrar una manera de repartirme para poder compartir tiempo con mis amistades sin tener una discusión con Jacob. Ver, salir y pasar tiempo con Rosalie sin tener que estar lidiando con Jacob cada media hora por el celular. Renovar energías y centrarme en encontrar la manera de que mi relación con Jacob se mantenga estable sin tantas censuras por su lado. Le debía y debo demasiado a él. Sin él probablemente estaría en estos momentos en un tratamiento con un psicólogo y con antidepresivos. Le debo todo lo que soy en estos momentos a él y no puedo dejarlo solamente porque tenemos unos pocos problemas. Debo de hallar la solución.

Bajé y encontré a Seth tan fresco como siempre. Prácticamente acostado en el sofá.

-Tan en casa. ¿No es verdad? – Lo molesté un poco.

-Siempre es sencillo sentirse tan cómodo contigo Bella. ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

-No tan rápido Seth… Primero respóndeme. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Charlie fue a ver a papá. – hablo como si fuera lo más obvio. – y antes de que preguntes de nuevo, estoy aquí porque al igual que tu vengo a visitar a mis padres.

-Es decir que coincidimos… - le dije mientras sonreía. Era tan bueno el poder estar ahí sentados en la sala conversando.

-Pues parece que es así. – se levantó y se dirigía hacia la cocina. Lo seguí.

-Y cuéntame… ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? – me apoyé en el mesón de la cocina a la par que lo veía hurgar en la refrigeradora. Tal era la confianza que era como si estuviera en su casa.

-Esta torta de chocolate ¿la hiciste tú o tu mamá? – preguntó sacando la mitad del pastel que había horneado anoche.

-Yo. Créeme que si fuera de mama, no estaría por la mitad. – nos pusimos a reír sin poder contenernos.

-Eso es verdad. Dudo que alguien pueda pasar más de un bocado de algo hecho por René. – Reí con más ganas pues me acordé de la ocasión en que por un desafío probó un guiso hecho por René, y a pesar de que terminó el plato, ni a los cinco minutos corrió al patio trasero a vomitar.

-¿Te acuerdas del desafío? – Pregunté en medio de las carcajadas.

-Que si me acuerdo… mi estómago hasta ahora sigue reclamando por esa osadía. Por eso ni más me atrevería a comer algo hecho por ella.

Pasamos así la tarde conversando y riéndonos hasta que escuché mi celular sonar.

-Bella. ¿Y si te digo que existe una manera de que pruebe nuevamente algo hecho por tu mamá?

No pude contener la risa por lo temerario que se mostraba al decir ese comentario.

-¿Aló? – contesté en medio de risas.

Nadie hablaba o decía algo, pero igualmente se escuchaba una respiración, lo que me confirmaba que no era mala señal, ni que se había cortado la llamada. - ¿Aló? Puedo escuchar una respiración. ¿Quién está ahí? – Pregunté un poco molesta porque detestaba el tipo de llamadas en que no hablaban. Si no iban a hablar, mejor no llamen.

En ese momento se escucho la voz de una mujer que me era bastante familiar de fondo, bastante lejos.

-_Edward. ¿Estás aquí? _– ¡Oh Por Dios! Todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones en ese momento. Todo dejó de estar bien, y la sonrisa que cargaba en mis labios desapareció instantáneamente.

Seth en cuanto vio mi semblante cambiar de manera tan drástica se dirigió directamente hacia mí alejando un poco el teléfono de mi oído para acercarlo al suyo.

-Edward… - Salió de mis labios en un susurro. Cuando apenas había separado un par de centímetro el celular.

-¿Aló? – hablo Seth al teléfono, pero aparentemente ya había cerrado, puesto que lo dejo inmediatamente sobre la mesa más cercana.

Me agarró firmemente por los hombros para poder guiarme a la silla más cercana y ponerse enfrente de mí.

-Bella. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién es Edward? – Preguntó directamente con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

Pero como responderle a todas sus preguntas. Nadie de los que tenían algo que ver con el círculo en que se relacionó Alice tenía idea de lo que sucedió entre Edward y yo. Nadie aparte de Rosalie de hecho supo mucho sobre esa relación y la verdad es que no sabía si podría contarle a Seth todo lo que me pasaba en ese instante, porque Edward me había llamado. Dios. Edward me había llamado. De un teléfono local. Porque ese número es uno local. Eso quiere decir… eso quiere decir…

¡OH POR DIOS! EDWARD ESTÁ AQUÍ. Grité para mis adentros.

Por unos momentos sentí como todo a mi entorno se desdibujaba, y al otro estaba semi-recostada en el sofá. Seth se lo veía bastante preocupado.

-Bella… ¿Estás bien? Bella, por favor dime algo. – hablaba atropelladamente completamente preocupado.

-S-s-s-si-siii-si… Solo… solo fue la impresión. – Su rostro me indicó que no entendía de que le estaba hablando. – Solo fue la impresión, nada más.

-La impresión de qué Isabella. – Aish… él sabía cómo odiaba que me llamen por mi nombre completo

-Es que era una llamada de alguien que jamás hubiera creído. – su mirada me dijo que le respondiera con la verdad. Por ello no me fui por las tangentes. – Es alguien con quien hace aproximadamente un año más o menos no he hablado por teléfono, y con quien había cortado prácticamente toda comunicación Seth.

-Pero por qué ese impacto tan fuerte Bella. Te pusiste pálida de un momento a otro. Me asustaste. Bella. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Siempre nos hemos tenido confianza.

Sí, siempre nos hemos tenido confianza, y nos hemos dado apoyo y hemos estado dándole el hombro el uno al otro. Él siempre ha sabido como alegrarme solo con estar sonriendo, y yo también siempre supe apoyarlo y estar junto a su lado en los momentos en que más deprimido se encontró. Pero la verdad no sabía si debía de contarle lo sucedido con Edward o no. Pase lo que pase, y a pesar de todo, Seth había estado en mi vida como algo más que un amigo en algún momento, y no creó que sea buena idea hablar con él sobre el ex novio que había puesto mi vida completamente de cabeza, y que había provocado tantos cambios en mi, el que consiguió que me hundiera en un vicio el cual a Rosalie le causo bastante preocupación. El estado en que entré.

No, no podía hablarle abiertamente sobre Edward, especialmente cuando una de las últimas veces que nos vimos mostros claramente sus insinuaciones de que adoraría poder tener otra oportunidad.

-Bella. No te quedes callada por favor. Confía en mí. Así como yo confío en ti. Sabes que no hay tema que no puedas hablar conmigo. – Me dijo Seth al darse cuenta que me perdía en mis pensamientos y mi discusión interna entre contarle o no sobre Edward. – Incluso si es sobre… novios Bella. No ha hay tema vetado y lo sabes. – agregó creo yo al percatarse que ese tema podría ser un poco incomodo para los dos.

-No es fácil Seth. Y la verdad no me siento con fuerzas en este momento para hacerlo. En serio. Discúlpame… por favor Seth. En otro momento.

-No hay problema. Cuando quieras hacerlo, pero debes de explicarme en algún momento esta reacción Bella. – dijo son darme opción a negarme.

Solo pude asentirle con la cabeza. Sentía que en cualquier momento la voz se me iba a quebrar. Estaba que en cualquier momento me desmoronaba nuevamente. Jamás me imaginé que podría volver a encontrarme con Edward. En especial porque no creí que él se pondría en contacto conmigo de estar cerca. Todo esto estaba sobrepasándome.

-Seth. Me alegra mucho verte, pero… - el hizo una seña con las manos impidiéndome continuar.

-Entiendo Bella. Quieres encerrarte en tu cuarto. Meterte en tu cama y despedirte del mundo hasta mañana. Estaré en casa. Cuando quieras llámame para vernos y hablar. Tú necesitas contar demasiadas cosas. Desahogarte.

Tenía razón. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que mantenía dentro desde hace mucho. Ya que aunque Rosalie estaba al tanto de todo, con ella no podía hablar libremente. No podía.

-Lo haré Seth, pero en otro momento. No puedo en este momento.

-Tranquila. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? – Pensaba decirle que no, pero la verdad dudaba poder llegar a ella sin caer en el camino. El cuerpo no me respondía adecuadamente.

-Te lo agradecería Seth.

-Para lo que quieras. – Dijo al momento en que me sonreía con su manera tan suya.

Me disponía en apoyarme en él para subir las escaleras, pero en el momento en que me pretendía levantar, el metió su brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y me cargó al estilo de novia.

-¡Seth! – le dije medio en sorpresa y medio en queja. – puedo caminar.

-Es más seguro para ti si te cargo, así es extremadamente difícil que te reúnas con tu gran amigo el suelo, - le di un ligero golpe en el pecho a causa de su mal chiste. – y también de esta manera llegamos más rápido.

Una vez que llegamos a mi cuarto me dejó sobre mi cama y me dio un beso en la frente antes hablarme.

-Estaré esperando mañana tu llamada. ¿Entendido? – preguntó con firmeza.

-Sí. Mañana te llamo Seth y hablamos.

-Estaré esperando. Hasta mañana.

Salió entrecerrando la puerta del cuarto. Escuche cómo salía de la casa y en ese momento me acurruqué mi cama.

Me había acostumbrado a sobrellevar la vida como estaba hasta ahora, sin tener contacto con él, pero otro cantar era saber que está cerca y que me llama… esa es otra situación completamente distinta.

Dios… esta es una situación que no pensé tener que enfrentar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo después. Cuando lo haya superado. Cuando lograra meter más en lo fondo de mi ser esos sentimientos que él provocaba en mí.

Odio esto, a pesar de estar todo este tiempo en una relación con Jacob, no he logrado sacarlo de mi mente, peor de mi corazón. Simplemente cambié a ser otra, para poder seguir en parte mi vida, pero la Bella original sigue en lo hondo de mí ser, y en parte esta que salta y grita de felicidad, pero por otro lado tiembla de miedo ante el hecho de poder verlo, volver a revivir todos esos sentimientos que solo el provoca y que de un momento a otro el vuelva a irse y no saber de él, volver a vivir lo que tuve que pasar cuando terminó todo. No sobreviviría una vez más. NO…

Necesitaba desahogarme. Y una de las maneras que más me sirvió cuando me sentí atrapada en el estado zombi. La música.

Encendí la laptop y fui directo a mi carpeta de canciones. Sabía cuál era justa la que quería escuchar en este momento.

Cristina Aguilera – Pero me acuerdo de ti.

En la letra de esa canción me identificaba completamente a como me sentía en este momento.

Mi vida en estos momentos se encontraba bastante normal para como yo me encontraba cuando terminamos. Mi vida estaba encausándose a ser normal, lo más normal o lo que he podido aspirar después del estado zombi, que tengo a Jacob que anhela estar conmigo, y en especial en estas últimas semanas, en las que me he sentido más yo, que en los últimos meses.

Con el pasar de los meses y con la ayuda de Jacob he logrado salir adelante después de ese estado de depresión en que estuve, en el que no me provocaba salir de mi encierro y solo deseaba olvidarme de todo lo que representaba la vida, que deseaba encontrar algún escape, y que precisamente por buscar ese escape, empecé a depender en parte del alcohol, y que a Rosalie le provoqué en una ocasión un susto de muerte al creer que me había intoxicado por la cantidad ingerida.

No puede ser que justo ahora que me siento más yo, más segura de mi misma, más fuerte que en los últimos meses viene a aparecer, viene a llamarme, viene a buscarme y provocando que todo lo que sentía y pensaba se viera nuevamente de cabezas, que todo se vuelva a trastocar… La sonrisa que Seth lograba se me borro automáticamente en el momento en que supe que era él, sentí como todo lo que había estado pensando y valorando su importancia por la tarde dejó de tener importancia… Todo mi mundo volvió a estar en pedazos…

No sé que voy a hacer…

Dejé la canción reproduciéndose y volví a mi cama.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que esa no iba a la última llamada de Edward.

**Hola chicas. Cómo han estado? Aquí dandoles un nuevo capítulo, que espero les agrade. Como ya estoy por salir de vacaciones definitivamente, podré escribir más constantemente y publicar con regularidad.**

**Rosh Bernal: **tenías toda la razón, no era Edward, pero por poco y era así. Aun que la reacción de Bella hubiera sido otra. Espero te guste el cap. Nos leemos. XOXO

**KarenILC: **que alegría saber que te haya gustado tanto mi historia. Entiendo lo que dices, yo también he dado con historias que no puedo dormirme hasta terminarlas, y me alegra mucho que haya causado un efecto similar contigo. Estaré esperando a que me digas que te parece este cap. Nos estaremos leyendo. ;D

**Y a todas las nuevas lectoras que han agregado a follower y favorito… si todo sale como quiero lo más probable es que para el sábado les suba el nuevo capítulo. Ya lo tengo iniciado, pero de ustedes depende que lo suba pronto… Reviews ¿? Me los merezco¿?¿? **

**Nos estaremos leyendo**

**XOXO**


	22. Chapter 21 PERDIDA

**Primero que nada chicas… disculpen la demora.**

**Y ahora si lo que les interesa… nos leemos abajo.**

**BELLA POV**

No fui exactamente consiente de en qué momento me dormí, pero me había dormido de una manera tan profunda que parece no sentí a papá o mamá que debió de entrar a mi habitación a apagar la luz y la computadora, ya que cuando me desperté estaba amaneciendo por lo que se veía a través de la ventana.

Volteé a mi mesa de noche a ver la hora que era.

5:15

No era tan temprano como para sentir que debía volverme a dormir así no quiera, pero tampoco lo suficientemente tarde como para atreverme a levantar de la cama. Agarre la colcha y la abracé con fuerza al pensar en cómo me sentía aliviada de haber estado en casa con Seth, aquí en Jacksonville, en lugar de en Forks y probablemente con Jacob.

En el momento en que el nombre de Jacob vino a mi mente, sentí un latigazo de angustia recorrer absolutamente todo mi cuerpo, y no pude evitar abrir los ojos exorbitantemente al darme cuenta que el día anterior no llame a Jacob como era costumbre, lo que de seguro provocaría una tremenda pelea con él, ya que en su muy imaginativa cabeza se debe de haber pasado mil y un cosas por esa mente tan celosa.

Decidí coger el celular, y confirmé que tenía unos 10 llamadas perdidas de él. Suspiré y decidí mandarle un mensaje explicándole que me quedé dormida sin quererlo. Eso debería de aplacar su imaginativa mente.

Dejé el celular a un lado y volví a acomodarme en la cama dispuesta a dormirme de nuevo si es que los brazos de Morfeo se dignaban a querer abrazarme.

Estaba en ese estado intermedio entre dormida y despierta, empezando a ser seducida nuevamente por el tan ansiado Morfeo en estos momentos cuando el celular comenzó a sonar, lo que provocó que cualquier terreno que hubiera ganado el sueño durante el tiempo que había permanecido en cama se viera perdido automáticamente.

Sentí un coraje al perderlo, y de mala gana contesté el celular, no sin antes comprobar que no fuera el mismo número del que Edward me había llamado el día anterior. Aun no me encontraba en condiciones de enfrentar el momento para volver a hablar con él.

-Buenos días Jacob. Pensé que estarías dormido. – le contesté lo mejor que pude en medio del coraje que había provocado.

-¿¡TÚ ME CREES IDIOTA ISABELLA!? - y ahí estaba el idiota celoso cavernario. - ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO?! ¡¿CON QUIÉN HAS ESTADO?! – suspiré para evitar gritarle como me estaban dando ganas de hacerlo. Debía de recordar que no estaba en mi casa y que mis padres dormían. Contrario a Rosalie, ellos si buscarían meterse.

-Jacob, creo estarte hablando con total tranquilidad y sin alzar la voz, si es que quieres hablar conmigo.

-¿ES UNA AMENAZA A CASO ISABELLA? – pregunto irónico.

-Ninguna amenaza. Solo una petición o condición su deseas decirlo así para hablar conmigo. Yo no pienso hablar con ningún troglodita que grite como desquiciado. – a lo mejor me pase diciéndole troglodita, pero estaba molesta porque me cortó el sueño y no pensaba aguantarle en este momento sus idioteces y celos sin fundamento.

-AH… PERO MIREN A LA MUY…

-¡Cuidado con lo que piensas decir Jacob! Jamás se te ocurra faltarme el respeto ni con palabras porque ahí si me conocerás con todo lo que no has visto nunca de mi. – no sé idea mía de la fuerza y firmeza con la que le hable, pero casi podría asegurar que tuvo un ligero temblor antes de atreverse a hablar, aunque estuviera no tuviera idea de si fuera verdad o no a causa de la imposibilidad de verlo a través del celular.

-¿CON QUIÉN HAS PASADO TODA LA NOCHE? ¿ES POR ESO QUE NO QUERÍAS QUE FUERA VERDAD? ¿PARA VERTE CON TU…? – me estaba sacando de mis casillas con sus idioteces…

-Jacob. Sabes, creo que te equivocaste de profesión. Lo tuyo no es la medicina. Debería de dedicarte a la literatura debido a la gran cantidad de estupideces, locuras e imaginaciones de salen de tu desequilibrada cabeza. – lo solté todo de golpe antes de darme cuenta de todo lo que le dije sin pensarlo. Se quedó pasmado a causa de mi respuesta y yo ya que había empezado y dicho lo dicho no me iba a echar para atrás. – No tengo la menor idea de donde sacas esas tan ESTÚPIDAS ideas, o sospechas o como se te de la regalada gana de decirle. – cogí un poco de aire y medir a través de su respiración el monumental cabreo o perplejidad ante lo que le decía. Por las inspiraciones, profundas y aceleradas que le escuchaba tener, podía decir que estaba helado por mi total falta de sumisión y la respuesta tan fuerte que le estaba dando. – Tu también en muchas de las veces que te llamo durante los días que he estado con mis padres no me contestas el teléfono, y no te hago escándalos, porque "cada ladrón juzga según su condición", porque yo no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada, ni viendo a nadie – _tremendo pedazo de imbécil… _me mordí la lengua para evitar decirle esa parte. Tampoco podía faltarle el respeto, sino yo no tendría el derecho para exigirle que no me lo falte a mí. Inspiré profundamente y trate de calmarme.

Siempre en todo momento he tenido presente que cuando alguien está alterado, molesto o extremadamente enojado, lo mejor es retirarse para calmarse y pensar con cabeza fría. El enojo no siempre es un buen compañero y el peor de los consejeros. Fácilmente te podría hacer perder los estribos y hacer o decir algo de lo que después te terminarías arrepintiendo.

Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. Totalmente callados. El podría jurar que intentando de salir de la sorpresa que le causó mi actitud y la forma de frenarlo inmediatamente antes de permitirle cualquiera de sus escenas; y yo por mi parte intentando de calmarme sin mucho éxito hasta ese momento. Solo conseguía que el enojo con él fuera en aumento, y la repulsión total de mí a sus celos tan increíblemente estúpidos a mí parecer.

-Jacob, en estos momentos no puedo hablar contigo. – Alcancé a decirle en el momento en que me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo intentando de calmarme en ese momento. No lo lograría.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER? – preguntó, podría apostarlo apretando fuertemente los puños y con las mandíbula extremadamente tensa-

-¡TRATAR DE CALMARME! – Alcé un poco más de lo normal la voz, pero conseguí reaccionar antes continuar hablando. No podía darme el lujo de gritar, no en casa de mis padres. – tratar de calmarme Jacob, molesta como estoy en estos momentos no sería demasiado inteligente seguir hablando contigo. – se calló durante unos pocos momentos como absorbiendo lo que había dicho.

-CLARO, INTELIGENTE. LO QUE NO QUIERES ES HABLAR ENOJADA PARA EVITAR HABLAR DE MÁS Y QUE NO SE TE SALGA NADA DE CON QUIEN TE ESTAS VIENDO… - gritó a través del celular. Podía casi ver como apretaba tan fuerte los puños y temblaba a causa de la fuerza con la que lo hacía en mi mente.

-No se puede hablar contigo. Hasta luego Jacob. – alejé despacio el celular de mi oído.

-ISABELLA SWAN. NO SE TE OCURRA CERRAR. SI LO HACES TE JURO QUE… - no alcancé a escuchar más de lo que estaba diciendo porque en ese momento cerré la llamada.

La verdad es que en ese momento me importaba muy poco sus amenazas… solo me importaba ponerme unos calentadores, una camiseta deportiva y unos zapados deportivos con sus calcetines para irme a correr. Solo de esa manera lograría calmar todo lo que estaba provocando una tormenta dentro de mí.

Estaba a punto de sentir que estallaría y debía de irme de aquí si deseaba que mis padres no preguntaran nada.

Corrí y corrí como si atrás mío todo empezara a desaparecer y volverse un vacío que si me alcanzaba no lograría escapar. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, con todo lo que daban mis piernas. Al poco rato empecé a sentir la queja de mis muslos debido al esfuerzo realizado, pero lo ignoré. Seguí hasta que llegué a una carretera vacía. En las afueras de la ciudad. Normalmente estaría atestada de autos, pero aun era demasiado temprano para ello. Y fue ahí donde grité de rabia, de dolor, de confusión. Grité y sentía como mi garganta ardía al forzarla de esa manera. Sentía como al emitir todo el grito que permitía el aire en mis pulmones las cuerdas vocales en mi garganta se tensaban hasta resultar dolorosas.

El grito hablaba por sí solo. El primero de todos fue exactamente eso. Una mezcla de todo lo que me estaba abrumando en esos momentos. El que ayudó a que en el momento en que logré volver a introducir un poco de aire en mis pulmones, lograra expulsarlo todo por segunda vez en un grito completamente de rabia, coraje, furia, cólera e ira por todo.

El tercer grito fue exactamente al segundo, expulsando toda la indignación que me causaba esta tan irrisoria situación. La actitud de Jacob, la llamada de Edward. Todo.

Durante ese grito caí de rodillas en el suelo.

Cuando no tuve más aire para mantener el grito inspiré profundamente llenando nuevamente mis pulmones y tragando la saliva que tenía en mi boca para aliviar ligeramente el dolor que sentía en la garganta y la resequedad que habían causado los primeros gritos antes de soltar el cuarto.

Pero este grito fue uno rasgado, fue un grito lleno de dolor, desconsuelo, pesar, aflicción… un grito que me obligó a abrazarme a mi misma por la cintura al momento en que me inclinaba hacia delante permitiendo que mi frente casi toque el suelo.

Cuando ese grito se vio callado debido a la total ausencia de aire en mis pulmones me tomó unos segundo darme cuenta y volver a respirar, introduciendo algo de aire en ellos antes de gritar nuevamente sin que lo pensara.

Y el último fue cargado con toda la confusión que sentía, permitiéndome de cierta manera identificar algo del caos que se daba en mí. Del desconcierto que me causaba la actitud de Jacob, del desbarajuste que causó en mí la llamada de Edward sin que hablase concretamente.

No fue hasta que me quedé sin fuerzas para volver a gritar que me di cuenta de lo iluminado que estaba el día, por lo que en cualquier momento aparecerían carros por este camino y me verían. No deseaba que nadie me viera.

Me levanté y sequé las lágrimas que se habían escapado en medio de mis gritos a causa de la fuerza que hice. Y también en complemento para expulsarlo todo con los gritos.

Me sentía ligeramente mejor, definitivamente más calmada, pero totalmente perdida en medio de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

En ese momento se me vino una sola persona a la mente. Necesitaba hablar con él. Solo él me ayudaría a orientarme un poco en medio de todo este desbarajuste que en pocas horas se convirtió mi vida, aunque si deseaba ser honesta conmigo misma, debía de aceptar que esto no fueron cosas de horas, sino de meses en los que construí mi vida sobre una base demasiado inestable, sin importarme en ese momento que podría causar este caos en un momento dado, que justo debía de ser ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegué a casa de Seth y pude ver desde afuera que aún estaba en total calma, lo que quería decir que todavía no se levantaba nadie. Me metí en el jardín, y busqué la ventana trasera que daba a la habitación de él hasta donde sabía.

Al momento de ver hacia arriba pude observar dos ventanas, y no tenía idea de cuál de ellas sería la de Seth.

Estuve tentada de irme antes de atreverme a lazar un pequeño guijarro del suelo después de elegir una de las ventanas a la suerte, porque a pesar de que antes de dejarlo a la suerte me había prometido lanzarlo a la que saliera, pero me sentía demasiado cobarde como para atreverme a lazarlo sin saber si era la habitación de él, o de sus padres o hermana.

Daba vueltas en el patio dando 5 pasos en una dirección y después giraba sobre mis talones para desandarlos.

Observe una vez más las ventanas para decidirme que hacer, hasta que me fijé que en una de las ventanas, en la parte inferior de ella, se hallaba pegado un llavero con un peluche pequeño, que a pesar de no verlo de frente ni de cerca podía asegurar con toda certeza que tenía en una de las manos del peluche cosido un pequeño corazón de franela marrón. Porque ese llavero se lo regalé yo un mes antes de que termináramos.

Ese pequeño detalle me sirvió para decidirme… aunque lo más probable es que Seth esté profundamente dormido… lance el guijarro que tenía en la mano contra la ventana provocando un ligero sonido al chocar contra el cristal…

Esperé un par de minutos antes de buscar en el suelo otro para volver a lanzar hacia la ventana. En esta ocasión cuando chocó contra el cristal, se pudo apreciar una sombra moverse dentro. Lance un tercero, para llamar su atención, provocando que se asomara a la ventana completamente somnoliento… pero eso no evitó que un gesto de asombro se viera reflejado en su cara… le hice señas de que lo esperaba abajo para conversar… a lo que me contestó con gestos de sus manos algo como que esperara un momento.

Al poco rato pude percibir movimientos en las ventanas que estaban cerca de la puerta trasera. Salió con un short jean y sin camiseta…

-Bella… ¡Tú! ¡Despierta tan temprano! Eso sí que es cosa de ver… - dijo con la voz somnolienta y una broma suave, ya que el conociéndome como me conoce debe de imaginarse que algo grave debe de haber pasado para que yo este como el dijo, despierta tan temprano y aquí en su casa.

-Necesito hablar contigo… - dije a modo de disculpa, saludo, y broma…

-Espérame unos minutos. Déjame me cambio, y nos vamos a desayunar a algún lado… ¿Quieres? – me ofreció al momento en que me hacía entrar y me quedaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Claro, pero apura por favor… No quisiera que tu mama baje a la cocina y se lleve el susto de encontrarse a una intrusa en ella…

-Jajaja… tranquila. No demoro. Me lavo la cara y me pongo algo un poco más decente… a lo mejor deportivo… - agregó poco después de observarme unos pocos segundos fijándose en mi ropa.

-Claro.

En el mismo momento en que Seth se desapareció a través del umbral de la puerta, caí en cuenta en que le debo una explicación sobre mi comportamiento ayer, y que si deseaba desahogarme, debía de contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo relacionado con Edward. A causa de ese pensamiento dejo de parecerme tan buena idea el haber decidido venir a buscarlo, pero ya era tarde para eso, ya lo había hecho, y debí de dar el paso al frente. Total en mi carrera, todo atrás mío había sido devorado por la oscuridad y desesperación. Lo que me queda únicamente seguir al frente para evitar que el abismo detrás de mí me hiciera caer sin fin.

En el mismo momento en que decidí que contarle a Seth todo era lo mejor, el entraba con unos calentadores bastante holgados de un color café, con una camiseta sin mangas negra, lo que permitía admirar sus brazos bien fornidos.

-Vamos. Tengo en mente un lugar que creo querrás usar antes de hablar. – lo miré con el seño fruncido sin saber a qué se refería. – te conozco bastante bien Bella. Puedo imaginarme que necesitas lo que vas a encontrar ahí. Vamos y no hagas preguntas. Vamos a ir trotando para que calientes.

Corrimos a través de la ciudad durante unos 15 minutos hasta que paramo en un polideportivo y me hizo ir delante de él.

Yo me hallaba bastante agotada debido a mi carrera anterior y la reciente. Seth presentaba una ligera capa de sudor sobre su frente y brazos a más de la seña de tela mojada alrededor de su cuello.

Era verdaderamente atractivo, pero no provocaba ningún tipo de atracción en mí. Me imaginé a Rose bromeándome preguntándome sobré qué demonios me pasó cuando decidí dejar escapar de entre mis manos a semejante ejemplar de hombre. Me reí para mis adentro.

Por unos momentos agradecí que Rose no se encuentre cerca de mí porque me la imagino regañándome y reclamándome por permitir que todo esto me afecte tanto. Tanto lo de Edward, como el hecho de permitirle a Jacob comportarse como se ha venido comportando durante los últimos meses, porque aunque no me ha dicho una sola palabra sobre lo que piensa de ello, logro ver como tensa la mandíbula para evitar soltar todo lo que de seguro se le pasa por la cabeza.

Al darme cuenta que había seguido a Seth hasta un salón en el que se hallaban varios implementos para clases tanto de boxeo como de karate. El se hallaba frente a una bolsa guindada del techo. La conocía, la había visto en películas y la televisión. Era una bolsa de boxeo, para asestarle golpes ya sean con los puños o con las piernas.

-Esto te servirá para descargar lo que sea que sientas. Coraje. Frustración. Rabia. – se encogió de hombros. – En fin, para desahogarse como no tienes idea.

Lo miré confundida a Seth. Estaba insinuando que me pusiera a asestarle golpes a un saco de arena para descargar lo que tenga, así no le haya dicho siquiera que fuera.

Se me acercó, pero no me toco. No se me había acercado en realidad, había pasado a lado mío para coger unos guantes de boxeo. Regresó a donde yo estaba.

-Yo lo hago sin guantes, pero tú te podrías lastimar las manos, es mejor que los uses. – Agarró con suavidad mis manos, y me los puso.

-Seth, no creo que esto sirva. – le dije con una sonrisa triste levantando las manos ahora enfundadas con los guantes señalando lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Inténtalo. – dijo sin prestarme atención. Se colocó detrás de la bolsa sosteniéndola. – No pierdes nada, y podrías ganar mucho.

Suspiré resignada, y me acerqué. Di un golpe sin ganas a la bolsa y le lancé una mira que decía claramente. "Ya lo hice, satisfecho"

-Bella. Golpea con ganas, que creo que hasta mi sobrino golpearía con muchas más fuerza que tú.

-Está bien. Está bien. – Me preparé para dar un golpe con todas las ganas que pudiera cuando me interrumpió.

-Piensa en lo que te tiene así. – Lo miré confundida, pero con un gesto me indicó a que lo hiciera.

Me concentré en tratar de descubrir que era lo que más sentía en ese momento y el por qué.

A mi mente vino la rabia. La rabia por sentirme atrapada en una vida que jamás quise. Y lancé un golpe con toda la fuerza que pude. Lo que provocó que el pesado saco se viera empujado hacia atrás, empujando también un poco a Seth. Lo miré preocupada y el solo sonrió restándole importancia, e instándome a hacerlo de nuevo.

Volví a dar un golpe con iguales características al pensar en cómo Jacob me había tratado, como si yo fuera una cualquiera. Otro golpe fue al pensar en Edward y su atrevimiento al llamarme.

Así fui dando golpes hasta el punto en que sentía que debía de hacerlo con más rapidez de lo que lo haría con un solo brazo, y empecé a darlos con ambos.

En algún punto de todo esto de mis ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas de rabia, dolor, confusión, desolación. Desesperación.

De pronto ya no me quedaba fuerzas y había empezado a dar golpes suaves, hasta que prácticamente abracé la bolsa y poco a poco me deslicé hacia el suelo.

Durante todo ese tiempo Seth había permanecido callado solamente sosteniendo la bolsa. Debía de reconocerlo. Me sentía infinitamente más ligera que antes, como si… no sabría decirlo exactamente, pero sí que me sentía ligeramente mejor. Como si todo ya no pesara tanto.

Sentí los brazos de Seth rodearme en un abrazo que de verdad necesitaba. Solté un suspiro acompañado de unos pocos sollozos míos. Besó el tope de mi cabeza antes de hablar.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – solo le asentí con la cabeza. – te lo dije. Ven, vamos a que comas algo, que apostaría que aun no pruebas bocado. Mientras me podrás contar lo que te está pasando para que te encuentres así, y quien te llamo ayer o que te dijeron para probar esa reacción en ti.

Solo pude inspirar profundamente para calmarme y asentirle con la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seth me llevo a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba por ahí cerca. Dijo que ese era un lugar al que asistía con frecuencia cuando venía ya que en la universidad estaba practicando deportes, pero en el que más se había centrado era por diversión o des estresante el boxeo. Que nunca participaba en peleas, pero que si entrenaba con ellos. Esta era la cafetería a la que iba antes o después de ir a practicar.

Mientras comíamos, le conté a Seth todo lo que había pasado con Edward, como todo empezó en el baile de graduación. No pudo evitar hacer una broma de las suyas al decir que no entendía como pudo ser tan tonto como para haber permitido que le secuestren a su cita en sus narices. La verdad eso logró sacarme una pequeña sonrisa, pero me apresuré a contarle el resto de la historia. No me guardé nada, ni por mucha vergüenza que me dio al momento de decirle que había pasado _Lo que tenía que pasar con una pareja sola en un departamento. _ Soltó una pequeña risita suya medio infantil y me hizo con las manos que siguiera intentando contenerse las risas. No puedo evitar mandarle una mirada furibunda antes de inspirar y seguir. Antes de llegar a contarle lo de Jacob, cuando le dije que había el decidido terminar lo nuestro me interrumpió.

-Que cobarde que fue. ¿Cómo va a ser tan tonto como para renunciar por algo tan relativo? – me habló como en un murmullo para evitar que una pareja que se acaba de sentar en la mesa de al lado pudiera escucharnos.

-Debo recordarte Seth que tú hiciste algo similar. – le hinqué en su tan lejano ya error.

-No es lo mismo. – respondió con excesiva frescura. – yo era un niño inmaduro.

No pude evitar reírme. – Déjame terminar Seth. – Hizo un gesto como si sellara su boca y me otorgara la llave para impedirle que hablara. Puso su carita de niño bueno y de que me prestaba total atención.

Continué y le conté como entre al estado Bella zombi, como pasé de ese estado al de pseudo alcohólica, y como salí de él.

Como inició mi relación con Jacob y como en ese momento me sentí atrapada en la situación que llevo a que estuviéramos ahora en pareja. Sus inseguridades, sus celos y sus escenas.

Hasta que llegué al punto de la llamada del día anterior y la llamada de esta mañana en la que hable con Jacob.

Me lo quedé mirando pacientemente a que dijera algo, pero el solo se quedó mirándome fijamente con los labios completamente unidos.

-Di algo Seth. – Me hizo gestos con las manos de que no podía hablar y me alargó la mano como pidiéndome algo. Me hizo reír a carcajadas durante el momento en que él se "quitaba el seguro" para volver a hablar después de que supuestamente le regresara la "llave".

Lo adoraba, era por eso que él lograba hacerme sonreír, reír, o como ahora, hasta carcajearme hasta en los momentos más triste para mí.

-Bella. Tienes una habilidad innata para envolverte con personas verdaderamente difíciles. Iniciaste conmigo, pasaste a Edward y ahora con este chico que la verdad ha hecho que por mi cabeza pasen dos cosas. Una, que es un tremendo idiota que no sabe cómo tratarte, y segundo. – antes de decir lo que iba a decir su mirada se volvió seria de un segundo al otro. – Por algo es así.

-No seas idiota. Yo nunca he hecho nada para que piense eso. – le dije entre molesta e indignada.

-No lo digo por ti Bella. – lo mire fijamente. Decidí dejarlo pasar. Me negaba a creer que haría algo por el estilo. Y no deseaba permitir que celos absurdos se platearan en mí.

-Imagino que Edward volverá a llamarme, y la verdad no sé ni que decirle, o siquiera si deseo hablar con él todavía.

-Tal vez no deseas hacerlo aún, pero como un consejo si me permites dártelo. – le hice un gesto de que continuara nomas. A estas alturas sería completamente absurdo no permitírselo. – Quieras o no debes de hacerlo. Te has escondido demasiado tiempo tras un computador. Él también lo hizo, pero parece que ya tomo fuerzas para salir de tras él, y enfrentar las circunstancias que a decir verdad ambos crearon.

Me quedé pasmada ante la firmeza de sus palabras y la realidad que se encontraban en ellas.

Todo este tiempo he sido cobarde y no he deseado verlo, ni enfrentarlo, siquiera hablar de verdad. A penas si le dedique unos poco monosílabos cuando intentaba ponerse en contacto con "su amiga". Pero es que en verdad, al igual que ahora no me sentía con fuerzas como para enfrentar esa situación tan tensa y difícil.

-No creo tener las fuerzas aun para hacerlo Seth. – dije en un murmuro avergonzado.

-Nada de eso Bella. La Isabella Swan que yo conozco es mucho más fuerte que eso. Es la que a pesar de sentirse sola alzaba la cabeza y luchaba por lo que quería. La que aun con el corazón roto estuvo a mi lado en el peor momento de mi vida familiar ayudándome a no desmoronarme. La Isabella Swan que yo conozco es mucho más fuerte que muchas mujeres juntas. Así que no me digas que no tienes fuerzas porque esa resulta ser una excusa patética para ti.

Seth durante todo el momento en que soltó su pequeño discurso no despegó sus ojos de los míos, me miraba don fuerza y determinación, para hacerme entender lo que me decía. Para hacerme asimilar que yo no era ninguna patética chica que se dejaba amedrentar por un novio posesivo o una situación extraña con un ex-novio masoquista.

-Dudo que quede esa chica Seth. – Dije en un susurro suave, pero sin atreverme a despegar de sus ojos mi mirada, por miedo de ganarme algún bufido o enojo de él.

Podía sentir su exasperación y su intento por contenerse.

-Está aquí Bella. En tú interior… - dijo apuntando con su dedo el centro de mi pecho. – Solo depende de ti el ayudarla o dejarla salir.

-Son demasiadas cosas Seth. Edward no es cualquiera. Seth. Me escuchaste cuando te dije que dejé de ser yo, y es la pura verdad. La que está aquí en frente tuyo no es más que un remedo de sombra de la Isabella que tú recuerdas, de la que fui. – Inspiré para aguantar las lágrimas. A él no tenía que mentirle como lo hacía con Rosalie. – Se que jamás podré amar a Jacob ni a nadie más que a ÉL. Edward es el único a quien amaré de aquí en adelante, por el resto de mi vida. No es algo que yo pueda controlar. – inspiré una vez más. Jamás había aceptado eso frente a alguien, pero me ayudaba a sentirme liberada. – Pero no por eso voy a correr a ver a Edward, con la esperanza de que me diga que se equivocó, si es que ese es su verdadero motivo para estar aquí y llamarme. – Con mi dedo limpié una lágrima furtiva que se había escapado – existen más personas envueltas en medio de todo esto. Esta Jacob de por medio también, que aunque no sea unan joyita, resulta que le debo lo poco o lo mucho que está en este preciso momento frente a ti. – Sentí que se me quebraba la voz al momento en que se pasó un pensamiento por mi mente. – y todo eso es en el remoto caso de que sea por lo que dije antes, que diga que fue un error, pero y que pasa si – tragué en seco para evitar que las lagrimas me quiebren en llanto. – si él está con alguien, si quiere es solamente hablar con "su amiga" y me comente que está feliz con su nueva novia. No podría soportarlo Seth. – Inspiré profundamente y nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos. – También antes de que lo digas o lo pienses. Sé que mi relación con Jacob no es la mejor de todas, pero él estuvo ahí conmigo, me ayudó a salir de la depresión que tuve, fue lo que necesité que fuera. No es ninguna joyita, lo sé, pero tampoco es ninguna persona miserable. – susurre sintiéndome sobre pasado por todo.

-Bella. – Habló bajito Seth. Yo mantenía las manos unidas y la mirada fija en ellas. – Bella. Mírame. – Me atreví a verlo. – precisamente por todo lo que me has dicho, es que sé que la Isabella que yo conozco está en ti, solo que bien escondida, y encerrada bajo cadena y candados. Para evitar ser nuevamente lastimada, pero eso no quiere decir que dejó de existir. Depende de ti sacarla. Esta podría ser una ocasión para ayudarla a que se recupere, a que recupere la valentía que le permitió lanzarse a una relación tan difícil como la que te atreviste a tener con Edward. Porque tú misma me acabaste de decir, que a pesar de que sabías que se podría avecinar una tormenta tu no soltaste, por el contrario lo intestaste todo, si bien no afrontaste el problema de frente, no fue por cobarde como pude que hayas pensado. – me miró fijamente sabiendo que esa era una gran probabilidad, y una certeza para mí. – Eso se llama ser inteligente, porque sabías que atacarlo de frente solo significaría una derrota. Se presentaron problemas que se escaparon de tus manos y de las de él, y no pudiste hacer nada, pero te digo que de no ser así, tú habrías triunfado. No te dejes vencer Isabella. Recuerdo que tú una vez me dijiste, "los problemas que se nos presenten JAMÁS son mayores que nuestras capacidades para superarlos"

Recordaba muy bien aquella ocasión, fue cuando en su casa se armó una pelea entre sus padres, con una muy fuerte posibilidad de divorcio, a causa de la situación de Leah.

-Gracias Seth por estar conmigo. No puedo imaginar que habré hecho para merecer a un amigo como tú.

-Yo sí. Perdonar a un idiota como yo cuando dejó ir a una mujer tan espectacular como tú por inmaduro. – Solté una risa un tanto triste.

-Entonces tu consejo sería que hable con Edward. – Le pregunté afirmando en un murmullo después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Eso depende completamente de ti Bella. – me dijo con una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas, de las que podían iluminar hasta el día mas nublado.

-Chistoso, entonces donde queda tu papel de concejero. – le bromee lanzándole la servilleta a la cara.

-No he cobrado mis honorarios, así que no puedes quejarte. – Nos reímos abiertamente alejando la nube de tristeza.

Conversamos unos momentos más sobre temas insustanciales antes de que decidiéramos irnos.

Había pasado casi 4 horas, y estaba acercando el medio día.

Seth me acompañó a la casa, y me dejó en la puerta de esta. Me despedí de él y prometí acompañarlo en alguna próxima vez al polideportivo, de verdad me había ayudado pegar el saco de arena.

Como me había ido sin el celular, me encontré con una nota de mis padres pegada en la refrigeradora, diciéndome que en el refrigerador habían dejado pescado frito de los Clearwater.

Me alegró saber eso, no deseaba tener que cocinar.

Cuando subí a mi habitación para coger un poco de ropa e ir a bañarme me acordé que no me había llevado el celular. Me acerqué a verlo. En el momento en que lo observé me tuve que sentar en la cama.

¡35 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS DE JACOB!

Por unos pocos segundos me provocó un susto, pero que antes de medio minuto pasó a la rabia. Le había dicho que estaba enojada y que iba a calmarme. Pues que se las trague el que no le hubiera contestado. Eso le pasa por no hacerme caso cuando le hablo.

Pero yo no solo tenía 35 llamas perdidas, de hecho eran 38. Una era del mismo número del que Edward había llamado el día anterior. Y las otras dos de Rosalie.

Ignoré el celular y volví a dejar en la mesa. Me quería bañar. Decidí mejor apagar el celular. Llamaría a Rose luego desde la casa.

Me metí a la ducha y permití que mis músculos se relajaran. Me lavé el cabello con mi shampoo con olor a fresas de siempre y usé un jabón líquido a base de chocolate, que olía delicioso. Creo que se lo habían regalado a mamá, pero ella me dijo que más me iba a gustar a mí.

Estaba terminando de envolverme en la toalla cuando escuché el teléfono de la casa zona. Terminé de cubrirme con la toalla y me puse una en el cabello para salir lo más rápido posible a contestar el teléfono. Posiblemente Rose intentó llamar de nuevo al celular y se debe de haber asustado al encontrarlo apagado.

-¿Diga? – Contesté algo apurada. Pero nadie hablo, ni contestó. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera aire o una respiración. Alejé el teléfono sin saber si estaba conectado. - ¿Diga? – me atreví a preguntar de nuevo cuando confirmé que nada se había soltado.

La respuesta fue la misma. Nadie contestaba. Y llegué a creer que el auricular del teléfono se había dañado, hasta que escuché el pitido de otra llamada en espera. Confundida cerré nomas y atendí la que estaba en espera.

-¿Diga? – hable con tono un poco confundido. Sin saber si lo ocasionado anteriormente era problema de la línea, cosa que sería así si pasaba con esta llamada también.

-Isabella, hasta que puedo hablar contigo. – era Rose.

-Hola Rose. Lo siento, es que salí a correr temprano, y después fui con un amigo a practicar algo de deporte. – Me disculpé con ella, ya que a pesar de ser tan amiga, los últimos días no me he acordado ni de llamarla para saber cómo estaba.

-¿Con quién te encontraste? Creí que todos tus amigos del instituto no se hallaban allá. – Se calló unos segundos y agregó como en un susurro en confianza. – No me digas que Jacob tenía razón y fuiste allá con la intención de encontrarte con alguien. Un ex tal vez. – No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante sus ocurrencias.

-No Rose, no vine con esa intención, pero se dieron las cosas. Coincidió que también vino a visitar a sus padres, que casualmente son amigos de los míos.

-Ah. – dijo en un tono d desilusión. – No hubiera sido nada malo que haya sido algo premeditado. – no pude evitar reírme con sus ocurrencias.

-Para que se te vaya ese tono de desilusión te voy a contar un secreto. – le dije como lo diría una vieja cotilla. – Es Seth, un ex mío que igual es amigo.

-¡SÍÍÍÍ! – La escuché chillar con efusividad. – TOMA PERRO TONTO. – Rosalie en ocasiones se le daba por llamar a Jacob perro, y solía molestar, pero en esta ocasión me dio exactamente igual.

-Ya, ya, ya… Rose. Te dejo, salí corriendo a contestar el teléfono y me encuentro en toalla y chorreando…

-Vale, vale. Está bien, pero tienes que conversar conmigo señorita. Son DÍAS que no me has dado señales de vida. Por Dios, si no es porque yo llamo, tú sigues desaparecida.

-Sí, lo siento. No era intención. Prometo llamarte luego.

-Tienes que hacerlo, porque si no se lo juro que te las verás conmigo Isabella Marie Swan.

-Hasta luego Rose.

-Hasta luego Bella.

Subí a mi habitación y busqué algo cómodo y fresco para ponerme. Algo suave también, ya que mi cuerpo me estaba reclamando a causa del excesivo ejercicio que hice en la mañana al correr antes de ir a la casa de Seth.

Estaba sentada esperando a que el pescado se terminara de calentar en el microondas pacientemente cuando sonó nuevamente el teléfono. Cuando fui a contestar, pasó exactamente lo mismo que antes de hablar con Rose.

Cerré algo molesta. Odiaba ese tipo de bromas.

Ya se había terminado de calentar el pescado y me puse a comer.

Cuando ya estaba levantando los platos, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

Conteste verdaderamente enfadada.

-¿Aló? – Mantenía los dientes apretados para contener el enojo. Se escuchaba totalmente en silencio como las veces anteriores. Ni aire, ni un sonido de respiración. Me disponía a cerrar cuando hablaron.

-Quisiera hablar contigo Bella. – Esa voz.

Oh Dios. Aun no sabía cómo hacerlo.

**Cómo están mis hermosas lectoras. Sé que me he demorado, y la verdad no tengo excusas. Dí con un fanfic bastante largo y para que les voy a mentir, no pude detenerme hasta terminar de leerlo, a parte que cada vez que quería ponerme a escribir con la fiera determinación de leer después de escribir el cap, se habían llevado la laptop (donde tenía guardado lo que había avanzado) pero como recompensa a ello les he escrito un capitulo casi el doble de largo de lo normal. Espero que les guste.**

**Ahora a contestarles a las que no tiene cuenta:**

**KarenILC: **De nada, me emociona saber que te parece una historia fascinante. Espero que te agrade el capítulo. Cualquier pregunta que desees hacerme acerca de alguna duda que tengas, hazla, con gusto responderé **(N/A eso va para todos) **Contestaré siempre que no vaya a ser un Spolier.

**Rosh Bernal: **Pues sí, lo adivinaste, No se da todavía el reencuentro, primero Bella debía de aclararse ciertas cosas a sí misma y aceptar lo que por tanto tiempo se había tragado. Como le dije a Karen, pregunta lo que quieras, siempre que no vaya a adelantarles algo, se los contestaré.

**Vicky: **Gracias, no sabría decirte de cómo me emociona el llegar con mi historia, creo que es el mejor alago para alguien que escribe saber que sus letras le llega a alguien. Estaré esperando lo que opines del cap.

**Prometo intentar actualizar antes del sábado, pero recuerden que depende mucho de ustedes con sus reviews para que me llegue la inspiración y me empuje a sentarme a escribir y no parar hasta terminar el capítulo.**

**Los adoro a todos. Y muchas gracias también a todos esos lectores silenciosos que aunque no comenten me agregan a favoritos o ponen los alertas… **

**Nos estaremos leyendo…**

**XOXO**

**Wichi 0705**


	23. Chapter 22 NO SABES NADA

_-¿Aló? – mantenía los dientes apretados para contener el enojo. Se escuchaba totalmente en silencio como en las veces anteriores. Ni aire, ni un sonido de respiración. Me disponía a cerrar cuando hablaron._

_-Quisiera hablar contigo Bella. – esa voz._

_Oh Dios. Aún no sabía cómo hacerlo._

Desde que supe que era la única persona que sabía la verdad de todo, se me hacía extremadamente difícil hablar con Esme. Al menos no cuando era de esta manera tan directa (es decir sin nadie más en una conversación). Siempre estuvo Edward de por medio en todas nuestras conversaciones.

-Isabella. ¿Estás ahí? – La escuche a Esme hablar.

-S-si-i a-aquí-i e-es-to-toy. – no podía evitar el temblor que me causó el saber que quien estaba al otro lado era Esme. Sí, es algo absurdo, pero me avergüenza e intimida hablar con ella. No es algo que pudiera controlarlo. – Dis-culpa… - inspiré para hablar sin tantos tartamudeos. – Solo no esperaba que me llamaras.

-Me imagino, yo tampoco pensaba en llamarte, hasta que descubrí que este era tu número. – _Pero lo hizo. Y como que descubrió que este es mi número… no lo entiendo. _Escuche desde algún punto en mi cabeza.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla Sra. Cullen.?

-Isabella… discúlpame que me entrometa. Sé que lo tuyo con mi hijo terminó hace algún tiempo.

-Exactamente. Él decidió eso. – no pude evitar que se aplique un tono de reproche al decirlo. En ese momento toda intimidación que pudiera causarme, al hacer referencia a su hijo se fue por el caño.

-¿Por qué esta llamándote? – dijo sin rodeos dejándome callada por momentos.

-La misma pregunta me hago yo Sra. Cullen, de hecho no he hablado con él. A penas si me enteré ayer que está aquí. Y la verdad no he hablado con él desde… - lo pensé un momento. No podía decir desde cuándo porque eso sonaría demasiado patético. – desde hace demasiado tiempo, así que le agradecería que le diga a su hijo que si quiere decir algo, que lo diga. Pero que no sea un cobarde que llame, y cierre antes de hablar. – si Esme preguntó lo de llamarme, quiere decir que era Edward quien llamaba. Igual que anoche.

-Es decir que no ha hablado contigo. – confirmó y preguntó al mismo tiempo. – Discúlpame querida, pero ver a mi hijo como lo veo, cómo llegó… -no quería escucharla, aunque sonara como una mala persona.

-Discúlpeme Sra. Cullen, pero no sé nada de él en sí hace algo así como un año. Tendrá que hablar con él si quiere saber que le sucede. Si me disculpa, debo de irme. Que tenga un buen día. Adiós.

-Adiós Isabella. Y discúlpame por molestarte.

Cerré el teléfono e inspiré. En el momento en que Esme me hablo sobre Edward, fue casi como si todas las alarmas dentro de mí hubieran estallado y me hizo ser un poco cortante con ella, pero me bastaba con los problemas que tenía yo, como para permitir que me comente sobre su preocupación con Edward. No deseaba saber cómo está él, más que suficiente tengo conmigo misma.

Terminé de arreglar las cosas y dejar todo limpio en la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación. Estaba leyendo una vez más uno de mis viejos libros del instituto, era sobre la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Cuando tuve que hacer un ensayo sobre esta obra en el instituto, me encantó y no me resultó demasiado difícil, puesto que la historia de esta pareja me había atrapado. Más que una tarea me pareció un increíble pasatiempo.

Iban a ser ya dos horas desde que me había instalado en mi cuarto a leer , eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, cuando decidí encender el celular. Ya Jacob debía de haberse cansado de intentar llamar, y por suerte nunca supo el de la casa, por lo que no me molestará llamando acá.

Se estaba iniciando, cuando tocaron la puerta de la casa.

Mientras veía como cargaba el software del celular bajé y abrí la puerta despistada. Antes de alzar la mirada sonreí al ver que empezaban a entrar mensajes de Rose.

Cuando alcé la mirada, la sonrisa se me quedó congelada a medio camino. En mi puerta se hallaba parado el ser más hermoso jamás visto por mis ojos. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. A pesar de verlo visiblemente demacrado, con un aura de tristeza, con unas ligeras sombras en el inferior de sus ojos, su mirada se veía increíblemente iluminada, como con un brillo especial en esos ojos de un hermoso color verde esmeralda. Era como el color de una esmeralda siendo atravesado un rayo de luz, lo que la hace verse más hermosa sin perder su color propio mientras brilla. Su porte seguía siendo tan imponente y haciéndome sentir tan pequeña a lado de él.

Dios, Edward se lo veía tan increíblemente perfecto como la primera vez que lo vi.

-Edward. – pude al fin soltar en un corto susurro de sorpresa.

-Isabella. – se limitó él a contestar viéndome fijamente a los ojos, con un fantasma de sonrisa asomándose a la comisura de sus labios.

Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, mi corazón sintió que era momento de volver a funcionar poniéndose a toda marcha. Lo sentía como si bombeara a la velocidad que un colibrí agita sus alas, provocándome una ligera punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero no mayor a la que sentí durante todo el tiempo en que estuve en el estado zombi. Era un ligero dolor sí, pero que hacía recordar que mi corazón estaba ahí en el pecho, que no había ningún hueco, como lo hacía el dolor que dije antes, el que me recordaba constantemente que estaba vacía, que no lo tenía.

Respiré y me sentí bastante bien.

-Isabella. – Habló Edward después de unos momentos. – Bella. – Insistió al ver que no le contestaba. Se había acercado ligeramente a mí. Cuando mis ojos hicieron un movimiento para enfocar la mirada en él suspiró. – Sé que no tengo ni el derecho para pedirte esto. – empezó a hablar con un tono nervioso. – ¿me permitirías hablar unos minutos contigo?

No encontraba mi voz, pero decidí hacerle caso a Seth y enfrentar a Edward de una buena vez. Ya estaba él aquí. No creo que tendría una mejor ocasión, ya que YO no me atrevería ni llamarlo, peor ir a buscarlo.

Me hice a un lado en la puerta para permitirle el paso. El entró a la casa, y yo cerré tranquilamente la puerta, aún en estado de shock. No salía aún del estupor en el que me envolví al verlo a Edward en la puerta. Pasó a la sala y se quedó parado frente a un sofá. Con la mano le indiqué que se siente donde desee.

El se sentó en frente de donde me puse yo, estaba en un sofá unitario y él en uno de tres puesto.

Nos quedamos durante algunos minutos en silencio mirándonos.

-Discúlpame Isabella por molestarte nuevamente. – espero a que dijera algo, pero no hallaba aun mi voz, y deseaba saber lo que quería decirme. Al notar que no diría nada, continuo. – He pasado cerca de dos hora en la calle de enfrente decidiéndome entre tocar tu puerta o no. – se paró de donde estaba y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pasando constantemente sus manos por su cabello. – Pero necesito hablar contigo. No puedo seguir así. Isabella. – Me mantenía totalmente callada. No podía siquiera moverme. Él se acercó a mí. – Extraño todo de ti. Extraño conversar contigo. Saber como estas, qué estás haciendo, quien te hace reír y quien te hace llorar, aunque soy consciente que muchas de tus lágrimas las he causado yo, aunque tú nunca quisiste permitir que me diera cuenta lo sé Isabella. Te extraño. Y solo deseo poder conversar contigo en estos momentos.

En ese preciso momento se acercó a mí, para abrazarme. Mi cuerpo automáticamente reaccionó y mis brazos lo rodearon sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Mi cara se refugió en su pecho, haciéndome sentir increíblemente como creo se sentiría un desaparecido al llega por fin a su casa. Era como encontrarse nuevamente en tu hogar. Inspiré profundamente para sentir su delirante aroma. Y por un corto segundo sentí como todo este tiempo – casi un año – no hubiera pasado jamás, y nosotros siguiéramos siendo novios y todo fuera perfectamente, como si no existieran problemas con Aro, ni distancias que no hicieran sentir imposible lo nuestro ni nada.

Edward agarro mi rostro, mirando dentro de mí a través de mis ojos, haciéndome sentir que lograba ver hasta mi alma. Nos quedamos así, viendo en lo profundo de nuestros ojos, como si nuestras almas se estuvieran reencontrando. Y fue en ese momento en que noté como poco a poco empezó a acortar la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros, a una velocidad endemoniada y agónicamente lenta. Podía sentir esas chispas causadas por la corriente que empezaba a sentir a causa de su cercanía. Sentía mis labios hormiguear, y mi razonamiento empezar a abandonarme a causa de su cercanía.

Esa sensación de pérdida de todo norte a causa del acercamiento y del sentir el aliento de esa persona golpeando tu rostro no lo había sentido hace demasiado tiempo, lo que me estaba impidiendo pensar. Esta sensación solo la había sentido con Edward, nunca con Seth, ni con Jacob.

Un momento.

Me tensé y pude darme cuenta que Edward también lo noto.

Yo estoy con Jacob, él es mi novio. Por mucho que sea lo que sienta y haya tenido con Edward, no puedo besarlo. No puedo hacerle eso a Jacob, después de estar al lado mío todo este tiempo. Todos estos meses.

-Alto Edward. – alcancé a decirle justo antes de que se juntaran nuestros labios. Nuestras narices estaban juntas. El aunque paró el acercamiento de nuestros labios no se alejo ni un milímetro de mi rostro. Frotaba su nariz con la mía mientras sentía como el inspiraba fuertemente.

-Muero por besarte Bella. – Soltó en un susurro que me causó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. – Y por tu mirada me atrevería a decir que tu también. – se separó ligeramente, llevando sus labios a mi nariz depositando un tierno beso en la punta de ella. - Si tú lo quieres. - desvió sus labios a mi mejilla derecha, y depositó un tierno beso demasiado cerca de la comisura de mis labios. – Si yo lo quiero. – dio otro beso del otro lado de mi cara, igual de cerca a mis labios como el anterior. – ¿Por qué debería de parar? – Agregó antes de ponerse nuevamente como habíamos estado hasta hace unos instantes.

Para ese momento me sentía estremecer de pies a cabeza. Mis rodillas temblar y a preguntarme seriamente que había sido lo que me hizo pararlo inicialmente.

Inspiraba profundamente intentando de aclarar mis pensamientos, pero me aturdía más el hecho de sentirlo tan cerca, ya que su olor se infiltraba en medio del aire.

Con una fuerza de voluntad que no sé de donde salió, apoyé mis manos en su pecho, y lo empujé ligeramente, pero fue más que suficiente para que él distanciara nuestros rostros, pero no cortó nuestro contacto, y mantenía sus manos apoyados en mis brazos.

Esa ligera distancia logró esclarecer nuevamente mi cabeza, permitiéndome nuevamente recuperar mi línea de pensamientos.

-Jacob. – me limité a decir en un susurro. – Está Jacob. No somos únicamente tú y yo. Está Jacob. – Dije con la poca firmeza que pude sintiéndome mal por rechazarlo y mencionar a Jacob.

Me abrazó con fuerza. Y dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza. Hundí nuevamente mi rostro en su pecho y sentí un deseo de llorar, que logré suprimirlo.

-Edward. ¿Por qué viniste? - A penas si alcancé a preguntarle cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Me separé de él y lo agarré mi celular. Era Jacob llamando.

-No deseo hablar contigo ahora. – dije entre dientes en un susurro, sin darme cuentas que el pensamiento se me había escapado.

-Habla no más con él si lo deseas. – Dijo Edward, al momento que se separaba y me regresaba nuevamente mi espacio personal. – De igual manera, debo de respetar que es… tu novio. – lo último lo dijo con un tono ácido y mordaz, como si estuviera controlándose.

Me levanté y me alejé unos cuantos pasos de él para contestar. Conociéndolo a Jacob iba a gritar, y era seguro que si no me alejaba lo escucharía.

Lo vi a Edward sentado en el mismo lugar en el que había estado previamente, en medio del mueble justo antes de darle la espalda para contestar.

-_ISABELLA. NUNCA ME APAGUES EL CELULAR POR NO HABLARME PORQUE AHÍ SABRAS LO QUE ES QUE YO ESTE FURIOSO._

-Hola Jacob. – Inspiré cansinamente. – Te dije que no quería hablar. – Intenté alejar un poco el celular disimuladamente para que Edward no se diera cuenta, ya que su grito me provocó un pequeño brinquito a causa de la fuerza con la que grito.

-_A MI ME IMPORTA UNA MISMISIMA MIERDA SI TU NO QUERÍAS HABLAR. TU ERES MI NOVIA Y TIENES LA OBLIGACIÓN DE RESPETARME. – _continuaba gritando como un energúmeno.

-Sigue así y volveré a apagar el celular. – lo dije con voz bastante baja para que Edward no pudiera escucharme.

-¡_¿CON QUIÉN ESTAS?! ¿¡POR QUÉ HABLAS BAJO!? ESTAS CON TU AMANTE ¿VERDAD? – _si tan solo tuvieras una idea de quién es que está aquí. Dije dentro de mí. – _ERES UNA…_

_-¡_ALTO AHÍ JACOB BLACK! – lo frené de golpe al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir. – Te recomiendo una cosa. Para salir con esas cosas, no estés llamándome.

-_TE LLAMARÉ CUANDO ME DÉ LA GANA, PORQUE TU ERES MÍA, ME OISTE, ERES MÍA._

-Te informo que yo no soy de nadie Jacob. No me llames, porque no te contestaré. – le contesté con firmeza en voz baja. Me volteé a ver a Edward para confirmar que siguiera en el sofá sentado, cuando al voltearme, lo encuentro parado justo detrás de mí, provocándome soltar un gemido de susto, con un enojo monumental.

-_¿CON QUIÉN ESTAS? ¿POR QUÉ ESE GEMIDO? ¡CONTESTAME ISABELLA!_

_-_Deja de gritarme Jacob. Así no puedo hablar contigo. Adiós. – Le contesté con mi cuerpo temblando ligeramente a causa de la mirada de Edward fijada en mi.

-_QUE NÓ SE TE…_

No le permití seguir con lo que iba a decir, no me interesaba, sabía lo que era.

-¿Por qué permites que te trate así? – me preguntó Edward en un gemido lastimero mientras acariciaba mi mejilla borrando una pequeña lagrima fugitiva, que se había escapado a causa del dolor que me causo el darme cuenta lo que Jake era capaz de pensar de mi.

-Tú no sabes nada Edward. – me limité a contestarle en el mismo momento en que alejaba su mano de mi rostro, y me hacía a un lado para poder regresar al sofá.

Mi celular volvió a sonar. _JACOB_. Lo mandé a buzón de voz, no deseaba seguir hablando con él en ese estado de troglodita que se estaba manejando en estos momentos.

-Eso no quiere decir que dejes que ese pelele te trate como a él se le dé la gana Bella. – Comentó en un tono de reproche provocando que yo lo mirara de mala manera.

-No es de tu incumbencia. - me limité a decirle cuando estaba apagando nuevamente el celular. Era mejor no volver a prenderlo en unos pocos días.

-Si te afecta a ti si lo es. – respondió él como lo hubiera hecho si algo similar me hubiera pasado mientras fuéramos novios.

Eso fue lo que provocó la explosión de la bomba que tenía dentro.

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO EDWARD! – solté en un grito que no pensé. – ¿Así que si es de tu incumbencia? ¡¿Lo es?! – reproché si repentino interés por lo que me pasaba – ¿Y por qué no fue de tu incumbencia cuando yo caí en una depresión de la que de milagro logré salir?- Le restregué en la cara aquello que según dijo antes, sabía que había pasado. – O ¿Por qué no lo fue cuando por poco me vuelvo una alcohólica? ¿Cuándo a las personas que estuvieron a mi lado se llevaron el susto de su vida al creer que podía morirme a causa del licor que había tomado? – el se acercaba con una mano dirigida a mi mejilla con un rostro afligido y contraído en una mueca de dolor. ¡Ah!, le estaba doliendo la verdad. Pues tendrá que soportarlo todo ahora. – ahí no fue de tu incumbencia. – solté sin desearlo en un gemido lastimero. – Porque no estuviste ahí. Habías decidido terminar lo nuestro. – a penas si podía verlo. La vista se me había nublado demasiado. En ese momento supe que estaba llorando. Con rabia pasé el dorso de mis manos por mi rostro.

-Perdóname. – dijo en un susurro roto cargado de dolor. – Nunca desee nada de eso para ti pequeña.

-NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑA. – le grite con furia. – perdiste ese derecho cuando terminaste conmigo. NO TIENES DERECHO DE APARECER ASÍ EDWARD. De aparecer y esperar… - se me fue la voz y dejé la frase inconclusa. Se me fue la fuerza.

-No me digas eso Bella por favor. Te extraño, pero no solo como mi amiga. Te extraño, pero todo de ti. Tú forma de ser, tu amistad, tu calor, tus besos, tu amor. Todo. Te extraño. Y… Amor, si decidí que terminemos es porque creí que sería lo mejor para ti, pero eso no significa que haya sido menos doloroso para mí.

-No Edward. Tú. ¡TÚ! – La rabia que me causaba el recordar todo el dolor que pase me impulsaba a hablarle y decirle todo. – Tú no sabes nada de lo que he pasado. No sabes nada de lo que he sufrido por tu culpa. No podía ya saber nada sobre ti, he tenido que dejar de ser yo, para poder hacer lo que me pediste, que siguiera mi vida. Me perdí en medio de todo esto Edward. He sentido un dolor aquí en todo el pecho – le decía a la vez que ponía una mano sobre la otra donde se encuentra el corazón a la par que sentía las lágrimas rodar ya sin piedad y sin que me importara por mi rostro. – que no me ha permitido reír, llorar o siquiera respirar durante todo este tiempo. Casi un año Edward. Casi un año que soy solo un cuerpo que existe porque no he tenido ganas de absolutamente de nada realmente en todo este tiempo. De comer, de dormir, de levantarme. De nada realmente. Así que no me digas que no ha sido menos doloroso para ti, porque como te veo a ti aquí en este momento frente a mí me demuestra que no es así. Que no has sufrido así. – entonces recordé como me había dicho. _Amor. – _Y no me digas amor. – le dice con un tono acido antes desconocido para mi.

-Y si no has deseado nada, ¿Cómo es que estás con él? – preguntó cabizbajo, triste, pero en cuanto hizo referencia a Jake su tono cambió a uno de resentimiento.

-Porque le debo demasiado Edward. Más de lo que podría devolverle. – admití con vergüenza y tristeza. – Edward. Si no fuera por Jake, no sé qué sería de mí en estos momentos. – al contestarle no pude evitar cambiar mi tono a uno de disculpa, ya que esos no son motivos para estar con él. Y como si me leyera lo que pensé

-Eso no es motivo para que estés con él. – hablo triste. En un murmullo, como preguntándose si debería de decirlo o no mirando al suelo.

-¿Y cuál lo sería Edward? ¿El amor? – Alzó la mirada, posándola en mí. No tuvo que responder. Sabía su respuesta. _Sí. _– Ya lo intenté una vez por amor Edward. Y mira lo que pasó. No creo poder pasar por ello otra vez.

-¡Yo sí te amo Bella! Aceptaría esa respuesta si me dijeras que fue un amor no correspondido, pero ni así la verdad. – Soltó de golpe como si lo hubiera ofendido de la peor manera posible. Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos observándonos fijamente.

Yo llorando desconsoladamente, sin que me importara que me viera, pero sin permitirle que se me acerque, ni siquiera quitaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas, sería algo absurdo por la velocidad a la que salían. Edward por su lado en el otro extremo de la sala, con un gesto de profundo dolor en su rostro. Llorando también, pero de una forma mucho menos dramática que la mía permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran lenta y silenciosamente por su rostro.

Quien nos viera por fuera podría jurar que no necesitaba oír lo que habíamos estado diciendo. En el ambiente, en el aura que no rodeaba se podía sentir claramente el dolor que le estaba provocando a Edward, y el que yo estaba sacando de donde había estado escondido todo este tiempo. En donde había estado para que pudiera ignorarlo y haber podido salir e intentar seguir.

A pesar de todo, del aura de tristeza, las lágrimas y todo. Edward seguía viéndose para mí como el ser humano más divino del universo. El más perfecto, a pesar de todo el dolor que me ha provocado directa o indirectamente.

-¿Dónde está la Isabella que era soñadora? – Murmuró por fin.

-¿Dónde está mi corazón Edward? – Susurré – Yo también desearía saberlo, pero sucede que desde ese día no se siquiera donde estoy yo Edward. – Le hablé con la voz completamente rasgada por el dolor. – Edward. Te lo di todo. Me quedé sin nada para mí. Y lo perdí todo.

-Bella. No… - lo vi dar un paso hacia mí. Di uno para atrás justo antes de derrumbarme al piso.

-Edward. A penas estoy empezando a recuperarme si quiera un poco. Hace pocas semanas he podido pensar en tu nombre sin llorar. A penas…. – se me quebró la voz antes de que pudiera seguir. Me abrazaba a mi misma en el piso. Sentía mi cabello caer a los lados de mi rostro creando una cortina impidiendo que Edward me viera.

No pude controlar los sollozos.

Lo sentí de pronto detrás de mí. Abrazándome. Intenté que me soltara, pero él hizo fuerza y me pegó a su pecho, haciendo que mi espalda estuviera en directo contacto con él.

-No rechaces mi abrazo por favor. – susurro sobre mi cabello. – Solo quiero consolarte, e intentar compensar así sea una milésima parte de todo el dolor que te he causado. – daba pequeños besos en mi cabeza.

-No es justo lo que me estás haciendo Edward. No es justo. – sollocé contra su brazo que estaba prácticamente a la altura de mis labios.

Estuvimos varios minutos así… yo conteniendo ligeramente la lagrimas, sin poder evitar que sollozos míos rompieran el silencio, y el abrazándome, frotando mis brazos y depositando besos en mi cabeza en silencio.

-Te odio Edward. – Alcancé a decirle antes de romper a llorar nuevamente sin que pudiera controlarlo.

**Holaaaaa a todos… aquí estoy nuevamente… cumpliendo en esta ocasión con lo prometido… publicando en sábado… :D **

**Este cap creo que resultó ser bastante triste, pero ya esta lo que tanto ansiaban. El reencuentro… Todavía falta que nuestra querida pareja pasen por algunas cosas antes de poder tener un momento juntos en que olviden el dolor que ha sufrido… aun nos falta un poco de esta tormenta. Todo solo esta empezando…**

**Tengo que decirlo… me encuentro muuuy feliz con todos… sus reviews han sido demasiado lindos para mi… Todos han tenido ya sus respuestas a sus reviews, solo queda uno… **

**Rosh bernal: **pues ya tienes ahí el tan ansiado encuentro… siiii… las razones para mantener una relación que tiene bella son las peores, pero ella no está en los mejores momentos, y ya Edward se lo dijo de frente, pero bueno… espero te haya gustado este cap. Nos estaremos leyendo…

**Chicos, espero les guste el capi… dios mediante nos leeremos a través de la semana. Pero recuerden… mas reviews, más pronta la actualización…**

**Por cierto… Muchas gracias a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos, y los que me han agregado como autor o historia favorita y los que me siguen… gracias a todos…**

**Ahora si… Nos estaremos leyendo…**

**XOXO**


	24. Chapter 23 AUN NO

_-Te odio Edward. – Alcancé a decirle antes de romper a llorar nuevamente sin que pudiera controlarlo._

Nos quedamos durante algún tiempo en esa posición, con Edward abrazándome y reconfortándome, mientras yo solamente podía llorar, llorar como no lo hacía desde que todavía acabado. Esa era la única vez que yo recordaba haber llorado así, aunque creo que en esta ocasión es peor, y no sabría decir si por las jugadas que nos ha hecho el destino o por saber que es un maldito masoquista que nos ha hecho sufrir a los dos…

Según lo que él dice, siempre me ha amado, pero como alguien puede amar a una persona y dejarla ir de su vida… Eso es imposible, no me entra en la cabeza el hacer eso. Quien ama no te aleja, te da libertad para elegir si quedarte, no te cierra las puertas y te aleja de su vida sin opción de retorno, como yo sentí que hizo conmigo.

De ser como él dice en verdad, el maldito destino nos ha jugado una horrible pasada. Nos ha alejado, y ha torcido nuestros caminos de tal manera que parece imposible que se vuelvan a juntar.

Las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, sentía como si quemaran mi piel, dolían demasiado. Eran lágrimas que había aprendido a guardar durante todo este tiempo, y por estar tanto tiempo guardadas, se las sentían más duras, causando más dolor de lo que creo hubieran causado en un inicio.

Poco a poco mis lágrimas se fueron reduciendo hasta quedar en nada, solo yo soltando pequeños gimoteos, hipando, provocando un ligero temblor en mí al intentar de ingresar un poco de aire a mis pulmones.

Edward se mantenía inmóvil, abrazándome, dando pequeños besos en mi cabeza cada cierto tiempo, sintiéndolo como susurraba unos "_lo siento", "discúlpame", "Perdóname", "No, por favor, no me odies"_ frases como ellas eran las que me acompañaron en mis sollozos durante todo este tiempo, hasta que en una inspiración profunda, pude al fin calmarme lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar.

Me quedé quieta entre los brazos de Edward, recuperando mi respiración normal. En un momento dado apoyé mis manos en sus brazos y daba pequeños apretones, para convencerme que todo esto había pasado, que no era una imaginación mía, ni un sueño. Había enfrentado a Edward y le había dicho toda la verdad.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en esa posición, y la verdad es que me sentía bastante bien, era bastante confortable estar entre sus brazos, que me abrazara después de tanto tiempo, pero lrealmente en estos momentos deseaba estar sola, NECESITABA estar sola.

-Edward. – dije en un bajo susurro, provocando que mis labios se rozaran con sus brazos al hablar. No se movió. – Edward. – Me moví intentando alejarme de él provocando que me apretara más contra su cuerpo.

-Aún no Bella, por favor. – Me dijo con la voz quebrada, pegando más sus labios en mi cabeza y esforzándose por hablar. – Vas a pedirme que me vaya. Un momento más Bella. Por favor. – Susurro contra mi cabello y casi podía verlo cerrando los ojos con fuerza al hablar.

Nos quedamos unos pocos minutos más así, hasta que intenté moverme de nuevo, y él cedió en su férreo abrazo.

-Necesito estar sola Edward. – Le dije sin verlo, me desarmaría si llegaba a hacerlo y me refugiaría nuevamente en sus brazos. – Por favor.

Caminé con la cabeza gacha hasta la puerta, aunque no lo veía, podía asegurar que iba detrás de mí, con algo de retraso, pero iba tras de mí. Abrí la puerta y no me atreví a verlo, mantenía la puerta, con la mirada fija en el suelo, cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla. La llevó hasta mi barbilla para hacer que lo vea. Una lágrima furtiva se escapó.

_Una última lágrima. No más. _Me dije a mi misma.

-Ya no más lágrimas Bella. – Sus ojos estaban rojos, y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa triste que obviamente no le llegó a los ojos.

-Dame un día Edward, necesito un día para mí. – se lo solté de golpe, sin desearlo. Un brillo hizo presencia en sus ojos, y una sonrisa con una pizca de alegría jugó en sus labios.

-Está bien. Tienes todo el derecho hasta de pedirme que no te busque nunca más. Puedo respetar tu deseo. – Dijo con esperanza y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Hasta luego Edward.

-Hasta luego Bella. – Se acercó a darme un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Me quedé mirando cómo se alejaba de la casa, encorvado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, cabizbajo, a paso lento. En más de una ocasión pedí en mi fuero interno, _Que se gire por favor, que volteé a verme otra vez, _pero no lo hizo. Cuando se hallaba a tres casas de distancia, volteó ligeramente, y posó su mirada en mí un solo segundo antes de seguir su camino. En ese momento volví a meterme en la casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

En el momento en que cerré la puerta, me cayó todo como un balde de agua helada, no helada, no, casi en el punto de congelación. Era demasiado, era demasiado duro todo. La aparición de Edward, su confesión, los celos de Jacob, su ofensa, la humillación, todo. Era demasiado.

Subí directo a mi habitación y me encerré bajo llave en mi habitación. Agarré mi almohada y grité, grité nuevamente como lo había hecho por la mañana. Cuando reaccioné nuevamente, llamé a casa de Seth.

-¿Diga? – Contestó Sue.

-Hola, Sra. Sue. Buenas tardes. Soy Bella.

-Isabella. Querida. Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. – Sonreí ante la emoción que escuché de parte de la Sra. Sue al escuchar. Era una señora bastante amable y tierna conmigo.

-Sí, usted sabe lo pesado que puede ser la universidad. – Me disculpé con ella. Siempre fue muy atenta conmigo, incluso cuando terminamos Seth y yo. – Discúlpeme Sra. Sue, pero me gustaría poder hablar con Seth.

-Por supuesto, ese es otro ingrato que viene unos pocos días al año. – hablaba mientras caminaba, se le escuchabas sus pasos sobre la madera del piso. Escuché como tocaba la puerta. – Y mientras está lejos, ni se acuerda de llamar. – Cuando abrieron la puerta paró su queja para los "ingratos" como nos estaba diciendo a Seth y a mí. – Aquí te lo paso querida. Dios los hace y ellos se juntan. – La escuché decir antes de tenerla fuera del alcance de poder oír algo. Internamente me reía. Sue es adorable.

-¿Hola? – Habló Seth.

-Seth, soy Bella. Necesito saco. Ahora. Me acompañas. – Hablé, fui directo al grano.

-Por supuesto Bella, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Qué pasó Bella? – preguntó preocupado.

-Seguí tu consejo Seth, y ahora necesito desahogarme. – Fue mi simple respuesta. – En 10 minutos estoy en tu casa.

-No. Ya paso por tu casa en el carro de papá. Así llegaremos más rápido.

-Gracias Seth.

Cerré el teléfono y me eché a la cama abrazando mi almohada como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano.

Menos de cinco minutos después escuché el pito del auto. Bajé corriendo y subí al carro sin siquiera saludar bien a Seth, pero él no le dio importancia. Esa era unas de las cosas que adoraba de Seth, otra que a pesar de estar junto a ti, de alguna manera se da cuenta que deseas estar en silencio y no intenta iniciar una conversación.

Así llegamos hasta el polideportivo y nos bajamos en completo silencio.

Fuimos al salón donde estaba el saco y Seth me acercó los guantes. Me los puse con rabia, Esperé a que se pusiera detrás de del sacó, y en cuanto note sus manos puestas en el, empecé a lanzar los golpes.

Seth se mantenía callado, no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que me recogió en la casa. Era como estar sola y se lo agradecía enormemente.

Mientras asestaba los golpes, dejé a mi mente divagar, permitiéndole salir a todo lo que me afectó el encuentro con Edward.

Nunca creí que se atrevería a volver…

¡ÉL ME DEJÓ! Supuestamente por mi bien, pero me lastimó en lo más hondo de mi ser…

No solo se llevó mi corazón con él; sino mis ganas de amar, mis sueños de un amor, de amar y ser amada sin media… Se llevó mis ganas de vivir…

Y… Ahora se atreve a venir y decirme todas esas cosas…

¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar así conmigo?

Lo odio, ¡LO ODIO!... Y lo peor de todo, es que lo odio únicamente porque no he podido olvidarlo… porque sé que la única manera de volver a creer en el amor, de sentirme completa y plena depende de él, de que regrese conmigo y me regrese mi corazón… para recuperar aquellas ganas de vivir que tenía cuando estaba con él…

Pero yo no puedo olvidar todo el daño que me ha hecho, todo lo que he sufrido… todo lo que he pasado en este tiempo en el que él no estuvo para mí, que no podía reclamarlo como mío…

No puedo permitir que solo porque me venga y diga que me extraña olvidar el dolor que me causó y perdonarlo solo porque sí…

No solo por mí- y menos mal que es así ya que si fuera así lo perdonaría fácilmente y NO se lo merece- sino también por aquella persona que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, aquella que me ayudo a salir de la tristeza en la que estaba metida, aquella que logro recuperar por lo menos un rezago de la sombra de quien una vez fui… no puedo…

Ahora le debo lo poco o mucho que soy a… Jacob… y no puedo hacerle eso a él…

Es verdad que Jacob no es ningún santo, que de hecho se ha extralimitado en todos estos últimos meses y por dios, en sus llamadas no ha llegado a insultarme porque no se lo he permitido, siempre lo he frenado a tiempo antes de que se atreviera a decirme algún improperio.

Pero qué más puedo pedir, a qué más podía y puedo aspirar si ni siquiera tengo un corazón para poder amarlo. Ni siquiera puedo amar a otra persona que no sea Edward, y Jacob me aceptó así, rota como estoy. Aguanta el saber que aún tengo a Edward metido en lo más profundo de mi ser y en mi corazón. Sé que debe de haberme, en algunas ocasiones, escuchado llamarlo en sueños. Rosalie en más de una ocasión me preguntó enojada como podía seguir llamándolo en sueños después de todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir, pero como dice el dicho, en el corazón nadie manda. El amor no se lo puede manejar, y mi corazón herido, partido en miles de pedazos como está solo quiere a Edward y no existe nada que yo pueda hacer. Porque de hecho, no me pertenece, ni siquiera lo tengo yo.

Dios, a pesar de todo Jacob ha estado ahí conmigo, a mi lado. Me ayudó a salir del estado zombi en el que me hallé, me dio todo lo que necesitaba. Siempre ha buscó que esté lo mejor que podía en medio te toda esa estúpida etapa de depresión.

No puedo dejarlo todo olvidado por hacerle caso a Edward, en todo caso, quien me aseguraría que después él no volvería a creer que debe de darme mi espacio para que siga mi vida.

Jacob me ha mantenido en una sola pieza- hablando relativamente -, Jacob es el que logró que de alguna manera saliera esta retorcida forma mía, este recoveco de Isabella, esta sombra de mí misma, que la verdad ni yo misma he reconocido durante varios meses. Son once los meses que Jacob a estado a mi lado, desde que Edward decidió que yo "siguiera" con mi vida, él ha estado ahí, a mi lado. Dios, le debo el estar aquí de pie a Jacob, porque al paso que iba vaya Dios a saber cómo estaría yo en estos momentos.

Por qué Edward debía de aparecer justamente ahora, justo cuando hace unas pocas semanas me pude recuperar un poco, cuando una pequeña parte de la Bella original estaba regresando, cuando algo de vida regresó a mí.

En parte era como si esa parte lo hubiera sentido acercarse y decidiera que era tiempo de salir de su encierro…

¡Un momento! ¿Será eso posible? ¿Que yo haya sentido que Edward tomó la decisión de venir y por eso mejoré? No, eso es imposible. Sería algo de locos el creer que tan así estuviéramos compenetrados como para que yo intuyera el que iba a regresar y estar cerca, eso sería demasiado de locos.

En ese momento me detuve, dejé de dar golpes al saco y me quedé con la mirada perdida. Sentí la mirada de Seth en mí, pero no me inmuté, me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que sigo pensando, que algo provocó que me detuviera.

Me arranqué los guantes de las manos, y en ese momento vi a Seth que se iba a alejar del saco, cuando le hice una seña de que no se moviera. Tenía ganas de dar unos pocos golpes más sin los guantes, sentir en mi piel el dolor de golpear el saco, como si le estuviera golpeando a Edward, intentando de regresarle todo el dolor que he sufrido todos estos meses.

Comencé, di el primer golpe, y me dolió en mis nudillos principalmente, pero no tanto como para no hacerlo nuevamente.

Solté unos 5 golpes más así, hasta que empecé a hacerlo como le hubiera golpeado en el pecho, con los codos apoyados y golpeando con la parte inferior de los puños.

Tenía rabia, coraje, odio por todo, por sentirme tan confundía, aliviada, feliz y desubicada.

Me dolió demasiado el ver a Edward como estaba, como lo lastime con mis palabras, verlo tan cabizbajo y destrozado al momento en que le conté todo lo que había pasado durante estos meses, con sus hermosos ojos verdes rodeados del rojo que provocaron las lágrimas en la conjuntiva de sus ojos. Como me pidió que le permitiera abrazarme otro momento más cuanto quise alejarme de él. Sus susurros sobre mi cabello.

Me quedé ahora sí apoyada en el saco quieta. Estaba tan metida en la imagen de Edward en mi cabeza de esta tarde, que no me podía ni percatar que todo a nuestro alrededor se encontraba casi en penumbras.

Por dios, el casi beso que paré justo antes de que sucediera a pesar de todo el deseo que tenía de poder tener sus labios sobre los míos una vez más. Esos labios que tanto he extrañado, solo aquellos labios han logrado alejarme de este mundo y llevarme hasta ver las estrellas en plena luz del día, solo con su suave tacto.

Sus tiernos besos en las comisuras de mis labios con la plena intención de invitarme a seguir, y su beso a la despedida al contenerse de no besarme en los labios. Lo conozco suficiente como para saber que su intención eran mis labios, pero respetó mi decisión anterior y no lo hizo.

_Edward. Edward_.

En mi mente empezó a resonar una y otra vez su nombre hasta que Seth prendió la luz, provocándome una ceguera inicial por la luz. Luego pude enfocar mi mirada en él.

Se quedó mirándome durante algunos minutos, esperando a que hiciera algún gesto pidiéndole unos momentos más de silencio, pero ya no. Necesitaba que me ayudara a despejarme.

-¿Mejor bella? – Preguntó suave, parado frente a mí tendiéndome una mano. La tomé con suavidad fijando mi vista en su mirada. Iba dirigida a mis manos.

-Sí. – Fue toda la respuesta que pude darle en ese momento.

Empezó a acariciar mis manos y me llevó a que tomara asiento. Seth con un pañuelo que no sé de dónde lo había sacado empezó a limpiar con suavidad mis nudillos. El pañuelo estaba húmedo.

¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado tan quieta pérdida en mis pensamientos?

Mis nudillos tenían pequeñas laceraciones, pero nada de importancia, eran como cuando se daba unos pequeños rapones al frotarse sin querer con una superficie áspera.

Besó suavemente las heridas y puso mis manos en mis rodillas.

-¿Qué era lo que quería Edward Bella? – Preguntó suavemente mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Negué suavemente con la cabeza antes de poderle contestar, pero esperó a que salieran las palabras de mis labios.

-Aún no Seth. Todo está tan enredado. – Contesté como me sentía. Desorientada, perdida.

-¿Quiere otra oportunidad verdad? – preguntó asegurando al mismo tiempo. Yo le hice un movimiento confirmativo con la cabeza. – entonces dime, ¿cuál es el enredo? Tú aún lo amas, y dudo que vayas a negármelo.

-No es tan sencillo Seth. – contesté con el nudo en la garganta. – No es solo Edward y Bella en este momento. – lo miré a los ojos queriendo que él entendiera todo el cuadro. – También está el Jacob y Bella. No puedo simplemente… - Me frenó antes de que siguiera hablando. Hizo señas con su mano como diciendo "para ahí"

-Es verdad, también está Jacob en esto, pero… ¿Lo amas? – Me preguntó y yo mordí mi labio a la par que agachaba la mirada y negaba suavemente. – Bella, si estas confundida con todo, date un tiempo, dile a Jacob que necesitas un tiempo. Tú misma me dijiste ahora que tampoco es que estuvieran bien. Bella, sin respeto no hay relación, solo sumisión, y la Bella que yo conozco es cualquier cosa menos sumisa.

Suspiré, _y eso que no le dije cómo me trató en la última llamada_.

-Bella piensa en ti, no en Edward, no en Jacob. Piensa y elige lo que te haría a ti feliz, no lo que deberías de hacer por ellos. PIENSA EN TI. – el hasta este momento se encontraba en cuclillas frente a mí, en ese momento se paró y me abrazó como creo que lo haría Rosalie o un hermano.

-Gracias Seth, por venir. Por tu…

-Shhh calla, no seas ridícula, siempre que me necesites y pueda estaré ahí para ti. – Sonreí con tristeza. Amaba el tener a amigos de la calidad de Seth.

Salimos y nos encaminamos a mi casa, Seth me dejó en la entrada de la casa y antes de despedirse me dijo.

-Olvídate de Jacob esta noche y piensa tranquila.

Después de eso me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y regresó al carro.

Cuando llegué mamá y papá estaban en la casa, y para distraerme de todo el drama que en este día se convirtió mi vida les propuse ver una película en plan de familia. Ellos amaron mi idea, y René pidió Pizza para comer mientras veíamos "La Última Canción".

Pasamos un momento muy ameno en familia, fue muy linda la película, y adoré pasar ese tiempo con mis padres, me ayudó a huir de momento a todo.

Cuando terminamos, me despedí de ellos con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y un abrazo como cuando era niña y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cuando estaba por subir la escalera sonó el teléfono. Probablemente sea Rose. Prometí llamarla y con todo esto se me olvidó hacerlo.

Corrí a contestar.

-¿Aló? – Pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro imaginando que era Rosalie.

-¡Bella! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin poder hablar contigo!

-Alice. – dije en medio de mi sorpresa, lo que menos me esperaba era una llamada de ella.

**Bueno, aquí les traigo este capítulo, que espero les guste, ya que aparentemente el anterior no les gustó mucho. Quiero decirles que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito, y que si llegamos a los 70 review lo subiré al día siguiente de hacerlo, es decir que si es hoy, mañana lo subiré, o si mañana lo subiré pasado. Caso contrario nos estaremos leyendo hasta la siguiente semana…**

**XOXO**

**Wichi0705**


	25. Chapter 24 CONFUSIÓN

La llamada de Alice me dejó impactada durante medio minutos aproximadamente.

-Alice. Esta sí que es una sorpresa. – le contesté lo más normal que me salió la voz. - ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en casa de mis padres?

-Pues muy sencillo, siempre llamo a tu departamento y hablo con Rose, pregunto por ti, ya que mi queridísima amiga me tiene tan abandonada. Entonces. Llamé, pregunté por ti y me dijo que habías ido a visitar a René y Charlie.

-Sí, necesitaba alejarme un poco de la universidad, y aproveché estas vacaciones.

La verdad es que extrañaba a mi amiga, y si me había alejado de ella en gran parte fue por evitar saber de Edward por accidente por parte de ella, pero ya que esta él aquí, qué más da, y por otro lado estaba Jacob, y la verdad en estos momentos ya que demonios, me importaba bien poco.

-¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿Has visto a Seth? Si lo has visto mándale saludos de mi parte… - Alice siempre tan energética como siempre. Sus frases parecían que no tenían separación una de otra, de hecho parecía que ni las palabras fueran separadas.

-Si Alice, si lo veo mañana se lo diré, la verdad es que pasé gran parte del día con él, por casualidad hemos coincidido en la visita a nuestros padres.

-Oh, qué bueno, me imagino que han tenido bastante que ponerse al día, es más de un año que ponerse al día.

-Si Alice, ha sido bastante que conversar. – _Y mucho de eso fue sobre mi historia con tu hermano. _Dije mentalmente.

-Pues te cuento que el muy idiota de mi hermano también se ha ido de viaje, nadie sabe a dónde, porque ni su compañero de cuarto me pudo responder. – _Yo si se donde está. _Se pasó por mi cabeza cuando la escuche el "nadie sabe". – Fui hace dos días a visitarlo y me encontré con esa sorpresa, y también con que tiene su dúo de música con su compañero de cuarto. Puedes creerlo. – Y ese era el motivo por el que no quise mantenerme en tanto contacto con Alice, sin quererlo me habla de su hermano más de lo que me gustaría que hiciera.

-En serio, no sabía que tu hermano se dedicara a la música. – Ni yo la verdad, sabía que lo hacía para distraerse.

-Pues la verdad no lo he visto, solo lo he visto a Eleazar, el compañero de cuarto. Está de momento tocando solo en el bar que saben tocar los dos por lo que me dijeron, aparentemente son buenos, porque la gente allí hasta le pide que sigan tocando. – me comentaba Alice con tanta emoción que no sabía cómo contestarle sin que se lo tomara a mal.

-¿En serio? – no sabía que más decirle, sin que se me saliera un _No me interesa saber de tu hermano Alice. _Aparte yo normalmente le respondía así a sus comentarios sobre cosas que no me interesaban, pero la dejaba seguir conversando.

-Sí, incluso conocí a la prima de Eleazar, me contó que son bastante aclamados ahí. Que entre las últimas ocasiones que tocó Edward aquí lo hicieron con una canción inédita de amor que le encantó. Que todos los jueves después de la tocada se saben ir a celebrar los cuatro entre copas. - ¿la prima? ¿Los cuatro? ¿Una canción de amor? – Y se le nota a Tanya que esta que se muere por Edward. Incluso me comentó que durante la canción se sintió desfallecer cuando cantó una parte de la canción mirándola. Pero está preocupada porque no saben a donde fue ni por cuanto exactamente. Precisamente por su actitud y su interés en tener información sobre el paradero de mi hermano es que me di cuenta de su interés en mi hermano.

¿Cantó mirándola? Le cantó una canción de amor, mirándola. Salen en…

-¿Salen? Jajaja. – me salió una risilla nerviosa. - ¿Quiénes salen Alice? Jajaja. Si vas a estar contando algo, hazlo pausadamente que así me mareas. Jajaja. – la mejor manera de disimular mi interés en saber sobre lo que me estaba hablando era precisamente reclamarle su manera de marear y hablar aceleradamente.

-Ok, Eleazar vive con Edward hace poco más de un año creo. Irina es la dueña del bar donde tocan, y es prima de Eleazar. – Hizo una pausa esperando a ver si le hacía alguna pregunta, pero no quería sobrepasarme con mi curiosidad y que sospechara a causa de ella, ya que nunca he sido una persona curiosa o chismosa, pero solía dejarla que hable de lo quisiera contarme, ya que ella era feliz haciéndolo. – Tanya es hermana de Irina, y También está Carmen, que es una amiga de Tanya. Cuando los niños – Edward es mayor que ella y le dice niño, no pude contener la risita que me causo el cómo les dijo a los dos. – terminan de tocar en general Irina les da unos pocos tragos gratis, y luego de eso, los cuatro se van a continuar en algún otro lado, o eso es lo que me comentaron Tanya y Carmen. Carmen es casi novia ya de Eleazar y pues, según lo que dicen, parece que Tanya dentro de poco podría ser cuñadita mía. – La sentía a Alice sonreír por el hecho de que por fin iba a tener a quien llamar cuñada, pero ella no se sabía lo que eso significaba para mí.

-Alice. – Le dije con la mejor voz fingida que logré emular. – La verdad es que encanto hablar contigo, aunque siempre acapares toda la conversación, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada. Con Seth nos dedicamos a hacer ejercicio y estoy muerta.

-Wuuuuuu… Bella…. ¿Qué ejercicios estuviste haciendo? – Preguntó Alice con un tono demasiado sugerente.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué te pasa? Nada que ver. – le dije en forma de queja reprendiendo al mismo tiempo su insinuación. – Fuimos a un polideportivo y me hizo practicar con una bolsa de boxeo para tu información. Mente podrida. Estar tan lejos te ha afectado al cerebro, pervertida.

-Y que hay de ti que te defendiste inmediatamente. Jajajaja. De acuerdo. Nos estaremos hablando.

-Hasta pronto Alice.

-Adiós Bella.

Fui directamente a mi habitación, y agarré ropa limpia para irme a bañar. Una vez me metí en la ducha permití a mi cabeza divagar en lo que me había dicho Alice.

Edward vino supuestamente porque me ama, pero está saliendo con otra allá. Es normal que él esperara que yo jamás me enterara, pero ¿de verdad pensaba hacer eso conmigo? Tenerme como su distracción estando aquí. Tan poco le importo, tan poco he significado siempre para él. ¿En verdad le entregué mi corazón a un hombre así, tan frío y sin sentimientos? ¿Es capaz de jugar así con los sentimiento de alguien? No solo los míos, sino de esa tal Tanya también ya que según lo que le dijo a Alice están saliendo o en planes o algo por el estilo, lo que es casi igual.

¿Cómo es posible que sea tal farsante? ¿Cómo pudo llorar de esa manera frente a mí si tiene a otra esperándolo en Volterra?

¿Qué es lo que deseas Edward?, ¿por qué realizas todos estos "juegos"?

Sentí lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, pero NO, me prometí a mi misma que sería la última lagrima la que se escapó de mis ojos por la tarde frente a Edward, así que estas yo no iban a salir, y peor aún por alguien como Edward, que se ha dedicado a jugar conmigo y con otra pobre ingenua como yo, no voy a llorar más por él.

Me quedé debajo del agua tibia hasta que ya no la sentía que me relajara… hasta que en vez de sentir que me reconfortara me hiciera sentir nuevamente esa soledad que en estos momentos se hallaba arrinconada en una esquina de mí, pero que sabía que dentro de poco se alzaría nuevamente con toda su imponencia y me dejaría vaya dios a saber en esta ocasión.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y me metí directamente a mi cuarto. Me puse de pijama un short suave de color celeste y una blusa de tiras ligera que había dejado separados previamente del resto de mi ropa.

Me metí en la cama y abracé la almohada mirando hacia la ventana. Pero menos de un minuto después me di cuenta que lo peor para ignorar la soledad que la sentía acercarse cada vez más, era quedarme así, sin hacer nada, por lo que decidí que escucharía música hasta que se me cierren los ojos.

Cogí mi MP3 que se encontraba a un lado en la mesita de noche metido en el cajón para evitar prender la computadora. La verdad es que ese MP3 era tan viejo, de cuando Alice aún no se iba, que las canciones que estaban ahí guardadas casi ni me acordaba de cuales eran. Antes de poder prenderlo, lo conecté con su cargador al enchufe libre al lado de donde estaba conectada la lámpara de la mesita. En cuanto prendí y escuché las primeras canciones, recordé casi de inmediato. La verdad las que tenía en el era casi únicamente de películas de cuando lo usaba. Hace algún tiempo había visto la película Mamma Mía, y entre las que tenía de esa película era la que Meryl Streep cantaba poco antes de que su hija se casara al tipo del que se había enamorado cuando lo conoció. Esa estaba segunda de la lista de reproducción que tenía en él

Me puse mis auriculares y la puse a reproducir. Si recordaba bien lo que decía la letra de la canción, creo que me ayudaría a sentirme más fuerte.

Cuando escuché los primeros acordes repasé en mi mente la letra. La iba a cantar mentalmente. Solo quería pensar en la letra, para ayudarme a alejar ese monstruo llamado soledad que se me estaba acercando demasiado en el último par de horas, y deseaba con todo mi ser alejarlo lo más posible de mí y por el mayor tiempo posible.

I don't wanna talk about things we've gone through,   
though it's hurting me, now its history.  
I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too,   
Nothing more to say, no more ace to play.  
The winner takes it all,   
the loser standing small beside the victory, that's her destiny.

I was in your arms thinking I belonged there,  
I figured it made sense, building me a fence,  
Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there,  
But I was a fool, playing by the rules.  
The gods may throw a dice, their minds as cold as ice,  
and someone way down here loses someone dear.

The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall,   
it's simple and it's plain, why should I complain.

But tell me, does she kiss like I used to kiss you,   
does it feel the same when she calls your name.  
Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you,   
but what can I say, rules must be obeyed.  
The judges will decide the likes of me abide,   
Spectators of the show always staying low.

The game is on again, a lover or a friend,   
a big thing or a small, the winner takes it all.

I don't wanna talk if it makes you feel sad,   
and I understand you've come to shake my hand.  
I apologize if it makes you feel bad seeing me so tense, no self confidence.

The winner takes it all. The winner takes it all

(**Traducción)**

Yo no quiero hablar…

Sobre las cosas que pasamos…

Aunque aun me lastiman…

Ahora son historia.

Jugué todas mis cartas…

Y eso mismo hiciste tú.

No hay nada más que decir…

Ningún As para jugar.

El ganador lo toma todo…

El perdedor se queda abajo…

A un lado de la victoria…

Ese es su destino.

Yo estaba en tus brazos…

Pensando que allí pertenecía…

En sentido figurado…

Construyéndome una muralla…

Construyéndome un hogar…

Pensando que allí sería fuerte…

Pero fui una tonta…

Jugando con las reglas.

Los dioses tiran los dados…

Sus mentes tan frías como el hielo…

Y alguien aquí abajo…

Perderá a alguien querido…

El ganador lo toma todo…

El perdedor tiene que caer

Es simple y está claro

¿Por qué debería quejarme?

Pero dime ¿ella te besa.

Como yo solía besarte?

¿Sientes lo mismo

Cuando ella dice tu nombre?

Muy profundamente…

Debes de saber que te extraño…

Pero que puedo decir…

Hay que obedecer las reglas.

Los jueces decidirán..

Lo que tengo que aguantar…

Espectadores de este Show

Siempre se mantienen abajo.

El juego comienza de nuevo…

Un amigo o un amigo…

Algo grande o algo pequeño…

El ganador lo toma todo.

Yo no quiero hablar

Porque me pone triste y entiendo que

Viniste a estrechar mi mano

Me disculpo

Si esto te hace sentir mal

Viéndome tan tensa

Sin confianza en mí misma

Pero tú ves que el ganador lo toma todo…

El ganador lo toma todo.

Aunque la canción continuaba un poco más, alejé el MP3 y lo lancé a un lado. No es justo, por qué el ganador se tiene que llevar todo, por qué debe de ser todo tan injusto. Aunque a mí quien me ha dicho que el amor es justo y comprensivo, o que la vida misma sea justa, si siempre a quien juega con las reglas en toda su extensión, por lo general suelen ser pisoteados, pero quienes hacen trampa, quienes no juegan con las reglas saben disfrutar de todo en el mundo. No, el mundo no es justo, y no sé por qué yo en mi empeño de inocencia, sigo creyendo que todo es justo y parejo con cómo debe de ser…

Edward se lo llevó todo y yo debo de quedarme aquí. Él tiene allá a la que mencionó Alice y yo tengo aquí a Jacob. Es triste pensarlo, pero la verdad es que el de cierta manera es mi premio consuelo y sé que también lo soy para él.

Edward se llevó mi corazón y seguirá su vida. Yo no puedo permitirle jugar conmigo si me tengo un mínimo de respeto. Mañana mismo hablaría con él, pero mañana mismo me voy, me regreso a casa. Aunque en esta casa pasé gran parte de mi vida, 18 años de mi vida, esta no es ya mi casa, mi casa es ahora ese pequeño mini departamento de Forks, en el que he pasado bueno y malos momentos, pero en los que a pesar de todo, esa soledad no la siento como lo siento en estos momentos en esta habitación, cuando hace años, los únicos monstruos que me aterraban eran los que se escondían debajo de mi cama y que con que papá viera debajo de ella, se acababa todo miedo, terror y pesadilla.

Cómo desearía poder regresar a ese tiempo en que todo era tan simple y sencillo para mí, en que solo con llamar a papá los problemas desaparecía, los miedo se esfumaban y era feliz y todo dolor desaparecía con un pequeño beso y una atención de mis padres.

Claramente mi vida no se encuentra tan bien como quisiera disimular.

Debo de hablar claro con Jacob, y decirle que porque Vanessa le hubiera hecho pasar un mal momento no quiere decir que debe de tratarme como si yo fuera ella.

Yo no voy a simplemente desaparecer de un día para el otro dejándole una carta diciéndole que me iré a otro país. Yo no soy ella y debe de saber diferenciarnos.

De cierta manera los dos nos estamos haciendo compañía en la soledad.

Un año antes de conocer a Jacob, lo había abandonado Vanessa, se fue sin darle una explicación o permitirle despedirse, se despidió de él como si fueran a verse al día siguiente y no volvió a verla. Luego se enteró por una carta que se la había dejado con un amigo que había engañado diciéndole que era una sorpresa, que la madrugada siguiente de cuando se vieron por última vez se mudaban con sus padres a Europa.

Por eso sé que Jacob está tan destrozado como yo por dentro, ya que en medio de las innombrables noches en que solía perder la conciencia casi inmediatamente, Jacob en una ocasión bastante tomado y antes de que yo perdiera toda conciencia me lo contó en un estado en que me demostraba lo destrozado que tenía su corazón, pero no le da derecho el tratarme como lo ha venido haciendo.

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando salí de la casa de Bella estaba destrozado, jamás llegué a creer que le hubiera hecho tanto daño al alejarme de ella.

Y por dios, cuando escuché como ese que se hace llamar novio de ella le gritaba y la ofendía, me provocaba tenerlo en frente para poder enseñarle como se trata a una mujer tan especial como ella. Bella no se merecía siquiera que alguien le alzara la voz. Y la cara de susto que puso cuando se dio cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar como ese imbécil le gritaba, no deseaba ver ese susto en su mirada y por eso hice todo lo posible por controlar mi ira contra ese tipo.

Cuando Bella me dijo todo lo que había pasado durante este tiempo, solo deseaba poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Cómo fue posible que una criatura tan sublime, única y tierna como ella hubiera pasado por el calvario que ella me describió sin desearlo al echarme en cara todo lo que ha pasado. Conociéndola, no lo hizo con intención, solo deseaba poder sacar el dolor que se notaba guardaba dentro de ella, y me imagino que por eso en ella se la veía a pesar de todo triste. Se notaba en las lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas el dolor que estás le ocasionaban al salir de esas hermosas orbes chocolate.

Saber que estuvo así, como lloró, como sufrió. No puedo creer que se aferró a ese chucho ignorante y patán para salir de donde estaba. Deseaba poder quitar todo ese dolor que Bella tiene, daría todo, por ser yo quien sufrió así y no ella. Pensar que incluso estuvo en peligro por la depresión. Solo con eso me pegué mentalmente un millón de patadas. Y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando por la manera en que esas pequeñas gotas saladas me quemaban como si fueran ácido deslizándose por la piel de mi rostro. Ardían y dolían más de lo que jamás llegué a imaginar, ya que por primera vez me permitía que saliera el dolor que me ocasionó el dejarla porque dentro de mí me repetía una y otra vez que era porque ella estuviera feliz, pero no lo era, NO lo fue, y lo más seguro, no lo será.

Me detuve en un parque cerca de la casa y me puse a pensar en cómo podré cumplir la promesa de alejarme de ella si es que llega a tomar esa decisión, ya que es muy probable que lo haga después de todo lo que me dijo hoy. Y la verdad es que tiene todo el derecho, aunque estoy rogándole a todo lo sagrado que por favor no me pida que me aleje.

¿Cómo pude cometer tantos errores con el ser más preciado que tuve en esta vida?

Me mantuve sentado en esa banca del parque hasta que noté como estaba oscureciendo bastante de prisa. Había pasado lo más probable un par de horas sentado viendo al vacío reprendiéndome una y otra vez mentalmente. Fue en el momento en que noté lo tarde que se estaba haciendo que decidí irme a casa.

Cuando llegué a la casa Esme me enfrentó a penas crucé la puerta.

.¿Por qué sigues buscando a Bella? Por lo que sé ya tiene una vida. – me preguntó molesta

-Sí, tiene una vida. – le contesté con desgano. – Por cierto, Hola mamá. – Le indiqué sutilmente que ni me había saludado como lo hacía normalmente

- Lo siento. Hola. – Contestó al darse cuenta de su actitud pero eso no quitó su semblante de enojo. – Eso ya lo sé. Lo que te estoy preguntando es para qué la estas llamando. Creí que habías venido a visitarme después de tanto tiempo, pero resulta que vienes a buscarla.

-¿Cómo sabes que la he llamado? – Pregunté intrigado y ligeramente enojado. Mamá no era de estar espiando.

-Edward. – su tono tierno y maternal salió a flote. – Eres mi hijo, te conozco mejor de lo que crees. – bajé la mirada avergonzado. – Desde que cruzaste esa puerta supe que algo te pasaba, pero creí que eran problemas en Volterra, no Bella.

-¿Ella te dijo? – pregunte en voz baja son atreverme a alzar la mirada

-Edward. Mírame. – sin levantar la cabeza alcé la mirada hasta encontrarme con la misma sonrisa y mirada que me confortaba cuando niño. – Te vi llamando en dos ocasiones. Incluso ayer cuando llegué estuviste raro. Soy tu madre. Sé esas cosas. – me alzó los brazos invitándome a abrazarla.

La abracé como un niño de cinco años. Extrañaba también demasiado a mi madre, pero me avergonzaba buscarla de esta manera, como lo haría un niño de preescolar siendo ya un hombre que vive por su cuenta, se supone que ya soy un adulto y no un niño pequeño que corre a las faldas de su mamá cuando tiene problemas.

Le conté sobre gran parte de lo que ha sucedido con Bella en todo este tiempo, ya que era la única a quien le había contado de Bella, con la única que podía conversar, ya que Emmett no era muy cercano a mí, y a decir verdad formaba más parte de los amigos de Bella que mío por el tiempo que han compartido. Mucho más del que compartimos él y yo.

Esme no me recriminó ni me dijo nada, solo mostro una mirada triste y con algo de decepción, pero me confortó. Aunque me dijo una frase que me dejó pensando.

Cuando culminé con decirle sobre el encuentro de esta tarde, de todo lo que me reclamó, lo que me echo en cara y de la promesa que le hice sobre respetar su decisión me respondió con sus acertijos indescifrables para mí.

"La mujeres no siempre deseamos lo que decimos. Hay ocasiones que nos gana el orgullo." Y después me salió citando la película del Titanic. "El corazón de una mujer es un profundo océano de secretos" dejándome completamente confundido, desorientado y perdido con lo que me estaba diciendo.

No sé qué habrá sido lo que me quería decir, ya que su respuesta cuando se lo pregunté fue – Esa ya es tarea tuya querido. – cuando se fue a preparar la cena, dejándome parado en medio de la sala confundido y deseando tener un manual o un diccionario para entender a las mujeres.

Jamás entendí la locura de mi hermana, y a mi madre, con sus frases en ocasiones para mí fuera de contexto ella intenta de guiarme, aunque debo de decir en dos ocasiones logré descifrar sus pistas y me sirvieron mucho, pero en este momento de verdad que no sabía de qué diablos me hablaba.

La cena pasó sin mayores contratiempos, fue una cena tranquila y yo observando a Esme con Carlisle en su manera de desenvolverse entre ellos, la compañía que se hacían mutuamente, el apoyo que se representaban entre ellos, y el amor que se evidenciaba en sus miradas. En la mirada de Carlisle podía ver como su vida entera en mi madres, y en la de ella, podía ver que gran parte de su vida esta pues en él, ya que su otra parte somos Alice y yo.

Yo solo deseaba poder algún día llegar a compartir de esa manera la vida con Bella

Terminada la cena decidí retirarme a mí habitación para darles su espacio, ya que están acostumbrados a vivir ellos dos solos y no deseaba incomodar su rutina diaria..

Yo solo estaba ansioso por poder hablar nuevamente con Bella, aunque ella en sí solo me pidió tiempo hasta mañana, creo que debía de darle todo el tiempo que ella quisiera para pensar. Debía de distraerme para evitar llamarla y no permitirle pensar.

Me puse en la computadora solo para mandarle a Eleazar los dos nombres que se me ocurrieron para nuestro grupo, para que hablara con los que dirían si era factible para el mercadeo de nosotros o no.

Uno era Crepúsculo, pues las canciones que he escrito se han originado a partir del momento en que se empezó a ver mi vida como la luz se empezaba a ocultar y en este momento es posible que aunque anochezca, la luz de mis noches regrese.

Otro era Eclipse, ya que mi luna se vio eclipsada por los problemas y si no logro solucionar las cosas con Bella ahora, mi vida se verá eclipsada por el dolor que causaría.

Eran los nombres que me gustarían portar y representar y que en este momento identifican igualmente las canciones que he escrito.

Después de mandar el mail me acosté sobre la cama, sin mover el cubrecamas, ni acomodarme ni nada. Solo me quedé ahí, con la mirada perdida, sin poder dormir, pero sintiéndome extremadamente cansado, sin fuerzas para nada más.

Me removía constantemente para intentar sentir al menos el cuerpo en una postura cómoda, pero me era imposible.

Mentiría si dijera que pude descansar durante la noche. La verdad es que no pude dormir y paseé por la casa. Me puse a leer un libro de Paulo Coelho, llamado "Verónica quiere morir". Cuando me cansé de intentar y no lograr retener ni siquiera la oración que acababa de leer me puse a ver las cosas que estabas en el mueble de la sala. Había diferentes juegos de llaves, una la reconocí como las de mi cuarto, en la que estaba la de mi puerta, la del baño y los cajones de mi escritorio, en el que guardaba todo en el instituto mientras estuve aquí. Otra me imaginé que era las de la habitación de Alice por el llavero. Y pude notar otro juego de llaves que yo reconocía perfectamente. Yo las había pedido.

No sabía que Esme aún tuviera las llaves de la casa de Emmett. Creí que hasta la habían vendido. Me senté en un mueble con las llaves en las manos y recordé aquella noche en la que no dormí absolutamente nada, pero que no me molestaba ni me sentía fatigado o cansado, ya que pasé la noche velando el sueño de Bella y sonreí inmensamente al darme cuenta que ella hablaba en sueños, y me encontraba en ellos al oír que mencionaba mi nombre. Aunque lo hizo unas pocas veces, me hicieron sentirme completamente dichoso por formar parte de su sueño.

Cuando iba ya a amanecer me decidí ir a esa casa. Me ayudaría a calmar mi ansiedad, en ella había pasado buenos momentos con Bella y podrían esos recuerdos aliviar todo este mal momento.

Cuando llegué y abrí la puerta, pude ver que nadie había vuelto a entrar a esta casa desde que nosotros estuvimos aquí, incluso casi todas las cosas de aquella noche permanecían allí.

Me puse en uno de los sillones a ver todo lo que me rodeaba recordando el ambiente en que transcurrió esa noche, las miradas… y no supe exactamente en qué momento me dormí.

**Sé que este capítulo es un tanto corto, pero la verdad es que este capítulo debe de quedar hasta aquí. **

**Tengo 3 caps más escritos ya, depende de ustedes que los suba pronto, así que…**

**Nos estaremos leyendo…**

**Adios…**


	26. Chapter 25 INIGUALABLE

**BELLA POV**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y llamé al aeropuerto para ver si había un vuelo para esta misma noche, pero solo había a primera hora para mañana a Forks.

Me levanté bastante temprano para poder desayunar con mis padres y decirles que mañana partiría de regreso a Forks. Aunque la verdad ya había terminado la universidad en los aspectos teóricos, debía de regresar debido a que nos tenían que asignar nuestros respectivos sitios de internado, ya que la universidad misma nos enviaban según nuestras calificaciones a determinados lugares del país.

Ellos únicamente, conociendo que ya no iba a tener unas vacaciones definidas, pidieron que viniera a visitarlos cada vez que fuera posible.

Por su trabajo debían de irse, y se disculparon por no poder pasar las últimas horas conmigo, pero entendía, no les avisé con tiempo para que pudieran pedir permiso.

Llamé a Seth; lo menos que podía era despedirme de él, y que gracias a él he logrado mantenerme cuerda en estos días.

-¡Seth! Hola. – no di oportunidad para que empiece un tema de conversación. - Esteee… me regreso mañana por la mañana a Forks. – le dije de buenas a primeras.

-Bella. – constató que era yo. – ¿Cómo así te regresas de pronto? – Preguntó después por mi inesperada información

-Seth, vine para despejarme, alejarme de los conflictos, pero… Parece que no fue posible – le indiqué lo que él ya sabía. – Aparte…

-Aparte ¿qué Bella? ¿Huyendo de Edward? – Me preguntó suavemente, pero podía notar su ligero tono de reproche.

-No. – indiqué inmediatamente. – Hoy hablo con él – aclaré – pero también debo de hablar con Jacob. Me quedo con él, pero debemos de aclarar ciertos puntos de esta relación. No debemos de seguir así, y tampoco debo de estar escondiéndome de él. Pero no puedo hablar por teléfono debe de ser en persona.

-¡Esa es la Bella que conozco! – indicó con su voz emocionada – Estas regresando Bella, aunque no tan dulce, pero por lo menos no te conformas.

-SI, si Seth, entiendo lo que dices, pero no sé si sea lo mejor que regrese la Bella que conoces. – Le dije sintiendo como el dolor palpitante de mi corazón se marcaba claramente en mi pecho. Pero la verdad es que de alguna manera lo sentía más soportable que al inicio.

-Siempre es lo mejor ser uno mismo Bella. – Le repuso con convicción.

-Por cierto, ayer llamó Alice, te mandó saludos. – intenté llevar esta conversación por terrenos menos difíciles.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es de esa pequeña loquilla? – preguntó sin notar el deliberado cambio de tema por mi parte.

-Igual que siempre, tan difícil de entenderla por hablar tan rápido.

-Jajaja… Mándale un saludo de mi parte si vuelves a hablar con ella, y que cuando venga no se olvide de llamar para vernos. – Seth le cogió cariño casi instantáneamente a Alice cuando la conoció, por lo que debía de extrañarla también bastante.

-Bueno Seth, te dejo, deseo caminar un poco para saber bien que voy a decirle a Edward. – esperé para ver si decía algo. Nada. – Debo de estar segura de lo que vaya a decirle.

-Está bien Bella. Debes entonces de pensar muy bien lo que le vas a decir, para que después no te arrepientas.

-Hasta pronto Seth.

-Hasta pronto Isabella. – Se despidió riéndose.

-¡Seth! – Sabía que odiaba que me llamara Isabella a no ser que fuera en una conversación seria, y aun así.

Subí a mi habitación, y cogí el bolso de mano que había traído en mi viaje, en ese bolso tenía dentro una pequeña cajita en donde tenía dos recuerdos demasiados fuertes y con un gran valor emocional.

La saqué con aprecio y delicadeza, como si se fueran a romper con mi simple tacto, y los observé durante unos momentos. Cuando cogí finalmente la cadena y me la puse con convicción.

Hace meses que no usaba esa cadena por más que un par de segundos o cuando mucho un par de minutos, pero hoy la iba a llevar puesta en mi caminata.

Saqué la carta y leí una vez más su contenido.

Por un momento me provocó arrugarla en mis manos, pero volví a doblarla, y la metí en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero que tenía puesto.

Me calcé los zapatos y salí a caminar por la calle.

No sabía cómo decirle a Edward lo que iba a decirle, pero debía de estar firme en lo que diría y no importe sus dotes de actor, ya que para mí sus actos ayer fueron únicamente una actuación bien dada. Con lo que Alice dijo sin darse cuenta, me era imposible creer que sea verdad lo de ayer.

No debía de verlo, porque a pesar de que fuera una actuación sus lágrimas, a mi me dolería verlo llorar, y me querría retractar en mi decisión, debía de tener una firmeza que nunca antes he tenido.

Cuando me volví a estar en el mundo de los mortales, y no en mi cabeza, me di cuenta que estaba frente a una casa conocida para mí, que no había cambiado para nada, seguía con su mismo color crema claro, con sus pilares en el porche y su puerta de color café oscuro. La casa de Emmett. Debían de haberla ya vendido, y lo más probable es que por dentro ya no sea la misma, como lo estaba por fuera, pero ese recuerdo me hizo que sin darme cuenta cruzara la calle hasta quedarme frente a ella viéndola fijamente, a unos pocos metros de la puerta de entrada.

De seguro sus nuevos propietarios o inquilinos deben de estar dentro, y si llegan a salir les llamará la atención que una extraña esté parada viendo fijamente hacia su casa.

Me permití perderme en mis recuerdos durante unos minutos, recordando lo mágica que fue aquella noche en esa casa para mí, y como fue la mejor de mi vida.

Para cuando regresé al presenté, pude ver que la puerta se abría, y me asusté, pero en vez de voltear y seguir caminando como si nada, me quedé clavada en la vereda cuando lo vi salir a Edward de la casa.

-¿Bella? – me miraba como si no creyera que fuera yo. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? - ¡Bella! No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Ni yo. – dije en un susurro por bajo del aliento. – Edward. ¿Aún conservan esta casa? – pregunté para evadir el hablar aun sobre lo que debía de hacerlo con él.

-Así parece. Yo creí que la habían vendido o alquilado, pero parece que no desean hacerlo, al menos por el momento. – Contestó mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por detrás de su nuca repetidas veces. - ¿Cómo así por aquí?

-Caminando – le respondí sin moverme de mi puesto. – Este… Edward, debo de hablar contigo. – le solté de golpe ya que si no, era capaz de huir de verdad y no hablar con él.

-¿Deseas pasar? – Me preguntó apuntando a la casa.

Me removí incomoda, no sabía si hacerlo aquí, donde si me derrumbaba donde todos me verían, o entrar donde no sería un lugar neutro.

-No muerdo Bella. – Añadió con voz suave y baja.

Al final me decidí y entre en la casa. Caminamos por el mismo sitio por el que pasé la primera vez con los ojos tapados, y cuando entré al sitio me quedé impactada. Era como si no hubiera pasado ni un día desde el que estuvimos aquí. No se había movido nada, lo único que hacía falta en el lugar era la hielera que había estado en la ocasión anterior con los surtidos de las bebidas.

Los restos de las ocho velas que alumbraron el lugar esa noche seguían en los mismos lugares en que estuvieron esa vez puestas estratégicamente. Incluso las colchonetas seguían en el mismo sitio.

-Nadie ha entrado aquí,- dijo Edward sacándome de mi transe, imagino yo, que al darse cuenta como mi mirada se paseo por todo el entorno. – yo también me impresioné al ver que todo seguía en el mismo sitio. – Comentó en el momento en que pasó por delante y extendía los brazos a sus lados como indicando todo el panorama.

-Tú entraste... – le dije indicando lo obvio, pero dejando que continúe para saber el por qué se encontraba ahí.

-En la madrugada. Vine ya que no podía dormir, por primera vez desde que estuviste aquí conmigo. Yo también me impresione que todo siguiera igual. Indicó él. Y su apariencia parecía seguir con sus palabras, pero no deseaba fiarme de ello. - Creí que habían vendido la casa.

-Ah… Son casi las doce del día. ¿Has pasado aquí toda la mañana? – necesitaba tomar un poco de fuerza para hablar con él de lo que quería, así que decidí desviarme del tema por un momento.

-Me quedé dormido durante un par de hora. Aquí se me pasó un poco la ansiedad que tenía. – comentó viéndome de forma tímida desde el medio del salón.

-Mmmm… Y… Ahora ibas a salir… - haciendo referencia al haberlo encontrado justo cuando salía de la casa. – Si te corté algún plan que tenías para hacer, me voy nomas. – dije intentando cobardemente encontrar una salida fácil, y evitar enfrentarme a él.

-No iba a ningún lado, solamente que estar aquí, me ayudó a sentirme mejor, pero el estar solo, me desesperó. Como ahora estas aquí conmigo, se sienten menos grande este lugar. – Comentó mientras daba un paso hacia mí. – ¿Quieres sentarte? – me preguntó señalando el lugar donde nos habíamos acostado la primera vez que estuvimos aquí.

Asentí y me senté al estilo indio en el lugar donde él lo había hecho la vez pasada.

En esta ocasión el ambiente era totalmente distinto al anterior. La luz era natural, no la de las velas, lo que evitaba que fuera tan caluroso el sitio, y en lugar de ser un ambiente romántico era uno tenso.

Edward me observó durante unos momentos, y sonrió de lado.

-Estas usando el collar. – instintivamente llevé mi mano derecha a mi cuello para tocarlo.

-Me provocó usarlo hoy. Y también leer tu carta. – agregué sin procesarlo primero.

-¿Aun la conservas? – preguntó con emoción y escepticismo. Le asentí afirmándole que era así. – No tienes idea de lo que significó escribir esa carta para mí. Esa carta es muy especial.

Yo solo me quedé callada durante un momento sintiendo como todo se volvió nuevamente tensó.

-Bella…

-Edward…

En el mismo momento en que él habló, lo hice yo, mencionando cada uno nuestros respectivos nombre.

Edward se movió, y en un minuto lo tenía nuevamente invadiendo mi espacio personal como ayer, y provocando un aturdimiento en mí por tenerlo tan cerca.

Sin darme cuenta, al tenerlo tan cerca poco a poco me fui recostando en la colchoneta.

Su aliento golpeo de lleno en mi rostro, inundando todos mis sentidos y haciéndome perder el norte de mis pensamientos. Edward acercó su rostro al mío, y con su nariz acarició todo y cada uno de los milímetros de mi rostro. Para ese momento ya había perdido toda coordinación de pensamientos, solo pensaba en una cosa. Besar sus labios, y ni había fuerzas en mí para llevarle la contra a ese impulso.

Sin pensarlo llevé mis manos a su desordenada melena, antes de que Edward notara que no lo iba a frenar como el día anterior, y lanzarse a besarme de lleno.

Mantenía sus manos apoyadas contra el suelo a cada lado de mi cabeza, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se ponía sobre mí, apoyando su masculino pecho sobre el mío, sintiendo su abdomen sobre el mío, y como su pelvis se encontraba en contacto con la mía.

Su beso era profundo, apasionado y podría decirse que cargado de amor.

Era tan distinto a los que había recibido en los últimos meses, era un beso que me llevaba directo a la gloria, directo hacia el mismísimo cielo.

Cuando ya no me quedaba nada de aire en mis pulmones, me separé intentando de permitirle a mi cuerpo recibir algo de oxígeno. Mis pulmones quemaban, pero más lo hacía mi pecho, que bombeaba con una fuerza increíble la sangre, despertando cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo que estuvieron dormidas desde la última vez que había sentido a Edward tan cerca de mí.

En el momento en que sus labios se separaron de los míos siguió repartiendo besos por todo mi rostro, y cuando ya no quedó ni un solo milímetro de él sin recibir al menos dos besos de su parte, se dedicó a dar suaves besos, extremadamente delicados por toda la extensión de mi mandíbula y cuello… Antes de pasar a mi clavícula.

Todas y cada una de sus caricias eran demasiado suaves, eran casi como si sintiera el tacto de una pluma acariciar mi piel. Sus labios a penas si me rozaban. Y cada uno de esos roces enviaba miles de descargas eléctricas directo a mi espina dorsal provocando poco a poco que mi cuerpo se sienta sobrecargado de sensaciones.

Cuando imagino, calculó que debía de haber recuperado el aire, regresó a besar mis labios, pero con mayor devoción, como si fuera lo único que deseara hacer en este mundo antes de abandonarlo, y yo le respondí de la misma manera.

Hace mucho que no sabía lo que era hacer el amor, y si bien está mal el dejarme llevar, lo necesitaba, y esto terminó por aclararme una cosa, no puedo seguir con Jacob si lo que más deseo es estar con Edward.

Puede que sea verdad lo de la chica de Volterra, como puede que no, puede que Edward no me ame, pero al menos yo si lo hago, y para mí esto será hacer el amor y no únicamente tener sexo como lo he hecho los últimos meses, y es algo que definitivamente no quiero volver a tener, y deseo creer que Edward hará lo mismo. Me imaginaré que es así, y no me importa el resto del mundo.

Sintiendo esa resolución, me dejé llevar por el impulso que sentía y pasee mis manos por su tan varonil espalda, lograba sentir cada uno de sus músculos debajo de ellas, contraídos a causa de la fuerza que ejercía Edward en sus brazos para evitar apoyar todo su peso en mí.

Cuando él notó mis manos acariciar su espalda, una de las suyas se deslizó por mi costado. Podía decir que lo hacía únicamente con el costado de su dedo índice izquierdo, como si estuviera tocando un cristal extremadamente delicado y el solo roce pudiera quebrarlo.

De esta manera comenzaron sus caricias, y provocaron que nuestro beso subiera de tono, pasando a ser uno más necesitado y desesperado.

Mis manos se colaron por debajo de su camiseta y sentí como la piel de ellas quemó en el momento en que entraron en contacto directo con la suya. Despacio, sin quitar mis manos de debajo de su camiseta, llegaron a acariciar su abdomen y su pecho, justo antes de tomar la resolución y empezar a levantarla para quitársela.

Se separó de mí cuando estaba casi a la altura de sus brazos y me ayudó a pasarla por su cabeza para poder quitársela definitivamente.

Mis ojos esta vez menos virginales, recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel, regodeándome la vista, sintiendo como empezaba a sentirme más que excitada al poder verlo así, y en esta ocasión poder apreciarlo realmente, y no sentirme intimidada y avergonzada como fue en el pasado.

El hizo lo propio con la mía, dejándome con los vaqueros y en brasier. Sentí su mirada acariciarme y provocando que sintiera un calor delicioso por donde posara su vista.

Volvió a besarme en los labios con igual o más necesidad que antes, pero de igual manera lo sentí demasiado fugaz. Mucho antes de lo que me hubiera gustado se separó de mis labios para comenzar a depositar besos en cada parte en que se encuentre mi piel expuesta, haciéndolo así en mi cuello, mis hombros, mis brazos, hasta beso mis dedos y la punta de cada uno de ellos.

Besó y acarició todo mi abdomen y se mantenía con sus caricias más delicadas que si fuera un cristal en toda la longitud de mi cintura y abdomen.

De esta misma manera fue poco a poco desapareciendo nuestra ropa, hasta que no quedaron barreras de tela por medio de nosotros, pero aún así su atención era más para mi cuerpo en general que para cualquiera en particular.

Yo sabía lo que venía cuando él regresó a mi rostro y lo beso entero antes de besarme fugazmente en los labios y posar su mirada en la mía.

Lo abracé y acaricié su nuca, antes de voltear mi rostro hacia su brazo izquierdo primero y depositar un beso en él, para luego hacer lo mismo en el derecho antes de besar sus labios.

Y fue ahí cuando de un momento al otro volví a sentirme completa, aunque fuera una sensación posiblemente pasajera, me sentí completa. Y feliz.

No me importaba lo que sucediera en cinco, diez, veinte minutos, o en hora o mañana.

Lo que me importaba era el aquí y el ahora.

Hacer nuevamente el amor no tenía valor en este mundo, hacer el amor no tenía comparación con nada de este mundo. La sensación que se tiene cuando uno HACE EL AMOR, debe de ser un regalo de los dioses otorgado a la raza humana para que pudieran disfrutarla cuando supieran valorar el amor real y legítimo entre dos personas, cuando es una entrega completa de cuerpo, alma y corazón, ya que si no son las tres unidas jamás se conseguiría llegar a la milésima parte de las sensaciones que le embargan a uno al hacer el amor.

Pasamos juntos cerca de dos horas, disfrutándonos, besándonos y especialmente Edward haciéndome cariños a cada segundo y diciéndome constantemente cuanto me amaba.

Bloqueé la parte de mi cerebro que me podría decir que eso era una mentira, deseaba disfrutar de ese momento plenamente, no quería miedos ni dudas ahora, y no iba a permitirle a mi lado negativo dañar ese momento.

En un momento dado de esa tarde, mientras Edward me tenía abrazada y pegada a su cuerpo, apoyando mi cabeza a su pecho, mientras yo dibujaba distraídamente formas imaginarias sobre su pecho pude sentir que su respiración se había vuelto demasiado suave y tranquila.

Cuando alcé la mirada, lo vi dormido y me permití quedarme viéndolo, disfrutando su tranquilidad mientras pueda. Era la primera vez que podía observarlo dormir y no la desperdiciaría.

Pasada cerca de media hora después de que noté se había dormido, noté que su sueño era bastante profundo y decidí levantarme.

Debía de ir a casa, antes de que mis padres se preocuparan ya que se suponía regresaban hoy temprano del trabajo para pasar un momento juntos.

Me separé con todo el dolor del alma de su lado, quité su mano de mi cintura con suavidad y me senté sobre mis piernas. No deseaba moverme pero debía de hacerlo.

Me volteé a verlo, seguía dormido tan plácidamente, que solo me provocaba volver a acostarme y acomodarme en sus brazos, así después tenga que enfrentar lo que se venga, pero me contuve.

Me empecé a vestir despacio siempre vigilando el sueño de Edward, por un lado rogando para que se levantara y no me dejara ir, y por otro que no lo hiciera, que siguiera dormido y no pueda detenerme.

Al ponerme los vaqueros se cayó del bolsillo la carta de Edward. Y la vi cuando me agaché a amarrarme los pasadores de los zapatos.

La observé fijamente y me decidí a leerla una vez más.

Su contenido me hacía pensar y pensar, y mi cabeza la sentía a punto de reventar. Por un lado deseaba saltar de alegría, Edward había sido mío una vez más, al menos en cuerpo, y yo había sido completamente suya otra vez en cuerpo alma y corazón. Pero por otro lado me sentía tan confundida que no sabía qué hacer.

Me quedé viendo a Edward unos momentos antes de irme, y en ese momento decidí hacer algo.

Me quité MI cadena, y la puse junto a la carta en el sitio en que había estado yo.

Deposité un beso en la frente de Edward antes de hacerlo también en sus labios para después darme la vuelta y salir sin volver a verlo porque si me atrevía a hacerlo no saldría de ahí. Capaz sería de quitarme nuevamente la ropa y volverme a acomodar en el pecho de Edward.

Cuando llegué a casa, hice rápidamente la maleta, y encendí la computadora. Debía de mandarle un correo a Edward explicándole que debía de ir a Forks y otro a Rosalie avisándole que regresaba a Forks antes de lo previsto para que me recogiera en el aeropuerto.

Tenía que irme a Forks y arreglar las cosas. Definitivamente no podía seguir con Jacob. No después de todo lo de esta tarde.

Mamá llegó trayendo comida para tener una cena en familia y con interesantes propuestas para pasar tiempo juntos esta noche.

Sonreí y di gracias a Dios por los padres que tenía. Los amaba demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente, a estas horas yo estaría ya llegando a Forks probablemente.

**EDWARD POV**

La verdad es que la tarde que pasé con Bella fue mucho más de lo que esperaba en realidad. La entrega de ella, la manera en que la sentía entre mis brazos me hacía casi creer que era un sueño, pero no, ella estaba ahí y era tan real que me sentía satisfecho y feliz.

Si mis horas en este mundo se acababan en ese momento, en el mismo momento en que respondió a mi beso, yo me encontraba más que agradecido con la vida que había tenido.

Tenía tantas cosas que conversar con ella, tanto que decirle y contarle, contarle de mi vida, de mis proyectos. De cómo no pensaba permitirle una sola vez más estar alejada de mí. Pero no deseaba dañar ese hermoso momento.

Lastimosamente mi falta de horas de sueño hizo que se viera afectado el momento quedándome yo dormido sin saber nada de lo que sucedió a mí alrededor.

Cuando abrí los ojos, instintivamente sentí en un principio que me faltaba algo, y era el tacto de Bella sobre mi pecho que fue con el que me dormí. Estiré mi brazo para buscarla a mi lado, pero no se hallaba ahí.

Fue en ese momento que abrí los ojos y note que estaba casi a oscuras en el salón. Era casi de noche. Había pasado todo el día en ayunas y el estomago me estaba mandando sus quejas por la falta de alimento.

Me levanté y encendí la luz para buscar mi ropa, ya que por la hora Bella debió de haber tenido que irse a casa para no preocupar a sus padres. Cuando estaba buscando mi ropa con la mirada, vi un papel puesto en el sitio en que se había encontrado Bella acostada en la tarde.

Cuando me acerqué imaginando que sería una nota de Bella pude ver que a su lado también estaba la cadena de BElla.

Cuando abrí el papel, lo primero que identifiqué es que estaba era mi letra en él y no la delicada letra femenina de Bella. Después supe que era mi carta, la que yo le había dado precisamente el día en que la traje por primera a esta casa.

No sabía lo que se suponía que significara eso, pero debía de averiguarlo.

Me vestí rápidamente y di una última mirada a este lugar que obtuvo un motivo más para ser especial para mí y lo más probable para Bella también.

Iba decidido a buscarla en su casa. Cuando llegué, me disponía a golpear con los nudillos a la puerta, cuando pude notar las risas de ella y de sus padres juntos.

No podía interrumpir su momento familiar.

Siempre tenemos el mañana para hablar las cosas.

Fui a la casa y me encontré con una Esme bastante preocupada por no haber sabido absolutamente nada de mí en todo el día, por lo que me gané un buen regaño por parte de ella, el cual lo acepté como su fuera un niño pequeño. Fui a bañarme, ya que me encontraba bastante sudado, aunque mantenía el olor de Bella impregnado en mí y lo que menos deseaba era perderlo. Y aunque no deseara quitármelo, el tener una capa de sudor seco sobre tu piel te hace sentir demasiado calor y más en este clima.

Cené con mamá y Carlisle como familia, como siempre lo extrañé en Volterra. Para mí el único padre que he conocido a sido Carlisle, y la verdad es que le debía a él en gran parte el hombre que soy.

Después de compartir unos cuantos chistes agrios de parte de Carlisle, me disculpé y me retiré a mi habitación.

Tenía que revisar si Eleazar había respondido a mi correo y sobre los nombres que le había mandado, pero la verdad me encontraba cansado a pesar de haberme dormido durante la tarde, así que decidí dejarlo para mañana por la mañana.

Tuve una noche bastante tranquila, dormí sin darme cuenta de la noche, y cuando me desperté fue porque sentí que mamá me llamaba para que la acompañara a desayunar.

Antes de irme a lavar la cara y los dientes, dejé encendiéndose la computadora para revisar el correo.

Me levanté de muy buen humor y me sentía bastante feliz por cómo había pasado el día anterior, la sentí a Bella tan mía, que aunque sabía que habían cosas que hablar y resolver, no me importaba.

Cuando regresé al cuarto a ver la computadora, mi corazón saltó de emoción al ver un correo de Bella de la noche anterior, lo más probable es que deseara hablar, y yo no abrí el correo.

Lo abrí inmediatamente para leer lo que quería decirme.

**Sé que quienes están atentas a toda la historia desearan matarme, pero que le puedo decir, sino donde queda el suspenso para el siguiente capítulo.**

**A lo mejor a algunas no les gustara la manera de actuar de Bella, pero recuerden que Bella no lo está haciendo 100% consiente, sino únicamente dejándose llevar en este momento por su corazón que habló mucho más alto que la voz de cabeza, y ustedes saben, quien manda en el amor es el…. CORAZON y la verdad la cabeza no tiene voz ni voto en él…**

**Tu FANNN: **gracias por tu comentario, y gracias a ti decidí reducirlos, al menos para este capítulo y subirlo, para que sepan que pasa en el tan ansiado encuentro de Edward y Bella, pero no les voy a subir todos todavía… :P

**Mariana524: **Eres bienvenida a mi historia, me alegra muuucho que te haya encantado mi historia, me emociona el escribírselas a todas aquellas que me leen y me emocionan tanto con sus reviews… Y pues, es verdad, si amas algo dejalo ir…

Tienes razón, gran parte del problema de nuestra querida parejita, es que se dejan manejar por el orgullo, pero ¿si no tuviéramos estos problemas, no crees que no tendríamos historia que leer…? Espero este capítulo te guste…

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, me gustaría recibir sus reviews para recibir sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, si les gustó o no, si les pareció fuera de contexto o algo totalmente fuera de cosas que sucederían en la realidad o un simple : ) que para mí, sus reviews son demasiado increíbles, aunque tuvieran solo dos palabras… Esas simples palabras me emocionan a escribir más rápido y pues, sus propios reviews son los que me hacen sentirme obligada a subirles las actualizaciones antes…**

**Pues en esta ocasión les diré, si alcanzamos los 75 reviews antes del sábado 4 de mayo, les subiré el siguiente cap cuanto antes, si no, tendrán que esperar hasta el sábado… **

**Y… wiiii, estoy feliz, se acerca mi cumpleaños… (^_^)**

**Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo dentro de unos pocos días o dentro de poco más de una semana…. Depende de ustedes…**

**Hasta pronto…**

**XOXO**

**Wichi 0705**


	27. Chapter 26 CONTROL

**BELLA POV**

Desde hace tres semanas que me encuentro en Forks, y por problemas que se han dado por interno en la universidad no se ha logrado definir el sitio al que seré enviada para el internado supuestamente dentro de un mes. Bueno, seremos, ya que Rosalie y yo enviamos una solicitud para que nos manden a Seattle, ya que estábamos buscando mantenernos juntas en este punto de nuestra carrera, y solo nos restaba saber si era aceptada y nos mandaban al mismo sitio, o rechazaban una o ambas solicitudes.

Cuando planee adelantar tanto el viaje de Jacksonville, al inicio fue para huir de Edward y todo lo que representaba su presencia en mi vida, pero ahora el principal objetivo de ese viaje apresurado es el hecho de que tengo la firme decisión de dejar a Jacob, ya que nuestra relación no hace más que dañarnos a los dos e impedirnos conseguir seguir adelante en nuestra vida con una relación que le ayude a salir adelante y no a mantenerse estancado. Especialmente a él, ya que yo sé que mi corazón le ha pertenecido, pertenece y siempre pertenecerá a Edward Cullen, y haga lo que haga siempre será así hasta el día en que deje este mundo.

Pero que he de decir, en estas tres semanas, no he podido hablar claramente con Jacob. Siempre es como si el huyera de mí cada vez que intento hablar seriamente con él.

Muy aparte de todo eso, la verdad es que me he distanciado horrores de él. Ya si lo veo una vez cada tres días y por unos quince minutos y eso es mucho. Yo tampoco es que busco verlo, porque no es nada fácil el hecho de saber que estuve con Edward cuando aún estaba en una relación con él...

A Rosalie eso en parte le llamó la atención. – No le he contado absolutamente nada sobre lo que había sucedido con Edward en Jacksonville, ni que lo había visto, era para ganarme un gran sermón por parte de ella. – Pero muy aparte de ello, creo que incluso se alegraba del hecho de que me estuviera alejando de Jacob y vuelva a estar pasando tiempo con ella.

En estos momentos estoy en la casa de Jacob, esperando en la sala a que se digne a salir de su habitación a la que se fue a buscar dios sabe que, desde el momento en que se moduló un poco mi voz a un tono ligeramente más serio para poder decirle mi decisión de terminar esta relación destructiva para nosotros.

Hoy sin avisarle vine a su casa para cogerlo de improvisto, y hacerlo encararse conmigo para arreglar esta situación, pero se fue hacia su cuarto, y la verdad no deseo perseguirlo a ese sitio, ya que con él siempre un lugar en que había cama se ponía como un idiota cavernícola.

Fastidiada con la espera me senté en el comedor. Tamborileaba sobre la mesa con los dedos de mi mano derecha, cuando noté que su celular se encontraba en frente mío. Nunca me había llamado la atención cogérselo o revisárselo, pero en esta ocasión me picaba la mano para andar en él.

Era un celular Blackberry, con pantalla táctil, el que Jacob siempre mantenía con las últimas actualizaciones que podía, y todas las aplicaciones que le interesaban, entre esos varios juegos de carros y motos.

Con el aburrimiento que tenía en esos momentos me atreví a cogerlo y buscar los juegos.

Estaba intentando entrar en uno de los juegos de carreras de motos, cuando entro una llamada.

Inmediatamente mi pulso se me aceleró y me sentí como si hubiera sido descubierta infraganti cometiendo algún tipo de falta dejando el celular en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. Pero eso era completamente absurdo, ya que yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, ni invadiendo la privacidad de nadie, ni nada por el estilo.

Una vez que me convencí mentalmente de ello, mis latidos cardiacos se calmaron un poco y dejé de sentir mi cara arder.

Sin tocar el celular observé en la pantalla en un arranque de curiosidad para saber quién podía ser que estuviera llamando a Jake.

Por el apodo con el que salía registrada la llamada podía imaginarme quién era que llamaba.

Al ver que el número que llamaba estaba registrado, el único que se me ocurría podía ser que con ese apodo tan característico de Jake, el cortar los nombres, podía ser de Néstor Turner, un compañero del curso de Jake, con el que suelen salir mucho, y se juntan en varias ocasiones para estudiar para sus exámenes. De hecho, fue él el que ayudo a Jacob a estudiar para que pasara la materia con la que tenía problemas y no completaba el puntaje.

Me solía llevar muy bien con Néstor, de hecho, es uno de los pocos amigos del curso de Jake con el que me agradaba pasar tiempo. Y su hermana, Bree, es un amor de gente, me puedo pasar horas conversando con ella, ya que le encanta leer libros de literatura clásica como a mí, y en muchas ocasiones se han dado temas de discusión entre nosotras de los libros, pero en muy buen ánimo.

Debido a la estrecha relación con la que me he mantenido con Néstor y su hermana, me atreví a contestar la llamada que estaba entrando. Y con una muy alegre sonrisa me llevé el auricular al oído.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás Néstor? Habla Bella. – le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero desafortunadamente no alcancé a tener respuesta de él, ya que la llamada se cerró. Probablemente por culpa mía que debí de haber presionado por error alguna de las teclas del teclado táctil y justamente ha de haber sido la de colgar la llamada.

Un par de minutos después Jacob se dignó a aparecer nuevamente en la sala-comedor. Y yo no pude contener el gesto de enojo y enfado que me provocó el verlo aparecer tan campante, como si no me hubiera tenido un buen rato esperándolo. Y de hecho, hasta en su expresión en cuanto cruzó su mirada conmigo, me dio la impresión de que hasta se había olvidado de que yo estaba aquí cuando pasó a mi lado para ir a la cocina a coger un vaso de agua. En ese momento sentí la ira arder dentro de mí.

¿Qué demonios le está pasando a este imbécil? Desde que regresé, estoy consciente de que yo tampoco he sido la misma, pero este idiota se está pasando de la raya con su actitud. Es más, creo no exagerar al decir que se está portando demasiado extraño para ser Jacob, el Jacob que conozco y estoy acostumbrada a tratar. Es como si fuera otro totalmente distinto…

Para quitar el incomodo silencio que inundó la estancia, y yo mirándolo fijamente, me decidí a hablar. Era el momento de hablar y de ser directa, ya que siempre me esquivaba. Era ahora o nunca. Abrí mi boca.

-Llamó Néstor. – Demonios, lo que debía de salir de mis labios era un…. _Lo nuestro terminó. _Pero no, mi cobardía ganó.

Me miraba como si me volviera loca.

-No escuché que sonara el teléfono de la casa. – Dijo indiferentemente mientras bajaba el vaso que mantenía en sus manos y lo depositaba en el mesón de la cocina

-Fue a tu celular. No sonó, pero vi la pantalla. Le contesté, pero creo que cerré sin querer la llamada. Sabes que no me llevo con lo táctil. – _COBARDE. Cobarde. Cobarde… _me repetía mi inconsciente una y otra vez cuando le mantenía la mirada a Jake, desde donde yo estaba.

Se supone que este debe de ser el momento en que le diga que no hay más un nosotros, pero por más que tenía la frase en la punta de la lengua, esta no se dignaba a salir. Mi cobardía en el último micro segundo la cambiaba por otra cualquiera que evadiera el tema.

-¿Dónde está mi celular? – me preguntó pasados unos segundo, en una forma que aunque intentó sonar indiferente, me di cuenta que le molestó sobre manera que lo haya hecho.

Con mi dedo le señalé en frente de donde estaba sentada, que se encontraba el celular en la mesa.

Se acercó a donde yo estaba y me miró fijamente antes de coger el celular.

-¿Te dijo algo? – preguntó al momento en que revisaba en él.

-No. – _Dile. _Me gritaba una voz detrás de mi cabeza. – Apenas contesté se cerró. – Medio sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa que le conocía. Era una demasiado falsa o una que no me llegó absolutamente para nada.

-Déjame ver lo que quería. – Me comentó al momento en que me imagino ponía el remarcar.

Me sentí tan fuera de lugar en esa casa, en ese sitio, en ese momento, y tan cerca de él que solo deseaba salir huyendo de La Push y encontrarme con Rosalie, distraerme para alegrarme el día un poco.

Lo observé fijamente cuando se llevaba el teléfono al oído, y esperaba respuesta. Pero mientras lo hacía, lo notaba que balbuceaban cosas entre dientes.

Sin darme cuenta realmente, me noté presionando con fuerza la mandíbula y con los puños apretados.

Era mejor que me fuera, lo que había venido a hacer, no me iba a atrever a hacerlo en estos momentos. No con esta rabia contenida que tengo en estos momentos. Si me quedaba lo más probable es que lo cogiera como una bolsa de boxeo.

Me levanté y me encaminaba al mueble en el que había dejado mi cartera con mis llaves. Me iba en ese mismo momento, aunque podía casi verlo a Jacob rogándome porque no lo hiciera, porque me quedara más tiempo, echándome en cara el que casi no nos veamos, y no tenía humor, ánimos no ganas de aguantarlo.

Una vez con mis cosas en mano, me volteé hacia Jake, y noté que tenía su mirada puesta fijamente en mí. Ya estaba hablando por el teléfono, pero lo estaba haciendo demasiado bajo, ya que no lograba escuchar si quiera el murmullo que causaría esa conversación.

Me quedé parada como piedra justamente donde estaba, manteniéndome firme, esperando cualquier señal de Jake, que me indicara que supiera que me iba, pero ni se inmutaba, solo se mantenía con sus ojos sobre mí, pero al mismo tiempo como si estuviera ajeno a mí.

Esta escena se veía demasiado irreal, demasiado extraña para mí. En cierto modo, creo que nos encontrábamos dos completos extraños en un mismo ambiente encerrados entre cuatro paredes. Nunca creí que tanto hubiera afectado mi encuentro con Edward en mi forma de ser, pero tal parece que me cambió tanto que en estos momentos soy una completa extraña para Jake, y él lo es para mí.

Suspiré y me sentí terriblemente mal por haber permitido que todo esto avanzara tanto, por haber sido infiel, por haber hecho lo que hice, y por en estos momentos ser tan cobarde como para enfrentarlo y dejarlo libre de que intente ser feliz.

Por un momento me sentí mal, culpable, y deseaba darle un abrazo antes de soltarle la bomba, que en este preciso instante me sentí con fuerza para hacerlo. Con la culpabilidad golpeándome por dentro, sentí una alta dosis de valentía, y era el momento de hacerlo, ya que sin ella dudo poder hacerlo.

En el momento en que di un paso hacia él, inmediatamente él se dio la vuelta y se salió de mi campo de vista.

Por un segundo me quedé congelada en el sitio en que estaba. Eso era el colmo.

La valentía en cuestión de nada se convirtió en ira emanando por cada poro de mi piel.

Me giré sobre mis talones y me fui de ahí. Si en este segundo lo veía a Jacob cerca de mí, era capaz de asestarle unos cuantos golpes hacia su maldita cara, exactamente como lo hacía con el saco de boxeo.

Cuando me iba acercado al departamento, con todo mi ser deseé encontrarme con Rosalie, pero lo que era más importante para mí, que estuviera sola. Deseaba salir sola con ella, para olvidarme del idiota de Jacob, y ver si me atrevía o si era buena idea contarle acerca de lo que pasó con Edward en Jacksonville.

Lo que si sabía era que le contaría sobre la decisión de terminar todo con él.

Una vez que llegué a la casa, guardé mi carro en su respectivo lugar, y subí. Tiré las llaves sobre el bol que Rosalie implementó en mi viaje a Jacksonville en la mesita que se encontraba puesta justo en la entrada de la casa.

Por unos momentos lo pensaba, y me parecía increíble que faltara tan poco tiempo porque tengamos que ya entregar el departamento. Solo teníamos el contrato hasta dentro de tres meses más en caso de cualquier inconveniente, pero por nuestros estudios era necesario irnos a otras áreas del país, y esta pequeña pieza que ha sido nuestra casa estos años deberá de quedar atrás.

Por unos momentos me entró nostalgia sobre los primeros días en que llegué aquí, cuando todavía veía lejos el hecho de tener que irme a realizar prácticas y guardias y todo lo que implica ser un profesional de la salud.

Me senté en el sofá y me puse a recordar mientras sonreía viendo en mi mente la primara vez que llegó Rosalie. Como congeniamos inmediatamente. ¿Cuándo yo iba a creer que Rosalie se convertiría en mi segunda "Alice"? Nunca llegué a creer que tendría otra amiga de la misma denominación, con el mismo estatus de amistad que ella, pero mira ahora; Rosalie es igual amiga mía que lo es Alice. Aunque cada una con su personalidad, pero del mismo rango en amistad.

Por un momento no controlo mis ideas, y de la nada surge una interrogante en mí. ¿Qué pensará Alice sobre todo lo relacionado con Edward? Yo jamás le he dado la más mínima muestra de ello, y por su forma de ser, el hecho que no hay dicho nada o el que hasta ahora no me haya llamado para gritarme y preguntarme el porqué nunca le conté nada, quiere decir que Edward a pesar de todo tampoco se lo ha mencionado.

Mejor así, creo la verdad.

Me encuentro encerrada en mis pensamientos, cuando la siento a la infantil de Rosalie cuando recién llega de haber salido con su oso que me alborota todo el cabello.

-¿En qué te hayas pensando loquilla? – pregunta riéndose a la vez que se deja caer sobre el sillón a mi lado.

-En nada en particular. – me quedo unos segundos más como meditativa. – Me acordé de la primera vez que nos encontramos. – le indico sobre mi recuerdo con nostalgia.

-Si… ¿quién diría que ya han pasado años desde eso? – pregunto Rose retóricamente mientras fijaba su mirada en algún punto en el infinito, seguro recordando ella también aquella ocasión.

Estuvimos calladas buen rato, hasta que Rose como se diría, se despabiló, y pegó un pequeño brinquito incorporándose en su puesto.

-¿Deseas salir a dar una vuelta? – Me preguntó cuando se volteó a mirarme fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios emocionada. – Como cuando recién nos conocíamos y pasábamos dando vueltas en nuestros ratos libres.

La observé un momento como intentando encontrar si era una trampa para que saliera con ella y con Emmett y no me quede sola en la casa, pero en su mirada simplemente pude sentir lo mismo que yo sentía en esos momentos con respectos a aquellos días. La nostalgia.

-De acuerdo. – Le dije al momento en que me levantaba y me dirigía a la salida. – Vamos. – indiqué con la cabeza hacia afuera, ya que había abierto ya la puerta, y había agarrado ya mis llaves. Mi bolso no lo había soltado desde el momento en que llegué.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Y así, haciendo cosas como las que hicimos en los primeros días que estuvimos aquí, estuvimos de un lado para el otro, recordando anécdotas, momentos graciosos y vergonzosos para alguna de las dos.

Ya teníamos cerca de un par de horas desde que estábamos como locas riéndonos, y no habíamos parado desde que habíamos salido de la casa.

De verdad extrañaba pasar tiempo con mi amigo así, como no lo hacíamos hace uf de tiempo, debido a los estudios y tanta tarea que teníamos de vez en cuando.

Cuando pasamos frente a un cine, y vi que se hallaba en cartelera la película de Thor, prácticamente la arrastré al cine, muy aparte de que estar molestando y lanzando palomitas furtivamente durante la película y ver que se volteaban a ver quién era y nosotras mostrándonos como santitas viendo la película era la única experiencia que nos faltaba este fabuloso día.

Compramos nuestras entradas, nuestros respectivos canguiles – cada una con uno tamaño grande. – La cola y nos metimos a la sala a uno de los asientos más altos.

Como entramos con bastante tiempo de sobra, pudimos escoger el lugar más céntrico y alto.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos cuando empezó a entrar gente y la sala se empezó a llenar.

Nosotras seguíamos en lo nuestro, hasta que empezó la película y también con ello nuestra travesura.

Nos encontrábamos tan fuera de práctica en nuestra pequeña broma, que nos resultaba increíblemente difícil mostrarnos como inocentes cuando les veíamos las caras a las personas evitar reírnos.

Casi cerca de lo que debía ser el final de la película, Rose me señaló a una pareja que se encontraba unos cuantos asientos más abajo que nosotros que se hallaban demasiado acaramelados, tanto que dudaba que hubieran visto algo de la película y su trama.

Rosalie ni corta ni perezosa, les lanzó una palomita a la par que se hacía la inocente. Y justo en ese momento la pantalla alumbró suficiente como para que pudiera ver el rostro de ellos.

Esto era el colmo, y pude sentir que Rose también se había quedado petrificada al notar quienes eran.

Conociéndola, en su cabeza debía de estar tramando alguna manera de hacer sufrir a ese ENORME imbécil. Ella no era de las que permitía las infidelidades, y menos si se trata de alguien que ella estima mucho.

Antes de que no pudiera controlar su enojo, decidí cogerla por el brazo y sacarla del cine. Era preferible que no nos vieran.

Es que esa si no se la perdonaba, y mucho peor Rosalie. Era el colmo de los colmos.

Pero en cuanto nos subimos al carro con Rose después de varias cuadras, podía ver que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios de una manera un tanto terrorífica, y yo sabía lo que significaba.

En cuanto puse en marcha hablé.

-Te conozco Rose. ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando? – fui directo al grano. Algo dentro de mí me indicaba que lo que pasaba por su cabeza era algo verdaderamente interesante.

-Primero dime. ¿Te unes? – me contestó cuando se sentó de lado en el asiento, dirigiéndome la mirada a la cara.

Eso solo indicaba que su idea era de la artillería pesada de Rosalie Lilly Hale.

**Hola a todos. Sé que me demoré un poquitín en actualizar, pero tengo una buena explicación, lo juro.**

**Pasa que el 4 era el cumpleaños de mi hermana, y como era el primer día libre que teníamos desde que llegamos de la playa (ya que mi hermana y yo entramos ya a clases) nos hizo arreglar el cuarto y después me tocó a mí cocinar lo que mi hermana quería comer y en fin, para que echar todo el cuento, al final sucedió que quedé exhausta ese día, tanto, que ese día no tenía fuerzas ni para revisar el cap antes de subirlo, ya que yo lo edito, y lo edito y lo edito una y otra vez cada vez que lo leo, ya que soy demasiado exigente conmigo misma ya que soy una de mis peores críticas.**

**Bueno, el domingo salimos en familia, y mañana tengo un exa por lo que pasé la tarde estudiando.**

**Pero aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste…**

**PLEASE: **aquí esta el nuevo cap. Espero calmen tus ansias

**Mariana 524: **No me mates… jejeje… solo es para aumentar un poquito las ganas de seguir con la historia. Y pues, solo para que sepas, es ya mismito, en unos minutos. Ahora el 7… por algo mi Nick es wichi**0705** 07 el día y 05 el mes. Gracias por el feliz cumpleaños a pesar de no haber sabido cuando era. :P

**Bueno chicos, creo que es todo por ahora. Nos estaremos leyendo dentro de poco. Los desafío a que me digan quien es a quien vieron en el cine… Quisiera saber que se les ocurre.**

**Bueno, como acabé de mencionar arriba, casi casi ya es mi cumple, y espero que como regalo de cumpleaños si quieren hacerme muy muy feliz me llenen con sus reviews… wiiii**

**Y pues si no lo hacen igual gracias por leer mi historia… ;-( **

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**XOXO**

**Wichi 0705**

**Pd: si quieren adelantitos con cada review, recibirán como respuesta el pequeño adelanto.**


	28. Chapter 27 SIN VENDA

**BELLA POV**

Cuando Rosalie me contó su plan, no sabía si quedarme callada por la impresión, o reír por sus ocurrencias, pero lo cierto es que sabía que si lo realizábamos, era prácticamente como darle un golpe bajo a Jacob.

Rosalie muy aparte de los estudios que hemos realizado las dos, tiene una habilidad innata con los carros, sabe como armarlos y desarmarlos sin ningún tipo de problema o complicación. (Esa es la principal razón por la que la llamo a ella antes que a cualquier mecánico cuando a mi carro se le da por fallar a su antojo.

El plan de Rosalie, en lo que se resumía, es decir, lo que había logrado captar, era que su bebé, su Citröen fuera el que pagara las consecuencias de su engaño.

Ella planeaba dejarlo inservible, y para que le funcionara, tuviera que gastar un buen dinero, pero honestamente, decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo así.

-Bella… no seas tan aburrida. – se empezó a quejar Rose cuando me negué a que hiciera eso. – Se merece eso, y mucho más. Créeme que si fuera por mí me desquito con el mismo, pero como lo está, - se encogió de hombros. – que mejor objetivo que su amado carro.

-Rosalie, en verdad, en ocasiones me aterras. – le dije entre broma y seria. – No quisiera jamás ser el objetivo de una venganza tuya…

- Está bien. – Contestó ella cruzando los brazos y resignándose. – No le haré nada a su precioso Citröen.

-Me parece. Ahora sí. Nos vamos a casa. – Contesté a su repentino enfurruñamiento mientras ponía las llaves en el contacto del auto.

Cuando estábamos ya por salir del estacionamiento del centro comercial, la sentí a Rosalie poner su mano de improviso en mi brazo, y cuando volteé a verla, tenía una risa maléfica en su rostro.

-Espérame aquí. – dijo a la par que sacaba unas pequeñas vinchitas de su bolso, y su lima de uñas. – Regreso en menos de diez minutos.

No me dejó ni responder, que ya se había aventado del vehículo.

-Apúrate Rose. Lo que sea que estés planeando, no deseo ser tu cómplice.

-Tranquila. – la alcancé a escuchar decirme mientras corría a toda prisa y la perdía de vista en el retrovisor.

Justo frente a mí había un espacio en el que podía poner el carro para evitar bloquear el paso, y me acerqué a él. No se podía parquear aquí, indicaba el letrero que estaba puesto unos pocos metros más adelante, pero no era por mucho tiempo, así que dejé prendido el motor or cualquier cosa.

Poco antes de que pasaran los diez minutos, regresó Rose, toda agitada, sucia y despeinada.

-Listo, vámonos. ¡Ya! – Dijo a la par que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Conociéndola. Una sonrisa que conocía muy bien se dibujó en sus labios.

-Mmmm… nada muy grave… Cosas que se arreglan en menos de 12 hora si sabes con quien ir… - la miré durante unos segundos con intriga antes de volver la vista al camino. – Y que buscar. – agregó poco después.

-¡ROSALIE! – exclamé, ya que de seguro Jacob en el momento en que viera su auto le daría un ataque.

-Tranquila. No pasó nada. – dijo ella mientras se moría de la risa. – si se podrá imaginar que le hice algo a su motor.

-¡Rose! ¡Por Dios! Te dije que no.

-Relájate. Por favor Bella. Es poco para lo que se merece ese…

-Ya, ya, ya. – Inspiré profundamente. Rose tenía en parte la razón. Pero yo también le había sido infiel a Jake, por eso no quería hacer nada. – Dime, qué le hiciste. ¿Por qué te ensuciaste tanto? – Le pregunté al momento que le señalaba el desastre que estaba hecha.

Se miró por un momento, y se encogió de hombros. – Valió la pena. – Se empezó a peinar su rubia cabellera con las manos. – Como te dije, no fue gran cosa. En este momento lo que más le importará es el dónde podrá inflar sus llantas.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. – la miré perpleja. – tranquila, jamás sospechará de ti o de mí. Son travesuras que saben hacer los adolescentes normalmente en los centros comerciales.

-¿Cómo fue que pudiste hacerlo tan rápido? Es más. ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba su carro?

-¿No lo viste? – me preguntó ligeramente sorprendida. – pasamos justo frente a él. Por eso me decidí a hacerlo, no me iba a esperar ni iba a poder hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido como para que me detuvieras si me tocaba buscarlo. Y pues, la vinchas sirven para más cosas de las que tú crees. – me comentó como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-No, no vi su auto. Pero lo repito Rose, no debiste de hacer nada.

-Tranquila, su hermoso carro le prenderá y andará sin problemas hasta que se le afloje cierto truquito que hice. – Comentó con su característica sonrisa maligna de la última media hora. – Hasta pensará que lo habrá hecho algún animalito por ahí antes que cualquier mano humana. Jajajaja

Tenía que aceptarlo, en lo que hizo Rose, no dejo ninguna pista que indicara que tenía algo que ver, y como yo no hice nada de ello, tenía teóricamente las manos limpias, así que decidí dejarlo ahí.

Cuando llegamos, encontré un mensaje en la contestara en la que se nos perdía que asistiéramos a la universidad, puesto que los problemas para los internados se habían solucionado y se iba a proceder con las respectivas actividades.

Rosalie y yo apenas si nos quedamos el tiempo suficiente para que Rose se pudiera poner nuevamente presentable y salimos.

Rosalie se bajó de inmediato para ir averiguando mientras yo parqueaba el auto.

Cuando me bajé, me estaba asegurando de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas, y de tener todo en el bolso, cuando una mano me tocó el hombro.

Me volteé a ver quién era, y me encontré con una amable y amigable sonrisa. Claire.

-Bella. A los tiempos que te dejas ver.

-Hola Claire. Es que me fui durante un tiempo a visitar a mis padres, y desde que regresé la verdad es que no he salido mucho. – le contesté mientras nos dirigíamos al área en que se discutiría lo del internado.

-Oh. Eso explicaría él por qué no se te había visto últimamente.

-Sí. La verdad es que con todo este retraso con lo del internado. Y cuéntame. ¿Cómo le va a ese corazoncito? ¿Qué tal te está yendo con Embry? – Le pregunté intentando hallar una conversación agradable, pero jamás me esperé su pregunta.

-Bien, nos está yendo muy bien. Esta preparado como él dice a seguirme a donde me toque ir. Pero, cuéntame, ¿desde hace cuentas que Jake y tú no están juntos? – Eso sí que era curioso, ya que hasta el momento, aunque ya no éramos una pareja, oficialmente no habíamos terminado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Me atrevía a preguntarle, por querer saber que tan obvio era para todo el mundo. – Aunque, sí, la verdad es que lo nuestro se puede decir que no tenía para más.

-Disculpa por la indiscreción. – se disculpó avergonzada.

-No, tranquila. No pasó nada, solo que no esperaba que las cosas volaran tan pronto. – Aunque ese puede decir que ni el mismo lo sabe aun. Me han faltado agallas para decírselo, pero las indirectas sí que han sobrado.

-Me lo imaginé cuando hace como un mes, cuando Embry me invitó a dar un paseo por un parque muy hermoso, pero un poco alejado de aquí lo vimos con una chica con un cabello de un color bastante inusual. No quisimos acercarnos, ya que se los veía muy acaramelados y la verdad, a nosotros en su lugar, no hubiéramos deseado que nos interrumpieran en nuestra cita.

Mientras la escuchaba, no podía más que hacer todo el esfuerzo por controlar la ira que sentía bullir dentro de mí.

Todo este tiempo. Cabello extraño, debe de ser la misma chica con la que lo vimos hoy Rosalie y yo. Y no es algo de ahora. Viene desde hace TIEMPO

-Bella. ¿Estás bien? – Me volteé a verla, pero la veía tan lejana y no hallaba mi voz. – No debí de comentarte eso. Aunque ustedes no estén juntos, no debí de decirlo. Que tonta que soy. – NO. La tonta en todo este cuento he sido yo.

-Tranquila. – le respondí con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir. – No me esperaba que ya estuviera saliendo con alguien. Me sorprendió, eso es todo. – le comenté con la mejor sonrisa fingida que pude poner.

Cuando estábamos llegando al lugar, nos quedamos en la entrada. Me dediqué a buscar a Rosalie con la mirada, y en ese momento Claire se despidió con una disculpa.

Cuando la localicé, venía caminando hacia mí. Estaba sonriendo.

-Estoy en Seattle. – Comentó en cuanto estuvo cerca de mí, y me abrazó.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? – le pregunté

-Aceptaron mi solicitud. Por mi promedio. – Me sonrió.

-Déjame ir a ver si corrí con la misma suerte. – le dije al momento en que soltaba su abrazo.

-Tonta. Está publicado, y sí, estas también conmigo. – me dio un ligero golpecito en la frente como diciéndome con él. "Tontita"

-Entonces no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. – contesté de forma casi monótona. – Vámonos. – me giré sobre mis talones y regresé el camino andado con Claire.

-¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Por qué esa cara? – me preguntó en cuanto me alcanzó el paso.

-En el carro. – le dije a duras penas con los dientes apretados de la rabia que sentía.

Caminamos en completo silencio. Una vez en el carro, tire todas mis cosas y arranqué de golpe.

Agradecí internamente que Rosalie no me volviera a preguntar. Manejé a toda prisa hasta La Push y me estacioné justo en frente de su casa.

No se encontraba aun en ella, ya que no estaba su carro. Y me imaginé que con lo que bien le hizo Rosalie, se tardaría en llegar.

Cuando me volteé a buscar un papel y una pluma en mi bolso, pude notar la mirada cargada de preguntas de Rose. Le hice una seña con la mano, que ella perfectamente entendió como, "no me preguntes ahora".

Saqué un pequeño papel, todo arrugado y sucio. No se merecía nada mejor que eso. Garabateé dos simples palabras. Como sabía dónde estaba la llave de su casa, la cogí, entre y fui directo a su cuarto.

La última vez que había estado ahí fue unas semanas antes de irme a visitar a Charlie y René. Todo se encontraba casi igual, con la ligera diferencia de que había más ropa a la vista de lo que siempre había. Otra diferencia que capté, fue un ligero aroma, distinto al de Jake. Un aroma femenino. El de ella. Había estado últimamente en esta habitación, si es que no es hoy mismo.

Sentí la ira arder en mis venas. Si bien, yo cometí mi falta con Edward, no lo hice con toda la intención, intenté evitarlo, intente no traicionarlo, pero Jake, Jake lo estaba haciendo a plena conciencia y sin remordimientos. Yo en cuanto sucedió lo que sucedió, vine decidida a hablar con él, y terminar esta relación por las buenas, ya que con lo que yo había hecho, no podía seguir, pero él, él ha estado haciéndolo desde antes. Si hace como un mes lo vieron, fue incluso antes de que viera a Edward, antes de que viajara para que ya haya estado paseándose con esa chica por allí.

Y lo más triste del caso es que estaban ahí todas las señales. Sus celos cuando me llamaba, su reticencia a que me vaya sola. El que no le contestara. Era porque él mismo lo estaba haciendo. Él estaba viéndose con ella todo este tiempo.

Me acerqué a dejar la nota sobre su mesa de noche y noté un sobre. Puse la nota y me disponía a salir de la habitación cuando me ganó más la curiosidad y lo abrí.

Era una foto, de ellos dos en un parque. Jake estaba más sonriente de lo que lo había visto nunca. La estaba abrazando por la espalda, y ella le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ella era hermosa, con unos hermosos ojos de un tono muy parecido a los míos, con una piel bastante blanca, y con unas mejillas bien sonrojadas.

La fecha era de hace una semana. Aparecía en el margen inferior derecho de la foto. Instintivamente volteé a ver la parte de atrás y encontré un escrito.

"_Gracias por perdonarme Jake, siempre te he amado y no podía más así. Te amo. Siempre tuya. Nessi"_

Así que era ella.

En una pequeña en ínfima parte de mí, lo entendí, pero no entendía el porqué no tuvo las agallas, o como vulgarmente dirían por ahí "los huevos" para enfrentarme y decirme que ella había regresado y que deseaba volver a intentarlo. Su cobardía no se la podía perdonar.

Dejé todo tal y como lo encontré y salí nuevamente.

Una vez en el carro Rose no pudo quedarse callada.

-¿Qué mensaje le dejaste en ese papel? – pregunto cuando estaba dando la vuelta para regresar el camino andado. Estaba oscureciendo, y a esta hora lo hacía mucho más a prisa.

-"Se acabo" – le contesté con una simpleza como diciéndole es lo más obvio.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Qué pasó cuando llegaste al auditorio? – preguntó sin rodeos.

-Tiene más de un mes saliendo con ella Rose. No vale ni siquiera la pena que hable en persona con él.

-¿¡UN MES!?

-Si Rose, un mes. – contesté con tranquilidad.

Al menos de cierta manera se podía decir una cosa. Los dos estábamos a mano, solo que él no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Rose, mañana a primera hora viajo. – le comenté después de unos pocos minutos de silencio.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó siguiendo la conversación que le ofrecía para alejar el silencio.

-A Seattle. A buscar un departamento.

-¿Tiene que ser ya?

-No. – respondí con sinceridad. – Pero quiero poner tierra de por medio con Jacob.

-Para eso no es necesario que hagas las cosas tan apresurada. – comentó como indicándome algo obvio.

-No quiero que sepa dónde encontrarme. Por eso quiero viajar. Aparte que tenemos un mes para instalarnos allá. – le indiqué el lado de la visión a futuro que encierra también ese viaje.

-En eso tienes razón. Aparte, con lo cabezotas que eres, me imagino que no existirá cosa que diga que te haga cambiar de opinión.

-Exactamente. – le contesté con una sonrisa genuina. Me conoce muy bien mi amiga, y por eso la considero más como una hermana.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, empecé a hacer maletas rápidamente y con la ayuda de Rose de lo que me llevaría de momento hasta encontrar un departamento que se ajuste a nuestras necesidades. No me llevaría más que una maleta grande con una pequeña parte de mi ropa, mis artículos de limpieza personal y zapatos.

Solo lo necesario y ya en el momento en que encontrara el departamento iríamos con Rose llevándonos gradualmente las cosas.

Cuando terminé con todo ello solo faltaba una cosa. Mi computadora, aquella que no he abierto ni he querido hacerlo desde que le escribí ese correo a Edward en Jacksonville.

Un tanto temerosa, y realmente arrepentida de muchas cosas me atreví a abrir nuevamente mi correo y con una esperanza casi nula esperando encontrar una respuesta de él, y en cuanto abrí la bandeja de entrada recibí una terrible decepción ya que no había ni un mail de parte de él, ni un intento por hacerme cambiar de opinión, nada. Pero la verdad no debía de quejarme, era lo que yo misma le había pedido. Que me dejara, que se alejara. Y Edward me dio su palabra de que cumpliría con lo que le pidiera después de él haber podido hablar y verme aquella vez en Jacksonville

Tecleé unas pocas palabras para él en el teclado, con las manos temblorosas y nerviosas.

_Perdóname. Te amo. No deseo perderte por segunda vez._

Pero en cuanto estuve a punto de pulsar el botón de enviar no pude hacerlo y cambié las palabras. Aunque en ellas no decía lo mismo, para mí era una manera mucho menos humillante de decirlo.

_¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué me buscaste nuevamente? ¿Por qué trastocaste mi vida nuevamente?_

Y lo envié antes de que me arrepintiera nuevamente.

Guardé la computadora y me fui a dormir. Mañana partiría temprano, ya que Jacob en cuanto viera la nota, era probable que viniera a querer hablar, tal vez a querer pedir perdón, pero no me interesaba escucharlo. Así que saldría a primera hora. Debía dormir, ya que había sido un día con muchas emociones, muchas subidas y bajadas, y sobre todo con grandes impactos.

**Hola chicas, se que algunas me querrán matar, pero dudo que sean muchas, ya que sus reviews han sido… mmmm prácticamente nulos.**

**Igualmente, discúlpenme por estar tanto tiempo desaparecida, pero la verdad, no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, la universidad está demasiado difícil, esta absorbiendo mucho más de mi tiempo de lo que ha hecho normalmente y la verdad no es tan fácil hacer malabares para que me alcance.**

**Dejenme decirle que este cap se queda hasta aquí, y que en el próximo capítulo van a saber únicamente desde el punto de vista de Edward, y hasta donde tengo escrito a mano las ideas, va a ser bastante largo el que sigue.**

**Una personita más se va a enterar de nuestra tan querida parejita… A ver quien adivina…**

**Discúlpenme que no responda a sus reviews a quienes no les haya respondido, pero la verdad, como digo, estoy muy muy corta de tiempo y de rematar, en estos momentos que es feriado, he pasado enferma y encadenada a la cama, mi mama me retó por estar escribiendo ahora pero ya que mas dá, no podía dejarlas más tiempo sin que tuvieran actualización.**

**Disculpas en verdad.**

**Nos estaremos leyendo.**

**XOXO**

**Wichi 0705**


	29. Chapter 28 SOY UN IMBECIL parte 1

**EDWARD POV**

En cuanto abrí el mail, lo primero que me saltó fue un link para ver un video, y conociéndola a Bella, probablemente era uno más de sus detalles. Acepté el enlace, sonriendo por la originalidad de ella, y me mando directamente a un video. Era musical. Jamás lo había visto o escuchado. Presté atención a la letra.

_Olvídame, déjalo así, ya, no hay más,__  
__Olvídame juu, yo cambiaré de lugar,__  
__No recuerdes mi nombre,__  
__O si un día fui quien,__  
__No pienses en nada,__  
__Que quizás nunca fue.___

_Y si un día quieres,__  
__Acordarte de mi puedes,__  
__Sabes bien que nuestra historia,__  
__Tatuada se ha quedado ahí en tu piel,__  
__No mienten la locura de tus ojos,__  
__Que sabrán si yo te amé,__  
__Lo que te amé…_

¿Qué demonios es eso? Cruzó por mi mente. ¿Qué la olvide? ¿¡Es eso?!

__

_Y si tú lo ves ah,__  
__Después olvídame, olvídame,__  
__Y no busques donde,__  
__Nada encontrarás,__  
__Y si escuchas voces,__  
__Sólo son los ecos de tu soledad,__  
__No recuerdes mi nombre,__  
__O si un día fui quien,__  
__No pienses en nada,__  
__Que quizás nunca fue.___

_Y si un día quieres,__  
__Acordarte de mi puedes,__  
__Sabes bien que nuestra historia,__  
__Tatuada se ha quedado ahí en tu piel,__  
__No mienten la locura de tus ojos,__  
__Que sabrán si yo te amé,__  
__Lo que te amé…___

_Me borras tú, me esfumo yo,__  
__Mejor así, nada pasó,__  
__Que todo se consume en un adiós,__  
__En un adiós.___

No pude seguir viendo el video, aunque aun le faltaba poco más de un minuto a la canción creo, cerré el video y fui directamente a ver lo que había escrito con un dolor palpitante en mi pecho y mi cabeza, que me estaba empezando a doler horrores. No puede pedirme que la olvide así como así, no después de lo de ayer, fuimos uno solo nuevamente, el amor que transpiraba por su piel, el latir de nuestros corazones como si fueran uno solo, ella no podía creer que podía regresar con el energúmeno de su novio como si nada después de eso, era imposible. Ella no puede creer algo así.

Las primeras palabras que leí del mail, no me ayudaron a saber nada. Tuve que leer despacio todo, porque o si no, me perdería.

_Lo Menos Esperado_

_Estuve tranquila conversando contigo, sin ninguna malicia en mente…_

_Eras solo mi amigo… un amigo al que he querido desde siempre…_

_Al que he querido toda la vida… desde que lo conocí._

_Estábamos conversando… hasta que salió un tema que nos incitó, nos invitó a hacer lo que sabíamos que no era correcto._

_Mi forma de pensar, mi respeto por otra persona involucrada me controlaba…_

_Mi parte lógica me decía que no, que debía de controlarme… a pesar de lo mucho que te quiero._

_Pero mi corazón no quería entender razones, y empezaba a ganarle a mi lógica… _

_Mi corazón solo quería sentir cerca al ser que tanto ha amado._

_No podía ya resistir las ganas de besarte… Ya no podía._

_No tienes idea de lo reconfortante que encontré tus besos… Sin malicia, sin morbo… Un simple beso, un gesto puro de cariño, un tipo de beso que hace tiempo no sentía… que solo contigo sentí._

_Al tenerte tan cerca, todo mi mundo se paralizó… No había nada más que nosotros en ese momento…_

_Mi corazón recordó todo lo que había tenido guardado desde hace tiempo, todo el amor que nunca demostró, que nadie ha visto._

_Si ese amor alguna vez salió a la luz, solo TÚ pudiste tener un bizarro presente de él, siempre lo guardé._

_En un beso tuyo encuentro el mundo, así como en un adiós tuyo encuentro el infinito abismo oscuro…_

_No quería dejarte ir, solo eso te puedo decir._

No entendía lo que me quería decir con eso, si no me quiere dejar ir, ¿Cómo me puede pedir que la olvide? Me dolía respirar. Seguí leyendo.

_Edward, lamento mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo, y no te estoy mintiendo al decirte que no te quiero dejar ir, pero honestamente, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mí, y por ti… _

_Aunque debo de decirte por si llegas a creer que voy a poder estar con Jacob después de lo que pasó esta tarde, no, no voy a poder. Viajo mañana a primera hora a Forks, lo había decidido antes de verte en la casa de Emmett. Y luego paso todo esto, y me hiciste sentir nuevamente completa, pero a la vez con culpa. _

_Te amo Edward, y Dios sabe cuánto, y también cuánto me está doliendo escribir en estos momento esto, pero honestamente, no vamos a poder superar la distancia, y tu tienes tu vida allá, en Volterra, mientras mi vida está aquí. _

_Lo que soñamos anteriormente, cuando lo intentamos, no fue más que eso, un sueño, que no es posible. Estamos separados por miles de kilómetros, y con unas vidas que no pueden congeniarse. _

_Edward, por favor… sigue tu vida, y déjame intentar una vez más seguir la mía. Ten la relación con aquella chica de Volterra que pueda estar contigo y te ayude a sentirte bien._

_Yo intentaré esta vez de hacer lo mismo, pero sin perderme en el proceso. _

_Ten por seguro que de cualquier manera, tú recuerdo lo llevaré siempre conmigo, y para ello no necesito ni la cadena, ni la carta, que de tantas veces leerla, me la sé de memoria, y podría recitarla sin problema. Guárdalas y mantenlas como un bonito recuerdo de mí, de una chica que siempre te tendrá en alguna parte de su mente y su corazón, pero que en esta ocasión ella misma se alejó de ti por tu bien. _

_Pero por favor Edward, si piensas volver a buscarme, no lo hagas, por favor, que no harás más que dañarme nuevamente, y peor aún cuando vuelvas a irte. Esta vez me voy yo, y si te hago daño, te juro que lo lamento, pero no puedo, no puedo sufrir nuevamente._

_Si llegas a querer buscarme, simplemente mejor "OLVIDAME"._

_Te amo._

_Bella._

Isabella

Las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos, pero las sentía en ellos, golpeándolos, haciendo mucho más doloroso el mantenerlas ahí, pero no lograba hacer que salieran.

Dios, ¿Fue acaso esto lo que sintió Isabella cuando yo decidí alejarme por su "bien"? ¿Cómo es que no logró odiarme por hacerla sufrir así?

Sentí como poco a poco toda la alegría que sentí al levantarme se alejó, y una espesa nube gris se posaba sobre mí, preparándose para soltar su tormenta sobre mí.

Sin querer moví la pantalla cuando iba a cerrar el mail, y pude ver que más abajo había un poema.

"_Nadie más lo tendrá"_

_Te volviste el imposible más imposible de la vida para mí._

_No puedo saber de ti,_

_No debo saber de ti._

_Es un peligro para mí._

_Debo mantenerte alejado,_

_Eres mi gran amor_

_Pero también mi perdición._

_No puedo volver atrás,_

_No quiero volver atrás_

_No lo soportaría una vez más._

_El amor que te tuve,_

_En el pasado lo voy a dejar_

_Mi corazón una vez te entregué_

_Y nunca nadie más lo tendrá._

_Yo, como me conociste,_

_Ya no existirás _

_¡Hoy! Con estas palabras…_

_Desaparecerá._

_Pd: No intentes buscarme._

Si cualquier remanso de esperanza había tenido anteriormente en mí, con esas últimas palabras, con su posdata, se murió.

Pero me lo merecía, yo empecé con esto, yo lo inicié, cuando yo la lastimé y le hice creer que no debíamos de seguir. Yo lo busqué, y ahora debo de pagar el precio, y cumplir la promesa de respetar lo que ella decidiera.

Pero cuando estaba aceptando ese pensamiento, algo dentro de mí se negó rotundamente, y sin siquiera decirle algo a mamá, salí de casa corriendo hacia la de ella.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo como mis pulmones empezaban a arder, a quemar por la falta de aire, por el esfuerzo, por todo. Mi pecho más que dolerme por el esfuerzo que hacía el músculo encargado de bombear la sangre, dolía por la sensación de perder a la única persona que me hace sentir feliz, que hincha y llena mi pecho de alegría.

Corrí estando consciente de cierta forma, mi vida dependía de ello. Corrí, pero cuando llegué a su casa, y por más que golpeé la puerta, es más, por poco la tiraba abajo, no había nadie.

Sin querer darme por vencido, me dirigí hacia su ventana, y empecé a aventar guijarros sin parar. Al no encontrar respuesta, me atrevía a trepar hasta ella, pero al asomarme, por ella, pude confirmar lo que me negué a creer. Era demasiado tarde.

Su habitación estaba vacía, su cama bien tendida, no había ropa por ningún lado, y sobre su escritorio, no había nada, no estaba su computadora, que siempre la acompañaba a todas parte. Era demasiado tarde.

Bajé sin ganas, sin ánimos, sin fuerzas.

Por unos momentos me quedé en el piso, sin saber qué hacer. NO quería cumplir lo que había dicho de respetar si decisión, pero era lo que debía de hacer.

Regresé a la casa, y me recibió mamá molesta nuevamente, pero no podía con eso en este momento, y por verme callado, debe de haber asumido o que aceptaba sin queja lo que me decía o que algo me había pasado y no era el momento.

A partir de ese día, por mucho que deseaba intentar poner una mejor cara para mamá, no lo lograba. Me sentía vacío, pero cuando estaba a punto de hundirme en mi tristeza, recordaba que Bella estuvo igual, y que ella aunque sea lo intentó, y debía de intentar ser como ella. No podía estancarme, ya que Esme se imaginaría lo que pasa, Bella podría enterarse como lo hice yo que estaba mal, y no podía permitirme el causarle más daño o dolor del que ya he hecho.

A pesar de querer permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en casa con mamá y papá, al tercer día solo decidí regresar a Volterra. Era menos probable de que Bella se enterara de lo patético que era estando allá.

Aquí estoy ahora, tres semanas después, en las que me he pasado prácticamente encerrado, y saliendo únicamente al trabajo, y a las tocadas con Eleazar, ya que debía de mantener este proyecto en pié aunque no me sintieran con ánimos. Era lo único que me podría ayudar a salir delante de momento, y la verdad es que debía de intentar dar solo un paso a la vez.

Tanto me he alejado y aislado de todo el mundo, que incluso después de las tocadas no me he vuelto a quedar con el grupo usual.

No es posible con mi humor relacionarse con la cantidad de personas que están asistiendo ahora gracias a la promoción y circulación de videos de nosotros en la red.

Estábamos tocando una de las nuevas canciones que escribí últimamente, una que iba dedicada a ella, aunque no la escuchara, o no lo supiera.

Cuando terminamos la canción. Estaba dejando mi guitarra, e iba a retirarme, cuando se me acercó Tanya.

-Hola ingrato Edward. – La escuché que me saludó a mi espalda.

-Hola. – le contesté secamente, siendo lo mejor que podía fuera de no contestar como en otras ocasiones.

-Me gustó la nueva canción, algo triste, pero me gustó. – Comentó al momento de ponerse frente mío intentando de captar mi mirada, pero yo la fijaba en mis manos mientras guardaba la guitarra.

-Mmmm… - Una vez puesta, me disponía a irme, cuando me agarró del brazo.

-Quédate hoy, hace semanas que nos tienes olvidados a todos, Edward. – Dijo cuando me voltea a verlo incomodo por su tacto y dispuesto a de un solo movimiento alejarla, pero me contuve. Esme me había enseñado a ser un caballero.

-No tengo ganas Tanya. Deseo irme a casa. – Dije sin vida ni emoción en las palabras. Que era la única forma de mantener una conversación ahora.

-Vamos, al menos inténtalo. Solo 10 minutos. ¿Está bien? – me miraba como lo haría un niño rogando que le compren su dulce favorito y esperando una respuesta afirmativa. – Por favor. – me hizo una carita de perrito mojado.

-Ok, por esta vez ganas, ya que no me he quedado en semanas.

Ella pegó un brinquito mientras aplaudía, y pude observar su cabellera rubia alzarse con sus saltos.

La observé por unos segundos, y pude por primera vez notar que era hermosa, con una tez blanca, casi al extremo, con unos labios carnosos, unos hermosos ojos con forma almendrada y una nariz perfecta. Un cuerpo que a más de uno haría perder la razón, con las curvas justas en cada lugar, y una piernas que cualquier otro hombre moriría por acariciar y besar, pero yo, yo solo veía a ella saltar sin sentir ningún tipo de emoción o atracción hacia ella. No me inspiraba nada.

Llegamos a la mesa, y todos se sorprendieran que lo hiciera. Desde que había llegado de Jacksonville, ni siquiera me había acercado a ella, sino que directamente me iba.

En cuanto nos sentamos, empezaron sus risas y bromas, mientras que yo me limitaba a estar ahí y darles una pequeña sonrisa cuando creía que lo ameritaba.

Empezaron a llegar rondas de trago, y yo tomé como nunca lo había hecho aquí.

Ahora en este momento me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Son cerca de las tres de la mañana, y me encuentro aquí, en esta cama en medio de la oscuridad, con el brazo de Tanya descansando sobre mí. Si bien es cierto que el alcohol tuvo mucho que ver, deseaba con toda el alma arrancar el recuerdo de Bella de mi mente. Y debo de decir, que en lugar de hacerlo solo la recordaba más y más.

Ahora entendía la letra de la canción "Te Quise Olvidar" que escuche hace años. Y mi mente inconscientemente empezó a hacer que la escuche en mi cabeza.

_Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte____  
__Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte____  
__Era tan hermosa perfecta buen amante____  
__Que no dude un minuto con ella enredarme____  
__Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío____  
__Respirando el mismo aire____  
__que no llenaba este vacío sin final___

Tanya es perfecta físicamente, y la verdad es que sabe moverse muy bien, a más de uno lo dejaría loco, pero no a mí. No a mí porque ella estuvo en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo.

___Te quise olvidar____  
__tus besos borrar____  
__Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad____  
__Y yo la hice mía____  
__En ella te veía____  
__Que absurdo y que tonto pensar____  
__que con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar___

Cuando ella me abrazaba, y me besaba, yo solo veía a Bella, cómo ella lo hacía, lo que sus besos provocaban en mí, en mi cuerpo, en mi piel, en mi corazón.

__

_Aun no sé porque te fuiste de mi lado____  
__llore tu partida como un niño abandonado____  
__sigo noches frías buscándote en mi cuarto____  
__y no encuentro más que un alma hecha pedazos____  
__Mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra vez____  
__Quiero abrigarme en tu piel____  
__y contigo amanecer de nuevo_

Demonios, la quiero a ella, solo a ella… siempre será ella quien consiga algo de mí, siempre ella… Quiero poder volver a velar su sueño, quiero que sea su piel la que me cubra, ya que solo ella puede quitar este frío que me hela desde dentro.

Quité suavemente el brazo de Tanya de encima y empecé a vestirme.

_Mientras me entregaba____  
__en ti yo pensaba____  
__y es que yo te llevo grabada en mí ser_

Debía de encontrar alguna manera de solucionar a esto, no podía seguir así. Como en estado zombi, y gracias a eso, a estar como fuera de mi mismo, vine a parar a la cama de una amiga, que con suerte si Dios lo quiere, no me odiará después.

Salí del departamento de Tanya y empecé a vagar por las calles de Volterra. Caminé pensando, pensando en lo que debía de hacer, en cómo hallar una solución, o mejor dicho, una que aceptaría llevarla a cabo, porque definitivamente el olvidar a Bella no era algo viable, aún si lo deseara hacer, no era posible, lo que tengo con ella, lo que siento por ella, no es algo que se pueda olvidar o dejar de sentir, y sé que ella tampoco, aunque se quiera hacer la fuerte.

Pero para ello, honestamente, necesitaba conversar con alguien, alguien que nos conociera a los dos, pero la única persona en definitiva me va a dar un tremendo sermón en cuanto sepa todo, y el porqué estoy en este punto. Aunque siendo honesto, no me interesa, necesito hablarlo, y realmente me merezco ese sermón.

A pesar de ser las tres de la mañana, me dirigí su casa. No podía soportar un día más así.

En cuanto llegué, empecé a tocar la puerta con insistencia, ya que por la hora lo más probable es que estuviera dormida, y toqué hasta que se vio por debajo de la puerta que habían prendido la luz dentro.

-Demonios, ¿Quién toca así a esta hora? – Habló a la par que abría un poco la puerta para ver hacia donde estaba.

-Necesito hablar contigo…

-Edward. Mira la hora que es. ¿Qué pasó? – me comentó al abrir completamente la puerta. Traía puesto un salto de cama celeste.

-Necesito que me ayudes Alice…

**Hey, hola a todas, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Pues yo aquí estuve aprovechando esta tarde que tuve libre, y quise escribirles este pequeño cap. Espero que les guste.**

**La verdad es que si, debía de ser este cap más largo, pero lo vamos a dejar hasta ahí esta primera parte. Si todo sale como yo quiero mañana les podré estar subiendo el siguiente la segunda parte.**

**¿Quién quiere saber la reacción de Alice al enterarse de la historia de nuestra amada parejita?**

**Ahora:**

**Karen ILC: **Pues sí, la universidad está absorbiendo demasiado de mi tiempo, y la verdad, espero poder terminar la historia antes de tener que empezar a hacer las guardias, ya que una vez en ellas, a duras penas si tendré tiempo para dormir durante algo así como mes y medio y ahí si sera imposible para mí ponerme a actualizar, o al menos extremadamente difícil hacerlo.

Sí, es Alice. Cómo crees tú que será esa charla?

De nada, seguiré escribiendo la historia hasta el final, no la pienso abandonar.

**Rosh bernal: **Hey, que gusto leerte de nuevo por aquí, pero tranquila, entiendo que a veces el tiempo es lo que menos tenemos. Pues sí, por fin lo dejó. Nos estaremos leyendo.

**Mariana 524: **Aish, si, para que mentir, la universidad es pesada, y de remate, es verdad, pareciera que justo todas las pestes decidieran caerte encima. Jejeje, sí la venganza de Rose fue única, y pues, si así fue controlándose, imagínate si no.

Pues, para qué indicar lo claro, si, era Alice, ya era hora que volviera a la historia.

Sobre lo de las 50 sombras de Grey, déjame decirte que la leí el año pasado cuando quedé inmovilizada por la espalda, y es I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E esa historia, la amé.

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras, espero saber de ustedes pronto, y crucen los dedos, ojala y todo salga bien para poder subirles mañana el siguiente cap, caso contrario creo nos estaremos leyendo el fds…**

**Nos estaremos leyendo**

**XOXO**

**Wichi0705**


	30. Chapter 28 SOY UN IMBECIL parte 2

**EDWARD POV**

Era la primera vez que entraba a esta casa. Hace algo así como tres meses atrás creo, Alice salió de la casa de Aro y se independizó.

Alice había aprendido a poner los pies en la tierra y decidió madurar. Actualmente se mantenía por sí misma, vivía sola, y estaba manteniendo una relación con alguien hace algún tiempo, pero honestamente no sabía nada de ello, ya que vergonzosamente me mantenía alejado de ella en los últimos meses.

Estaba sentado en su pequeña sala-comedor, decorado al puro estilo de Alice, es decir, por ropa por todos lados, pero me alegraba el que este espacio fuera únicamente suyo, y fruto de su trabajo, por lo que no tendría que cambiarse de él por una discusión. Me sentía orgulloso de mi hermana. Sonreí para mis adentro y mentalmente me pegué una buena patada en el trasero por estar tan alejado de ella.

Alice mientras estaba en su cocinita calentando un poco de agua y poder tomar café, y una vez lo tuvo preparado, vino y se sentó frente a mí, con su mirada fija esperando a que comenzara a hablar, pero ahora me había acobardado.

-Y bien… ¿Qué es tan importante Edward para que vengas a estas horas de la madrugada? – preguntó dejando su tasa a un lado y clavando su vista en mí.

-No sé ni por dónde empezar. – suspiro resignado, con total honestidad. – Alice… necesito hablar contigo de Bella… - le confesé sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿De Bella? – preguntó con un total tono de incredulidad en la voz. - ¿Qué hay con ella? – preguntó totalmente perdida y sin ningún tipo de idea de lo que estaba a punto de decirle. – Aunque la verdad no sé qué podría decirte de ella. Se ha distanciado mucho de mí, ya en sí ni me habla. – Comentó con grandes cantidades de tristeza marcadas en su tono de voz.

-No lo creo, ustedes son inseparables. – No era posible que por mi culpa Bella se alejara de ella.

-Está muy cambiada Edward. – suspiró con la vista perdida en algún punto en la pared. – Como sea, al punto… ¿Qué pasa con ella?

¡Ahí Dios mío! Alice no solo me va a odiar, si no mucho más.

-Por favor Alice, una cosa antes. – debía de encontrar la manera de que me permitiera soltarle toda la sopa antes de que me echara a patadas y renegara de mí como hermano. Solo a ella podía contarle toda esta historia.

-¿Qué Edward? Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, y a esta hora no es mucha te informo. – Tragué un poco de saliva al sentir la garganta seca.

_¡VAMOS! Se valiente. _Me animó mi voz interna.

-Déjame hablar primero, déjame terminar de decirte todo lo que tengo que decirte antes de cualquier cosa. ¿Sí? – Asintió con la cabeza y con su expresión de tienes mi total atención. – Está bien, no olvides lo que te acabo de pedir. – me hizo una señal con la mano que continuara, a la par que cruzaba su pierna derecha, apoyaba su codo sobre ella y se inclinaba hacia mí, con la palma de su mano puesta en su barbilla. – Yo te puedo explicar el motivo por el que creo que Bella se alejo de ti. Creo. – los ojos de Alice se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas, y la noté que estuvo a punto de hablar algo, cuando parece que recordó lo que le había pedido y cerró la boca. Obviamente quería que continuara, y esta vez, la observé con mucho más interés en que hablara. – Cuando fue baile que organizaron ustedes dos, que tuve que viajar contigo, - estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle todo esto a Alice, a ella que se lo mantuvimos todos en secreto, a sus espaldas. Cuando me atreví a mirarla nuevamente su mirada solo decía una palabra "Sigue". – Bella y yo… empezamos… Ella… Yo había empezado a hablarme con ella antes de viajar Alice, y cuando la vi, cuando nos vimos… - había empezado a divagar.

-Al punto Edward. – Algo en el tono de voz de Alice me dio a creer que se podía imaginar al menos lo que siguió esa noche, pero no después.

-Yo bailé con ella esa noche, y me di cuenta de que ella era, bueno es, una mujer… - suspiré – increíble. Hermosa de una forma tan única, con una sonrisa… - su imagen en aquella noche se proyectó tras de mis ojos y sentí el bombeo de mi corazón acelerarse. – Esa noche cuando tú llegaste, te robé el número de ella, y al poco rato fui a verla. – el rostro de Alice no mostraba expresión, pero sí sus ojos, y ellos me decían que no me esperaba nada bueno al finalizar esta historia. – Voy a resumir todo. Ella y yo mantuvimos una relación, que… - Era hermosa, única, inigualable. Esas palabras empezaron a saltar en mi mente. – era perfecta… hasta que yo lo dañé todo.

Me quedé sumido en el silencio después de comentarlo, ya que mentalmente al reconocerlo, me estaba pateando mentalmente una y otra y otra vez. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo pude cometer semejante estupidez? Ella y yo estamos para estar juntos, y separados no funciona. ¿Cómo pude pretender yo que debía de ser así?

-Tú desapareciste, y Aro no me contó nada sino hasta semanas después, peleamos y me quitó todo su apoyo, yo tuve problemas, le dije a Emmett dónde podría estarte encontrando, pero tuve que cambiar mi estilo de vida, mi casa… Y cuando no sabía ni cómo iba a hacer para llegar a la otra semana, ya que me quedaba sin un centavo en el bolsillo, cometí el peor error de mi vida, del que me arrepiento todas y cada una de las noche de mi vida desde ese día. Dejé a Bella.

Conté todo eso de corrido, sin atreverme a ver a Alice, o a agregar nada más por el momento. Me mantenía hundido en mis recuerdos. Recordando cómo Bella intentó hacerse la fuerte cuando lo hice, su voz quebrada, dolida, herida. Yo tan o tal vez más dolido que ella pero estúpidamente seguro que era lo mejor. ¡Cómo me arrepiento ahora!

-De eso hace más o menos un año. – En ese preciso momento los ojos de Alice mostraron cómo se le iluminó algo dentro de ella, pero se mantuvo callada y sin mover un solo músculo. – Sabes a dónde fui ahora último de viaje. – pregunté retóricamente, solamente mamá lo supo. – Fui a verla. Fui inicialmente a Forks y la seguí a Jacksonville.

Nos sumimos en un silencio total. Decidí ir un poco despacio, para permitirle asimilar todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-No te puedo contar todo lo que pasó allá, pero sí que me di cuenta de cómo esta ella cambiada… No es la misma Bella fuerte con la que me encontré en aquel baile, ni la que había visto la última vez. – En ese momento recordé los gritos que recibía de su novio, y el susto que expresó su rostro al darse cuenta que lo había escuchado, y empecé a sentir nuevamente la rabia y el coraje. – Su novio es un tremendo idiota, un imbécil que no hace más que maltratarla verbalmente… Le grita como se le da la gana, y no quiero ni pensar que sea posible que lo haga también físicamente. – es que si me enterara que era así, yo viajaba, solo para matarlo con mis propias manos por atreverse a poner un solo dedo encima de ella. – La verdad Alice, es que le pedí una oportunidad, que me perdone, que me dé una oportunidad de volver… - pasé mis manos desesperado por mi cabello alborotándolo más de lo que debía de estar. – Alice… Ella es más que cualquier otra cosa… ella es… - no encontraba una palabra que le diera el significado real más que una. – La amo… con mi vida. – le solté rendido, y a la vez aliviado, de por fin haberle contado a alguien todo y que esa persona sea precisamente Alice, ya podía dejar de sentir el que le ocultaba algo tan importante como esto.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Inspiré y exhalé aire un par de veces, hasta que sentí el dolor nuevamente atacarme, y recordé la verdadera razón para estar aquí.

-Le pedí, que me dejara… que me permitiera… que lo intentáramos de nuevo… y por un momento creí que lo haría. – recordé cómo se entregó a mí y eso solo logró que me doliera más su petición. – Pero NO. – me levanté y empecé a caminar en círculos. – No, ella no lo hizo, sino que por el contrario, me devolvió aquellas dos cosas de mayor valor de nosotros, y me pidió que la olvidara. ¡QUE LA OLVIDARA! ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! ¿Cómo olvidar al amor de tu vida? – Suspiré y sentí que la voz se me iba a quebrar. – Alice… - Me acerqué y me arrodille frente a ella. - ¿Cómo podré si quiera hallar una forma de olvidarla, si no lo quiero?

Me quedé ahí, observándola, sintiendo como mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas que se mantenían, con el nudo en la garganta, y ella ahí, estática, viéndome fijamente, callada…

Pasados algunos minutos, ella habló. - Tú y Bella… ¿Fueron novios? ¿Bella fue mi cuñada? – Lo entendía, era difícil de creer que su mejor amiga no se contara. Le asentí con la cabeza. - ¡Bella FUE mi cuñada, estuviste saliendo con ella! ¿¡Y YO NO SUPE NADA!? – Me fuertemente en la cabeza, a la par que me hacía a un lado y se paraba viendo hacia abajo, a donde estaba yo postrado. - ¡TÚ! TE ATREVISTE A SALIR CON MI AMIGA, MI MEJOR AMIGA… ¿Y NO SE TE OCURRIO DECIRME NADA? TU TUVISTE LA OSADÍA, DE METERTE CON ELLA, ABANDONARLA, LASTIMARLA. – gritaba y me reclamaba mientras yo me quedé ahí, aceptando todas y cada una de sus quejas. Me las merecía. Se volteó de golpe como si recién asimilara algo. – Así que TÚ eres el culpable de su cambio. – su voz comenzó a elevarse nuevamente hasta comenzar otra vez a gritar. –TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE DE SU CAMBIO, DE QUE ELLA ACEPTARA AL IMBECIL DE JACOB, QUE LA MANGONEA Y UTILIZA A SU ANTOJO, QUE LA HIZO BEBER HASTA PUNTO EN LOS QUE ELLA JAMÁS HUBIERA LLEGADO. PREOCUPANDONOS A ROSALIE Y A MÍ. HABLANDO CONSTANTEMENTE SOBRE LO QUE DEBERÍAMOS DE HACER, CÓMO EVITAR QUE SE SIGA AUTO DESTRUYENDO, CUANDO MI HERMANO FUE EL CAUSANTE DE ELLO. – se calló un momento para recuperar el aire, y cada cosa que ella decía, se calaba aún más profundo en mí, ya que tenía toda la maldita razón. – ¡POR TU CULPA MI MEJOR AMIGA ME ALEJÓ! – reclamó pocos segundos después. – POR TI, POR MI LAZO CONTIGO. DAÑASTE MI AMISTA DE AÑOS CON ELLA, POR SER UN IMBECIL. – Me dolió lo que me dijo, y aunque estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que me dijera, no pude controlar mi respuesta.

-SÉ QUE SOY UN IMBECIL ALICE… - grité callándola momentáneamente. – Crees que no lo sé. Me lo repito a diario.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí lamentándote…. Imbécil? - agregó con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

-No me escuchaste… - contesté rendido. – No quiere saber de mí.

-¿Y te vas a rendir tan fácil? – preguntó con incredulidad

-Prometí dejarla, hacer lo que ella quisiera… y ella me quiso que la olvidara. – Alice se rió amargamente antes de acercarse y pegarme un par de veces en la cabeza como si tocara la puerta, pero verdaderamente fuerte, provocándome algo de dolor, pero que no se asemejaba al del pecho.

-¿Hey? ¿Está ahí mi hermano? – preguntó acercándose a mi cabeza. – Edward, no seas cobarde. No lo fuiste con Aro, no o seas ahora.

-¡Lo prometí Alice! – me defendí pobremente.

-¿Vas a olvidarla? – preguntó elevando una ceja.

-No. – dije agachando la cabeza.

-Entonces ya estas rompiéndola.

-Pero puedo darle su espacio… - intenté defenderme, pero esa excusa era extremadamente pobre.

-No es eso lo que ella quiere Edward…

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo tú? ¿Estás dentro de su cabeza? – pregunté sarcástico.

-No. – contestó tranquilamente. – Pero soy mujer, y no siempre lo que decimos es lo que queremos.

En ese momento recordé lo que me dijo Esme "La mujeres no siempre deseamos lo que decimos. Hay ocasiones que nos gana el orgullo."

-Alice… - fue todo lo que atiné a decir en el momento en que sentía la esperanza renaciendo dentro de mí.

Mi cerebro empezó a buscar indicios, pistas, pautas que me puedan indicar que tan acertada era Alice en lo que decía cuando sentí un fuerte golpe, más específicamente una cachetada en mi mejilla derecha que me regresó a la tierra.

Alcé la mirada y pude ver a Alice frente a mí con su mano aún cerca de mi rostro. – Te la merecías, Por tonto. – puse mi mano en mi mejilla. Era verdad, me la merecía y más. De pronto sentí otra, solo que en el otro lado. La miré con una mezcla de enojado, confundido y una mirada de _Ya párala. –_ Te ayudaré a arreglar tu desastre… Tonto.

**Hey, lo prometido es deuda, aunque se me ha hecho un pokito tarde, no importa, con tal de siempre tratar de cumplirles… **

**Probablemente el cap hubiera sido más largo, pero no quise ponerle mucha lata… aparte, aun nos queda al menos un POV Edward más… Uff se viene acercando un encontron… que ni se imaginan… quienes creen que sean…**

**Rosh Bernal: **Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente, eso es una de las cosas que más me motiva a seguir escribiendo, muy aparte que en general no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar, y esta historia no será la excepción, más al ser la primera y única que he escrito hasta ahora, aunque hay unas dos o tres cocinándose en mi cabeza a ver la ocasión en que puedan ver la luz… Por el desliz de Edward, si Bella se enterara, te recuerdo que ella ya cree que tienen algo… Y ella la verdad no tendría cómo reclamarle, recuerda que ella hizo exactamente lo mismo.

**Mariana 524: **si, en gran parte fue por las copas lo de Tanya y Edward, pero así debía de ser, así estuvo estipulado desde el inicio de esta historia. Y en este capítulo te puedes dar cuenta que no es que se había decidido a recuperarla, pero nuestra muy querida alice se encargó de ajustarle una cuantas tuerquitas en su cabeza.

Que emoción con lo de 50 sombras, mantenme informada… jejeje… y sip, me gusta la poesía… hasta ahora si no me equivoco todas las que he puesto aquí son de mi autoría… que emoción que te guste. Tengo algo así como unos 40 poemas escritos… :P puedes buscar el blog en el que los subo, poemas con el corazón…

**Por cierto, intentaré subir otro cap en esta semana, esa es mi meta, ya que la inspiración esta haciendo una fiesta en mi cabeza como no tienen idea, pero el problema es el tiempo… este viernes empiezo con mis guardias, así que si dios lo quiere, hallaré la manera de hacerlo, caso contrario creo que sería hasta la otra semana…**

**Espero les guste, las dejo…**

**Y pues, que pierdo pidiéndoles sus comentarios, que me hacen taaan feliz, ya que son mi paga...**

**Las adoro…**

**XOXO**

**Wichi 0705**


End file.
